Cosplay
by DannySk
Summary: La rutina es la peor de las costumbres, Isabella lo supo en el momento en que recibió la carta de divorcio. Resistiéndose a perder a su marido, busca otros aires para su relación, es entonces que conoce a Edward Cullen, un experto cosplayer quién la ayudará a no caer en la rutina pero… ¿Sucumbirá a los encantos de este nuevo chico?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Muchas gracias linda por apoyarme con la historia y darme el último empujón._

* * *

**Prólogo**

Isabella pensaba que el dicho de "reinventarse o morir" era absurdo, hasta que James le pidió el divorcio. Cuando estás tan acostumbrada a lo mismo, el cambio viene disfrazado de tu peor enemigo, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a perder a su esposo por un miedo… u otra mujer. Cuando descubre los "cambios" a los que se refiere su esposo, queda horrorizada. Sin embargo, decidida a llegar hasta el final, contrata los servicios del experto en personajes para fantasías _Cosplay,_ Edward Cullen. Juntos, intentarán que Bella haga el mejor personaje de su vida, el problema es ¿realmente vale la pena el cambio? ¿Conservar lo mismo de siempre o enamorarse de lo nuevo?

_Reinventarse o morir._

* * *

**_ No hay manera más difícil de cambiar, que cuando uno se ha convencido de una manera de hacer las cosas._**

Dicen que cuando te casas los días pasan volando. La verdad es que Isabella Swan estaba de acuerdo con esa teoría. _Muy de acuerdo._ Observó alrededor de su casa y supo que en cuatro años, no era precisamente cómo se la había imaginado.

Ella y James habían hecho muchísimos planes, comprar una sala nueva, comedor nuevo, decorar de forma minimalista, tonos neutros en las paredes. Su casa nunca iba a lucir antigua. Se habían prometido no dejarse llevar por aquello de ir decorando la casa con un poco de todo, de forma de que al final quedara decorada como la de Katherin, la abuela de James.

La casa de Katherin era toda una tienda de artesanías; tenía muchas plantas, afuera y adentro de la casa. Las paredes repletas de cuadros, dos perros que ladraban todo el santo día, fotografías de todos y cada uno de sus nietos, y no, Isabella y James no querían caer en eso. Sin embargo, examinó con más interés su propia casa. En la entrada había un extraño caballo de mar que estaba forjado de hierro, el cual había sido regalado por su suegra, al fondo un cuadro con unas manzanas y peras que le había regalado Reneé, su madre. En la mesa de la cocina, un adorno floral ficticio que su mejor amiga Alice insistió en que comprara. Sí. La casa parecía la de la abuela Katherin, decorada con todos los regalos que les habían dado en la boda.

Suspiró otra vez, era fácil cometer todos esos errores, fácil cuando se trabajaba todo el día. En varios rincones de la casa había computadoras esparcidas por todos lados así como montones de piezas, entre monitores, teclados, ratones… Isabella era licenciada en sistemas y a veces llevaba trabajo a casa por lo que no supo en qué momento convirtió de su hogar, un taller de reparación.

—Hola Bells. —La voz profunda de James resonó en la cocina mientras entraba. La particular loción de su esposo inmediatamente se coló por su nariz, robándole un suspiro.

—Hola amor —balbuceó y sus mejillas se encendieron —, aún no he hecho la cena… vengo llegando.

—No te preocupes —murmuró él, mientras abría el frigorífico. La chica observó como en la puerta de éste había un montón de cosas pegadas, recuerdos de su luna de miel, algunas facturas… —. Ya he cenado.

James lucía impecable en su traje oscuro, la camisa en delgadas rayas azules y la corbata azul pálido. Parecía un modelo que acababa de rodar un comercial de ropa. Su cabello rubio, acomodado pulcramente hacia atrás y sus ojos... dos zafiros azules. Era un adonis, Isabella suspiró cuando él se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego se encaminó a la alcoba.

—Estoy agotado.

—¿Quieres café?

—No, gracias, prefiero descansar —murmuró ya casi llegando a la alcoba.

James acababa de venir de una larga semana de trabajo en _Toulouse, Francia_. Todo el tiempo había asistido a convenciones. Como participante y como observador. Bella se había quedado… sola. Trabajaba en una revista en el área de sistemas y estaba enterada de las juntas a las que asistía James, sabía que venía cansado por el cambio de horario y todo eso pero… bueno ella ansiaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

Recogió un poco el desastre en la casa, vio algunas novelas y finalmente subió cansada hacia la alcoba. James estaba tumbado sobre la cama. Aún vestido y muerto del cansancio. Suspiró y se acomodó a su lado. Quería disfrutar de su compañía, lo había extrañado tanto. A pesar de eso, no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida.

Por la mañana despertaron asustados. Ambos se habían hundido literalmente en un coma, ya eran las 7:35 de la mañana. Se habían quedado dormidos y se les había hecho tardísimo.

—¿Quieres cenar fuera esta noche? —preguntó Bella con un intento de voz seductora, deslizando sus manos por la estrecha cintura de su marido.

—Estaría bien… quizás a las ocho. ¿Te parece? —comentó él mientras ajustaba la corbata y la miró a través del espejo.

Bella asintió contenta y él le guiñó un ojo. James había vuelto de un viaje largo y cansado pero necesitaba de él. De su compañía, de sus largas pláticas, de lo que fuera. Lucía tan guapo en su traje gris claro, con su camisa inmaculadamente blanca.

En el trabajo, Isabella tuvo muchísimas cosas que hacer, un servidor no funcionó como debería y su jefe Tyler, estuvo gritando a diestra y siniestra. Había algunos artículos que se habían "caído" en la página y el sitio reportó quejas. Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse y en eso su celular sonó.

_No vamos a poder cenar hoy solos, mi mamá quiere vernos… lo siento._

_James._

Elevó una ceja, no que le cayera mal su suegra pero… suspiró, estaba tan llena de trabajo, y ponerse en el plan de esposa sufrida era lo último que necesitaba. En la cena, el señor Berty, el padre de James, preguntó lo mismo de siempre.

—¿Cuándo me van a dar nietos? —dijo en su tono casual.

Por lo general Bella sonreía sin responder y James la culpaba. _Bella tiene mucho trabajo papá… por las conferencias ni siquiera nos hemos visto…_ cuando en realidad el que no quería tener hijos era él.

—No quiero volver a tocar ese tema papá —respondió James de forma tensa, dejando a todos con la boca abierta —, es muy frustrante que estén presionándome.

La cena transcurrió en una escueta plática de nuevos socios que James había conseguido en Francia, pero en su mayoría en un muy incómodo silencio. Por la noche, Bella no podía dormirse y dio vueltas por toda la cama. Algo andaba muy mal pero se le estaba escapando el qué.

Los rayos de sol se colaron temprano por la gran ventana de su dormitorio. Aquel enorme cuarto, se veía vacío el día de hoy. En el centro estaba su enorme cama _King size_, frente a ella un tocador repleto de cremas, lociones, joyería, desodorantes… en la parte superior estaba colgada la pantalla de plasma y ropa de ambos esparcida por todos lados. Bella definitivamente iba a contratar servidumbre. Luego, parpadeó confundida ya que vio a James levantado. Se estaba alistando frente al espejo, no entendía por qué estaba levantado tan temprano un sábado por la mañana.

—¿A dónde vas? —Su voz aún ronca por ser la primera palabra del día.

—Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos. —Se estaba acomodando el cabello rubio hacia atrás y ni siquiera volteó para dedicarle una mirada—. No me esperes para comer.

Bella suspiró y se levantó de la cama. Llegó hasta él y lo abrazó por detrás, enterrando su pequeño rostro en la tonificada y ancha espalda de su esposo.

—No quiero sonar como una acosadora… pero ¿ocurre algo? —dijo con los ojos cerrados, perdida en su loción almizclada con su aroma natural.

—No —espetó el girándose hacia ella y acariciando su mejilla.

—Es que te noto tenso y distante. —Se quedó mirando a sus preciosos ojos azules.

—Alucinas. Es sólo que tengo muchas cosas pendientes. —Sin más James le dio un suave beso en la frente y se fue.

Isabella se fijó en el reloj, ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Era temprano pero no le apetecía estar sola en casa, así que llamó a Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga, para invitarla a desayunar.

Se habían conocido antes de la secundaria de la forma más absurda posible. Alice había intentado ser su amiga casi a la fuerza. Durante semanas acosó a Bella día y noche, siguiéndola a todos lados sin entender las indirectas de la castaña. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esa chiquilla de cabello negro, alegre y risueña, iba a ser su mejor amiga? Habían cursado juntas la misma preparatoria e incluso, decidieron estudiar lo mismo, eran muy apegadas. Sin embargo, en quinto semestre Alice desistió de los sistemas, simplemente no era lo suyo. Así que se cambió a diseño pero continuando en la misma universidad. Casi 18 años conociendo a su mejor amiga.

—Creo que James me está engañando. —Soltó mientras jugueteaba con su comida en el plato.

—Bella, sabes bien que James tiene mucho trabajo. Se conocen desde hace tantos años, no creo que de pronto él hiciera eso… —Alice la miró con algo de comprensión, sus ojos azules brillando intensos a causa de su camisa azul.

—Uno nunca acaba de conocer a las personas, Alice. —Sonaba abatida.

—¿Por qué no lo sorprendes? Quizás necesite algo de fuego tu relación —comentó Alice socarronamente.

—¡Alice! —Susurró apenada Bella y le lanzó una servilleta.

—¡Es la verdad! —Gritó Alice devolviéndole la servilleta—. Vamos de compras, hay una lencería preciosa que quiero que veas, además quiero comprarme algo para sorprender a Jazz.

Bella rodó los ojos, ella y Alice habían conocido a Jasper y a James a mitad de la universidad, ambos eran amigos de toda la vida. Alice había quedado inmediatamente deslumbrada por el chico rubio de ojos azules. Sí, tanto a Bella como a Alice les gustaba el mismo tipo de hombre, pero jamás competirían. Jasper era rubio de cabello alborotado, sus ojos azules semejaban los de un tigre al acecho, a Bella le daba un poco de miedo, le resultaba un chico intimidante aunque fuera todo lo contrario. Alice reclamó a Jasper como suyo; perfecto, porque Bella había quedado deslumbrada por los misteriosos ojos de James. Comenzaron siendo amigos, Bella tardó dos años más en ser novia de James. Tenía miedo de cualquier tipo de relación seria. En cambio Alice en siete meses resultó embarazada. Ahora, a poco más de diez años de aquello, ella y Jasper tenían tres preciosas niñas, bastante vagas y Bella era madrina de dos.

Isabella estaba feliz de que estuvieran a punto de cumplir once años de casados… los mismos que ella tenía de conocer a James. Suspiró, todo le recordaba a su esposo.

—Esta tanga esta preciosa. —Canturreó Alice.

Bella la miró y ahogó una risita. Su amiga llevaba el carrito lleno de lencería de _Victoria's Secret_. Esperaba en el alma que no quisiera tener más hijos con Jasper, aunque su silueta estaba impresionante, nadie creería que tenía tres hijas. Su cabello desordenado y corto, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción. Se estuvieron horas en la tienda, al final Bella salió con varios coordinados, que si la abuela de James viera, ya se hubiera infartado. Algunas cremas y una loción.

Al llegar a casa, Isabella se bañó largamente en la tina. Se secó el cabello y por fin se animó a ponerse su sexy coordinado. Era de color negro, las braguitas no cubrían la totalidad de su trasero y los pechos se transparentaban a través de la suave tela del sujetador, el liguero le daba un toque sensual. Por último se alborotó un poco el cabello y esperó a James.

Él llegó tardísimo. La chica olisqueó el aire, buscando algún indicio de otro perfume, pero no pudo percibir más que la colonia de él. James apagó la luz y se acostó en el frío lecho marital.

—¿Me estás huyendo? —Susurró Isabella en medio de la noche. Eran las dos de la mañana, pero ella simplemente no podía dormirse.

—¿Por qué estás despierta? No deberías haberme esperado. —Aún en la oscuridad, le lanzó una mirada desaprobatoria—. Deberías dormirte.

—Te pregunté algo James, me gustaría que fueras sincero y me lo respondieras. —Se sentó en la cama, tirando de las sabanas cubriéndose un poco el pecho.

Estaba molesta, lo había esperado toda la noche. Su piel hormigueaba al no tocarlo en tantas semanas, su parte menos noble estaba ansiosa por sentirlo, porque se enredará en su piel. Ahora se sentía ridícula vestida en un pequeño conjunto de lencería, todo había sido inútil, incluso el casi morir de frío cuando él nunca llegó.

—Si quieres puedo hacer lo mismo de toda la semana. Puedo hacerme la dormida. —Murmuró de forma sarcástica, ella había llorado en silencio por sentirlo tan distante, pero no quería que él la sintiera tan débil.

—No te estoy huyendo, —susurró —¿no puedes entender que estoy hasta el tope de trabajo? —Su voz era seca y sin vida.

Se acomodó entre las sábanas dándole la espalda, como se le había hecho costumbre desde que regresó de Francia. Antes de eso, sin importar la hora ni sus viajes, James llegaba y la abrazaba. Dormían abrazados incluso en el verano, de hecho, Bella necesitaba dormir así. A veces tenía pesadillas recordando las cosas del pasado y al no sentirlo cerca se levantaba gritando aterrada.

Cerró los ojos y pensó que se estaba portando como una esposa celosa, una ridícula y sufrida mujer. Cambió de estrategia y deslizó lentamente las manos por la estrecha cintura de James. Él se tensó, un movimiento sutil, pero estaba ahí. Se sintió extraña y por un momento estuvo tentada a detenerse, pero no lo hizo. Nerviosa, le acarició su tonificado pecho de arriba abajo.

—Te necesito. —Susurró contra su espalda mientras daba besos sobre la piel desnuda de su esposo, ya que acostumbraba solamente dormir con unos pantalones de deporte.

—Es tarde. —Respondió James también en un susurro. En otro tiempo, Bella se habría sentido indignada y rechazada, pero no hoy. Se repitió como un mantra que estaba cansado y que eso era todo, así que decidió tentarlo un poco más.

Recorrió su ancha espalda con los labios una y otra vez robándole un suspiro. James seguía sin girarse pero a la castaña no le importó. Jugó con su cabello y depositó tiernos besos por su cuello. La mano que se paseaba por su amplio pecho se deslizó lentamente dentro de su pantalón de pijama. No pudo evitar gemir bajito al sentir su dura erección. ¿Entonces por qué James se estaba conteniendo? Quería gritar de frustración pero no lo hizo. Lentamente, deslizó la mano hacia su miembro, no pudo evitar ruborizarse por lo que iba hacer, pero Alice le había dicho que no fuera una mojigata, así que armándose de valor comenzó a bombear su dura longitud. La respiración de James cambió, volviéndose áspera y su cuerpo entero ahora estaba tenso.

Todos los matrimonios tenían problemas, el de Bella y James no era la excepción. Recordó su primera pelea de casados; había ocurrido un día cuando James le dijo que le gustaría que durmiera desnuda. Él se imaginaba que en el matrimonio ella se iba a soltar más_,_ por así decirlo. Pretendía que cocinara vistiendo lencería sexy, o inclusive desnuda, la quería como Dios la trajo al mundo todo el tiempo. Con los meses, él entendió que eso no iba a pasar, ya que Bella se negó rotundamente.

Le encantaba dormir con su pijama, para eso eran las pijamas ¿no? Ni siquiera soportaba dormir sin calcetines, el contacto de la sábana en sus pies no le agradaba, necesitaba de sus calcetines para dormir. Con el paso de los días James también cambió, ya no era tan dulce, ni salían a todos lados. El trabajo los fue consumiendo y separando. Pero Bella no quería arruinar el momento con esos pensamientos, así que siguió con el movimiento de su mano. Por alguna extraña razón él la estaba evitando y eso no lo permitiría. Lo escuchó jadear conforme aumentaba los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo.

—No, detente. —Espetó con su voz ronca y afilada sujetando su mano.

—Por favor James… te necesito. —Balbuceó de forma torpe mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta.

—Bella… yo… —murmuró dudando.

—Sé que es tarde, sé que estás cansado, pero de verdad te extraño y te necesito tanto…

James suspiró antes de girarse y mirarla. Aún en la oscuridad pudo ver sus ojos zafiro devorarla cuando le recorrió lentamente el cuerpo. Un gruñido bajo se escapó de su garganta y la atrajo a él con posesión. Bella gritó sintiéndose feliz, los labios de James se movían urgentes por su delicada piel y sus manos eran feroces, demandantes. El corazón se le desbocó a la chica ante tal intensidad y lo buscó por igual, incluso le arañó la espalda y lo besó jugando con su lengua. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, pero hoy lo quería todo.

James separó las piernas de la castaña utilizando sus rodillas y se acomodó sobre cuerpo, besó su cuello, succionó con fuerza sus pechos, su abdomen. Enardecida, la chica quiso hacer lo mismo, quería chupar su tonificado pecho.

—No —dijo él con voz ronca y llevando sus manos sobre su cabeza.

—Suéltame las manos… —susurró asustada —ya sabes que eso no me gusta. —Él bufó y sin cuidado se hundió en su cuerpo.

Isabella cerró los ojos soportando sus duras estocadas. Con cada una sentía que iba a llorar, él no estaba siendo delicado y Bella hubiera querido algo más suave, aún no estaba del todo lista y el contacto le causó dolor. Se olvidó de todo y decidió disfrutar de su esposo.

Por la mañana se levantó con una enorme sonrisa, James ya no estaba, pero no le importó. Mientras se cambiaba, Isabella sonrió, no le importaba que James se portara raro y se aseguró que a partir de ahora las cosas cambiarían. Aún tenía muchas prendas por estrenar y el hecho de que ayer hubieran hecho el amor le confirmó que aún la deseaba y que todo estaría bien. Bajó contenta pero apresurada por las escaleras, entró en la cocina y se quedó helada, James la estaba esperando recargado contra la enorme isla del comedor que estaba en el centro.

Se veía imponente en su traje negro, la corbata también negra, dándole un aire tan sensual. Suspiró, parecía un condenado y sexy ejecutivo. Bella sonrió cálidamente pero sólo hasta que vio sus ojos, percibió la frialdad lacerante en ellos. Observó su postura, erguido, tenso, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Qué… qué ocurre? —Preguntó y su voz salió apenas como un suspiro.

—Quiero que nos separemos. —Espetó James elevando el mentón y taladrándola con sus preciosos ojos azules. Un gélido aire se instaló en su pecho y le heló las venas. Incluso se quedó un poco atontada, pero estúpidamente sonrió de forma nerviosa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que quiero el divorcio, cuanto antes mejor. —Soltó con voz dura y certera. Viéndola como a un miserable insecto.

En todo este tiempo conociendo a James, jamás le había visto mirar a nadie de esa manera, mucho menos a ella. Bajó la mirada, de pronto sintiéndome desnuda, sucia o algo parecido, incluso disimuladamente se olió el cabello, pero era el mismo olor de su champú de siempre. Hoy se había puesto una preciosa falda negra en tubo que le llegaba más abajo de las rodillas, la camisa de seda azul destacaba su cremosa piel y el cabello le caía en delicadas ondas. Quizás no parecía una modelo, pero tampoco como James la estaba haciendo sentir, como basura. _No,_ de ninguna manera parecía eso. Pasaron bastantes minutos antes de que la chica encontrara su voz.

—¿Por qué? —Lo miró a través de sus pestañas que ahora estaban húmedas.

—Me he cansado. —Murmuró sin dejar de verla. Bella soltó una carcajada nerviosa haciendo que James elevara una rubia ceja.

—Ya en serio, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó de nuevo.

—Esto ya no está funcionando, Bells. —Caminó hasta ella, era tan alto que la castaña elevó la mirada—. Tenemos que separarnos. —Pronunció de forma calmada y precisa para asegurarse que comprendiera con claridad.

Esto estaba tan raro que el cerebro de Bella se negaba a procesarlo. Todas las alarmas en su cabeza gritaban que esto iba mal, _muy pero muy mal._ El sonido de su corazón bombeando tan fuerte en sus oídos no la dejaba concentrarse. Lo miró fijamente, James tenía una expresión impasible. Pensó que así se veían los ejecutivos al decirte que no sirves para el puesto. Frío, calculador y seguro de sí mismo. El sentimiento fue horrible y la sacudió como una hoja de papel. Si le hacía la pregunta del millón sabría la respuesta. _Había encontrado a otra mujer_. No podía ser otra cosa, estaba segura de que en cuanto lo preguntara él diría que sí y fin de la conversación.

Esto no podía ser cierto, así que se quedó callada. Porque no quería enterarse de nada y porque no podía hablar. Él siguió mirándola con una infinita paciencia que le estaba comiendo las entrañas. Se controló y tragó el doloroso nudo en forma de espinas que se le había formado en la garganta, sin embargo no pudo controlar las lágrimas.

—Yo también estoy cansada —susurró con un hilo de voz—, te juro que todo esto también es agotador para mí. Después de todo, somos humanos ¿no? Vamos a… vamos a tomarnos un descanso James, sé que estás presionado, yo también lo estoy… pero…

—¿Qué parte de "quiero el divorcio" no entendiste? —La interrumpió con voz tranquila y monocorde.

—Justo esa —espetó sin mirarlo—, la del divorcio. Creo que te estás precipitando…

—No me estoy precipitando, en realidad lo había postergado… pero ya no puedo posponerlo más.

—¿Pero de qué hablas James? —No supo en qué momento empezó a gritar, pero se sentía furiosa—. ¡Hablas de mí como si fuera un maldito contrato! Hablas de nuestra relación como si fuera un juego del que ya te cansaste. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

—¿De verdad lo quieres saber? —preguntó elevando una ceja rubia y entonces comprendió que sus palabras habían llegado demasiado lejos—. Tengo otra mujer.

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que no hizo y que no quería que él contestara. Respiró hondo y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo. Once años de conocerse, nueve años juntos, pasando por días felices y otros tristes, para que _alguien_ llegara y simplemente lo destruyera. Finalmente estaba pasando. Aquí, justo frente a sus ojos y mientras todo el cuerpo se le entumecía, se obligó a seguir en pie.

Frente a ella estaba el amor de toda su vida, su novio de adolescentes, su marido ahora de adultos. Portándose como el más grande de los idiotas, como un cabrón consumado y sin embargo no podía odiarlo, no podía reprocharle nada. _Lo amaba._

—James… no digas tonterías. Mira, haré lo que sea, renunciaré a la revista. Viviremos en otro lado, dejaré todo y te acompañaré a las conferencias, no volveré a quejarme de los reproches de tu madre… —Balbuceó de forma torpe y suplicante—. Sólo por favor… dame una oportunidad. —Tomó sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos le suplicó—. No puedes dejarme… no podemos estar separados, ¡me lo juraste! —Gritó aturdida.

El rostro de James se descompuso ligeramente, o quizás eso es lo que ella quería ver cuando se liberó con delicadeza de su agarre. Le puso ambas manos firmemente sobre los hombros.

—Bells, no se trata de eso, deberías estar muy enojada, yo esperaba esa reacción de tu parte no... Esto.

—¿No me amas? —Su voz sonó como si se estuviera ahogando.

—En cierto modo te he amado y siempre lo voy hacer. Pero lo que pasó anoche entre nosotros… fue seco, carente de emoción.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Balbuceó confundida, para ella había sido espléndida la noche anterior.

—Me he cansado de intentar fingir que todo está bien. Tienes que saber que estoy aburrido, es demasiado tiempo desde que estamos juntos, no te gusta hacer nada distinto, todo te da miedo… —Suspiró—. Necesito conocer más cosas, experimentar.

—Puedo dártelas, ¿dime qué hacer? —Suplicó.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza —. En Francia… bueno, probé algo que me encantó. No concibo la idea de renunciar a eso, de vivir atado, lo que siento por ti es cariño y costumbre. Pero eso no es bueno amor, mejor dejemos esto así. —Barrió con el pulgar la mejilla de Bella, limpiando sus lágrimas—. Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo pertenecer a una sola mujer, lo siento Bella, no está en mí—Aseguró con sus ojos zafiro brillando sin compasión.

_No está en mí._

Qué fácil y absurdo pretexto, debería de estarlo cacheteando o pateando. Pero no podía, se encontraba tan mal que las piernas le estaban fallando. James era su esposo y no lo iba a perder, ninguna chica que estuviera en Francia se lo iba a quitar. _De ninguna manera._

—No te voy a dar el divorcio. —Musitó y su voz sonó más fuerte y valiente de lo que la castaña hubiera esperado. Como él no dijo nada, levantó su vista. En sus ojos azules había sorpresa—. Hablaremos después, hoy no quiero hablar de eso.

—Ya empecé con los trámites, para mañana vendrá mi abogado. —Bella sacudió la cabeza negando.

—No, no quiero esto.

Tomó su bolso rápidamente y salió de la casa. Las lágrimas impedían que viera con facilidad mientras conducía, además su estómago se agitaba de forma rara. Sin poder evitarlo, tuvo que orillarse.

James no la iba a dejar. No, de ninguna manera lo permitiría. Estaba segura de que él estaba confundido, que necesitaba un respiro, cualquier cosa menos dejarla. Su relación había sorteado cosas peores que una maldita mujer. Apretó el volante del auto con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tenía el cabello arremolinado en sus mejillas calientes, su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Fue entonces que recurrió a uno de los actos más desesperados que puede hacer toda mujer. No era el de tirarse al suelo y rogarle, lo iba a seguir. Iba a descubrir a la mujer que amenazaba con destruir su felicidad y la patearía de sus vidas. Regresó y para su sorpresa vio a unos hombres hablando con su esposo en la puerta de la lujosa residencia que compartían.

Los hombres sujetaron a James por los brazos mientras él luchaba para que no lo subieran dentro de un automóvil. Isabella parpadeó confundida, se había perdido en sus pensamientos, quería llamar a la policía pero aún estaba temblando y el celular se le resbaló de las manos. Se encontraba conmocionada, presa de todo lo que había sentido y de todo lo que estaba viendo. El automóvil arrancó llevándose a James mientras que ella no podía recuperar su celular, así que siguió con cuidado al vehículo negro con vidrios oscuros. Se estacionó afuera de una residencia en la avenida Quinta. Entre empujones llevaron a James por un callejón en el que desaparecieron.

Bella recuperó el teléfono y lo guardó en su bolso antes de bajarse rápidamente, corrió al callejón y no vio a nadie, así que fue a la puerta principal de la residencia pero dudó antes de entrar. Tocar era estúpido, de hecho era estúpido llegar hasta ahí sin hablarle a la policía pero temía que llamarles fuera peor y le hicieran daño a James. El lugar estaba muy concurrido, la quinta avenida era de las principales calles en Nueva York, frunció el ceño confundida sin saber qué hacer.

Dudando, abrió la puerta y se encontró con que era una enorme y lujosa mansión, el color amarillento iluminaba la recepción. Había una gran y hermosa planta que Bella conocía muy bien, palo de Brasil, justo en la entrada. Frente a ella, unas escaleras en forma de caracol y a un lado una recepcionista que la veía con una grata sonrisa.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó con voz amable. La chica era de ojos impresionantemente azules, tenía unos pechos de infarto y su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en una alta coleta. Bella parpadeó confundida, no entendía nada.

—Mi-Mi esposo ha sido traído aquí por unos maleantes… acabo de ver cómo lo arrastraban por la puerta trasera… —se detuvo al ver la enorme sonrisa de la chica.

—Ya veo —murmuró de forma extraña —, estás en tu papel. Supongo que eres una _vouyerista._ —¿Vouye qué? Bella no entendía nada pero asintió, sería una vouye lo que fuera, si es que eso la llevaba a James. —Está bien pero no puedes entrar así, o al menos que no te moleste que te reconozcan…

—No, no quiero que nadie me reconozca. —Susurró aún contrariada, ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando. La recepcionista sacó un pequeño antifaz rojo con brillantina azul y se lo pasó.

—Sígueme —la mujer se puso de pie—, te llevaré a donde está tu esposo.

Nerviosa, Bella asintió y la siguió por la elegante mansión. Había muchísimas puertas y diversos cuartos, sus tacones hacían eco mientras descendían por unas escaleras de mármol blanco que las condujeron a un sótano. Bella marcó al _911_ pero no hizo la llamada, solo lo dejó ahí por si necesitaba llamar a la policía. Las paredes del sótano estaban cubiertas con cadenas, eran todas negras y sólo una tenue luz iluminaba.

—Es la puerta a tu derecha al fondo. Que te diviertas, al salir regresa conmigo y te diré cuánto fue. —La chica desapareció dejando sola a Bella en ese pasillo.

Se sintió confundida y extrañada pero caminó hacia donde le habían indicado. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que vio fue unas enormes cajas. La habitación parecía una bodega y estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo un sujeto a mitad de la habitación atado a una silla. Una sola lámpara blanca e incandescente iluminaba el rostro de su esposo. Quiso correr a él y desatarlo pero temió por su propia vida, así que presionó el botón para llamar a emergencias y con horror vio que no tenía señal. Los latidos de su corazón se desbocaron al escuchar ruidos de personas, se ocultó rápidamente tras las pesadas cajas.

La bodega era extraña, simulaba una cárcel. James estaba atado y aunque estaban en un cuarto, las paredes estaban rodeadas de barrotes de prisión. Una mujer de larga cabellera rojiza entró vestida toda en látex negro. Se detuvo frente a su esposo y le dio una sonora bofetada, sacudiendo el rostro de James. Isabella ahogó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la boca para evitar articular sonido alguno.

—Despierta estúpido. —Murmuró la pelirroja, tirando con fuerza del cabello de su esposo. Moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Bella se sintió indignada, esa chica no iba a golpear a su marido, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué era todo esto? Observó hacia todos lados tratando de entender en dónde se había metido, buscando una salida para James y temerosa de que la descubrieran, siguió oculta. De pronto y para su sorpresa, la pelirroja se sentó a horcajadas sobre su marido y lentamente le deslizó la lengua por el rostro. James parpadeó, mirando hacia todos lados, visiblemente confundido.

—¿En dónde estoy? —Preguntó tratando de removerse, sus manos estaban detrás de su espalda fuertemente atadas.

—Te portaste muy mal y por eso estás aquí. —Replicó la pelirroja, arañándole el pecho.

—Victoria, te prometí que hoy iba a dejarla y eso hice… —Balbuceó James.

—¿Cómo sé si es cierto?

—Llámala… —Respondió su esposo, la chica esbozó una lenta y gatuna sonrisa.

—Entonces quizás deba recompensarte. —Susurró ella. Con calma tomó el cierre de la parte frontal de su traje de látex y lo desabrochó hasta el ombligo.

Sus voluptuosos pechos quedaron casi descubiertos y para su horror, los acercó a la cara de su esposo. Lánguidamente James pegó el rostro a la piel, de la que ahora sabía, se llamaba Victoria y lamió, una y otra vez. La chica le desató las manos y éste, inmediatamente comenzó a tocarla.

—No, no. —Susurró Victoria, regalándole una sardónica sonrisa antes de soltarle otra bofetada—. No te he dado permiso.

Bella parpadeó, ¿qué estaba pasando? Su esposo estaba probando a otra mujer como si la chica fuera un dulce, lamiéndola una y otra vez, ella le tocaba su prominente erección, frotándose como una maldita gata en celo. ¿Que no estaba secuestrado?

La rabia subió por su cuello y se instaló como rubor en sus mejillas, la respiración se le desbocó. No supo si de tanto coraje, o de una extraña sensación que la embargó, pero las piernas le temblaron, se vio en la necesidad de apoyar ambas manos sobre las duras cajas que la separaban de la extraña escena. Tan absorta como estaba, viendo como Victoria desabrochaba los pantalones de su esposo y se llevaba la erección a la boca, que no sintió cuando unas grandes manos se posaron en sus caderas. Gritó, pero al instante le taparon la boca. La pareja miró hacia su dirección y por un momento Bella pensó que la habían descubierto, sin embargo unos segundos después continuaron.

—No hagas ruido. —Le susurró una voz aterciopelada en el oído que la hizo estremecer—. Jessica me dijo que parecías primeriza, venía a ver que todo estuviera bien. Te voy a liberar y no gritarás ¿verdad? —Preguntó. Isabella tenía el corazón desbocado y sólo fue capaz de asentir.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué hacen esto? —Balbuceó aturdida, viendo fijamente como la pelirroja le hacía una increíble mamada a su marido. Él, por supuesto, estaba encantado, internadas las manos en el cabello de la chica, marcándole el ritmo.

A Isabella eso le daba repulsión, pero a la vez, una extraña morbosidad. Estaba igual de indignada que excitada y eso la estaba enfureciendo de sobremanera. Una risita melodiosa la sacó de sus pensamientos y sólo entonces recordó que un hombre estaba detrás de ella, se quiso girar para encarar al idiota pero éste se lo impidió pegándole su cuerpo duro y alto aferrándola en esa posición.

—¿En serio no te das una idea? —Murmuró la voz sobre su nuca y apoyó las manos sobre las suyas inmovilizándola.

—Obviamente no —espetó sarcástica—, pensé que habían secuestrado a mi esposo… —murmuró viendo con horror como la chica pelirroja sacaba por completo los pantalones de su marido—pero ya veo que no.

—Estás en _Cosplay_, una casa de fantasías. —Susurró el desconocido y el tono en el que lo dijo le erizó toda la piel.

* * *

**_Bueno chicas, después de mil años, mil borradores y miles de cosas, aquí les traigo otra de mis locas ideas. Como siempre gracias por apoyarme Cindy que todo el día estamos con cosas y demás, Rebbe que sé que estás ahi para cada locura, Edu que se que estamos loquitas y siempre aprecio mucho tus comentarios, Emily que espero verte por aca tambien, Barbara, Karol, Paula, la que se me este olvidando deme chance que es el primer capi. ¿Qué les parece?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

___**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_—¿En serio no te das una idea?_ —Murmuró la voz sobre su nuca y apoyó las manos sobre las suyas inmovilizándola.

_—Obviamente no —_espetó sarcástica—,_ pensé que habían secuestrado a mi esposo… —_murmuró viendo con horror como la chica pelirroja sacaba por completo los pantalones de su marido_—pero ya veo que no._

_—Estás en Cosplay, una casa de fantasías._ —Susurró el desconocido y el tono en el que lo dijo le erizó toda la piel.

* * *

**_Las revoluciones se producen en los callejones sin salida_**

**_ -Bertolt Brecht_**

Bella parpadeó confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Cos qué? ¿D-De qué hablas? —preguntó acalorada. El jueguito entre su marido y la mujer pelirroja estaba subiendo de nivel y el cuerpo duro contra su espalda la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Tu esposo está interpretando un papel… —susurró el extraño cerca de su oído, su voz era suave y cálida, como una caricia—. No sé bien cual sea, quizás un ejecutivo frustrado —Bella sintió esas palabras como un puño en el estómago, quizás James _no_ estaba fingiendo—. Victoria está representando una dominatriz. Observa —ordenó tocando con los labios su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

Bella obedeció y detalló la escena donde Victoria había traído una especie de látigo en cuero sumamente delgado, abrió los ojos como platos cuando la pelirroja lo azotó con fuerza en el pecho antes de colocarse de nuevo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Rompe mi traje, estoy impaciente —ordenó la pelirroja golpeando con el látigo el suelo.

—Sí —murmuró James con la voz encendida y nerviosa.

Apresuradamente, sujetó las nalgas de Victoria y enterró con fuerza los dedos, el traje látex cedió en sus fuertes manos, abriéndose, dejando al descubierto el sexo desnudo de la chica.

—¿Por qué obedece? —cuchicheó Bella con voz nerviosa.

—Le gusta que lo dominen, quizás esa es su fantasía de hoy y está en su papel de sumiso —murmuró el extraño, pegando su pecho aún más en la delicada espalda de Isabella.

—Es un idiota —susurró enojada.

—¿No sabías que hacía esto? —preguntó el desconocido.

—No.

Su plática quedó interrumpida con un pronunciado gemido, Victoria estaba empalándose en la gruesa erección de su marido, montándolo una y otra vez, James le desgarró aún más el traje, sujetándola con fuerza por las nalgas y moviéndola de arriba abajo. Involuntariamente, Bella sufrió un escalofrió, aquello era sumamente denigrante para seguirlo viendo, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía moverse.

—¿Y por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó otra vez el desconocido leyendo sus pensamientos, luego introdujo ligeramente la rodilla separando las piernas de Bella.

—Yo… no… no lo sé —susurró la castaña con una extraña voz ronca e intentando removerse de la prisión de los brazos del extraño.

—Victoria es de las mejores _Cosplay_, puede interpretar muchos papeles. ¿Nunca lo has intentado? —El extraño se acercó más a ella y tuvo que ahogar un grito al sentir la dureza de su excitación sobre sus nalgas. Aquello la encendió de sobremanera y mordió su labio.

—N-No… —espetó odiando el tono tembloroso de su voz.

—Pensé que eras una _Vouyerista,_ pero ahora me imaginó que tampoco sabes qué es eso —aseguró liberándole una mano, Bella sólo negó con la cabeza—. Es alguien que mira a otras parejas tener relaciones sexuales pero que no participa en el acto.

—No me interesa participar en estos actos —espetó Bella, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano del extraño recorrer lánguidamente su estómago. Sus manos eran suaves y grandes, muy grandes.

—Observa —Sujetó su cuello, posando el pulgar y el índice en su mandíbula para obligarla a mirar—, ahora Victoria le ha cedido un poco el control a tu esposo.

James levantó a la chica en vilo, estampándola con rudeza sobre los extraños barrotes de la prisión, ella le quitó la corbata y el saco, dejándolo completamente desnudo. La pelirroja elevó de forma terriblemente gimnástica la pierna derecha hacia los barrotes y la sostuvo ahí, dejando su depilado sexo a la vista de James. Ella se veía increíblemente sexy con el traje de látex a medio cubrir. El cabello rojo le caía en ondas espesas por los hombros, haciendo el contraste perfecto en su piel blanquecina.

Bella mordió su labio, no quería seguir viendo eso, pero jadeó cuando el desconocido posó las manos en sus pechos, que hasta ahora, no se había dado cuenta de lo sensibles que estaban y comenzó a masajeárselos lentamente.

—De–Déjame —balbuceó Isabella intentando removerse de las manos de aquel extraño, pero él se lo impidió sometiéndola con su cuerpo mientras sus manos seguían con esa cruel tortura.

—Te gusta esto, tus pezones están erguidos —murmuró tirando de ellos—, además ya estás aquí. Te van a cobrar igual, imagino que te has llevado una decepción al encontrar a tu marido de ésta manera, pero tienes que aceptar que te excita ver cómo otra mujer lo toma.

Victoria, quien tenía una pierna en forma horizontal apoyada sobre los barrotes, estaba siendo embestida con rudeza por James una y otra vez, haciéndola gimotear y ordenar cosas sin sentido. Bella sabía bien lo que la chica estaba sintiendo, ella también había tenido por años esa enorme erección entre sus piernas. Se había corrido incluso algunas veces, había llorado del dolor muchas otras, James era muy grande y ella sabía lo que la pelirroja estaba sintiendo.

—Te crees muy sabiondo. —Quiso sonar ácida pero falló terriblemente cuando un jadeó se le escapó, presa de la excitación. Sintió cuando el desconocido sonrió contra la piel de su cuello mientras masajeaba sus pechos realmente como un maestro, tirando delicadamente de sus pezones y susurrándole todas las cosas al oído.

Pensó que debería sentirse extrañada, le había pedido el divorcio, ahora estaba en una casa _cosquiensabequedemonios_, su esposo estaba tirándose a otra mujer, ella estaba dejándose manosear los pechos por un desconocido y entonces pensó que quizás estaba en un loco sueño. Bueno, más bien en uno caliente, seguramente se había quedado dormida el jueves con su lencería que había comprado en _Victoria's Secret_, la necesidad la había hecho soñar ésta clase de incoherencias y su maldito cuerpo la estaba llevando a estos mundos tan irracionalmente extraños.

_Sí, un sueño._

Se lo repitió como un mantra mientras se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones. Claro que ver a su esposo en acción la habría hecho enfurecer si estuviera despierta, pero como estaba dormida se dedicó a observarlo. James tenía los músculos tensos por sujetar a la mujer con firmeza mientras se la tiraba contra la pared, cada una de las venas se le marcaba en los tonificados brazos, se hundía con excesiva fuerza en la chica que a duras penas lograba sostenerse de la cintura envolviéndole con las piernas, involuntariamente Isabella jadeó. Su esposo era una obra de arte, siempre le había gustado y ahora que lo veía de ésta manera estaba segura de que no lo iba a dejar, recordó la cantidad de veces que él le había pedido que lo envolviera de esa manera con las piernas, Isabella nunca había querido, se cansaba muy pronto.

El desconocido detrás de ella le desabrochó los vaqueros y lentamente introdujo la mano a través de sus braguitas. Si ella estuviera despierta habría gritado escandalizada, pero de nueva cuenta estaba en su sueño calenturiento, así que se dejó hacer. Iba a disfrutar de éste y cuando despertara seguramente James estaría en el trabajo o en su lado de la cama. Se recordaría envolverlo con las piernas.

—Quisiera aprender a hacer esas acrobacias —murmuró sin pudor, como estaba soñando podía confesar sus secretos. La risa cantarina del extraño la hizo estremecerse deliciosamente.

—Puedo enseñarte, pero no hoy, no aquí —musitó acariciándole con la punta de la lengua el cuello.

—¿Cómo? —susurró hipnotizada, su esposo había bajado a la pelirroja y la hizo voltearse contra la reja y sujetarse de los barrotes.

—Ven mañana y pregunta por mí.

—¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

—Edward —dijo mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Eres maestro de gimnasia? —preguntó arqueándose cuando él abrió sus delicados pliegues con los dedos.

—Mmm… si quieres que interprete ese papel, lo haré —aseguró con humor.

—Está bien, serás mi instructor. —Bella sonrió, éste sueño era muy divertido.

Se quedó paralizada cuando su esposo lentamente introducía su erección en el ano de la pelirroja, la chica gritó. Bella no quiso ni imaginarse el dolor que la pobre sentiría, pero para su asombro, Victoria comenzó a gemir. Edward, cuyo nombre ahora ya sabía, le introdujo dos dedos de una sola estocada a la par que James se hundía en Victoria del todo. Bella gimió, sintió que las piernas le fallaban y se apoyó en su totalidad contra el duro pecho del hombre. Él la envolvió con un fuerte brazo y comenzó a mecerse contra ella, como si la estuviera tomando por detrás. Éste sueño era demasiado caliente, su esposo tomando a otra mujer, un desconocido casi tomándola a ella. Jamás se habría imaginado que la mente humana era capaz de crear semejantes delirios y sonrió al pensar que iba a tener su primer sueño húmedo.

—Córrete pequeña, déjate ir ahora —susurró con su maldita y seductora voz ahora ronca.

Bella cerró los ojos y su cuerpo traidor obedeció al extraño sujeto. Sus paredes internas se cerraron, tirando de los dedos que aún estaban en su interior, su corazón bombeó con fuerza, casi lo sintió trasladarse a esa parte tan sensible. Se corrió largamente, ni siquiera recordaba un orgasmo tan maravilloso, su cuerpo terminó de convulsionar contra aquellos largos dedos volviéndose lánguida y espesa. El desconocido jadeó y la estrechó con fuerza impulsando su dura erección una y otra vez contra sus nalgas, sus dedos siguieron hundiéndose en ella prologando el orgasmo hasta el final, Bella pensó que iba a llorar.

Cuando abrió los ojos, después de semejante orgasmo, con horror se dio cuenta de la realidad. Esto no era un sueño, James se estaba cogiendo a otra en su cara y ella se había corrido vergonzosamente en las manos de un extraño. El post-orgasmo se volvió amargo y ante el descuido de Edward se removió de entre sus brazos. No lo quiso ver, tenía demasiada vergüenza, así que salió disparada de ese lugar. Las lágrimas le nublaban la vista pero supo regresar a la recepción, temblorosamente sacó la cartera de su bolso.

—¿Cuánto debo? —susurró llorando sin mirar a la rubia.

—Yo pagaré. —Cerró los ojos al escuchar de nuevo, detrás de ella, la voz de Edward. La recepcionista se fijó alternativamente en ambos, confundida, pero Bella no se quiso girar para conocerle.

—Gracias —musitó con voz seca y salió de aquel horrible lugar.

.

.

.

Edward Cullen estaba recostado sobre su gran cama, realmente perdido en pensamientos.

Había hecho que una chica se corriera gratuitamente y para colmo, le había pagado. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa, era lo más estúpido que le había pasado en mucho tiempo. La chica de cabello castaño en ondas olía exquisito. Su olor dulzón y frutal estaba grabado en su mente. Así que, sí, valió la pena el pago. Qué lástima que la pobre se enterara de las prácticas de su esposo de esa manera.

Recuerda que iba llegando a su turno de trabajo cuando Jessica Stanley, la recepcionista, le pidió ayuda con una mujer extraña. Le había dicho que lucía como una esposa desesperada y no una _Vouyerista_, Jessica temía que la chica fuera a hacer una escena. Edward rodó los ojos pero accedió a ir en su búsqueda. _Cosplay_ se distinguía por su excesiva privacidad y él no quería quedarse sin trabajo, mucho menos por culpa de una esposa desesperada.

Al entrar en aquél cuarto que simulaba una prisión, vio a la chica escondida detrás de unas cajas. Tenía la intención de sólo preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero su grito le confirmó que ella _no_ lo estaba. Una cosa llevó a la otra y Edward acabo regalándole un orgasmo, así como pagándole su corta sesión sexual, además de dejarle tremendo dolor en las bolas al no poder liberarse y dejarle menos dinero en la cartera… peor aún, en un loco impulso le había dado su nombre real. _Genial._

Giró hacia su costado izquierdo, la castaña había mencionado que lo buscaría y él deseó que ella cumpliera lo que dijo, tenía ganas de verla y no para cobrarle, realmente quería verla.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó Emmett, su compañero de apartamento.

—No —Suspiró y se tendió boca arriba. Emmett venía vestido como un jugador de futbol americano, a lo que él rodó los ojos—. ¿Otra vez? ¿No te aburre ese papel?

Emmett se soltó riendo y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. Las hombreras del traje ni siquiera lo dejaban entrar en la habitación.

—Las chicas no tienen mucha imaginación, ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol o un luchador profesional es una de sus mayores fantasías —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

—Raro —murmuró sentándose en la cama, perezosamente revolvió su cabello—. ¿Vamos a cenar?

Además de su amigo y compañero de cuarto, trabajaban juntos en _Cosplay_. Emmett era muy alto, de complexión musculosa, cabello corto y ligeramente rizado, tenía unos estúpidos hoyuelos en las mejillas que muchas chicas consideraban encantadores. Su físico le ayudaba para los papeles básicos y cumplía todos los requisitos para desempeñar cualquier _G.I. Joe_ que le pusieran –preferentemente el papel de la cobra–, Edward era también alto y fibroso, pero no de la complexión de Emmett, para él eran demasiados músculos, tenía el cabello color broncíneo y desordenado, batallaba horrores cada día para colocarlo de una forma presentable. Él prefería otro tipo de papeles, por ejemplo Paul Walker en _Rápido y Furioso_, lástima que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gustaba las películas de acción… o de autos.

Edward y Emmett se condujeron a _Cartoons,_ un restaurante nuevo en una gran plaza cercana a su departamento. Ordenaron unos platillos y un par de cervezas. Luego de que Edward le platicara a su amigo la aventura por la que había pasado, Emmett duró riéndose por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—¡Qué forma de verte la cara! —dijo su amigo entre risas.

—En realidad no estuvo mal, de hecho… me gustó. Quiero pensar que yo también tomé un rol en todo eso, digamos que jugué hacer el idiota despistado —murmuró riéndose.

—El de estafado —Emmett se carcajeó—, ¿quién diría? Nunca se me había ocurrido ese personaje.

Después de cenar volvieron al departamento. Emmett estaba cansado y Edward también. Sólo esperaba que él día terminara de una buena vez para así sacarse de la mente ese olor a fresas que tenía estancado en la nariz.

El día siguiente comenzó con noticias no muy buenas. Tanya Denali lo había contratado otra vez para jugar a ser su acompañante en una importante reunión de negocios. Tanya venía jugando alrededor de dos años. Ella era una señora de 40 años, viuda y adinerada. Le encantaba asistir a sus reuniones acompañada de un joven guapo como solía decir cada vez que le preguntaban por Edward. Sin embargo él detestaba acompañarla, se sentía incómodo, porque más que un papel se estaba volviendo un estilo de vida. Había comprado demasiados trajes y camisas costosas para el papel de futuro ejecutivo, tenía que acomodar su desordenado cabello, incluso tuvo que estudiar algunas cosas de finanzas para conseguir estar con ella, además de fingir por horas y escuchar pláticas aburridas.

Por si fuera poco, en la noche Tanya se convertía en una exigente fiereza en la cama que le pedía jugar a diferentes personajes, no que Edward no pudiera aguantarle, solo que después de verla todo el día lo último que le apetecía era llevarla a la cama. Félix, el chofer de la exuberante y costosa limusina de _Cosplay,_ lo dejó en la residencia de Tanya.

—Buenas noches —susurró en cuanto la vio bajar por las amplias escaleras de su imponente recepción—, te ves preciosa. —Mintió mientras le daba una blanca y delicada flor magnolia.

—Gracias Anthony, te ves guapísimo.

Tanya lucía 10 años más joven en su vestido negro, el corte era profundo mostrando sus siliconados senos, su rostro ya presentaba algunas arrugas que disimulaba perfectamente con las toneladas de maquillaje y por supuesto, costosas operaciones faciales. Era en realidad muy guapa, pero no del gusto de Edward. Bueno, en realidad Edward ya ni sabía cuáles eran sus gustos, tenía prohibido enamorarse, necesitaba el trabajo y una mujer que lo encadenara no era opción. No tenía tiempo para esas cosas.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó modulando su voz, haciéndola suave y agradable tal y como lo requería su papel, le ofreció el brazo y ella se lo tomó encantada.

La fiesta se desarrolló al aire libre en un hermoso y basto jardín iluminado por grandes antorchas encendidas. Las mesas estaban esparcidas al centro, eran redondas y lucían manteles de color crema. El lugar estaba repleto de empresarios y gente mayor. La música era discreta y clásica. Tanya elevó el mentón y regaló una sonrisa petulante a sus amigas mientras caminaban, le encantaba lucirlo como un trofeo. Si las demás mujeres –visiblemente celosas– supieran que pagaba una cantidad muy grande porque él la acompañara, estaba seguro de que se les borraría esa mirada.

Entre pláticas aburridas, risas fingidas, comentarios de negocios y finanzas, fue transcurriendo la noche.

—Voy por una copa, ¿te traigo algo? —preguntó cerca del oído de Tanya, ella se estremeció y le puso una mano sobre el muslo derecho.

—No cariño, ve tú y diviértete… aunque bueno, si ves alguna bebida deliciosa será bien recibida —murmuró antes de pasarse lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior, sus ojos azules y claros brillaron con ese resplandor que él ya conocía.

Asintió y desapareció por el jardín, suspiró al pensar lo que le deparaba más tarde. Tanya ya le había lanzado la mirada de "quiero sexo". Resoplando tomó una copa de whiskey y caminó por los extensos jardines, en realidad quería despejarse, lo último que le apetecía era volver a sentarse al lado de Tanya. Siguió un camino formado con piedras, aluzado apenas por unos postes de luz amarillenta. El fresco viento sopló agradablemente por su rostro y revolvió su cabello. La luz de la luna estaba en todo su esplendor, suspiró al verla tan majestuosa e imponente, irremediablemente se imaginó en otro lugar.

En otro tiempo, acompañado por otra persona.

No quiso recordar eso y bajó la mirada, sólo para ver otra belleza. La chica estaba a tan sólo unos pasos, de pie en la orilla de un enorme balcón. Su esbelta silueta estaba cubierta por un vestido de seda en tono rosa pálido, el cabello le caía en una hermosa cascada oscura hasta la estrecha cintura. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que se sacudía levemente, estaba llorando. Parpadeó confundido, no recordaba haberle visto antes y dentro de su papel, tendía a memorizar las caras de todos para investigarlos un poco. Si alguien sacaba a colación algún tema y pedían la opinión de Edward, él tenía que fingir que sabía perfectamente de qué estaban hablando, al principio fue difícil, pero ahora estaba seguro de conocer a toda la élite de la que se rodeaba Tanya.

—¿Todo bien? —susurró de forma educada. Ella lo vio con los ojos como platos y retrocedió visiblemente asustada.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con una cara de confusión que a Edward le quiso dar risa.

—Mi nombre es Anthony —Extendió su mano—, mucho gusto.

—Isabella… Swan —murmuró devolviéndole el saludo y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas.

—¿Quieres un poco? —inquirió Edward mostrándole la copa con whiskey. La chica lo observó con desconfianza al principio pero luego asintió con una tímida sonrisa, lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás dejándole ver su cremoso y largo cuello antes de tomarse todo el trago de un golpe.

—Gracias —espetó sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados. Edward se soltó riendo.

—De nada, parece que tenías mucha sed.

—Lo que tengo es un montón de problemas —susurró apoyándose de nuevo con ambos brazos sobre el balcón viendo hacia la luna, Edward se recargó también para observarla mejor. Algo no le cuadraba, sentía que la conocía de algún lado y no podía recordar de dónde—. Pensarás que estoy loca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque estás conversando con un extraño? —preguntó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

—No, porque estoy llorando y tomando copas de extraños. Aunque para serte sincera, yo misma me desconozco —murmuró con tristeza.

—Nada del otro mundo, no te preocupes y… ¿qué quieres decir con un montón de problemas?

—Si me traes otra copa quizás se me suelte la lengua —dijo de forma seductora, girando el cuerpo para verlo.

Isabella se apoyó en un codo y le dedicó una mirada ladina. Edward suspiró, el escote de su vestido mostraba unos pechos pequeños pero bien formados, la delicada tela no dejaba ver lo que prometía ser unos deliciosos pezones en forma de cereza, su largo cuello era algo digno de ver, se le antojaba lamerlo y morderlo por igual.

—Me encantaría traerte otra copa —Bufó mortificado—, pero… vengo con alguien —susurró, odiando venir con Tanya por primera vez en cinco años, deseaba conocer a esta chica, algo le llamaba la atención.

—Mmm… —Suspiró ella cerrando los ojos —. Ni siquiera sirvo para coquetear. —Se soltó riendo pero el sonido fue incluso amargo. Edward parpadeó confundido, no sabía por qué ella estaba tan triste, un loco impulso lo hizo acercarse más.

—¿Estabas coqueteándome? —preguntó en tono divertido.

—Nada que ver —susurró ella sin desviar sus ojos marrones, intensos y profundos de los de él—, pensé que tú lo estabas haciendo, pero ahora me siento mal al darme cuenta de que sólo estabas teniéndome lástima.

—Estaba siendo cortés —aclaró acercándose peligrosamente a ella, como Isabella no hizo ademán de moverse, deslizó ambos brazos a los lados del pequeño cuerpo de la chica para inclinarse hacia ella.

Le gustaba y a la vez no la forma en la que ella lo miraba. Lo veía como si no lo creyera capaz de hacer nada, también con un brillo extraño en sus ojos, algo así como... ¿lujuria?

—Cortés —susurró ella tocándole la nariz—, no galán.

—¿Quieres que te conquiste? —preguntó Edward acercándose más a los labios carnosos de la chica, el olor que desprendía era delicioso y familiar…

—No, para nada, estoy casada —espetó con una extraña sonrisa sin dejar de verlo. Luego le mostró el costoso anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Edward se puso tenso, inmediatamente dejo el estúpido juego y se hecho hacia atrás, casi horrorizado—. No te asustes, mi marido no está aquí…

—No me gusta meterme en problemas. —Habló con seguridad, lo último que quería eran problemas, Tanya era un buen partido y no quería perderla. De hecho, ya debería estarlo extrañando—. Tengo que irme.

—Me ha pedido el divorcio —susurró la chica ignorando lo que Edward había dicho. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y maldita sea, quería enjugárselas y deslizarle un rebelde mechón hacia atrás de la oreja. Contuvo sus estúpidas manos y las guardó en los bolsillos de sus pantalones—. ¿Te estoy aburriendo no es así? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa y bajó la mirada, negó aun sonriendo y se giró de nuevo hacia el balcón dándole la espalda, contemplando la luna otra vez.

Era preciosa y no precisamente la luna.

—No me estás aburriendo —dijo en un ridículo impulso, le tomó el mentón, ella se tensó pero al cobrizo no le importó—, si no estuviera acompañado te habría intentado seducir—susurró acercándose a su oído—y habrías caído. Hasta una pronta oportunidad.

Sin decir nada se alejó de ella, ya bastante raro se estaba portando y seguramente Tanya estaría por buscarlo.

.

.

.

Bella se quedó congelada en su lugar y no por que el arrogante tipo hubiera dicho que de intentar conquistarla lo habría logrado. Si no porque estaba segura como el infierno de que esa voz era la de Edward, el chico de _Cosplay. _

Nerviosa caminó de regreso a casa. No podía pensar con claridad. Odiaba estar ebria en casa de sus padres, justo hoy que era la primera vez que oficiaban una reunión de inversionistas en el jardín, pero la verdad es que no quería volver a su fría casa. Hacía una semana que James había sacado una maleta con bastante ropa, mudándose sabe Dios a donde. Quizás a los brazos de Victoria, en realidad no podía saberlo. Al principio pensó decirle mil cosas después de la embarazosa escena donde lo encontró. Pero luego decidió no decirle nada.

_No estaba dispuesta a perderlo. _Ese era un hecho, sólo le daba un par de semanas, Isabella podía darse por vencida en muchas cosas pero nunca con James, él era suyo y lo iba a recuperar a como diera lugar.

Tampoco quiso pensar en que ese chico alto de cabello cobrizo, de impresionantes ojos verdes, pudiera ser Edward. El extraño que le regaló un maravilloso orgasmo cuando estaba hundida en un sinfín de emociones, se ruborizó al recordarlo. Seguramente era el licor, ya había bebido demasiado. Entró a casa de su madre y fue directo a su habitación. Sacó ropa que aún conservaba en su armario para cambiarse. Unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, zapatillas, una sencilla blusa blanca y salió disparada hacia su pequeño auto, un Volvo gris del que estaba muy orgullosa.

—¿Rosalie? —preguntó sin vida cuando le contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

—_¿Marie? ¿Estás bien? _—Bella rodó los ojos, Rosalie se empeñaba en llamarla así de cariño y no le gustaba en lo absoluto, siempre tendía a inventarle apodos.

Tenía quince años conociéndola, Alice se la había presentado en preparatoria. A Bella inmediatamente le había caído mal –sí, para variar– Rosalie era una chica que levantaba pasiones y envidias por igual. Su cabello rubio siempre caía en una hermosa cascada hasta sus muy generosos pechos, además gritaba y saltaba por todos lados. Se la vivía conquistando a un hombre tras otro y para colmo, tenía la mala costumbre de fumar. Cómo son las cosas, con el tiempo se volvió su segunda mejor amiga, incluso era más su amiga que de Alice. A Bella le encantaba la forma de ser de su amiga, era honesta, sencilla, chistosa y muy pero muy tonta.

En el amor era una cabrona consumada, pero Dios la librara de enamorarse por que la convertía en una bruta total.

—No estoy bien, ¿podemos ir a beber algo? —susurró.

—_¿Estás llorando Marie? Sí nena… prometo apurarme_ —aseguró la rubia, Bella suspiró. Rosalie nunca podía salir sin lucir impecable aunque de un estilo muy distinto al de Alice.

En ese aspecto Bella y Rosalie eran iguales. Les gustaba el mismo estilo de música, las mismas series, casi las mismas ropas, solo que Bella dejó de vestirse así de desgarbada cuando James se lo pidió. Con tristeza tuvo que guardar los converse y los pantalones de mezclilla desgarrados. Una cosa que no tenía en común con su amiga era el gusto por los chicos. A su amiga le encantaban las relaciones tormentosas, los chicos fuertísimos y grandes. Bella estaba segura de que Rosalie nunca iba a encontrar a su media naranja, cuando todo parecía ir de lo lindo con algún chico, ella simplemente se aburría y los abandonaba.

Tenía que vivir sufriendo y llorando para estar "en paz", eso le molestaba muchísimo a Bella al principio, después pasó a entenderla, jamás a comprenderla. Aun así le daba consejos que bien sabía que a su amiga le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro. Le envió un _whatsapp_:

_Estoy aquí afuera, sal ya bitch._

_Oki, le dije a mi mamá que me llamaron del trabajo, estaciónate un poco más abajo de la calle, ahí te alcanzo :)_

Isabella volvió a rodar los ojos, Rosalie vivía mintiéndole a su mamá. Aunque la señora Hale conocía a Bella desde siempre, no dejaba que su hija saliera a divertirse, aunque tuviera ya 29 años. Era absurdo.

Se estacionó dos casas abajo y por el retrovisor observó a su amiga caminar hacia al auto. Lucía unos vaqueros negros muy ajustados que dejaban ver sus pronunciadas caderas, los pobres pantalones de mezclilla estaban todos desgarrados por culpa de los converse. Su cabello rubio, ahora pintado de rojo, estaba sujeto en una improvisada coleta. La playera gris le oscurecía sus preciosos ojos verdes.

—Humm, hola borracha —susurró Rosalie estrechándola con fuerza—. Apestas a alcohol.

—Quería embriagarme y olvidar mis penas —dijo Bella de forma sarcástica poniendo en marcha el auto.

—Yo también quiero embriagarme y olvidar mis penas, ya no estoy con Eric. —Refunfuñó.

— ¿El chico que conociste en la tienda de tatuajes?

—No, ese ya hace mucho que pasó —murmuró rodando los ojos—. ¿Qué no te conté de Demetri? El chico que conocí en el supermercado.

Si algo le gustaba a Bella de Rosalie era que las pláticas, sin querer, siempre terminaban enfocándose en sus problemas. Bella sabía que ella no lo hacía a propósito, simplemente su amiga hablaba hasta por los codos. Por eso decidió que Rosalie la distrajera. Fueron a un pequeño bar y después de que su amiga le repasó la lista de todos los hombres que habían pasado por su cama, Bella le contó lo que le pasaba.

—Los hombres son unos estúpidos —susurró Rosalie al cuarto caballito de tequila.

— ¿Debo darle el divorcio? —preguntó Bella ya bastante ebria.

—De ninguna manera, ¿sabes qué? Se me ha ocurrido una idea.

—Tengo miedo de tus ideas. —Bella se soltó sonriendo.

—Vas hacer que el pendejo ande babeando por ti, que te ruegue que vuelvan, luego te haces del rogar pero al final acaban juntos —espetó con seguridad sirviéndose más tequila. La castaña seguía divertida.

—No se escucha muy alentador…

—Cálmate amiga —Rosalie sujetó sus manos—, es normal cometer un desliz, tienen muchos años juntos, se conocen desde muy jóvenes. La verdad no entiendo cómo es posible que te hayas acostado con un sólo hombre en tu vida.

Otra vez con lo mismo. Para Rosalie resultaba imposible creer que su amiga solo tuviera un hombre en toda su vida. Fue entonces que Bella se animó a contarle lo que había visto, la rubia rojiza soltó una carcajada al final de la historia. Por eso se lo soltó a Rosalie y no a Alice. Algunas cosas eran diferentes con Alice, a veces se portaba muy asustadiza con ciertos temas, con otros la sorprendía. Pero el hecho de que James y Jasper fueran amigos, era la mejor razón para no hacerlo.

—Se llamaba Edward —dijo Bella aún sonrojada, recordar el orgasmo se estaba volviendo ya una puta costumbre que no podía quitarse de la cabeza.

—Vamos a _Cosplay. _Quiero conocerlo.

—¿Estás loca?

—Fuiste tú la que le pidió que te enseñara, ¡vamos! A lo mejor y alguien me gusta por ahí y te acompaño… aunque bueno, no, yo no pagaría por eso. —Rosalie se los conseguía de forma gratuita, casi era ella la que debía cobrar.

—Estoy muy borracha.

—Perfecto, ahora es cuándo —espetó su amiga obligándola a ponerse de pie.

Fue así que llegaron a _Cosplay, _entre risas y pláticas de borrachas, sin embargo para su desgracia, Edward estaba rentado. Ambas soltaron una carcajada al imaginarse a un hombre rentado. Salieron de ahí y continuaron un rato más paseando en el carro, cual insensatas ebrias al volante, hasta que Bella decidió que la noche ya se había alargado lo suficiente y llevó a Rosalie a su casa.

Al día siguiente el dolor de cabeza era memorable, se recordó no volver a beber tequila, mientras reparaba la tarjeta madre de un ordenador. Estaba segura que desprendía alcohol por cada poro de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo estaría Rosalie. Mientras conducía muy lento debido al temor de llegar a casa y que la soledad se la comiera, el sonido de su celular la hizo dar un respingo, incluso maniobró torpemente porque el sonido le producía dolor de cabeza.

—¿Diga? —preguntó deteniéndose en un semáforo.

—_¿Isabella?_ —esa voz…

—Sí, ella habla.

—_Ayer le dejaste tu nombre a la recepcionista, dijiste que te urgía hablar conmigo_ —¡Mierda! Cerró los ojos recordando el ridículo que habían hecho en la recepción de _Cosplay_—. _Soy Edward._ —A Bella le latió el corazón desbocado. El mismo hombre que le había regalado el orgasmo, ahora la estaba llamando, pensaría que era una ansiosa, una mujer sola, una alcohólica—. ¿_Estás ahí?_

—S-Sí —balbuceó, agradeciendo no tenerlo de frente ya que estaba roja como un tomate —, discúlpame, no debí haber ido ayer.

—_Desde aquella vez no ha pasado un sólo día que deje de pensar en ti, también me gustaría verte_ —susurró con su voz aterciopelada haciendo que la chica cerrara los ojos evitando un escalofrío, no iba a padecerlos por nadie que no fuera su esposo y justo ésta no era la forma de reconquistarlo_—. Recuerdo que querías aprender un par de cosas, podemos empezar si tú quieres._

_Pídele que te enseñé trucos, si lo que James quiere es acción… sorpréndelo Marie._ Bella cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de su amiga y respiró hondo.

— ¿Tenemos que vernos en _Cosplay_? —preguntó con un hilo de voz—. Me muero de vergüenza si vuelvo a ese lugar.

—_Pero si ayer viniste ebria_ —espetó socarronamente.

—No volveré a _Cosplay_, ni sobria ni borracha —aclaró enojada.

—_Ok cálmate, ¿te parece si nos vemos en Cartoons? ¿Sabes dónde queda?_

—Si, por supuesto. ¿Cuándo? —murmuró masajeándose las sienes.

—_Hoy a las ocho. Nos vemos._ —Colgó.

¿Cómo diablos lo iba a reconocer? Se quedó viendo el celular. Maldita sea. Llegó a casa y no quiso llamar ni a Rosalie ni a Alice, esto era una locura. No debería ir, pero admitía tener una morbosa curiosidad. Se peinó y se vistió informalmente, para la única persona que quería lucir bien era James. Así que unos pantalones de mezclilla, sus viejos converse y una playera azul fue suficiente. Llegó puntual al restaurante _Cartoons._

Bella observaba hacia todos lados, sentía que la veían como la esposa desesperada, como la loca pervertida, que en la cara tenía grabadas las letras _Cosplay._ Faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve y Edward no aparecía o quizás estaba ahí pero ella no lo reconocía. Sintiéndose avergonzada y estúpida, salió apresuradamente sin fijarse por dónde caminaba, en las prisas chocó contra un amplio pecho, su cuerpo se tambaleó peligrosamente, pero unas grandes manos la sostuvieron.

—Gracias, eso estuvo cerca —murmuró aliviada, se había salvado de una vergüenza.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo… _Ay no… _Anthony.

—Ho-Hola —tartamudeó con el rostro encendido—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Negocios —respondió en un ligero tono frustrado—, ¿y a ti?

Anthony lucía guapísimo en la luz. Bella no se lo había podido sacar de la mente en aquel traje oscuro y corbata. Incluso con su arrogante personalidad. Ahora, en pantalones de mezclilla, _vans_ y una ajustada playera gris, se veía tan joven y guapo, tragó saliva ruidosamente, el maldito arrogante exudaba sexo por todos los poros.

* * *

**Hola chicas, ¿qué tal su semana? la mia pues... ahi la lleva. Bella y Edward se la viven topandose, aunque ninguno de los dos sabe quien es quien, esperemos que ya se den cuenta.**

_**Muchas gracias a: gabriela meza,Angie Manse Cullen, mirylion, Grecia Anastacia, jera1984, Yoa P Stewart, kimy030, monikcullen009, VaMpImArZu, LizieRossemary12, PauP-Cullen-Swan, fary03, everox1, biankizx, yorelina, Bella-Nympha, m luna talca, Dulce's, Osbelys, covaric, van-nessa44, LauriCullen, jupy, Solciito Pattinson, DanyMMM13, nini18, maferpatts, The Princess of the Dark, NiaGaby, Saarai Cullen, RoxCM, Gatita Swan, Lucerito11, Eli Val, janalez, bella-maru, Chayley Costa, Ailemotta, MarianaDeCullen, vane cullen swant, mswan71**_

_**Chicas se que muchas de ustedes ya me seguían con mi historia de HE espero que esta historia también sea de su agrado y mil gracias por su recibimiento.**_

_**A mis nenas: vane cullen swant, aww nena gracias vamos comenzando me dices que te parecio este? janalez linda por aqui en una nueva aventura espero poder actualizar los martes así que por aca nos leemos, jupy linda hola por aca tambien yo tambien me pensaria bastante dejar a James con semejante bombon pero bueno ellos a penas se estan conociendo, Osbelys ayyy gracias nena , Bella-Nympha gracias nena, por aqui espero seguirte leyendo, Edu jajaja ya ves yo con mis locas ideas muchas gracias por todo ya sabes, Cindy nena ya se usted esta atando cabos y esas cosas pero le juro que nada que ver esas cosas conmigo ni piense eso jajaja, CARY no nena al contrario gracias a ti, no lo hago a proposito eso de dejar finales con suspenso te lo prometo... jajaja muchas gracias por comentarme, que te parecio este, EmilyLuchia que barbara primero un gustazo verla por Twitter luego me pensare eso de que seas la alfombra jajajaja mejor el latigo o las esposas no te menosprecies jajaja hay Emily como siempre un gusto leerte, Pau que te digo ya sacaste el prologo mejor de lo que yo hubiera podido hacerlo esta historia es diferente jaja muchas gracias por darme una leida calmata que a penas vamos empezando jajaja, Solciito Pattinson ayy nena gracias me tienes toda feliz con tus palabras gracias por apoyarme a mi y a Sarahi con esto te lo agradezco mucho en verdad, Rebbe que te digo si ya me conoces, soy una loca y estoy sacando muchas ideas de no se donde aguas con lo de la carrera de Bella PASA creeme conozco a una amiga que una vez llevo una laptop que parecia frankestein a su casa... ay no jajajaja, Karol linda como siempre muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por leerme, Sarai que te digo, gracias por tomar la historia y por acompañarme en esta nueva aventura, rosaswan que te parecio el capi, gracias por comentar, Tanya96 hola nena muchas gracias por esperarme a que lo subiera y luego comentarme, espero que este tambien haya sido de tu agrado, Guest como no se tu nombre te agradezco mucho tu comentario, obvio si tendra continuación.**_

_**Gracias a todas otra vez, ¿qué les pareció? espero me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios. Un abrazo :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias nena, por las charlas, las fotos y las ideas :D_

___**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_—Gracias, eso estuvo cerca —_murmuró aliviada, se había salvado de una vergüenza.

_—¿Isabella?_ —preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello cobrizo… _Ay no… _Anthony.

_—Ho-Hola_ —tartamudeó con el rostro encendido—._ ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_—Negocios_ —respondió en un ligero tono frustrado—,_ ¿y a ti?_

_Anthony lucía guapísimo en la luz. Bella no se lo había podido sacar de la mente en aquel traje oscuro y corbata. Incluso con su arrogante personalidad. Ahora, en pantalones de mezclilla, vans y una ajustada playera gris, se veía tan joven y guapo, tragó saliva ruidosamente, el maldito arrogante exudaba sexo por todos los poros._

* * *

**_Toda la vida es un cambio. ¿Por qué hemos de temerle?_**

**_George Herbert._**

Edward no podía creerlo, Isabella, la chica hermosa de la fiesta, estaba otra vez aquí. Vestida de forma bastante informal, los vaqueros ajustados en tubo marcaban su respingón trasero, pero la blusa azul le quedaba visiblemente grande resaltando sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta, los converse la hacían lucir increíblemente pequeña, juraría que era más alta. De nueva cuenta maldijo venir para hacer negocios con una extraña, aunque pensar en la extraña… también le calentaba la sangre.

Se le había hecho tarde por culpa de una chica que no había querido marcharse inmediatamente después de que jugaran a la alumna y el maestro. Edward rodó los ojos mentalmente ante el recuerdo. La había azotado con una regla por alrededor de una hora. La chica tenía la típica fantasía de portarse mal y que el profesor la azotara… Edward se habría conformado con azotarle el trasero, en realidad la tipa se lo buscó porque realmente se portó muy mal en clases. El delicioso color rojizo que habían adquirido sus nalgas después del castigo era algo que aún tenía grabado en la mente. Asombrosamente ella quería más que eso, quería azotes en las manos, la espalda, las piernas… _quizás, algún trauma de la infancia. _Pensó.

No que tuviera que sacrificarse, así que le dio con la regla donde ella quiso mientras se la tiraba hasta hacerla casi desmayar cuando llegó al cuarto orgasmo. Después, había insistido en pagar otra hora, cosa que hizo que se le hiciera tardísimo. Ahora contaba con que la esposa desesperada aún lo estuviera esperando… aunque si se hubiese ido… quizás podía platicar con Isabella.

—Yo… vine porque… ah… —Ella miró nerviosamente hacia todos lados—, bueno vine porque tenía que ver a alguien pero me dejó plantada. —Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos. Edward parpadeó confundido.

—¿Tu esposo?

—No, —gimió apesadumbrada —un… un amigo —murmuró la chica. A Edward le dio la impresión de que era muy mala mintiendo.

—Déjame hago una llamada, si la persona que yo esperaba ya se fue… igual puedo dejar que me conquistes —susurró con voz seductora, Isabella puso los ojos en blanco pero él le restó importancia, mientras marcaba el número. Al menos la castaña no había salido corriendo.

Una parte de él anhelaba que la otra esposa desesperada no le contestara, contuvo las ganas de reírse al pensar que tanto Isabella como la otra chica _Vouyerista _que conoció en _Cosplay_, compartían algo en común: un divorcio en puerta. Isabella jugueteaba con un mechón de su cabello, mordía de vez en cuando nerviosamente su labio inferior… con esos gestos ya no le interesaba la cita a la que había venido, mejor le interesaba la dulce niña que tenía enfrente, por eso cuando marcó a la desconocida y el celular de Isabella sonó, el corazón se le trasladó a la garganta.

Isabella dio un respingo y asustada buscó el celular en su bolso. Observó el número y le regaló una sonrisa antes de desaparecer entre la multitud para contestar.

—¿Diga? —La escuchó decir a lo lejos y también… la escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

Edward sonrió ampliamente, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto para no distinguirla. Isabella era la chica que estuvo con él en _Cosplay_, por eso se le hacía tan familiar, por eso su olor lo tenía cautivo y ahora incluso estaba más que interesado. Con una sonrisa lobuna la miró perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—No te veo por ningún lado —susurró intentando que ella no reconociera su voz.

—_De hecho estoy por irme, eres un impuntual _—cuchicheó molesta. Edward sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

—Te espero en el pasillo a tu izquierda, no vayas a perderte. —Colgó.

Observó a Isabella que estaba viendo la pantalla de su celular perpleja, un puño lo tenía cerrado, estaba visiblemente furiosa. Contuvo la risa y luego la vio buscándolo por todo el local con la mirada, quizás pensaba despedirse de él en su personaje de Anthony. Luego resignada, finalmente se dirigió hacia donde él se encontraba, por lo que se apresuró a ocultarse.

Isabella entró al pasillo casi corriendo, pero conforme se iba adentrando disminuyó el paso y apretó su bolso contra las costillas. Ahora estaba nerviosa, Isabella era tan transparente… Sin que se diera cuenta, Edward tiró de su mano y la hizo entrar en el pequeño cuarto de aseo. Bella gritó pero Edward le cubrió la boca rápidamente y la giró contra la puerta, de forma que no lo descubriera al verlo.

—No grites, ¿sí? —preguntó en un susurro. Pero Bella lo mordió haciéndolo sisear —¡Agg! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? —bramó sintiendo el dolor en sus dedos.

—Qué forma tuya de andarte apareciendo y haciendo esto —espetó enojada, tratando de revolverse para mirarlo.

—No me veas —pidió acercándosele al oído.

—¿Por-Por qué no? —refunfuñó quedándose quieta. Edward le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada y muy sutilmente le olió el cabello, fresas. Era delicioso.

—Me debes un orgasmo —dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió, Isabella se tensó—. Además de que pagué por darte uno… fue ridículo, acéptalo.

—_Tú_ te ofreciste a pagarlo. —Aún en la tenue oscuridad del pequeño cuarto, Edward podía asegurar que estaba ruborizada porque podía notarle el cuello enrojecido.

—Sí, pero _tú_ debiste haberme devuelto el favor. —Presionó más su cuerpo contra Bella, viendo hasta donde era capaz de llegar. Ella jadeó, pero no hizo nada por moverse y lo que comenzó como una estúpida forma de presentarse, se estaba convirtiendo en un excitante juego. Se imaginó miles de personajes que podía interpretar con Bella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme ayer? —preguntó rozándole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios.

—Yo… no lo sé, la verdad no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

—Me pediste que te enseñara, querías ser como Victoria. —Deslizó las manos rozándole apenas la estrecha cintura, ella se tensó aún más.

—_Victoria_ maldita zorra, quiero ser mejor que ella —siseó con voz mortal. Edward parpadeó confundido y detuvo sus movimientos en seco—. Haré lo que sea para recuperar a mi esposo, aunque eso incluya ser una loca que se disfraza de cosas y lo golpee, si eso quiere, se lo voy a dar.

Edward estaba aturdido, la pequeña chica tenía un carácter extraño. Ruborizándose y escondiéndose como un conejillo, pero ahora, dándole a entender muy bien que lo que quería lo obtenía, un extraño sentimiento de lucha se apoderó de él y la estampó firmemente en la puerta, importándole muy poco su quejido ahogado.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—S-sí… —balbuceó ella, Edward deslizó lentamente las manos hacia el cierre de sus vaqueros y le desabrochó el primer botón.

—¿Quieres empezar ahora? —preguntó bastante acalorado y por Dios, si alguien le hubiera dicho que después de haber tenido sexo no hacía más de media hora se pondría tan duro por alguien en un segundo, se hubiera reído.

Sabía controlar muy bien sus instintos, no era un novato. No se corría en dos segundos, no se excitaba con cualquier cosa, incluso ya no se asombraba con nada, tampoco le gustaba nadie, pero ahora, con esta pequeña chica estaba listo para tirársela en el cuarto de aseo. De la forma más cliché y a la vez salvaje posible. Sin embargo, el hecho de que estuviera casada, que estuviera haciendo esto para recuperar a su esposo y para colmo lo planteara como un sacrificio, le enfrió la sangre, si a eso le sumamos que le estaba entrando la claustrofobia… Resopló y abandonó los vaqueros, le dio un casto beso en la sien, antes de dar un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué… ocurrió? —preguntó ella sin voltearse, su voz era apenas un susurro.

—Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, mírame —exigió. Titubeante la chica se dio la vuelta y en cuanto lo vio, ahogó un grito.

—¡Tú! —Furiosa lo golpeó en el pecho.

—Hola.

—¡Me mentiste! ¿Te estabas burlando de mí en la fiesta? ¡¿Quién rayos te crees?! —bramó furiosa acercándose demasiado.

De pronto, Edward se abrumó con la espantosa realidad, la claustrofobia lo golpeó recorriéndolo en un sudor frío. Estaba encerrado en un jodido y pequeño cuarto, además, Bella le pareció incluso peligrosa. ¿Qué tal que era una castra hombres? De esas mujeres vengativas y locas que bastantes veces había tratado. Durante sus años de trabajo había tenido que interpretar personajes inventados, como por ejemplo: _el esposo arrepentido_. Una señora se había empeñado en ese papel, ofreciendo muchísimo dinero para quién lo hiciera. Edward, en su necesidad, se había ofrecido y casi sale sin su mejor amigo y sus bolas. La señora se había vuelto loca, sacando un cuchillo de verdad y ahora Isabella le parecía una señora de ese tipo. Instintivamente miró a sus manos, al parecer no traía consigo ningún cuchillo.

—Cálmate —murmuró porque tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba pensando y el cuarto se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más pequeño—, te lo voy a explicar pero no aquí… salgamos a pedir algo…

—¡No! —gritó furiosa—, quiero que me lo expliques ahora o de lo contrario no quiero volver a verte.

—Está bien. —Tomó mucho aire tratando de calmarse, _no te vas a morir aplastado imbécil, no estés de marica_—. Ese día que te conocí en _Cosplay _ te fuiste sin decir nada. Te seguí, pero sólo pude observar tu espalda y durante un rato tu trasero. —Bella lo miró indignada pero lo dejo seguir—. En la fiesta, yo estaba interpretando un personaje, el de _Anthony_. Después de un rato estaba cansado así que me fui a caminar, no es mi culpa haberte encontrado por casualidad, créeme que no sabía que eras tú —aseguró. Isabella lo miró reticente.

—¿Y cómo explicas lo que acaba de pasar?

—Isabella, te marqué para decirte que venía tarde y te sonó el celular en mi cara, tampoco se tiene que ser muy listo para entender las cosas, esto —Señaló el cuarto—, es solo un juego que se me ocurrió. —La chica se ruborizó y miró hacia sus manos—. ¿Ahora podemos salir de una puta vez de aquí? —preguntó Edward casi hiperventilando, ella solamente asintió.

Al salir, el cobrizo seguía tenso. El pequeño acto en el cuarto de aseo le tenía el miembro duro y la mente en shock, odiaba los lugares tan pequeños y necesitaba aire fresco. El lugar estaba llenísimo y los meseros pasaban de un lado a otro de forma muy rápida.

—No tengo hambre —susurró Isabella sin mirarlo. Perfecto, él tampoco.

—¿Quieres que salgamos de aquí?

—Sí, por favor. —Aún tenía la vista clavada en sus converse. A Edward esa actitud de sumisa le encantaba, aunque también la de la chica furiosa.

Caminaron fuera e Isabella sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—¿Qué? —preguntó curioso.

—Nada, es sólo que me preguntaba cómo te llamas en realidad. —Elevó la mirada y Edward vio que tenía las pestañas muy largas, los ojos grandes y marrones.

—Me llamó Edward, te lo dije.

—No —Se detuvo—, dijiste Anthony.

—Te di el nombre que utilizo para uno de mis personajes en _Cosplay_. Ya te expliqué… ¿Tu si te llamas Isabella?

—¿Anthony? ¿El Anthony de _Candy Candy_? —Edward soltó una carcajada—. Dime Bella y sí, me llamo así —murmuró cruzando la calle hacia un pequeño parque.

—¿Y para qué quieres convertirte en _Cosplayer_? —preguntó Edward.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Mi esposo me pidió el divorcio —Suspiró y se sentó en una pequeña banquita—, apenas me dijo que estaba aburrido y me lo encuentro con otra, jugando sabrá Dios a qué cosas… —Levantó la vista hacia el cielo y sacudió la cabeza—. Quizás yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, no he sido… muy _variada_ en la cama.

—¿Y no era mejor que te lo dijera?—inquirió Edward elevando una ceja —. ¡Hey! Estoy aburrido, golpéame con un látigo, ya sabes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Casual.

—Quizás. —Bella se soltó riendo—. Pero no lo hizo, tal vez es por mi carácter… soy difícil lo sé —Seguía mirando hacia un muy estrellado cielo—, no acepto muchas de sus sugerencias, no me gustan algunas cosas y al parecer terminó por cansarse, los dos tenemos la culpa, pero lo que no sabe —Vio a Edward fijamente—, es que _no_ estoy dispuesta a perderlo —aseguró.

—Por eso quieres ser como Victoria —concluyó evitando poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, cuanto antes mejor… no quiero que pase mucho tiempo. Pero, ¿puedes explicarme que es eso del _Cosplay_? Porque en internet he visto cada cosa, no pienso disfrazarme de _Bulma_ o de _Sakura Card Captor_, ni de _Candy_ —aclaró con el ceño fruncido. Edward se soltó riendo.

—Creo que sí tengo que explicártelo. Yo no soy Anthony de ninguna de esas caricaturas. En realidad _Cosplay_, es solo un nombre que se le ocurrió a Irina, la dueña del lugar, para llamar la atención. Me platicó que un día participó en una convención de _Cosplayers_, su hermana es una consumada y la convenció de unirse, de eso se tratan esas convenciones, de disfrazarse de algún personaje. Me comentó que el morbo estaba en todo el lugar, todos los hombres la veían como algo más que un personaje. Irina fue disfrazada de _Babydoll,_ la chica de la película _Sucker Punch_. Dijo que casi podía leer la palabra _fantasía_ en los rostros de hombres y mujeres, la veían de forma lasciva. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió hacer un lugar donde la gente pudiera disfrazarse, pero de lo que quisiera y así _realizar_ esas fantasías. Por eso el nombre, no tanto porque nos disfracemos de personajes de anime o alguna manga, aunque si el cliente quiere… —Se encogió de hombros. Ya lo había hecho antes.

—Hum, que raro —Suspiró Bella—. Bueno… quisiera practicarlo.

—Pero no quieres volver a _Cosplay_ —aseguró.

—No, estaba pensando que quizás pueda… pueda pagarte por fuera —Se sonrojó—, podemos… podemos practicar en otro lado…

—En mi departamento no podemos, lo comparto con un amigo_. _—Por no agregar, que era como su templo sagrado al que no iban esposas desesperadas.

—En mi casa tampoco, estoy casada. —Elevó su delicada mano mostrando el anillo brillante de tres piedras y rodando los ojos como si no fuera obvio. Edward sonrió.

—¿Estás diciendo que puedes pagar diariamente un hotel? —inquirió con sorna.

—Tengo una casa en las afueras de la ciudad, creo que podemos ir ahí —murmuró como quien habla del clima.

—¿Es como un secuestro? Ahh ya sé… —Edward se soltó riendo—, quieres imitar la escena que vimos.

—¡No! —exclamó casi horrorizada—, bueno sí… no sé —Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo —, solo te decía que tengo esa casa, ya deja de ponerme nerviosa y dime cuánto vas a cobrar.

Edward soltó una carcajada, en cinco años nunca lo habían hecho sentirse como un prostituto, hasta hoy. Trabajar en _Cosplay_ no significaba eso para él, incluso no siempre las salidas terminaban en sexo. Las chicas venían buscando realizar alguna fantasía, cualquier tipo; desde ser solo su novio en alguna boda, hasta ser un dominante en la cama, él cumplía y fin del asunto. Pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista de Bella, de pronto le resultaba muy bizarro. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a plantearse cosas que hace mucho había guardado en un cajón. Se recordó mentalmente por qué hacía esto, pateó el pensamiento de ser un prostituto y también le dio la bienvenida a lo que realmente necesitaba, dinero.

—Normalmente cobramos 400 dólares la hora, pero como estamos por fuera así que… mmm —Se frotó la barbilla—. ¿Qué te parece si te cobro lo mismo pero por pasar toda la tarde juntos?

—¡400 dólares! —chilló una escandalizada Bella.

—Si se te hace muy caro…

—No es el dinero —Sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos se movieron de un lado a otro—, no es eso lo que me molesta, me molesta pensar que James pagaba eso no sé cada cuánto tiempo...—bufó—, ahora sí me están dando ganas de azotarlo. —Estaba furiosa, Edward sonrió esta chica era muy extraña—. Está bien, te voy a requerir yo supongo que… dos semanas para empezar. Entonces serían 6.000 dólares ¿no?

Ok, está chica o estaba realmente loca o era rica. Ninguna de las dos cosas le importaba, con ese dinero, más lo que juntara de su trabajo en _Cosplay_, podría pagar el medicamento de Esme… por al menos tres meses.

—Sí —susurró entre atónito y feliz. Ella rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el dinero.

—Toma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó nervioso—. ¿Por qué andas cargando con tanto dinero?

—Empezamos mañana. —Oh bueno, la chica tenía todo el material para ser una dominatriz.

—¿En dónde nos vemos? —Estaba sonriendo mientras tomaba el dinero.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece si paso aquí por ti? Sólo dime la hora y, ¿Edward? se puntual— exigió viéndolo con ojos casi asesinos.

—No depende de mí ser puntual, estaba trabajando, por eso no pude llegar temprano.

—Está bien. ¿Entonces nos vemos mañana?

—Sí.

—Bueno, adiós. —Se levantó y se fue, como si hubiera comprado lo que quería y ya hubiera finalizado. Edward la miró incrédulo, era demasiado extraña.

De nuevo contempló su menuda figura, era de estatura baja, cabello color café rizado. Se preguntó por qué no lo llevaba suelto, se le veía mejor. Tenía la nariz pequeña, la piel blanca como una muñequita de porcelana. Pero lo que más le gustaba era ese respingón trasero, prometía muchas cosas. Con una estúpida sonrisa volvió a casa, estaba tan feliz y aún era temprano, por lo que decidió llamar a sus abuelos.

—_¿Diga?_—Carlisle fue quien contestó.

—Hola, ¿cómo han estado?

Edward inmediatamente se imaginó una sonrisa en el rostro de su abuelo; era de cabello rubio, alto, de complexión muy pálida, sus ojos azules brillaban siempre al verlo. Su abuelo era joven, ya que Elizabeth, su madre, lo había tenido cuando tenía apenas 16 años.

Carlisle y Esme se habían hecho cargo de él al morir Elizabeth. Durante años, Edward creció batallando y luchando por el hambre, su abuelo había pasado de ser un doctor reconocido a perderlo todo, con tal de conocer el paradero de Elizabeth. De nada había servido sus esfuerzos, al final el resultado fue que la encontraron… muerta.

—_¿Edward? ¡Hijo!_ —exclamó Carlisle contento_—, ¿ocurrió algo? Esperábamos tu llamada hasta el sábado…_

—Solo salí temprano y quería saludarlos, ¿cómo está Esme?

—_Está bien, pero ya se durmió… ya sabes, pasan de las nueve de la noche_—murmuró y Edward supo que estaba sonriendo. Sus abuelos se dormían casi a las seis de la tarde.

—Bueno… quería decirte que te voy a mandar un dinero, para las medicinas.

—_Edward, ¿de dónde lo sacaste? Con la renta y esas cosas no veo cómo te queda dinero para enviarnos…_

—Lo sé abuelo, lo sé —interrumpió —, es sólo que ésta semana me fue muy bien en el trabajo, di asesorías tiempo extra… y por eso.

—_Si necesitas hablar o… ya sabes, esas cosas, puedes confiar en mí. _—Carlisle definitivamente no le creía.

—Gracias, ya tengo que colgar, espero verlos pronto…

—_Yo también Edward, cuídate._

El cobrizo se recostó mirando el techo, un sentimiento desagradable le recorrió la piel, lamentaba mucho que su abuelo creyera que se había ido de Forks con destino a Nueva York para estudiar ciencias, peor aún, le dijo que trabajaba en una escuela como profesor. Que horrible decepción se llevaría, suspiró al pensar _la clase_ de profesor que era.

.

.

.

—No quiero firmar.

Isabella estaba viendo el papel frente a sus ojos como si fuera el mismo diablo. La sangre le huyó del rostro y se tuvo que sentar para estabilizarse.

—Bells, ya lo habíamos hablado. —James se desajustó un poco la corbata y se sentó a su lado.

—No —Sacudió la cabeza, las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro—, tú lo decidiste, tú lo hablaste, yo no he tenido nada que decir—exclamó frustrada.

—Nena. —La estrechó entre sus brazos—. Lamento mucho que estés sufriendo, no sabes cuánto me duele esto…

—Entonces no lo hagas —susurró abrazándolo—, estoy segura de que nadie te va amar como yo —Enterró el rostro en su pecho—. No digo que no puedas encontrar un cariño, es sólo… que hay tantas cosas implicadas en lo nuestro, tantos recuerdos, tantas caricias, tantas cosas James… ¿ya lo olvidaste?

_Por Dios_, quién la viera perdiendo toda la dignidad en una noche. Sin embargo, no le importaba estar haciendo el ridículo cuando se trataba de James, él había cometido un error, pero cualquiera podía equivocarse ¿no? Isabella aprendió que cuando te casas, no te puedes ahogar rápidamente en una tormenta de agua. Ella iba a salir a flote de esto, lentamente elevó la mirada. Los ojos de James resaltaban de forma inclemente en su traje oscuro. Su cabello rubio pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, el olor de su loción abrazándola de forma familiar, la estrechó entre sus fuertes brazos de forma protectora, era tan guapo… _y era suyo._

—No, por supuesto que no lo he olvidado, tengo casi la mitad de mi vida conociéndote Isabella —Barrió su mejilla con el pulgar—, créeme que esto también me resulta difícil…

—Voy a cambiar, te lo prometo…

—Sé que _no_ vas a poder cambiar.

—Lo haré… déjame demostrártelo… ¿qué puedo hacer? —Lo miró con los ojos empañados de lágrimas—. Salgamos de la costumbre…

—Bells, me lo pones todo tan difícil…

—Vamos a cenar… ¿sí? —Sorbió su nariz—. Podemos hacerlo el domingo y luego hacer cualquier otra cosa. —Se apresuró a decir antes de que él cambiara de opinión.

James se quedó en silencio por lo que le pareció una eternidad, sus ojos azules clavados en ella de forma extraña, quizás estaba analizando todo a fondo, o quizás sólo se estaba dando cuenta de la desesperación en su voz.

—Está bien —contestó no muy convencido _¡pero había dicho que sí!_ Bella quería hacer el baile del ganador—. Vendré por ti a las seis.

Confundido, James salió sin llevarse la demanda de divorcio, _¡otro motivo más para estar feliz!_ Por eso, con una enorme sonrisa, Bella condujo rumbo al _Cartoons_, quería empezar cuanto antes con las clases, quizás con una semana podría tener ya algunos avances para demostrarle a James que, si quería, podía cambiar.

En cuanto vio a Edward, tocó la bocina y le hizo señas con las manos. Él estaba de pie, afuera de _Cartoons_, los vaqueros deslavados le acentuaban sus largas piernas al caminar, la camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos se le adhería de forma celosa a sus anchos hombros. Bella se mordió el labio al ver su rebelde y raro cabello. Pensó que James _jamás _luciría esa pinta, incluso recordó cuando, en otro tiempo, a ella le gustaban los hombres de ese tipo… pero ahora, para-nada. Rodó los ojos al ver que cargaba una maleta, esperaba que no quisiera quedarse a dormir o ¿para qué la maleta?

—Puedes hacer más escándalo ¿sabes? —murmuró Edward sarcásticamente mientras se sentaba en el lado del copiloto, luego miró hacia el tablero y silbó—. Bonito auto…

—Lo escogió James —farfulló orgullosa. Su Volvo cuyo nombre era _Silver_ -porque era plata e Isabella no tenía mucha imaginación- era perfecto. Lo suficientemente pequeño para no batallar a la hora de estacionarlo, lujoso para no perder la clase, cómodo y veloz, un excelente auto escogido por un inteligente ser.

—Ah —contestó Edward escuetamente—, para otra que vengas por mí, puedes sólo hacerme un cambio de luces, ¿sabes? No soy tonto, ni sordo. —Sonrió ladinamente. Bella se ruborizó.

—Lo siento, es que estoy muy feliz y bueno… —Negó sonriendo mientras comenzaba a conducir.

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué? —inquirió mirándola.

—Conseguí una cita con mi marido —canturreó feliz.

—Eso no se supone que debería ser algo… ¿natural? —preguntó el cobrizo sarcásticamente. Bella apretó las manos en el volante y contó hasta diez antes de respirar. El sarcasmo del individuo a su lado no iba a empañar sus logros.

—Estoy en pleno divorcio, créeme que es difícil —siseó. Al parecer Edward lo entendió porque no agregó nada más y miró por la ventana—. ¿Qué traes en la maleta? —preguntó curiosa.

Edward llevaba la maleta entre sus piernas y le dio unas palmaditas antes de regalarle una arrogante y sensual sonrisa.

—Algunas cosas de _Cosplay,_ te van a gustar —Sus ojos brillaron seductores, un escalofrío extraño la recorrió y mordió su labio intentando, con todas sus fuerzas, no ruborizarse.

Edward observó de nuevo por la ventana antes de ponerse unos audífonos y se aisló del mundo, escuchando lo que le pareció una música ruidosa. Mientras tanto, Isabella pensó en James durante todo el camino. Se imaginó la cara que pondría cuando viera sus avances, vislumbró otra vez el futuro que una zorra llamada Victoria le estaba quitando. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en las cosas malas, no iba a culpar a nadie de ser una aburrida en la cama y en la vida diaria.

—¡Wow! —exclamó Edward en cuanto se abrió el portón eléctrico de su casa de verano. —. ¿A qué dijiste que te dedicabas?

—No te lo he dicho —Sonrió—, soy traficante de órganos —murmuró Bella mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador para entrar, quería darle un tono dramático a las cosas, contuvo la risa al ver que Edward se sujetaba del asiento.

Su casa de verano era una residencia al oriente de Manhattan, Renée se la había regalado. La entrada estaba escoltada por enormes pinos que conducían un camino empedrado directo a la casa. Una enorme alberca de agua cristalina estaba en la entrada. De dos pisos, la casa color blanco, tenía además dos columnas de escaleras que daban a una terraza en la segunda planta. Estacionó a _Silver_ y buscó las llaves en su bolso.

—Vamos —murmuró apresurada, ya era tarde y al día siguiente trabajaba, no quería desvelarse. No escuchó respuesta, por lo que miró a Edward, quien estaba ligeramente más pálido y estático en su asiento—. Dije vamos, luego no quieres que te griten… —Se soltó riendo pero luego dejó de hacerlo al ver que Edward no reaccionaba.

—¿En-En serio eres eso? —Lucía preocupado, sus ojos verdes bailando nerviosos.

—Sí, ya te dije lo que hago —Trató de contener la risa—, ahora bájate.

—Isabella… no traigo conmigo el dinero que me diste, pero… bueno yo no puedo… no puedo trabajar con alguien que es… _eso._

—¿Por qué no? —Puso la alarma al auto para que Edward no pudiera salir, él dio un respingo con el sonido.

—Porque… bueno no es legal.

—¿Y lo que tú haces es legal? ¿Andarse disfrazando y fingiendo que eres otra persona? —inquirió buscando un desarmador de cruz que tenía en la puerta. Lo usaba para sus computadoras, pero se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo molestando a Edward.

—Yo no robo riñones ni esas cosas, no le hago daño a nadie pretendiendo lo que me piden que sea. —Miró nerviosamente hacia Bella. Ella encontró el desarmador y lo escondió en su espalda —. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Vas a colaborar conmigo?

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —preguntó de nuevo de forma casi histérica, Isabella sacó lentamente el desarmador y Edward abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¿Q-Qué piensas hacer con eso? —Bella no respondió y quitó la alarma del auto.

—Bájate —Ordenó.

—No me da miedo tu estúpido desarmador —contestó de pronto molesto.

—No es eso a lo que debes tenerle miedo —murmuró con voz seductora, bajándose del auto. Edward sujetó la mochila mientras se bajaba y en un movimiento rápido se echó a correr.

Isabella soltó una carcajada al verlo desaparecer, era tanta la risa que tenía, que no podía pedirle que se detuviera. Aun riéndose, se echó a correr detrás de Edward, de la risa se le cayó el desarmador y por poco se cae ella también.

—¡Detente Edward! —gritó riéndose—. Estaba jugando, ¡por Dios! —Se detuvo porque no tenía nada de condición, apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas. Observó hacia todos lados y no lo vio, _diablos_… corría demasiado rápido—. ¡Edward!

Caminó despacio pero Edward no se veía ¿Habría saltado por la reja? Confundida, continuó buscándole, lo llamó algunas veces más, pero nada. Frunciendo el ceño sacó su móvil, tenía que llamarlo. De pronto, un fuerte brazo rodeó su pecho y sintió el filo de su desarmador en la espalda, cerca quizás de un riñón.

—¿E-Edward? ¡¿Qué haces?! —gritó horrorizada.

Edward pensaba matarla ¡Dios mío!

La tenía sujeta fuertemente por la cintura, su otra mano le estaba enterrando el desarmador en la espalda –no le dolía, pero tenía miedo- en ese momento un montón de ideas se le vinieron a la mente. Isabella Swan era hija del multimillonario Charles Swan, dueño de unas minas cerca de Phoenix, Arizona. Sus padres se habían conocido en una cena. Y literalmente se habían casado por fusionar ambas empresas mineras, más que por amor, era de esas típicas historias donde te casas por interés, lástima que no terminó con el típico final donde te enamoras.

Así que, después de que nació Isabella, se separaron. Renée se había casado de nuevo con un exitoso beisbolista de nombre Phil Dwyer, el tipo se la vivía firmando contratos y de momento vivían en Florida. Así que Bella nadaba literalmente en dinero. James en cambio, no tenía tanto. Su familia era dueña de un exitoso y próspero despacho contable que se manejaba junto con otros socios, Charlie no pensó jamás en casar a Bella como lo habían hecho con él, así que la dejó tomar sus propias decisiones. Con James todo marchaba sobre ruedas, todo hasta que una zorra había llegado.

Ahora por culpa de esa zorra, se le había ocurrido meter a un completo extraño en su residencia, un martes a las siete de la tarde. Un desconocido, que además de regalarle un orgasmo, estar increíblemente bueno y trabajar en _Cosplay_, no conocía. No le había avisado a ninguna amiga que se encontraba aquí, sola con él y cuando la angustia se estaba volviendo demasiada y se encontró jadeando, Edward le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Fue pésima tu actuación —gruñó.

—Lo-Lo siento —susurró abrumada—. Estaba jugando, lo siento Edward… suéltame por favor…

—No, ahora te vas a callar y vas a caminar conmigo hacia la casa, ¿está claro? —ordenó enterrándole un poco más el desarmador en las costillas.

—¿Qué me vas hacer? —Caminó con piernas temblorosas.

—Tengo mil ideas en este momento sobre qué hacerte Isabella —Le pasó la nariz por el cuello, aspirando su aroma—, pero la primera, es demostrarte uno de mis personajes en _Cosplay._ —Retiró el desarmador y la liberó.

—¿Cuál? —balbuceó casi temblando y se giró para encararlo—. ¿_Hannibal Lecter_? —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—_Hannibal Lecter_ no era traficante de órganos —Siguió riéndose—, sólo estaba jugando al igual que tú. ¡Dios mío! Tendrías que ver tu cara.

El cabello se le movía desordenadamente por culpa del viento, se veía glorioso. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban alegres, con una diversión que rayaba en lo ridículo, giraba el desarmador entre las manos y se reía.

—Puta madre, Edward —gimió Bella llevándose una mano al pecho, de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando, el asma se manifestó en su pecho—, me has pegado un susto…

—De eso se tratan los personajes y los roles que llevemos, tienes que estar en sincronía conmigo, para hacer una fantasía de lo más real. Si pretendes jugar a la dominatriz, tienes que darle a tu esposo exactamente lo que busca: sumisión. Hacer el papel como lo quiere, cuando lo quiere y lo más importante, conocer su cuerpo para darle un inolvidable orgasmo. —Caminó hacia ella y se puso en cuclillas para observarla, Bella se había dejado caer buscando aún el preciado aire—. Obviamente eres pésima mafiosa, lo de traficante de órganos con un desarmador… —Rodó los ojos—, al menos hubieras comprado un bisturí, tenemos que practicar y mucho. Por eso tu marido está buscando profesionales. —Agregó riéndose.

—Idiota —murmuró Isabella, pero no pudo ocultar el tono de humor en su voz.

—Andando. —Le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse—. ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó mirándola.

—Tengo asma tonto, me asustaste y me provocaste un pequeño ataque.

—¿Estás bien? —Sonó preocupado.

—En el auto tengo mi inhalador. —Y también el gas pimienta que Charlie le había dado, lo bajaría por si acaso.

.

.

.

Ok, Isabella era millonaria.

La "Casa de Verano" en la que estaban era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto nunca y eso que por Tanya conocía bastantes residencias. Era increíblemente grande, le costó bastante trabajo entender que fuera solo para dos personas. Era perfecta para jugar y definitivamente tener muchas fantasías, Edward ya se estaba imaginando dos que tres.

—Platícame de ti —murmuró mientras seguía a Bella, la ridícula falda larga en tono caqui la hacía parecer una señora de cuarenta años, la camisa negra y zapatos sin tacón reforzaban lo anterior. Edward suspiró… ¿_sería posible que tuviera…_?—. ¿Cuál es tu fantasía?

—¿De qué hablas? —Sonó casi alarmada—. No… no lo he pensado, no tengo necesidad de andar pensando en esas cosas. —Estaba sonrojada y sí, tal y como lo había pensado: _Puritana_.

—Puritana, siguiente…

—¡Basta Edward! —Lo miró a través del hombro—. No tengo por qué tener fantasías si estoy casada, ¿entiendes? Casada y además, con el adonis personal de muchas. —Elevó el mentón, orgullosa.

—¿Te refieres al adonis que necesita de fantasías para seguir casado? —preguntó socarronamente. Bella se detuvo en una puerta pero antes de abrirla, apoyó la frente y suspiró.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? —susurró apesadumbrada.

—Quiero que seas honesta, dime tus fantasías. —Bella abrió la puerta hacia una impresionante recamara—. Vaya… es hermosa —masculló atónito.

La habitación era casi del tamaño del departamento que compartía con Emmett. Una suave alfombra impecablemente blanca cubría el suelo, la cama _King Size_ estaba en el centro, escoltada por dos columnas que daban hacia un techo con un hueco en el fondo, iluminado por algunas lámparas estratégicamente acomodadas.

—¿Para que las lámparas en el techo? —inquirió interesado.

—Mira. —Isabella corrió a apagar la luz y prendió esas lámparas. En el techo, un montón de pequeñas luces iluminaron ese hueco, simulando algo así como el cielo o el infinito, era muy bonito e interesante pero…

—¿Por qué el cielo y no un espejo?

—¡Edward! —Isabella estaba furiosa mientras encendía la luz—. Le quitas el romanticismo a todo.

Edward se soltó riendo.

—No venimos a conquistarnos Bella, venimos a enseñarte a ser la mejor _Cosplay_ que tu marido pueda tener. —Bella sonrió encantada y se acercó a él—. Qué desperdicio de lugar, ¿cómo puedes decir que es tu casa de verano? —murmuró viendo por la ventana la imponente vista al mar. Sin querer, suspiró con algo de nostalgia.

El sol lanzaba sus últimos destellos, el crepúsculo robaba colores increíbles al mar. Recordó aquellas tardes de verano en la Push y… se dio una patada mental. No iba a recordar eso, aquí y justamente ahora.

—Pues eso es lo que es, solamente mi casa de verano—contestó contrariada. Edward rodó los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

—¿Entonces? Dime al menos una fantasía. —Tenía que enfocarse en la actualidad y no en sus estúpidos recuerdos.

—Mis fantasías no importan—Se encogió de hombros—, las que importan son las de James.

—A ver Bella, ven. —Extendió la mano hacia ella, Bella suspiró tomándola y sentándose a su lado—. No sé si entendiste, pero James estaba actuando de sumiso. Puede actuar como tú le pidas, esto es un juego, no un castigo o sabrá Dios qué te estés imaginando. Me temo que si no logras entenderlo, no vas a poder jugar —aseguró. Bella mordió su labio y de pronto enrojeció.

—B-Bueno, una de mis fantasías sería hacerlo con mi ex pareja… Jacob. Ya hace mil años que pasó todo eso, lo sé, pero bueno —Suspiró—, siempre me pregunto ¿cómo hubiera sido?

—Ok… eso ya es un avance, ¿cuál otra?

—Bueno… quizás que me dominen más que dominar. —Edward sonrió, esa le parecía perfecta. Movió la mano invitándola a seguir hablando—. Me gustó ver el otro día la escena… _contigo_ —susurró aún más roja, sin quitarle la vista de encima. Edward parpadeó sintiendo cómo la sangre se le disparaba por las venas de una forma muy extraña, ella podía actuar tímida, cohibida y todo eso, pero sus ojos color chocolate le decían otra cosa. Esa mirada le decía que aquella chica quería lamerlo de la cabeza a los pies—. Dime alguna tuya.

—He cumplido todas mis fantasías, créelo. —Su voz fue extrañamente ronca—. Antes de empezar debemos aclarar ciertos puntos, ¿te parece? —Se aclaró la garganta. Ella lo observó un segundo y luego asintió con rapidez—. Por lo general, las fantasías se estropean si tengo que ponerme el preservativo, estaremos hundidos en un momento donde _eso_ resulta muy desconcentrarte, puede arruinar la magia… ¿Te cuidas?

—Sí —contestó visiblemente ruborizada.

—Tienes que hacerte un examen y mostrármelo, yo haré lo mismo.

—¿No confías en mí? —se burló indignada, Edward sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, que era ella seguramente la que debía exigirle algo así.

—Confío en ti, pero no en James. No cuando se tiró a Victoria y quién sabe cuántas mujeres más. —A Bella se le descompuso el rostro y una traicionera lágrima bajó por su mejilla—. Oye… —Deslizó un brazo por su hombro, estrechándola ligeramente contra sí y enjugándole las lágrimas—. No era mi intención ofenderte, es sólo que…

—Es la verdad. —Se retiró con fuerza cualquier rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. Elevó la mirada y ésta vez su rostro era sombrío. Sin embargo, no lucía la expresión atormentada que Edward esperaba ver en una mujer que acababa de ser traicionada por el hombre que amaba—. Nada más que la verdad.

—Si vuelves a estar con él, pídele que se cuide o al menos que se haga un examen… es lo mejor. —Le aconsejó. Bella solamente asintió.

—Otra de mis fantasías es hacerlo en el auto —susurró de pronto, Edward se soltó riendo. ¿Qué clase de chica casada no había hecho eso? Por Dios, estaba casi frente a una virgen.

—¿Sabes qué? —La estrechó un poco más antes de soltarla—. Vamos a hacerlo sin jugar a ningún personaje, voy a ver cómo eres en la cama, necesito conocer qué te gusta y qué no. —Bella abrió los ojos despavorida.

—¿A-Ahora?

—Sip, tienes que aprender que la honestidad es una base muy importante para jugar, tienes que decirle a tu esposo dónde tocarte y cómo llevarte al límite. Ahora, desnúdate y nos vemos en 10 minutos en la cama —Se puso de pie—. Andando, que soy muy costoso.

* * *

**Hola nenas cómo andan, espero que muy bien. Pues bien Edward va a comenzar con las clases, así que esperemos que Bella sea una buena alumna.. ¿ustedes que creen? **

**_Gracias a kryztal331, Kbash, jovipattinson, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, Caniqui, Jachu Cullen, Skaa92, LeiliPattz, rjnavajass, Aliena Cullen, carliztwilight, , vanecullencipriano, Candy Dalae, patymdn, Montsecita Cullen Black, Anabella Falivene, , PuchiPu, Lady Stewart, Estteffani Cullen-Swan. Por agregarme alerta y a favoritos, bienvenidas :)_**

**A mis nenas: Karol nena, jaja sabes que siempre me da gusto leerte y bueno por aquí andamos ya comenzando de lleno con esta aventura, Lady Stewart, Hola nena jaja gracias qué tal este capi? The Princess of the Dark Jo, bueno que te puedo decir que no te haya dicho ya jaja aquí ando con mis locuras espero te siga gustando, Montsecita Cullen Black, gracias nena bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando. Edu linda pues ya sabes es un coqueteo jugueton por que hasta ahorita no se gustan, ya veremos que va pasando jaja saludos espero que estes muy bien. patymdn Hola pues aqui como veras ya aclararon sus papeles y ahora a empezar, como ves? vanecullencipriano nena bienvenida y como te dije no importa que me des guerra me encanta, espero que te siga gustando Edward se dispone a ver como es Bella en la cama ya veremos que impresión se llevan ambos, mswan71 espero que ahora si te haya llegado la actualizacion nena y que te haya gustado, me dices? COKI CULLEN, hola hola como dices ojala James no se arrepienta de lo que quiere y Bella lo olvide, eso sería lo mejor, espero te siga gustando y por aqui nos leemos, Pau! hola linda que te parecio el capi, vamos rápido por que Bella quiere recuperar cuanto antes a James y no quiere perder el tiempo, tiene la demanda de divorcio ya en casa y por eso se esta poniendo las pilas, esperemos que mejor se divorcie y a ver que pasa, Rosalie y Emmett a mi tambien me encanta esa pareja a ver que se me ocurre, Bella-Nympha pues si que se presento y ahora se estan poniendo manos a la obra, jaja a ver que pasa, me dices que te parecio? CindyLis hola corazón de melon yo aquí con mis locas ideas jajaja aún me sigo riendo de la fantasia de la que hablamos ya veras que se me ocurre, ¿que le parecio el capi? janalez hola nena, ya saben quien es quien y ya van a empezar a conocerse mejor jajaja, Jachu Cullen hola actualizo los Martes y por ahi subo adelantos en el grupo de FFAdiction en Facebook o en mi muro por si quieres leer, ¿que te parecio este capi? Sool Pattinson hola nena pues yo comparto tu odio con James es terrible, por otro lado Bella le debe un orgasmo a Edward y se lo va a cobrar jaja a ver que pasa, gracias como siempre un gusto leerte. Sarai hola nena pues bueno jajaja ya sabes que hiciste trampa y leiste parte del otro capi jaja como ves? ¿Se vienen cosas interesantes? jupy hola nena como dices lo que aprenda le servira para recuperar a su esposo o enamorarse de semejante bombón, que te parecio el capi?**

_**Gracias a mis lectoras sileciosas y a las que no, ya saben que me encanta responderles a todas, nos leemos pronto :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_

_Gracias como siempre Sarai eres un amorzote._

___**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_—¿Sabes qué?_ —La estrechó un poco más antes de soltarla_—. Vamos a hacerlo sin jugar a ningún personaje, voy a ver cómo eres en la cama, necesito conocer qué te gusta y qué no._ —Bella abrió los ojos despavorida.

_—¿A-Ahora?_

_—Sip, tienes que aprender que la honestidad es una base muy importante para jugar, tienes que decirle a tu esposo dónde tocarte y cómo llevarte al límite. Ahora, desnúdate y nos vemos en 10 minutos en la cama_ —Se puso de pie—._ Andando, que soy muy costoso._

* * *

_**Si queremos que todo siga como está, es necesario que todo cambie.**_

_**Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa**_

Bella se quedó pasmada, pero Edward no le dio importancia, decidió dejarla sola para que hiciera lo que fuese que hacían las chicas por horas en el baño y se metió en otra habitación. Era casi tan lujosa como la anterior, pero la cama estaba cubierta con un edredón de color dorado apagado, un poco más claro que el tono en las paredes. Edward elevó una ceja al ver el cabecero, era de hierro forjado con diseños extraños. Se imaginó tantas cosas que podría hacer en esa colosal cama, que de pronto ya estaba excitado. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Bella estaba cubierta con la sábana hasta el cuello y gritó horrorizada cuando él entró desnudo con el miembro medio erguido.

—¡Edward! ¿Pero qué mierda crees que estás haciendo? —Él no contestó y caminó hasta ella, arrancó la sábana de un tirón ante el grito escandalizado de Isabella—. ¿Qué te pasa? —chilló tratando de cubrirse.

—Ponte de pie —exigió. Bella negó—. Isabella, necesito que confíes en mí y que empieces a hacerlo ya, si no, nunca vas a poder jugar a nada de _Cosplay... _y no vas a recuperar a tu marido.—Bella frunció el ceño, y en el acto -supuso Edward- más valiente de su vida, se puso de pie frente a él.

Y sí, su miembro se irguió un poquito más al verla. Tenía la silueta exquisita, sus amplias caderas podrían soportar sus duros embistes con facilidad. Se preguntó por qué cubrirlas con ropas horribles como su falda, sus pechos no eran muy grandes pero ahí estaban y los pezones, Cristo, definitivamente dos cerezas que ansiaba comenzar a lamer, las piernas torneadas, el cabello cayéndole en ondas. Acercó, sin pensarlo dos veces, las manos a sus pechos.

—Puedo jugar con estos, no son muy grandes pero me entretendré.

—No estoy tratando de gustarte. —Estaba molesta y tensa como si fuera un poste.

—Sé que no, pero parece que no estás tratando de gustarle a nadie, ¿por qué, si tienes un cuerpo tan bonito, lo escondes en esos atuendos tan feos?

—¿Te refieres a mi ropa? —preguntó ruborizada.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Es cómoda, me gusta.

—Hay ropa cómoda y _bonita_ —recalcó—, tendremos que ver eso… por lo pronto, tienes que relajarte, veme como un amigo ¿sí? Dime qué te gusta y qué no te gusta de mí, no estamos aquí para otra cosa que no sea enseñarte, tú ya tienes tu marido y todo eso… así que debemos hablarnos con naturalidad. —Bella mordió su labio y asintió dando un paso más hacia él.

—Esto solo será como un entrenamiento, sin emociones —murmuró con una sonrisa, Edward también sonrió, Dios, era como el sueño dorado.

—De eso se trata. —Se limitó a decir.

—Me gustan tus pectorales —Deslizó tímidamente un dedo por su pecho—, son amplios como los de James. —Edward rodó los ojos—. También me gustan tus brazos, están muy bien definidos. —Le deslizó ambas manos acariciándolos.

—Creo que tu fantasía es que yo sea James, puedes llamarme así si quieres o imaginarlo. Como sea, ahora ven. —La llevó a la cama—. No me gusta que me toquen el ano, ni tampoco que me dejen marcas. —Bella soltó una carcajada.

—No pensaba hacerlo —dijo riéndose mientras se acomodaba en la cama—, mis pezones son sensibles, no los gires como si estuvieras sintonizando la radio, además tampoco me gusta que me sujeten las manos…

—Lo de las manos es un tema que tenemos que hablar —aseguró acomodándose entre las caderas de la chica.

—Soy estrecha y me duele bastante si no estoy excitada.

—Tomo nota —murmuró, dejando que sus manos vagaran por el liso abdomen de la castaña, sus labios descendieron por la curva de su cuello, olía delicioso, como a lavanda. Fue deslizando la boca, a veces mordiéndola, otras lamiendo.

—No siempre suelo tener orgasmos, así que no quiero que te sientas ofendido… —jadeó cuando Edward le rodeó un pezón con la lengua, para luego succionarlo suavemente—si no lo alcanzo…

—Enterado. —Lentamente bajó una mano por su abdomen, sin dejar de prestarle atención a sus pechos—. A mí me gustan depiladas, así que vas a tener que hacerlo…

—¡No! Se me irrita la piel si me depilo por completo. —Edward la ignoró mientras posicionaba el rostro entre sus piernas.

—Ya existen las cremas, te quiero depilada. —Estaba seguro de que Bella se iba a quejar, pero por el contrario, estaba paralizada y tensa mientras le lamía lentamente el clítoris—. No estés tensa —Le dio una sonora nalgada haciéndola que diera un respingo—, no eres una momia, así que disfrútalo. —Comenzó a alternar la lengua con lentos movimientos sobre su delicado clítoris. Internó un dedo y comprobó lo que aquél día en _Cosplay_ casi le hace perder la razón, Isabella era muy estrecha, se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas, importándole nada los resoplidos de indignación que hacía la castaña—. ¿Te está gustando? —preguntó soplando sobre su sexo. El aroma de la excitación de la joven flotaba de forma dulce en el aire.

—S-Si… —balbuceó.

—Entonces guíame, dime cómo quieres que lo haga.

Continuó alternando la lengua por sus húmedos pliegues, a la vez que llevaba un cadente ritmo con los dedos, disfrutando entre sus labios los escalofríos que recorrían a Isabella, ella sabía dulce y frutal, le presionó el clítoris ligeramente con el pulgar, de pronto Bella internó ambas manos en su cabello.

—Edward, un poco más adentro… —gimió—, más… más arriba… a la izquierda… —Tiró de su cabello con fuerza, tratando de manipularlo como si fuera un puto vibrador. Edward le había dicho que lo guiara, sí, pero con palabras. En fin, lentamente y con cuidado le mordió el clítoris, Bella gritó de forma desgarradora asustándolo, rápidamente se separó para mirarla—, no pares, ¡mierda Edward! —Lanzó con fuerza la cabeza hacia las almohadas, tenía ambos puños apretados contra el edredón—. Nunca pares a mitad de eso ¡por Dios!

—Si te pones a gritar como el exorcista me confundes, estoy conociéndote, originalmente no me importa si gritan o no…

—Cállate y sigue por favor. —Tiró de su cabello y lo impulsó hacia abajo. Edward sonrió, luego continuó alternando la lengua junto con delicados movimientos de dedos—. ¿Q-Qué movimiento estás haciendo? Me gusta… —gimoteó, cuando él dobló con cuidado el dedo dentro de ella.

—No solo se trata de meter y sacar.

—Ya veo… —jadeó—. Entonces, más de esos círculos, por favor…

Edward volvió a sonreír al escucharla pedirle por favor las cosas, succionó a la vez que hacía movimientos circulares con su pulgar en el clítoris, se encargó de llevarla al límite y con orgullo, le dio un ruidoso orgasmo a la chica "no-tengo-orgasmos" presionándole el pulgar sobre el clítoris, llevándola incluso a arquearse contra él. Aquello había sido tan erótico, que sin pensarlo, se colocó el preservativo y se hundió en ella.

—¡Mierda Bella! —siseó, sus paredes internas aún seguían palpitando, exprimiéndolo y eso que apenas venía llegando. Cerró brevemente los ojos, la presión firme de los músculos de la chica lo apretaban como un puño—. Eres jodidamente estrecha.

—Te lo dije… —Respiró—. No… bueno, no tengo muchas relaciones, teniendo en cuenta que estoy casada. —La risita que soltó después de decir eso, hizo que los músculos se tensaran en su miembro de una forma casi insoportable.

Desconcertado y con la lujuria desbordándose, amenazando con borrándole todo pensamiento, empujó con mayor decisión robándole a la chica un graznido. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Sus instintos nunca le quemaban el cerebro, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando de una forma desconocida. Pero curiosamente, estaba impaciente por hacerle experimentar a aquella mujer lo que no había vivido en toda su vida.

—Rodéame las caderas con las piernas, quiero sentirte más adentro mientras embisto.

—Me-Me canso muy rápido, no me gusta—. Jadeó.

—¿Qué? —preguntó asombrado, deteniéndose para mirarla.

Tenía las mejillas arreboladas, la frente perlada de sudor, los ojos vidriosos. Podría estar consumido por una extraña bruma pero no estaba ciego, ella tenía el ceño fruncido. Así que bajó el ritmo de sus estocadas. Se veía tan indefensa, que otra vez sin pensarlo, se inclinó hacia sus muy apetecibles labios y comenzó a besarla. Ella lo besó de forma vacilante, con los labios apenas separados, buscándole con la más ligera de las presiones. El sabor de la castaña explotó en la boca de Edward, ella era tan dulce. Deslizó la lengua dentro, obligándola a besarlo con intensidad, necesitaba probarla en todo su esplendor, las manos le temblaron de deseo pero la lengua de la chica se movía de forma rara…

—No me gustan los besos de lengua. —Bella comenzó a besarle el cuello. ¡Oh sí!, era tan buena para arruinar las fantasías, que por un momento se imaginó escuchándola hablar toda la noche en pleno acto.

—Porque no sabes darlos, no eres un lagarto… menos lengua.

—¡Edward! —gimió haciendo una mueca, Edward se rió y siguió besándola, tirando de su labio inferior mientras embestía una y otra vez.

—Deja de distraerme y rodéame las putas caderas Isabella, como _Cosplayer_ vas hacer un montón de acrobacias así que ve empezando. —Bella parpadeó incrédula, sin embargo le rodeó las caderas juntando los tobillos en su espalda haciéndolo sisear, la sensación era muy placentera. Ésta chica se sentía como nueva, su maldito y estrecho coño lo estaba llevando al límite, pero, un momento… _¿Por qué…?_ —. ¿Por qué estás tan callada?

—No gimo.

—Estuviste gimiendo hace unos segundos —aseguró mirándola con detenimiento.

—No sé por qué lo hice, pero no soy ruidosa normalmente. —Se removió bajo él, visiblemente incómoda.

Edward sonrió, se separó de ella y le sujetó ambas piernas para llevárselas a los hombros. Sin pensarlo, la penetró profundamente. Bella ahogó un grito y lo golpeó en un brazo.

—¿Quieres que grite? —jadeó mirándolo con odio.

—Quiero que te sueltes más, no tengas vergüenza, no me importa cómo seas ni qué hagas en la cama, no me estás conquistando ni yo a ti. Sé tú misma.

Bella suspiró y cerró los ojos. Edward, decidido a mostrarle que era una ruidosa, comenzó a hacer círculos con las caderas mientras la penetraba, pellizcándole alternativamente los pezones. Bella mordió su labio, tratando de contener sus gemidos y grititos de placer.

Sin decirle nada, se separó y la hizo girar poniéndola en cuatro. Entró de forma profunda, logrando que Bella gimiera ahogadamente. Le dio una sonora nalgada y le tiró el cabello hacia atrás, ella soltó un chillido de indignación, mientras se arqueaba recibiendo sus embistes. Luego, quizás por instinto, la chica abrió más las piernas de forma que su miembro se deslizaba por su clítoris cada vez que entraba en ella. Pronto, su centro comenzó a estrecharse y la señora "no-tengo-orgasmos" se vino ruidosamente otra vez. Edward casi podía apostarle que vio más que las estrellitas en su techo.

La empujó con fuerza, sintiendo cómo se hundía profundamente en su interior al tiempo que la aferraba por las caderas, jadeando la acompañó en el orgasmo. Era tan condenadamente estrecha que por un momento pensó que no iba a poder sacar su miembro de ahí, la sensación era placentera, muy interesante y estaba seguro de que lo volverían hacer… cuanto antes mejor.

Edward sonrió, ni siquiera podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había tenido ésta clase de sexo. Bella era muy cohibida, pero sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que cambiara. Le agradó la idea de que fuera su amiga para practicar, le agradaba la idea de que estuviera casada, así no tendría que lidiar con llantos y constantes llamadas, le agradaría mucho comenzar con los personajes.

.

.

.

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me, the vacancy that sat in my heart, is a space that now you hold…._

—¡Arizona! —Isabella cerró los ojos cuando _Justin Timberlake_ fue interrumpido por semejante apodo.

No había cosa más irritante -aparte de estar escuchando tu canción favorita y que la interrumpieran- que escuchar a Mike decirle ese sobrenombre.

—Hola Mike, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó con una fingida sonrisa, quitándose los audífonos.

—Mi computadora no se conecta a internet —Dio un paso hacia adelante—, ¿puedes ver qué le pasa? Se vuelve loca cuando tú no la ves… —murmuró, sus ojos azules bailando en un intento de forma seductora.

La joven contuvo las ganas de ponerle los ojos en blanco. Mike Newton era su amigo desde hacía algunos años, habían ido juntos a la misma preparatoria en Arizona y le había puesto ese apodo estúpido tan solo la vio en Nueva York. Otra cosa de Mike era que al parecer sería su eterno enamorado, es más, Isabella pensaba que la había seguido a Nueva York, y había buscado trabajo en su empresa con tal de verla. Sí, sonaba paranoico pero bueno, Bella siempre lo había sido.

Mike todo el tiempo le sugería salir a tomar algo, _"Si estás cansada puedo llevarte", "Tan sólo será una copa",_ _"Podemos ir un día de antro"._ Efectivamente, Mike ignoraba por completo a Bella diciéndole que estaba casada, él nunca perdía la oportunidad.

—No te preocupes, vayamos. —Se levantó de su lugar sintiéndose nerviosa y empujó sus gafas hacia atrás, ya que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

En la computadora de su amigo, Bella trató de concentrarse en ponerle una IP fija, en lugar de pensar en el contradictorio -molesto y delicioso- dolor que tenía entre las piernas.

—Te noto cansada, ¿saliste anoche? —Se tensó. La mirada rara de Mike la puso nerviosa. No era posible que él supiera nada, la paranoia la estaba consumiendo.

—Para nada —murmuró secamente, pero no pudo evitar revolverse incómoda en la silla.

No quería levantar más sospechas.

Sí, porque sentía que todos, absolutamente todos en la oficina, sabían que se había acostado con otro hombre. Nunca se había entregado a nadie que no fuera su marido y se sentía tan culpable… como si hubiera matado a alguien. Aunque por un lado, el alivio de saber que no eran amantes ni nada de eso, la tranquilizaba.

Sabía que estaba traicionando a James, no importaba que él también lo estuviera haciendo, Bella no pensaba de esa forma en las venganzas. Sólo quería recuperarlo y luego, esto quedaría sepultado en el baúl de los olvidos, cerraría con llave éste capítulo de su vida y tiraría la llave al Océano Antártico. Edward no significaba nada para ella, así como estaba segura de que Victoria no significaba nada para James. Ahora, lo que necesitaba era calmarse. Edward la llamó para comentarle que vio a su marido temprano en _Cosplay,_ y de alguna manera, aquello la había hecho sentirse ligeramente menos culpable… y un poco –bastante- furiosa.

Suspiró mientras escuchaba parlotear a Mike, se asombraba de la capacidad que tenía para fingir que ponía atención, cuando en realidad su mente estaba en otro sitio. Siempre se distraía con facilidad.

Por la tarde llamó a Alice, se moría por preguntarle si Jasper sabía algo sobre la amante de James, así que la invitó a comer. La citó en el _Hard Rock,_ el restaurante era un emblema americano. Estaba sobre la avenida 1501 en Broadway, en el corazón de _Times Square_. Al entrar, el olor a comida era sumamente tentador, así que en lugar de pedir un sencillo cappuccino, pidió unos _Twisted Mac Chiken_. De tan solo pensar en esos macarrones con queso y pollo… se le hizo agua la boca.

Mientras esperaba a su amiga, estuvo mirando el café. Quizás podría traer a Charlie aquí, para que viera la discografía _The Ramones,_ o los _Beatles_. A la distancia vio a Alice, pensó que era gracioso cómo seguía levantando miradas al pasar. El hermoso vestido amarillo le sentaba de muerte, los tacones transparentes; con un tacón delgado y altísimo, la hacían verse muy estilizada, su cabello negro peinado en picos apuntado a todos lados le recordó… a _Edward_. Sacudió la cabeza, ni al caso estarse acordando de ese arrogante antes de tiempo.

"_Eres una ruidosa, te lo dije". _El idiota se había encargado de recordarle eso cada vez que la había hecho correrse, ah y cómo no, también agregaba cosas como: "_Sigues debiéndome un orgasmo". _Bella pensó cómo era posible que se hubiera corrido más de una vez, al finalizar la noche había quedado tan cansada que le dijo que pidiera un taxi porque ella no podía levantarse para llevarlo.

Miró de nuevo a Alice tratando de olvidar esas estupideces, su amiga sostenía en brazos a Grecia, la más pequeña de sus hijas.

—Belly —canturreó su amiga dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Alice —saludó y luego Grecia se quiso ir a sus brazos. La niña era preciosa, con la cara muy blanca y redondita, sus ojos azules y las manitas llenas de chocolate o algo así—, hola princesa —murmuró llenándola de besos.

Bella siempre se emocionaba con cualquier bebé, todo el mundo le decía que tenía un don especial con los niños, todos se querían ir con ella, lástima que James estaba posponiendo siempre el hecho de ser padres.

—¿Cómo… estás? —preguntó Alice.

Bella le había contado hacía apenas un par de días su situación. Odió la forma en la que Alice la vio… con algo de lástima, odiaba esa mirada, por eso no le había dicho a nadie que James le había pedido el divorcio y mucho menos, que tenía los papeles en casa sin firmar.

—Pues me va —contestó frustrada.

—Lo sé nena, James ya le contó a Jasper.

—Y, ¿qué exactamente le contó?

—Ya sabes cómo son, se tapan el uno al otro… —Se encogió de hombros mirando la carta del menú—. Es muy difícil que Jasper me diga todo lo que James le contó, pero me dio a entender… que James efectivamente está viéndose con alguien.

Bella contuvo el deseo de cerrar las manos en puños y gritar como poseída, odiaba que poco a poco la gente se fuera enterando, aborrecía a esa _otra_ mujer con todas sus fuerzas. Respiró hondo y se concentró en Grecia, quien estaba tirando con fuerza de sus aretes, a ese paso pronto le destrozaría la oreja.

—Te lo dije, te dije que me estaba engañando —comentó tratando de quitar la manita asesina de Grecia de su oído.

—Lo sé Belly, es sólo que con James… bueno —Suspiró—. ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Alice.

—Quisiera… —Bella tragó saliva, sabía que le pediría mucho a su amiga, pero no tenía más remedio—, quisiera ver, si es posible, no sé… —balbuceó—, que Jasper intentara disuadir a James de su idea de divorciarnos.

—Bella —regañó Alice frunciendo los labios—, ¿piensas seguir con él después de que te está engañando con otra? —La castaña cerró los ojos.

—Todos podemos equivocarnos Alice, si Jasper lo hiciera… ¿tú no volverías con él?

—No.

—¡Alice! —gimió frustrada. Grecia la miró de forma extraña, sus ojitos azules estaban concentrados en el movimiento de sus labios, y sin pensarlo, la niña tomó su labio inferior jalándoselo con fuerza—. No mientas, tienes tres hijas y…

—Por eso —la interrumpió—, porque tengo tres hijas no les daría ese ejemplo, el que te la hace una vez, te la hace dos veces, Bella. —La joven la taladró con sus profundos ojos azules.

Alice no quería decirle a Isabella la verdad, una que había tenido que callarse. Sí, efectivamente Alice sabía de las infidelidades del esposo de su amiga. Cuando Bella y James iban a casarse, Jasper le había contado de la despedida de soltero de éste. Eso de que fueran mejores amigos les había traído consecuencias. Por ejemplo, que Jasper amaba a Alice y cuando vio que las cosas se estaban subiendo de tono, salió disparado a casa. Cuando ella le preguntó por qué, Jazz fue incapaz de mentir y confesó que James había engañado a Isabella.

Como era de esperarse, Alice quiso salir corriendo a decirle a Bella, pero su marido no se lo permitió. Había muchas cosas involucradas entre ellos, Bella era su mejor amiga, James el mejor amigo de Jasper. Por eso le suplicó que los dejara resolver sus cosas, le dijo que muchas veces el salvador, sale crucificado. Le aseguró también que no volvería a confiar en ella si chismeaba algo tan delicado. Así que aquí estaba, contemplando a su amiga de toda la vida, que sufría y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba perdiendo oficialmente al amor de su vida. Como dicen por ahí, nadie escarmienta en los zapatos del otro, así que decidió dejarla. Bella tenía que darse cuenta por ella misma de las cosas.

—¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor? —suplicó Bella cerrando los ojos, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

—Sabes que sí puedo hacerlo amiga. —La pelinegra se sentó de su lado y le quitó a Grecia, quien se estaba comiendo su arete—. Es sólo que no me gusta verte sufrir por él de esta manera.

—Lo vamos a solucionar Alice. —La miró con certeza—. Estoy segura de que James me ama, es solo que está pasando por un momento de confusión. —Pasó una mano por el suave cabello negro de la niña, Alice suspiró y Bella supo que no compartían la misma idea.

—Lo voy a intentar. Pero ya te había dicho que a Jasper no le gusta presionarlo, cada vez que ustedes se pelean y nos meten en sus problemas… bueno, ellos se van distanciando —Bella asintió—, desgraciadamente, tú y yo también Belly, sabes que te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero cuando se trata de este tipo de temas… preferiría no inmiscuirme.

—Lo sé y lo siento… —Observó que el mesero venía con su platillo, pero el hambre se le había esfumado—. Te prometo que esta será la primera y última vez.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces ¿qué? —contestó Edward antes de dar un sorbo a su enorme vaso de zumo.

—¿Qué tal la roba órganos? —Emmett tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y lo veía con ojos divertidos.

—Pues… —suspiró, no sabía cómo describir lo que había vivido la noche anterior—. Digamos que me va a costar enseñarle cosas, es muy cohibida…

—¿Al menos es bonita?

Edward recordó la suavidad de su piel, su largo cabello, el dulzón aroma de su excitación, hasta incluso su curiosa lengua.

—Está decente. Tiene buen cuerpo, pero se viste como una señora.

—Es una señora —apuntó Emmett con una sonrisa.

—Sí, pero es una señora joven… no sé cómo describirla, me gusta obviamente, si no, no estaría ayudándola ni por todo el dinero del mundo.

—Pues suerte con eso, recuerda que si te deja tirado en medio de la nada a las once de la noche, puedes volver a llamarme.

Claro, Edward le había llamado a Emm para decirle que estaba en una mansión al oriente de Manhattan, con una amena traficante de órganos, que estaba muy cansada como para llevarlo. No iba a gastar dinero en taxi, para eso estaba su burlón amigo, más valían un par de burlas que menos dólares en la cartera. Después del desayuno, se fue a entrenar por dos horas al gimnasio y de ahí se pasó a _Cosplay._

—Una chica ya te está esperando. —Jessica le informó apenas lo vio entrar a recepción.

—¿La conozco? —preguntó mientras ojeaba el expediente de la chica.

—No, ella es nueva.

Para poder jugar en _Cosplay_, cada cliente tenía que traer análisis hechos, al menos en los últimos dos días, si no ni siquiera podían poner un pie en el lugar. La chica cuyo nombre era Kate, alta, de cabello rubio largo y lacio, se veía interesante y muy guapa. Las rubias siempre habían sido su debilidad.

—¿Te dijo a qué quiere jugar? —Edward miró a Jessica, quién estaba viendo junto con él el expediente.

—Quiere ser atacada por un vampiro. —Sonrió la rubia de forma socarrona, Edward había tenido que jugar bastante a ser un vampiro últimamente.

Un par de clientas habían corrido la voz de que lo hacía muy bien, en realidad Edward se tomaba muy en serio todos sus papeles. Así que sí, le gustaba que hablaran de él. Entre más trabajo, mejor.

—Está bien —contestó cerrando el expediente.

Sonrió apenas entró al cuarto de disfraces, Emmett iba saliendo vestido como un rudo motociclista, llevaba una chaqueta de cuero, vaqueros, botas _dark_ y una cadena colgando. El cobrizo elevó una ceja.

—Eso es nuevo. —Emm se soltó riendo.

—Sí, me siento chistoso. —Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que la chaqueta de cuero sonara con el movimiento de sus músculos—. Te veo al rato.

Edward se apresuró para cambiarse, ser vampiro, para él no era ponerse una capa y unos colmillos. Le gustaba interpretar ese personaje de otra manera, más… casual. Así que se puso una gabardina gris larga hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones de vestir oscuros… su arma secreta en los dientes, zapatos formales y eso era todo lo que completaba su atuendo.

Kate estaba en la bodega siete, la que parecía un callejón oscuro. Era una de las más grandes, tenía dos autos estacionados, un farol con un pésimo alumbrado, incluso pavimento real, era como si efectivamente, estuvieras en la calle a las once de la noche en un barrio de mala muerte. Normalmente era utilizado para realizar fantasías de asaltos, violaciones, atracos y… mordidas de vampiros.

La rubia estaba de pie, al fondo, mirando distraídamente hacia el interior de uno de los automóviles, la minifalda dejaba ver sus largas piernas de infarto. Edward entró sigiloso como un fantasma, la chica ni cuenta se dio cuando Edward estuvo detrás de ella.

—Es muy tarde para que estés en estos lugares, ¿no crees? —preguntó con voz profunda.

La chica dio un respingo, realmente asustada y retrocedió un paso, sólo para que su espalda chocara contra el auto.

—Yo… eh… estaba perdida.

—¿Ah sí? —Edward se acercó más, regalándole una escalofriante sonrisa, la cual dejaba ver un poco uno de sus colmillos de material de porcelana que había mandado hacer exclusivamente para esto.

—Será mejor que me vaya —cuchicheó nerviosa, tratando de moverse hacia un costado y aquí era el momento en que Edward comenzaba la fantasía.

.

.

.

Esa misma tarde, Isabella fue a _Cartoons_ por el chico, quien la esperaba como siempre, afuera del restaurante. Edward estaba recargado en un poste, los vaqueros oscuros caían seductoramente por sus caderas, la playera negra tipo polo destacaba el raro color de su cabello y le marcaba sus fornidos bíceps. Tenía sus audífonos puestos y al parecer tarareaba una canción. Esta vez Bella le hizo sólo cambio de luces y él se encaminó al auto.

Mientras caminaba todo seguro de sí mismo, le pareció un maldito y arrogante modelo de revistas; cabello sexy revuelto, ojos verdes, perfil perfecto, cuerpo de infarto. Estaba claro que el chico _Cosplay_ se entrenaba y valía lo que ella había pagado por él, suspiró al pensar que estaba pagando por un hombre, ¿a qué hora su tranquila vida se había convertido en esto? Por otro lado pensó que, si iba a engañar a su marido, al menos fuera con alguien que estuviera condenadamente bueno. Respiró hondo cuando la loción de Edward inundó el pequeño auto, olía simplemente delicioso; a gel de baño y su característico olor masculino. Inmediatamente se estremeció, los recuerdos la embargaron y se ruborizó.

—Hola… ¿Más descansada? —preguntó de forma juguetona. Ella le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? Hoy fue también un día pesado, normalmente siempre llegó a casa y tomo una siesta, en cambio ahora tengo que andar haciendo… otro tipo de cosas —confesó molesta.

—Ni que lo digas, yo también solía llegar a descansar después de un día pesado. —Le guiñó el ojo de forma sugerente.

Ella lo ignoró y Edward hizo lo mismo, se puso los audífonos y se perdió en su música ruidosa. La joven suspiró, se sentía un poco melancólica por toda la charla con Alice, así que puso música acorde a su estado de ánimo y le subió un poquito -de más- para no escuchar el ruido de Edward.

—¡Qué música tan aburrida! —Bella dio un respingo al escuchar la voz profunda del joven y luego lo observó con horror.

—Cómo que aburrida, ¿acaso no te gusta Debussy?

—¿Qué es eso? —Ladeó la cabeza observándola como si fuera un bicho raro.

—¿La canción "Claro de Luna"? —Él mantuvo su gesto confundido—. Es… es… —Respiró hondo—. No puedo creer que no sepas de ésta clase de música.

—Seguramente tu esposo y tú la escuchaban cenando a la luz de las velas —reclamó de forma sarcástica.

Bella parpadeó, quizás a la luz de las velas no, pero si escuchaban esa música. Isabella tenía un costosísimo piano en casa, negro y precioso, cuando era niña había aprendido a tocarlo. James se sentaba en un sofá con una copa de vino tinto, escuchándola y diciéndole lo hermosa que se veía tocando, luego, se acercaba a su oído cuchicheándole que tuvieran sexo sobre él…

—Tierra llamando a Bella —Edward sacudía la mano frente a ella—. La vista al frente por favor, no quiero morir aún. —La chica sacudió la cabeza volviendo a la realidad.

—Cambiaré de canción, señor _no-sé-de-música_. —Rápidamente puso su canción favorita de _Justin Timberlake, _de su época de confusión, que en vez de estar en los _Backstreet Boys _estaba en ese horroroso grupo similar, la canción _Gone_.

—¿_N'sync_? Te subestimé, eres más antigua que… —Ella lo ignoró y comenzó a cantar.

—_There's a thousand words that I could say, to make you come home… Oh, seems so long ago you walked away, left me alone. I remember what you said to me, you were acting so strange and maybe I was too blind to see, that you needed a change…_

—Qué bonito cantas. —Edward la estaba mirando fijamente con una extraña sonrisa.

—Gracias, tomé clases de canto —comentó orgullosa.

—Hum, lo que podemos hacer con esa garganta. —Una arrogante sonrisa se dibujó en su sensual boca.

—¿Siempre estás pensando en sexo? —preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, intentando no ruborizarse.

—De hecho, antes de eso, estaba pensando ¿por qué es que tienes sonido en tu auto?

—¿Te refieres a esto? —Isabella hizo que el auto vibrara con el cajón de audio que tenía instalado en la cajuela.

—Sí —gritó él por encima del ruido.

—Me gusta el sonido, los rines, los faros con luz de xenón ¿ya te parezco un chico?

—Todavía no —comentó sonriendo, Bella bajó la música un poco —. Eres curiosa.

—Curiosa_,_ eso no es ningún halago.

—No estaba tratando de halagarte. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno… hablando de curiosidades, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Tu primer personaje, ya lo verás. —Le sonrió de una forma que no pudo evitar un escalofrío.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de verano, Edward le extendió una maleta.

—Te vas a disfrazar con lo que viene allí.

—¿Qué es esto? —Isabella sacó un sombrero.

—Serás una ardiente… vaquera —sonrió mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Edward, yo no… no lo sé… —tartamudeó nerviosa.

—Exacto, para eso estoy aquí, para enseñarte.

—¿Y tú qué personaje vas a hacer?

—Un campesino —Bella elevó una ceja—, cámbiate y búscame en el patio. 20 minutos Isabella, no más. Ah, ¿Bella? —Ella subió la vista para mirarlo —, sin sostén. —Se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Así que, aquí estaba, en el precioso e inmaculado baño de mármol de su casa, bufando con cada prenda que sacaba de la dichosa maleta. Una pantaloneta desgastada, sumamente corta y ajustada, unas botas de víbora –o algo así- que ya le estaban dando calor y ni siquiera se las había puesto. Respiró hondo mientras se ataba una ridícula camisa hasta arriba del abdomen, que apenas cubría sus pechos sin sostén, como había exigido el campesino y por último, remató su personaje con una estúpida peluca rubia y un sombrero.

Mientras caminaba hacia el patio, sostenía en su mano una cuerda de plástico que simulaba una real, con la que pretendía lazar al inútil campesino perdido, quizás hasta ahorcarlo por hacerla lucir así de ridícula. Estaba claro que el inútil arrogante no sabía sus medidas, estás eran las medidas de una niña; la diminuta pantaloneta se le metía por el trasero a cada paso que daba, y las botas… ¿de qué pobre animal serían? Quería poner los ojos en blanco, de verdad que ella no había nacido para interpretar a ninguna vaquera sexy. Se replanteó cien veces lo que estaba haciendo con su vida. Pero el recuerdo de James, de su matrimonio y de todo lo que tenía con él, la hizo armarse de valor y continuar con esto que él necesitaba para estar feliz… y a su lado.

Caminó mortificada jugando con el lazo en su búsqueda, su jardín era basto, tenía incluso un espacio de playa privada. Buscarlo no sería sencillo, ya se estaba sintiendo violada por el puto _short,_ cuando vio la puerta abierta del viejo cobertizo, caminó hacia allí lista para reclamarle un par de cosas, pero en cuanto entró, lo que vio la congeló en su sitio. El crepúsculo estaba en el horizonte, robándole destellos luminosos a la piel húmeda del cobrizo. Edward sostenía con una mano una cubeta con agua, dejando caer sobre su cuerpo el vital líquido que se perdía entre los vaqueros rotos y medio abiertos que se había puesto, con la otra mano se estaba frotando su amplio pecho –sin camisa- tenía los músculos marcados y se enjuagaba como si hubiera trabajado en el campo todo el día.

Bella podía jurar que alguien lo estaba grabando para alguna película porno, nunca había pensado que esas imágenes cliché en las películas realmente fueran ciertas y calientes como el infierno. Sí, el maldito estaba para comérselo. Sin embargo se puso nerviosa cuando Edward volteó a verla, sus ojos verdes estaban oscurecidos; dos pozos profundos en los que pensó se iba a ahogar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —El cobrizo dejó el bote a un lado, luego se pasó ambas manos por el sexy cabello mojado. Ella parpadeó.

—¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tú me dijiste que…

—Bella… —Edward se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Ya estamos con el juego, sígueme la corriente, ¿sí?

—Pero no sé cómo, ¿qué debo decir? —Apretó un poco más la ridícula soga entre sus manos, estaba tan confundida y nerviosa.

—Improvisa, ahora sal de aquí y entra de nuevo. Por tu culpa voy a tener que mojarme otra vez. —Rodó los ojos, Bella lo observó y un oscuro lado le dijo que eso estaba perfecto.

Edward, mojado… sip. Era un combo digno de ver.

Suspiró y repitió el mismo procedimiento. Edward otra vez estaba mojándose de esa forma tan terriblemente seductora y Bella decidió que era tiempo de jugar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él de nuevo. Bella suspiró y se preparó para el papel de su vida, moduló su voz y habló:

—La pregunta es… ¿qué haces tú aquí, _campesinucho_? —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y tienes que hacer ese tono country en tu voz? —comentó riéndose.

—Se supone que soy una vaquera, ¿o no, Edward? —gimió—. No sé cómo diablos hacer esto, ya no juego… —Caminó hacia atrás pero de alguna manera las estúpidas botas se enredaron en la cuerda y se tropezó.

En un movimiento que la asustó, Edward la sostuvo y le ayudó a desatarse… para luego enlazarle las manos como si fuera un becerro en el rodeo.

—Estás en mi territorio, ¿sabes cómo pagan las vaqueras este error? —Tiró de la cuerda acercándola de una manera vergonzosa hacia él. ¡Por Dios! Se sentía como una vaca.

—¿C-Cómo? —balbuceó aturdida.

.

.

.

Edward tenía que tener paciencia con Bella, porque además de tener pésima coordinación, era muy mala actriz, pero con esas caderas de infarto y ese culo, sería fácil enseñarle, lo sexy lo tenía de una forma innata, aunque ella no le sacara provecho. Necesitaba meterla en el juego y para eso le ató las manos. Se veía toda sexy en ese atuendo y la cabellera rubia la hacía verse mucho más blanca, justo como le gustaban. Le quitó el sombrero y se lo puso él.

El papel que Edward había pensado era que la chica fuera ruda y lo lazara, creyó que podían empezar con eso, basándose en su ridículo intento de dominatriz del día anterior. Pero visiblemente ella todavía no estaba lista para eso. Así que la tomó en brazos y la recostó en una improvisada cama que había hecho sobre el jardín con algunas mantas.

—¿Lo haremos en el piso?... —preguntó la castaña.

—Te voy a follar en el suelo, sí. —Ella frunció los labios—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que me pica.

—¿Qué te pica?

—El césped, soy alérgica —dijo la joven removiéndose. El chico tomó una bocanada de aire.

—Bella, debes aprender a meterte en el papel. No quiero escuchar quejas…

—Pero es que esto me está dando alergia, siento ronchones en la espalda… —La miró de tal forma que la chica guardó silencio. Le ató a un tubo las manos sobre la cabeza—. Además, ¿qué tal que me sale un grillo? No sabes cómo los odio. —Edward cerró los ojos.

—No hay grillos, revisé todo.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Quizás deba amordazarte, las vaqueras como tú se merecen ser castigadas.

—¿Por qué? —susurró mirando hacia todos lados.

—Mejor dicho, con qué.

—¿Con qué, qué? —inquirió removiéndose, joder, no podía estarse quieta. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—Tienes que entregarme tu virginidad por haberte metido en mis territorios.

Bella dejó de moverse y mordió su labio. Sus ojos marrones y grandes lo observaron fijamente, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse bajo él. Edward elevó una ceja, ¿acaso la tonta se estaba riendo? Ella soltó una carcajada y su cuerpo completo comenzó a convulsionar como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, confirmando su pregunta.

Dios ¿pero _cómo_ iban a llegar a algún lado con esto?

* * *

**Aiinsss chicas, jaja sé que me quieren matar por lo quisquillosa de Bella pero bueno, así es ella ¿qué puedo decirles? sólo puedo aclarar que es más quejumbrosa con Edward por qué le esta pagando y no le importa decirle lo que piensa, con James cedía mucho más pero no fue suficiente... en fin. ¿qué les pareció el capi? ¿me dicen?**

******_Mi Beta Saraí y yo creamos un grupo de Cosplay en Facebook por si gustan pasar estaré subiendo imagenes de la casa de verano, de los disfraces y lo que se nos ocurra. _**

_www facebook com / groups / __cosplay casadefantasia_

___entre cosplay y casadefantasia le ponen punto._

**_Gracias a: dannayhadira ghalizhia, VimCullen, SherlyMina, Black, lupi rm, mswan71, iMaryG -jaja gracias linda- ninoskasimone, Nana Cullen, tiuchis -también a ti nena, jaja gracias- Carelymh,Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen, caritofornasier, Barbaraaa7, Esmeralda C, abelen, EllaesCM, sholesan, araah, Sylvi Pattinson, daphne vampire cullen, LuzDeLunaLestrange, Angel twilighter, Neny W. Cullen, tafranzavi, mireca22, Liz Belikova, sarita21, marie101008, Sandara Hells, Z-Li, Ale Marie Cullen, por agregarme a alertas y favoritos, bienvenidas ¿que les ha parecido?_**

**_A mis nenas: kryztal331 gracias nena por unirte a esta aventura, síp el capi se quedó en la mejor parte pero bueno lo que no sabias es que actualizo los martes jaja así que no tuviste que esperar mucho ¿te gustó? gracias a ti por compartirme tu comentario. Z-Li hola nena bienvenida, como ya dije tuviste suerte tambien de venir llegando y hoy de volada capi, espero te haya gustado ;) solecitopucheta hola hola nena, aún falta para que eso pase, COKI CULLEN hola linda, y a mi me encanta leer tus comentarios que te parecio? espero te haya gustado :) AbiFanTwilight hola hola Pau, pues bueno en este capi ya entra Edward de lleno a su papel el problema es que no esta acostumbrado a batallar, a no excitar y por el contrario a provocar risas en pleno acto! así que a ver como le va de paciencia a mi pobre chico, te mando un abrazote, The Princess of the Dark Hola nena, pues aquí a Bella ya la regañó Alice pero no le dijo la verdad, ¿tu se la dirias? yo la verdad una vez lo hice y salí colgada... en fin. Espero te haya gustado. LuzDeLunaLestrange nena gracias por tu comentario, EmilyLuchia nena no sabes como me puede que estes con el ánimo decaido sabes que eres la reina de los hashtag y me muero sin tus ocurrencias espero que ya estes mejor y mi caverward esta a la espera de que esta cabeza se enfoque en esa historia, ya recibi reclamos de parte de cierta lectora que le llama deprimido a mi Edward así que prometo ponerme las pilas con haciendo elecciones, Edu linda sabes que no me importa que te equivoques siempre es un placer leerte en este capi la alumna yo creo que sale reprobada y el maestro va a tener que enseñarle a estarse en paz, jaja ojala pueda que te parecio? Bella-Nympha bueno nena pues ya te puse la casa de verano en el grupo y Bella pues bueno además de puritana se distrae mucho! ojala que Edward la ponga en sintonia si o si, janalez hola linda yo que más quisiera que mi Edward personal me cumpla esas fantasias voy a tener que pedirselas jaja saludos, Esmeralda C muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo nena y sobre todo por tus comentarios, ya te sabes este capi y que te puedo decir si yo como Bella odio los grillos son unos animalitos espantosos :( gracias otra vez, vanecullencipriano hola nena pues este par sigue con cosas, Edward dejó tan exhausta que hasta lo mando en Taxi jajaja se pasa, muchas gracias por tus coments ¿que te parecio este capi? CindyLis como sigue de sus males? espero que ya mejor y tenga cuidado que por su edad ya no esta para esos golpes de la vida. Gracias por sus palabras este Edward me gusta mucho y vamos a ver como sigue en cuanto a Bella ella también me gusta por que no anda por ahi babeando de amor, (al menos no por Edward) entonces se porta como le da la gana jajaja que te pareció el capi? hola Karol por fin actualicé, ¿te gustó? iMaryG nena primero bienvenida a esta loca historia y al grupo y a todo lo demas como siempre un gusto leerte, muchas gracias por tus palabras :) mswan71 Hola nena jajaja ya te dije por donde vivo para que me busques, espero que este capi tambien te haya gustado, jupy hola nena Bella va comenzando y Edward tiene que hechar mano de toda su paciencia, patymdn hola nena como dices, Bella esta a prueba y falta ver que Edward no la repruebe y desista de ayudarle jaja. Sarai GN gracias por tus palabras por las charlas y por crear el grupo como siempre un gusto trabajar contigo.  
_**

**_Uff bueno, ahora sólo nos queda ver que piensa Edward de todo esto y sí es que logra que Bella se suelte más y se deje de cosas, gracias por sus comentarios nos leemos el martes que viene :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad._**

**______****Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD: www facebookcom / groups / betasffaddiction __Gracias Sarai por las mil correcciones y demás cosas que se me ocurre agregar ¿qué haría sin ti?_

_Recuerden que las invito a unirse al grupo, si me tardo como en esta ocasión por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)  
_

_Este capi va dedicado para mi amiga Cindy que nos conocimos en este mundo y nos entendemos como si nos conociéramos de siempre. Aquí va su Edward como lo pidió espero le guste cuchu ya sabe que la tengo bien chiple._

* * *

_—Tienes que entregarme tu virginidad por haberte metido en mis territorios._

Bella dejó de moverse y mordió su labio. Sus ojos marrones y grandes lo observaron fijamente, de pronto su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse bajo él. Edward elevó una ceja, ¿acaso la tonta se estaba riendo? Ella soltó una carcajada y su cuerpo completo comenzó a convulsionar como si le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas, confirmando su pregunta.

Dios ¿pero _cómo_ iban a llegar a algún lado con esto?

* * *

**_Cuando no se puede lograr lo que se quiere, mejor cambiar de actitud._**

Edward no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se había sentido de ésta manera, es más, _nunca_ se había sentido así.

Antes de trabajar en _Cosplay_ siempre tuvo suerte con las chicas. No necesitaba hacer nada para tener a cualquier mujer a sus pies, realmente nada. Ellas solamente venían a él, insinuándose así, sin más. Después, cuando comenzó a trabajar en _Cosplay,_ se sentía un tanto engreído al tener más trabajo sobre sus compañeros, inclusive a veces tenía chicas en lista de espera.

Por eso ahora, mientras veía a Bella sacudirse de la risa hasta las lágrimas, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba haciendo lo que siempre hacía, un sentimiento de frustración lo recorrió por entero, _¿qué estaba haciendo mal?_

—¿Cuál es el chiste? —espetó entre dientes. Pero eso fue peor, porque Bella soltó otra carcajada.

—¿Virginidad? —chilló de risa—. Campesino, es que eso lo perdí hace tanto… bueno es que además yo… es que estoy nerviosa. —Se carcajeó abiertamente—. Cuando estoy nerviosa, me da mucha risa… Suéltame las manos.

—No te voy a liberar.

—Por favor. —Su tono fue una súplica mientras se movía como un gusano bajo él—. No me gusta, ¡por favor! —gritó ahora como posesa.

Antes que empezara a girar la cabeza y le hablara en otra lengua, le soltó las manos. Bella inmediatamente se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Edward se plantó frente a ella y la sostuvo por los hombros.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó contrariado. Ella no respondió, tenía la cabeza hacia abajo de forma que la peluca rubia le cubría un poco el rostro, al tiempo que se estaba frotando el brazo. Aun así Edward pudo ver lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas—. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimé? —Estaba alarmado, jamás había lastimado a nadie, por lo que le miró las manos para asegurarse de que no la había atado con fuerza.

—No me lastimaste —negó rápidamente.

—¿Entonces qué ocurre? —_Dios,_ ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había estado en una situación como ésta, no le gustaba lidiar con lágrimas de mujeres, por eso no mantenía una relación amorosa.

—Es que… —Sorbió su nariz—, es que la soga… es que no me gusta estar amarrada —sollozó.

—Cálmate Bella. —La atrajo hacia sí. Se veía toda indefensa, lloriqueando con una peluca rubia, parecía una niña y no pudo evitar abrazarla sintiendo un ridículo instinto protector. La joven sufrió un escalofrío a causa de su cuerpo húmedo—. Yo sería incapaz de lastimarte, sólo tienes que decirme lo que no quieres —murmuró contra su cabello.

—Te dije que no quería que me amarraras.

—Si me lo dices riéndote… ¿Qué esperabas que pensara?

—Lo siento —musitó, dejándose reconfortar.

Edward no era bueno en éste papel, prefería el de amigo, amante o como fuera. No sabía qué hacer con ella, sin embargo, tenerla entre sus brazos no se sentía tan mal, hacía mucho que no tenía una chica así -para otra cosa que no fuera tirársela-, podría consolarla de esa manera puesto que no sabía otra. Observó el movimiento inconsciente de una de sus manos, ella se estaba frotando una cicatriz en el brazo en forma de media luna.

—¿Te ocurrió en el pasado algo con las sogas? —preguntó, deslizando su mano sobre la cicatriz suavemente, aun así Bella se tensó.

—Algo por el estilo. —Removió su brazo y Edward dejó caer la mano.

—Y no quieres hablar de esto —afirmó más que preguntar.

—No.

—Eso está bien, lo malo es que a tu esposo… —carraspeó, sin saber si decirle o no.

—¿Qué tiene James? —demandó interesada, elevando la mirada para verle a los ojos.

—Bueno él…

¿Cómo explicarle lo que había visto hoy? Victoria había llegado a la habitación de disfraces cuando él ya iba de salida. Ella llevaba un collar que tenía picos y simulaba al de un perro, una delicada soga de cuero colgaba para tirar de ella, la lencería de encaje blanco –o lo que quedaba– dejaba ver marcas rojas en sus brazos y piernas, incluso algunas heridas abiertas. Edward pensó que el bastardo con el que estuvo se había pasado de la raya y eso lo hizo enfurecer; pero Victoria le aseguró que ella quería así de fuertes las cosas… _con James._

Obviamente la pelirroja no sabía que la esposa del bastardo, lo había contratado para aprender las mismas técnicas. Edward en realidad no podía asegurar si su compañera sabía que el tipo era casado, no le gustaban los problemas, por lo que no quería inmiscuirse ya más en eso.

—¿Qué pasa con James? Por favor dime —insistió la castaña.

—Creo que a él le gusta dominar. —La miró fijamente, sus ojos se agradaron—. Bueno, si él te pide un papel así… no vas a poder hacerlo. —La chica se mordió el labio y observó la soga. Edward supo que Bella estaba replanteándose ser amarrada, era ridícula la forma en que parecía querer hacer todo por su esposo—. Puedes pedirle que jueguen a otra cosa… —sugirió —, puedes ser tú la dominante, ¿quieres intentarlo?

Bella parpadeó, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Sí, quiero intentarlo.

—Bien, entonces… seguiré siendo un campesino, pero tú serás la dueña de éste lugar. —_Nada lejos de la realidad,_ pensó.

.

.

.

Isabella se sentía ridícula, no por el hecho de ser ella ahora la que tenía que mojarse, sino por haberse puesto a llorar como una niña frente a un completo extraño. La sensación de vulnerabilidad aún la tenía descolocada, ni siquiera había podido removerse de los protectores brazos de Edward.

No quería hablar con nadie de esto, nunca lo había hecho y no lo haría ahora. Por eso, agradeció en el alma que a Edward pareciera no importarle su pequeño lapsus _estupidus. _Pero si James quería sogas, esposas y ese tipo de cosas… tendría quizás que acudir a un psicólogo, porque sin duda pensaba cumplirle todas las fantasías a su marido, de esa forma nunca buscaría lo que en casa no tenía. Elevó el cubo de agua para mojarse pero se quedó quieta al escuchar pasos.

Edward entró moviendo la soga espléndidamente con una mano, luciendo terriblemente sexy, dejándola con la boca abierta. Su torso marcándose con cada movimiento, sus brazos ondulando, la piel brillando tenuemente, y su cabello casi negro…

—¡Oh no! —El cubo se tambaleó en sus manos y le cayó en la cabeza, mojándola y golpeándola—. Mierda jodida de todas las mierdas del mundo, ¡ésta puta agua está heladísima! —gritó de forma elegante.

Pateó el cubo y se quitó furiosa la peluca rubia ahora ya casi estropeada. Su cabello real, sujeto en una coleta, también estaba empapado, por lo que lo soltó y sacudió un poco bajando la cabeza. Respiró varias veces, estaba molesta, se sentía estúpida… y sí, ya quería llorar.

—Lo siento Edward —balbuceó, sintiendo un calor familiar subir a su rostro.

Como no escuchó respuesta, miró a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa torcida en sus labios, no una burlona, sino una seductora, dejándola sin respiración. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna y no precisamente por el frío. Él no le dijo nada, por el contrario, comenzó a mover la soga otra vez, sus ojos oscureciéndose a cada segundo mientras la repasaba con la mirada. Ella tragó saliva cuando él la observó como violador en serie, se sentía como una ovejita pequeña e indefensa. Mordió su labio, no estaba dispuesta a echar a perder por cuarta vez la escena, cuadró los hombros y sacó el pecho al estilo militar.

—¿Quién jodidos eres? —bramó, producto del frío que estaba sintiendo. El cobrizo elevó una ceja antes de recomponer el rostro y bajar la mirada.

—Eh… b-bueno, yo no pensé que fuera a estar aquí señora, lo siento mucho —susurró en voz baja y aterciopelada. Como si fuera un ridículo empleado… _o campesino._

Bella ya quería pedirle disculpas por la manera en la que le gritó, recordó las veces en las que su mamá trató así a los empleados, ella se había jurado jamás tratar así a nadie. Por lo que se acercó titubeante hacía él, pero conforme avanzaba Edward le lanzó una mirada que la detuvo en seco, sus ojos verdes decían claramente _no-lo-arruines_; así que recompuso sus pasos.

—Dame la soga —exigió, él se le quedó viendo sólo un segundo antes de dársela lentamente—. Vas a pagar cara tu osadía.

—Lo siento —volvió a cuchichear con esa voz temerosa que a Bella le daban ganas de decirle _pequeño_ _ponny_, abrazarlo y convencerlo de que todo estaría bien—. ¿Qué va hacer conmigo señora? —preguntó dulcemente, su cuerpo de infarto escurriendo agua helada.

Bella pensó que se iba a derretir, quería mimarlo y darle una taza de chocolate caliente junto con una manta. Pero si era una ternurita… _disfrazado de pecado._ Respiró hondo, sacudiendo la cabeza recordó que a eso no habían venido, nada de chocolate, nada de portarse bien, nada de _pequeño ponny_. James quería azotes y se los iba a dar, volvió a mirar a Edward de arriba abajo sin pudor. Se veía absurdamente sexy así mojado, su musculoso torso, la estrecha cintura, la tonificada V se veía más por culpa de esos vaqueros desaliñados y medio abiertos dejando ver todo el camino hacia su… No iba a mirarle _allí, _rápidamente elevó la vista sólo para encontrarse con que las esquinas de la boca de Edward se curvaban en la sonrisa más presuntuosa que hubiera visto nunca. _Nada de ternurita._

Bella se remojó los labios y le observó cargada de excitación.

—Te voy a enseñar a no meterte en mis dominios —espetó con una extraña voz ronca—. Dame las manos.

Él obedientemente extendió las manos y Bella se las ató de forma torpe, jamás aprendió siquiera a abrocharse bien las agujetas, por lo que batalló mucho para hacerle un precioso moño, un doblez por aquí, otro por allá… Cuando terminó y lo vio orgullosa, Edward estaba mordiendo su labio inferior. Ojalá que el idiota no se fuera a burlar porque…

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el cobrizo, una sonrisa sensual dibujándose en sus labios. Sin duda Edward era muy guapo, no como James, pero… pasaba.

—Te vas a acostar. —Edward se encogió de hombros, con ambas manos atadas al frente y se dejó caer en las mantas.

—¿Y ahora? —Volvió a preguntar, Bella suspiró, ¿qué iba hacer con él? Sin duda no era buena iniciando las fantasías.

—Ahora te vas a callar y dejar de preguntarme lo que sigue —espetó realmente molesta.

—Lo siento señora. —Bajó la mirada, Era. Un. Ridículo ¿Cómo lograba portarse así de lindo?

Bella se puso a horcajadas sobre él y se cruzó de brazos. Se puso a analizar cosa por cosa lo que tenía que hacer. Es más, lo catalogó por puntos importantes. A ver, tenía un hombre de infarto bajo sus piernas que debía ser sometido, lo malo es que no se había portado mal, además que su tono de voz era tan dulce y educado cuando preguntaba las cosas, luego estaba el hecho de que ya estaba oscureciendo, si ella se enfermaba podría darle asma, si le daba asma…

—Isabella, deja de estar pensando —habló el cobrizo debajo de ella con voz profunda—, no hay nada qué pensar, quítame la ropa, móntame como vaquera, fin de la fantasía. Me estoy congelando aquí.

—Es que yo…

Sin dejarla terminar la frase, le pellizcó un duro pezón al tiempo que embestía hacia arriba sus caderas, Bella ahogó un grito ante semejante invasión. Aturdida, se quedó paralizada. El campesino estaba más que listo y ella… _también._ Sentir su dura erección entre los muslos, sus abrasadores ojos, el tono áspero de su voz. Sus pezones traidores respondieron a sus largos dedos y se dio cuenta que se había calentado de sobremanera con aquello, pero le daba vergüenza comenzar. Tragándose su mojigatez, se acercó a él besándole tímidamente los pectorales.

Su sabor cantó por su lengua, ¿cómo alguien podía saber tan bien? Las manos de Edward, a pesar de estar amarradas, hábilmente le soltaron el nudo que se había hecho en la parte delantera de la camisa, por supuesto se ruborizó cuando sus pechos quedaron al aire. En un movimiento inesperado, Edward le pasó las manos por la nuca atrayéndola hacia él. La besó con rudeza y posesión, Bella sabía que no estaba teniendo el mando para nada en esto, pero no se molestó, debía aprender de las técnicas del cobrizo. Por ejemplo: meter las manos amarradas a otro cuerpo, besar como si estuviera famélica, y sobre todo cómo interpretar un personaje. Edward era exigente con sus besos, le deslizaba la lengua por el labio inferior, otras veces tiraba de él. Pero Bella no quería besarlo más de lo necesario, su boca al menos debía permanecer en lo posible intacta. Le pertenecía 200% a James.

—Abre más la boca. —Su voz, una orden ruda y ronca, la hizo jadear.

Bella no pudo más que obedecer y su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío cuando la lengua del cobrizo buscó la suya en forma de una ardiente caricia. A Bella nunca le habían gustado los besos de lengua… hasta hoy.

—Quítame los vaqueros —exigió de nuevo.

—S-Sí.

Nerviosa se deslizó para quitárselos. Edward le ayudó elevando las caderas, el maldito no traía bóxer y su erección saltó a la vista como un mástil orgulloso. Bella sofocó un grito, no podría ser más grande que la de James, _de-ninguna-jodida-manera_. Tarde se dio cuenta de que otra vez le estaba viendo, por lo que ruborizada subió la vista hacia él. Edward la estaba mirando de forma arrogante y Bella se prometió no volver a verle _allí. _Se quedó quieta, estaba claro que tenía que desnudarse frente a él; titubeando y despojándose de sus miedos, hizo lo mismo con los malditos pantaloncillos violadores y quedó desnuda frente a él. El cobrizo volvió a pasar sus brazos por encima de ella, haciendo que se sintiera un poco –bastante– aprisionada. Su respiración se desbocó, no le gustaba sentirse así.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró leyendo sus pensamientos, el joven rozó sus labios con los suyos, un simple roce que la llevó casi a la locura—, no te voy hacer daño, te lo prometo. —Los labios suaves y sedosos de Edward estaban en todas partes, en su mandíbula en sus pechos, en el lóbulo de su oreja—. Me encanta lo suave de tu piel, si tuviera las manos libres, buscaría ese dulce lugar entre tus piernas, jugaría con tu clítoris demostrándote una y otra vez que eres una _ruidosa…_

Quizás debería de sentirse ofendida, amordazar al igualado campesino, sin embargo no supo en qué momento le liberó las manos y se encontró frotándose contra él como una gata en celo, la estaba seduciendo con sus cuchicheos insolentes. Las manos avariciosas de Bella cobraron vida y le acariciaron el musculoso torso, él gimió entre sus labios y fue como si el sonido hiciera erupción en su piel caliente.

Estaba vergonzosamente empapada. Ni siquiera le importó escuchar el sonido del aluminio desgarrarse, ni tampoco le importó sentir las manos del cobrizo por todos lados. Sólo quería sentirlo adentro, cuando por fin él se introdujo, lo hizo de una profunda y certera estocada.

—¡Dios! —jadeó el cobrizo—, me encanta tu coño estrecho.

Incapaz de responder, se mordió el labio sintiendo lo abrumadoramente grande que era, aunque no como su esposo, claro. Porque con James varias veces se le habían escapado gritos de dolor y lágrimas traicioneras, precisamente _por-su-tamaño. _

—Muévete encima de mí, vaquera. —Sonriendo se recostó sobre las mantas con ambos brazos detrás de la nuca—. _Cabálgame._

Definitivamente ya no tenía el control del campesino sumiso, tampoco se imaginaba a sí misma cabalgándolo y dando vueltas a la soga en el aire, o lo que fuera, por lo que se limitó a apoyarle las manos en el pecho y a moverse de adelante hacia atrás. Estuvo haciéndolo una y otra vez, frotándose el clítoris inconscientemente contra la piel de Edward de una manera deliciosa, ¿cuánto tiempo le costaría a él correrse? ¿Tendría que hacer algo más en su papel? Porque ella estaba al borde.

—¿Te falta mucho? —jadeó nerviosa, ya se le estaba durmiendo una pierna y quería estirarla.

—Te dije que me cabalgaras. —Le elevó las caderas y la penetró de forma tan profunda que le despegó las rodillas del suelo—. No que te movieras de adelante hacia atrás.

Bella frunció los labios, ahorrándose sus ácidos comentarios y controlando un gemido, comenzó a saltar –literalmente– sobre él.

—¿A ti te falta mucho? —preguntó él, encontrándola a medio camino de uno de sus saltos.

—¡Edward! —resopló, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho, aquello se había sentido muy intenso—. Solo córrete, yo… yo no importo, solo hazlo rápido, ya tengo frío y me estoy cansando. —Mintió con la parte del: _yo no importo_, por primera vez quería correrse.

—De ninguna manera, te vendrás conmigo.

—No, ya tengo frío y me está dando un dolor en el costado.

—Es que no respires por la boca.

—Además… ni siquiera James logra que nos vengamos juntos…

Edward suspiró antes de sentarse, haciendo que en esa postura su erección entrara abrumadoramente profundo, la atrajo hacia sí enrollándole una mano en la cintura, y comenzó a besarla. Bella odiaba que la besara, pero estaba hundida en el placer que él le estaba proporcionando. Alternativamente le pellizcaba los pezones, su boca se deslizó a su cuello y luego a sus pechos, tiró de ellos con los dientes una y otra vez, bajó la mano a su clítoris y con el pulgar comenzó a estimularlo. No, no era posible como el orgasmo le iba a quemar el cerebro.

Por lo general, durante el sexo, Bella se preocupaba por todo. _To-do._ Desde pagar los servicios, pensar en las computadoras que no servían, hasta que James realmente estuviera disfrutando, se desconcentraba de sobremanera y no llegaba a correrse. Con el tiempo incluso decidió que si James podía hacerlo, con eso era más que suficiente, ella no necesitaba de los orgasmos para subsistir. De hecho, _tampoco _necesitaba del sexo.

—Me encanta tu coño, es muy estrecho. —La voz ronca del campesino la aterrizó de forma terrible en la tierra, al tiempo que arremetía con fuerza—. Me gustan los ruiditos de placer que se te escapan cuando entro de ésta manera… —Le sujetó las nalgas con rudeza antes de subir las caderas haciéndola saltar—. Me vuelve loco tu aroma, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando… —Mordió delicadamente su hombro.

Dios, pero si le estaba hablando como un maldito pervertido, ¿por qué aquello le parecía tan erótico? Las imágenes de lo que estaba diciendo la envolvieron, no iba a durar ni dos segundos más, y así fue, Bella hizo lo que nunca había hecho, sujetándose a sus anchos hombros subió y bajó con decisión sobre su erección, descontrolada por alcanzar algo que siempre había dado por perdido, se movió con una rapidez asombrosa para una asmática y cuando el placer le nubló la mente, se tiró al vacío cayendo en espiral en un orgasmo arrasador, que se duplicó al sentir una dura estocada, seguida del miembro del cobrizo latiendo dentro de ella, mientras asombrosamente se corrían… _juntos._

.

.

.

Después de que Bella gritara echando la cabeza hacia atrás por tercera vez en la tarde, Edward no pudo evitar durar un segundo más ante su intensidad. Cada vez era como si tiraran de su miembro con las manos, como si una boca cálida lo succionara con fuerza, nunca había sentido eso.

Ese estrecho coño iba a ser su perdición.

Además, escuchar a Bella gritar cada vez que se corría, lo hacía sentirse bastante orgulloso, por qué negarlo. No importaba que ella dijera que no hacía ruido, una de dos: o nunca tenía orgasmos o no eran tan intensos.

Luego de unos segundos, Bella se impulsó hacia adelante y se apoyó contra su pecho quedándose muy quieta… _Hum, ¿quería un abrazo post-coital?_ Edward no daba abrazos, de hecho, siempre daba por terminada la experiencia inmediatamente.

Regla número uno de _Cosplay:_ no involucrarse con los clientes.

—Ah… ¿Bella? —la llamó intentando removerse.

—Mmm —refunfuñó, con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Creo que debemos cambiarnos, podemos pescar un resfrío.

—Cállate, no dejas dormir —protestó, acurrucándose contra su pecho, luego comenzó a respirar de forma acompasada y tranquila.

_Se-había-quedado-dormida_. Edward definitivamente no podía sentirse más utilizado, la chica había obtenido lo que quería y ahora, como si fuera una puta almohada, lo estaba usando para dormir. Respiró hondo, ella se estremeció acurrucándose aún más. Desconcertado por esa calidez, deslizó una mano por su espalda desnuda y le palmeó ligeramente, ella suspiró como cachorrito contento.

Se sentía tan raro. Burlas en pleno acto, lágrimas, quejas, abrazos después del sexo, definitivamente ésta chica lo estaba volviendo loco, en el mal sentido de la palabra. Mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla adentro de la casa, se preguntó si podría soportar el tiempo establecido. No pudo evitar mirar a Bella en el camino; ella iba en coma, tenía la boca abierta y roncaba ruidosamente. Era la chica menos seductora que hubiera visto nunca, y aun así, lograba verse extrañamente bonita.

La recostó en la cama y luego se metió a bañar. No duró mucho tiempo, cuando estuvo perfectamente vestido y listo para llamar a Emmett, seguramente la Bella durmiente estaría en su quinto sueño, abrió la puerta del baño y…

—¡Mierda! —gritó dando un salto hacia atrás.

Bella estaba justo frente a él, con el cabello oscuro cubriéndole la cara como la niña del aro, los ojos grandes y llenos de ojeras, la piel demasiado pálida para estar viva.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó ella entrecerrando los ojos, la luz del baño le molestaba.

—Me diste un jodido susto. —Respiró hondo tratando de recomponerse—. Pensaba llamar a un amigo, ya me iba.

—Te llevaré. —Llevaba en las manos ropa, pasó a su lado empujándolo ligeramente en el brazo y entró al baño dando un portazo.

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta, ¿qué rayos le pasaba a Bella? Estaba loca. Era voluble, quejona, curiosa… Ni unos minutos pasaron cuando se abrió la puerta de nuevo, Bella se había puesto su habitual ropa de señora… _de 70 años. _

Unos vaqueros verde oscuro, una blusa negra en cuello de tortuga, su coleta y las gafas. Las zapatillas ni para qué mencionarlas.

—Vámonos.

—¿Segura? Puedo irme solo… —Le daba miedo que manejara soñolienta.

—Te llevaré, lamento ayer no haberlo hecho.

—No tienes que hacerlo. —Se encogió de hombros.

—No es ninguna molestia.

—Hace unos segundos te veías _muy _molesta —replicó.

—Cuando me levanto, por lo general estoy de malas, no importa si es en la mañana o en la noche, _siempre_ me levanto de malas. Te acostumbrarás. —Sonrió.

Edward suspiró pero no agregó nada más, en cuanto se subieron al auto, Bella prendió el estéreo y presionó un botón insistentemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió el cobrizo al ver su frenética búsqueda.

—Pasa que es de noche y se me antoja mucho conducir con una canción —comentó, tratando de sonar sensual. Finalmente encontró la "melodía" que buscaba. Pasó una mano detrás del asiento de Edward para conducir en reversa y lo miró con una sonrisa—. _So I ball so hard mothafucka wanna fine me, but first niggas gotta find me, what's 50 grand to a mothafucka like me…_

—_¿Niggas in Paris?_ —preguntó Edward sonriendo al escuchar la canción, pero sujetándose del asiento, Bella estaba conduciendo muy rápido.

—Vamos, no seas aburrido. —Movía los hombros con singular alegría—. Canta conmigo.

—No me sé esas canciones. —Contestó riéndose.

—_No one knows what it means, but it's provocative…_

La chica siguió cantando, el sonido en el auto hacía que retumbara, incluso el cabello se le movía, sin contar que varias personas los miraban en el semáforo. A Bella no le importaba, cantaba y se movía con intentos de pasos de hip hop, era muy graciosa. Por primera vez se preguntó por qué James la engañaría. Si bien no sabía muchas cosas en la cama y se vestía de forma anticuada, no era algo que no se pudiera remediar. De hecho, era como un estuche de cosas raras. No era como las demás chicas que había conocido, no estaba tratando de buscar un tema de conversación después del sexo, no estaba tratando de gustarle de _ninguna _manera, no medía su vocabulario y, sin duda, le importaba una mierda lo que él pensara de ella. Lo trataba como si fueran un par de amigos un miércoles por la noche, dando vueltas por la ciudad, con la música a todo volumen, presumiendo un auto de lujo.

Sí, otra cosa rara de la chica era que supiera de autos y que le gustaran. Era muy curiosa, pero su actitud le gustaba, significaba que estaban en la misma sintonía, nada más que un entrenamiento. _Perfecto._

—Hemos llegado a tu destino _nigga, _que descanses —canturreó.

—Tú también… —murmuró Edward negando con una sonrisa mientras bajaba del auto.

.

.

.

Isabella se sentía con muchas energías… y eso era malo.

Ya había dejado a Edward en su departamento y al llegar a su casa esperaba sentirse cansada, con suerte, lograr dormirse como el día anterior, hasta el amanecer. Pero dormir unos minutos en la casa de verano, la había reactivado como si hubiera dormido por horas. Solo el estúpido caballo de mar forjado en hierro que estaba en su entrada, le dio la bienvenida a su hogar.

La casa se sentía terriblemente vacía. A Bella se le acabó el buen humor tan rápido como le llegó. La abrumadora soledad le golpeó como si de una roca se tratara, haciéndole recordar esos feos días de su solitaria infancia. El corazón se le desbocó y las piernas le temblaron, por lo que se dejó caer de rodillas en la entrada. Se acurrucó en posición fetal sobre el suelo, con fuerza se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo que si no lo hacía de esa forma se iba a romper en mil pedazos.

Los rayos del sol la despertaron un poco después, se estiró sintiendo el cuerpo hecho mierda. Dormir en el suelo no había sido buena idea, bueno, en realidad no se había dormido de verdad, se había sumido en un letargo que le impedía pensar en lo que tenía frente a ella. Un divorcio en puerta, una casa sola, una vida vacía y sin sentido. Aferrarse a que las clases con el cobrizo iban a dar resultados era lo único que lograba mantenerla cuerda. Se afianzaba a ese pensamiento con todas sus fuerzas o estaba segura de que enloquecería.

Caminó hacia su habitación sintiéndose hecha polvo. La cama no estaba tendida, el closet tenía las puertas abiertas, James no estaba por ningún lado. De nuevo, sintiéndose miserable, sacó una de las camisas de su esposo y se la puso. El reconfortante aroma de su marido la envolvió y la tela suave la calmó ligeramente. Se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo, sus pensamientos se volvieron uno solo: _no_ _lo iba a perder_. Respiró hondo y de nuevo el olor de su marido se coló por cada uno de sus poros. No podía perderlo. Éste día tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para perder el tiempo regodeándose en la soledad.

Se levantó y se bañó rápidamente. Antes de ir a su trabajo pasó por un _Starbucks, _a James le encantaban los _muffin de Blueberry,_ pidió dos y un platillo de fruta mixta. Por supuesto, un café _mocha_ blanco, y se encaminó al enorme edificio que pertenecía a su marido.

En recepción, Carmen, la secretaria particular de James, la recortó con la mirada. Isabella se había puesto sus habituales vaqueros, una camisa a cuadros azules y blancos. Llevaba sujeto –como siempre– el cabello en una coleta… no se veía mal, ¿por qué la observaba así?

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —murmuró de forma petulante. _¿Acaso no la recordaba?_

—Soy Isabella Swan, la esposa de James —respondió elevando el mentón.

—Se-Señora. —Abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Lo siento, es que no la conocía en persona. Permítame anunciarle al señor que aquí se encuentra…

—No te molestes. —Se encogió de hombros—. Le daré una sorpresa.

Entró sin avisar al despacho y lo encontró sonriendo mientras hablaba por celular, el traje gris claro resaltaba su tremenda estatura, su cabello rubio brillando por la luz que entraba de la ventana y su loción, _Dios_, inundaba todo el despacho. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero se congeló cuando él la miró… alarmado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —medio gritó, Bella dio un respingo, por poco se le cae el café y el resto del desayuno.

—Te traje… algo —balbuceó confundida.

—Te llamo más tarde —comentó a quién quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea— sí… yo también, adiós.

_¿Yo también? _Bella pensaba que el "yo también" se usaba muy poco: yo también tengo hambre, yo también tengo sueño, yo también… _te quiero. _Desterró esa última opción y caminó con seguridad hacia él.

—No te hubieras molestado Bells —comentó él sonriendo, Bella no pudo más que derretirse cuando James le besó la comisura de los labios—. Lo siento —dijo aturdido, quizás la costumbre lo había llevado a hacer ese gesto.

—Te amo James —contestó sonriendo—, me tengo que ir, solo pase a dejarte esto… me imaginé que no habías desayunado, como es tu costumbre… —Puso la comida sobre el escritorio.

Sabiendo que aún estaba detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y, tomándolo por sorpresa, estampó sus labios en los de su marido. Trató de besarlo como Edward le estaba enseñando, pero se sentía nerviosa y rara, no quería asustarlo, así que se separó.

—No lo olvides —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta y sin volver a mirar atrás.

Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiera visto a un James aturdido y confundido como la mierda.

.

.

.

—Esta vez solo tienes que fingir que tu auto se descompuso.

—¿Y por qué tengo que usar esto? —contestó la chica furiosa, mientras sacaba de la maleta el precioso vestido rojo que Edward había traído para ella—. Además, puedo sufrir una contractura con estos tacones…

—Porque siendo mecánico… —Elevó las dos cejas mirándola de forma pícara—, vas a gustarme aún más vestida así. —Evitó sonreír cuando la vio ruborizarse.

—¿Y la peluca azul? —preguntó sacando la peluca; era corta y le llegaría si mucho a los hombros.

—Es una fantasía. —Se encogió de hombros, Bella rodó los ojos.

—¿De chica astronauta? —Él se soltó riendo—. Edward, desde el otro día te quería comentar sobre mis medidas.

—¿Qué tienen? —La miró de arriba abajo.

—Creo que no te las sabes —comentó con un suspiro.

—Estoy seguro que me las sé mejor que tú —apuntó, intentando no sonreír.

—No, de ninguna manera. —Sacudió la cabeza a los lados—. Estás trayendo ropa para "niña", te encargo que sean de mi medida, soy grande.

—¿Grande? Por supuesto que no eres talla grande Isabella.

—Ahora resulta que tú vas a contradecirme. —Pisoteó en el suelo—. Te digo que soy grande.

—Y yo te digo que mientras estés conmigo usarás "de niña" y fin de la discusión. —Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero Edward se apresuró a ponerle un dedo en los labios—. Te quiero vestida con eso únicamente, nada de bragas, nada de sostén, sin quejas y en menos de 20 minutos en el porche.

Bella levantó la mano como si estuviera pidiendo permiso para hablar, Edward se lo concedió con una sonrisa. No veía la hora de convertirla en su alumna.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Puedes orientarme un poco? —Se ruborizó—. ¿Qué se supone que pasará?

—Desde ahorita sabré tu respuesta si te digo lo que haremos, así que sólo compórtate como una mujer que se le descompuso el auto, llamaste a un mecánico, me_ seguirás_ la corriente con _todo_ lo que haga y tendremos una fantasía, fin.

Isabella mordió su labio y asintió, desapareciendo hacia su enorme mansión. Edward iba detrás de ella. Para disfrazarse de mecánico no había mucho qué hacer, en realidad siempre sería ella la que tendría que esforzarse con su apariencia. Había traído unos jeans rotos, una playera sin mangas, blanca y unos zapatos de trabajo. Se revolvió el cabello –más de lo normal–, se ensució las manos, la playera y los vaqueros. Listo, estaba perfecto.

Bella le había dado las llaves de _Silver, _por lo que abrió el cofre y se puso a ver el motor. Trajo una patineta mecánica, con ella podía deslizarse debajo del auto sin tener que ensuciarse más, sonrió, _que ingenioso_. Frunció los labios cuando estaba debajo del automóvil, la claustrofobia quería manifestarse, el espacio se había reducido considerablemente. Respiró hondo y trató de concentrarse en la manguera llena de aceite que estaba frente a él, _Silver_ necesitaba afinación. Se repitió que si se sentía atrapado sólo tenía que impulsarse y saldría rápidamente de esa trampa mortal.

Afortunadamente, escuchó el sonido de los tacones de Isabella resonando por el pequeño espacio hasta que estuvieron a un lado de él. Eran altos y delgados, de un rojo brillante.

—A su auto le falta afinación señorita —comentó ajustando la manguera con unas pinzas.

Escuchó a Isabella irse y cerró los ojos, ¿a dónde iría? Luego la vio volver, otra patineta cayó a su lado y de pronto Bella se estaba deslizando debajo del auto junto a él.

—No le hace falta, yo misma lo afiné —respondió segura, Edward suspiró, _¿por qué no podía solo seguirle la puta corriente?_

—Pues no —repuso con voz firme, mirándola con dificultad ya que estaban debajo del auto—, ¿quién va a saber más? Yo que soy el mecánico, o usted que solo es… una mujer.

_Grave error._

Los ojos de Bella llamearon furiosos y Edward pensó que se estaba poniendo tan azul como la peluca. De pronto los objetos comenzaron a hacerse pequeños, estaba debajo de un coche, bastante compacto, sin espacio, junto a una furiosa mujer y sin escapatoria. Iba a morir aplastado…

—Escúcheme bien _mecanicucho, _usted no sabe con quién está hablando. Mi ex novio, Jacob, me enseñó suficiente de motores como para darle un condenado curso. Deme las pinzas. —Se las arrebató. Si la chica supiera que Edward ya había perdido las fuerzas, se habría callado, pero siguió hablando—. Ésta manguera seguramente se golpeó en algún bache, nada que no pueda reparar yo en unos segundos…

Edward tomó una bocanada de aire. ¿Por qué de todas las mujeres locas en el mundo, justo tenía que venir a caer en manos de Bella? El aire comenzó a faltarle, y en pocos segundos se iba a encontrar jadeando vergonzosamente. Trató como último intento en concentrarse en su figura, pero ya estaba viendo todo distorsionado.

—¿Estás bien? —Escuchó como un zumbido en sus oídos la voz de la joven—. _Edward… _

_._

_._

_._

Bella gritó otra vez pero Edward estaba ido, drogado, asfixiado, o quizás _muerto._

_¡Mierda!_ ¿Qué iba hacer con un muerto en su casa? ¿Se aparecería de ahora en adelante? No había cosa más horrible que los fantasmas, las apariciones y… ¡Diablos! Dejándose de cosas, se deslizó fuera del auto y arrastró con dificultad la patineta de Edward, pero el bruto estaba pesadísimo. Apoyó firmemente los tacones y jaló hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas, por su culpa se golpeó el trasero cuando cayó hacia atrás sacándolo debajo del auto. Le dolían las manos, las piernas…. Enojada lo llamó otra vez y nada.

El chico de pronto se había puesto tan pálido como un cadáver y los ojos se le había vuelto blancos… ¿Sería parte de la actuación? Quizás no había entendido bien y estaba fingiendo. Bella se mordió el labio, quizás Edward… _Sí_, o_bvio tonta_. Por supuesto que él estaba fingiendo, pensó que era una extraña fantasía donde un mecánico se desmaya y luego, la que necesitaba ayuda, de pronto fuera la que tenía que brindarle ayuda a él.

Sonriendo, se dispuso a seguirle la corriente como él había pedido. Edward estaba haciéndose el desmayado, tenía los brazos colgando, cuando "despertara" le daría con los tacones en la cara por semejante actuación. Por su culpa hasta había sudado, Bella nunca sudaba, y si se le caía la matriz –como dijera Katherin, la abuela de James–, a causa del esfuerzo de haberlo sacado, sería culpa del _mecanicucho_. _Ay no, _quedarse sin matriz sería lo último que debía pasarle… ya estaba hiperventilando, sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en el presente. No iba a echar a perder esta extraña fantasía.

Caminando con torpeza, ya que por el esfuerzo sentía las piernas temblorosas, se dirigió hacia la caja de herramientas, luego la arrastró hasta Edward. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y sacó un poco de desengrasante, algunas herramientas, unas pinzas y suspiró. Bien… ¿Ahora que debía hacer? Le desgarró la camiseta con las pinzas, se relamió los labios mientras su torso iba quedando al descubierto. No era buena idea verlo de esa manera, pero era imposible no hacerlo. Cada tonificado musculo subía y bajaba con su respiración acompasada, además aprovecharía que no la estaba viendo con su mirada de pervertido que tanto la incomodaba.

Bella tenía ya las manos llenas de grasa por haber ajustado la manguera, se le ocurrió que embarrar a Edward lo hacía todo más erótico, así que lo ensució por todo el torso, por los brazos, luego se untó un poco más las manos, para hacerle a Edward esas rayas negras bajó los ojos que se hacían los jugadores de americano –a Bella eso le parecía sexy, aunque Edward ahora parecía algo así como un mapache–. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha por su obra. Terminó de trozar la camiseta con las pinzas, le desgarró los vaqueros con unas tijeras de corte, se acostó sobre él y le olisqueó la curva del cuello. ¡Diablos! Él olía tan bien, varonil y a gel de ducha… Le dio castos besos por el cuello, se preguntó hasta cuándo Edward iba a fingir que estaba muerto.

Anhelaba, por alguna extraña razón, que él empezara y tomara de una buena vez el mando como siempre lo hacía, la verdad, él era muy bueno ordenando y Bella obedeciendo; así que se incorporó sólo un poco para mirarle, el maldito tenía unas envidiables pestañas: largas, espesas y rizadas, el perfil marmóreo, pero… Definitivamente él joven no había nombrado nada de hacer necrofilia, eso a Bella no la excitaba, así que lo llamó:

—Oye… oye mecánico. —Lo cacheteó ligeramente en la mejilla—. Despierta.

Nada.

—¿Edward? Ya me cansé de que te hagas el muerto, despierta.

Aún nada. Mierda, ¿acaso él se había…? _él se había…_

—¿Te moriste? Edward, por favor… —Lo sacudió asustada, la cabeza del cobrizo golpeó con fuerza en la patineta—. Despierta, ya no quiero jugar a esto…

Nada.

Bella comenzó a respirar con dificultad, del susto ya le estaba dando asma. Aterrorizada, comenzó a cachetearlo con fuerza, no, él no podía morirse, no aquí. ¿Y luego? La llevarían arrestada, pasaría los días en la cárcel. Quizás si le daba respiración de boca a boca…

Tomó una bocanada de aire y le tapó la nariz, se inclinó hacia él y lanzó todo el aire en sus pulmones –un poco de babas se le fueron en el proceso–, el esfuerzo la hizo toser como loca y le agravó el asma, ya estaba pensando donde sepultar el cadáver cuando él gimió quejándose.

.

.

.

Cuando Edward abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue a una extraña chica de cabello azul gimoteando.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, tocando una lágrima que rodaba por sus mejillas, miró con interés el escote de la chica y se dio cuenta de que estaba a horcajadas sobre él.

—Eres un idiota —sollozó—, pensé que te habías muerto.

El joven parpadeó desconcertado, de pronto recordó donde estaba, quién era la chica de cabello azul, por qué había perdido el conocimiento y el aire se le atascó en la garganta. Puta. Madre.

Había hecho el ridículo de su vida, se había desmayado. Nervioso trago saliva pero… ¿Por qué tenía tantas babas? Además, ¿por qué mierda estaba tan sucio? Toda su ropa estaba desgarrada, como si _Terminator_ lo hubiera arrollado, y estaba lleno de… pues de algo como grasa. Bella también tenía las mejillas manchadas…

—¿Qué me ocurrió? —preguntó, incorporándose un poco y sujetando a la chica para que no se levantara.

—Creo… que te desmayaste.

—No eso. —¡Mierda! Estaba por ruborizarse si ella se lo volvía a recordar—. Me refiero a esto. —Señaló la apariencia de ambos.

—Pensé que estabas jugando y… —cuchicheó.

—¿Y por eso rompiste mi ropa? —demandó, al tiempo que elevaba una ceja.

—Yo… eh… bueno, estaba jugando contigo…

—¿Mientras estaba desmayado? —indagó alarmado, ¿qué tantas cosas podía hacerle a alguien así de indefenso?

—Cuando me di cuenta, tuve que darte respiración boca a boca…

—Tan sólo hubieras traído alcohol.

—¡Bueno ya! Esto parece un puto cuestionario, te dije que pensé que estábamos jugando. —Tenía ruborizadas las mejillas —. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

—Nada —contestó rápidamente.

—Por nada uno no se desmaya y queda literalmente en coma.

—Tengo claustrofobia, ¿ya? —espetó molesto, ella lo miró y, a diferencia de la sonrisa burlona que él esperaba, lo sacudió el hecho de que ella tomara su rostro.

—Lo siento Edward, sé lo que se siente tener algún tipo de fobia. —Él suspiró aliviado y sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa tímida.

—Bueno… no hablemos de cosas raras.

—Está bien —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, Bella se veía increíble en esa ropa. El vestido rojo se pegaba a cada curva, que normalmente estaba perdida en un montón de ropa fea, resaltando su respingón trasero y dejando ver el escote bastante pronunciado, los tacones le estilizaban las piernas y la peluca azul le aclaraba el rostro de una manera impresionante, con asombro notó que además se había maquillado ligeramente.

—Mejor pongámonos en acción. —Bella jadeó cuando él la acorraló, presionándola con firmeza contra el auto.

—¿Seguro? —Sin contestarle, él deslizó las manos por sus suaves piernas. Eran finas y delicadas como seda, enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de la chica, de nuevo el olor frutal se coló por sus fosas nasales y su miembro se sacudió dentro del bóxer—. Edward, estamos abollando la carrocería y lo vamos a ensuciar de grasa…

—Te voy a follar sobre el puto cofre del automóvil y no vas a quejarte, ¿entendido?

* * *

_**Hola nenas pues bien, Bella sigue aprendiendo aunque lo quisquillosa no se le quite. Por otro lado los chicos se confesaron uno de sus miles de secretos y cada vez se van teniendo más confianza, espero les vaya gustando.**_

_Gracias a: Barbie k, JCullen Swan, Licci de Cullen, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, SecondSurface, dayana. villeros, isakristen, LittlexPauLaa, solecitopucheta, BELEDI CULLEN, twilight-love1694, loreblue31, ev76 jaja Edu linda gracias, mely ippen shinde miru, cuentaalgonuevo, Un angel en el cielo, pauucullen, belkis lagos vasquez, CherryValh, paansaro cullen swan, Karina Castillo, SillyWritter, Anayka16, Yeya Cullen, FerHdePattinson, almudena. Diazgarcia, araah, Denyzlu Ortega, cande2009 gracias por agregarme en sus listas y favoritos ;)_

A mis chicas: evetwilight, nena muchas gracias Bella es… bueno ella misma jaja. La canción de gone la leeras muchas veces por aquí, bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando. Esmeralda C muchas gracias nena jaja esta Bella es todo un caso aunque Edward no se queda atrás, almudena. diazgarcia hola nena, amo a las lectoras que se leen todo y me dejan su comentario muchas gracias, Bella tiene mucho que trabajar y para eso esta Edward, tu no te apures ;) Hola hola Pau, sé que el cel te hizo una mala pasada pero como siempre es un gusto leerte jaja luego nos ditraemos de las actividades diarias a platica y platica en el face, Emily lindaa #esperoqueyasencuentremejor por aquí le traigo más de mis payasadas espero le sigan gustando y le prometo darme carrilla con el caverward, CherryValh hola nena muchas gracias por tu coment ¿qué te pareció este capi? Z-Li como dices tu, aquí el chiste es que a Bella no le gusta Edward por eso se porta tan ridícula, jaja espero te siga gustando, Edu linda como siempre un gusto leerte esperemos que Bella encuentre su verdadera personalidad con Edward, yo creo que ya la había perdido de tanto que intentó ser perfecta para James, a ver que pasa nos leemos! COKI CULLEN efectivamente, Bella hace que Edward incluso sienta que esta enseñándole mal por como se porta jaja también me imagino su momento pokerface, yo creo va a tener muchos momentos de esos. patymdn hola linda esperemos que Bella no tarde mucho en abrir los ojos, pero desgraciadamente yo cada vez la veo más decidida en lugar de desanimada! Hola hola Karol, creeme que Edward jura que Bella es el exorcista y se la vive asustándolo jajaja esperemos que no le pase algo por su culpa. Rebbe ya sabes que en este capi utilizo una de mis palabras favoritas, gracias por acompañarme y llenarme el grupo de ideas ;) BELEDI CULLEN hola nena, gracias a ti te prometo que no lo hago intencional dejarlas picadas pero luego siento que ya son muchas hojas! Jajaa solecitopucheta, jajaja Bella esta el pobre de Edward casi se le muere y ella ni cuenta y tu no te preocupes por el vocabulario que acá mi marido dice que de pronto me confunde con un albañil, nosequequieradecir. Angie M. Cullen gracias nena, Bella además de todo lo que ya sabemos que es, también es muy curiosa como dijera Edward ajaja espero que te haya gustado. kryztal331, que bueno que te gustó el capi gracias a ti por comentarme, que te pareció este? janalez hola linda, Edward también comente errores por culpa de Bella, jaja espero que te haya gustado. Guest jajaja discúlpame por no nombrarte la verdad no te ubico pero te llamare asi gracias por comentarme! mswan71 hola nena pues bien Bella además de quejica casi nos mata a Edward, jaja espero que este capi te haya gustado igual gracias por comentarme! CindyLis como estas cuchu yo por aquí escribiendo payasadas, espero que te gusten y me des ideas jaja este capi va dedicado para ti #yatusabe The Princess of the Dark nena sé que detestas que Bella sea así pero bueno, esperemos que pronto recapacite. Sarai GN mi beta linda que haría sin tus consejos? Jajaja eres un amorsote y serás mi pequeña ponny 3 tengo por ahí pequeños ponnys regados por el mundo y algunos a mi alcance jaja como siempre gracias por tus palabras. Sool Pattinson hola, gracias por tus comentarios nena estamos entre las dos haciendo una historia que les guste te presto a Edward pero es costoso jajaja jupy Jajaja Edward está más bueno como dices pero Bella por lo pronto a quien ama es a James. katyms13 nena ya por último gracias por el cumplido entre mi beta y yo estamos haciendo lo posible por que se vaya formando una historia diferente te tocó suerte y actualizamos hoy mismo, me dices si te gusto?

**_Muchas gracias a todas por el recibimiento, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto y estoy muy feliz. Nos leemos!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Gracias nena por las correcciones, el apoyo y toooda tu ayuda :D_

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)_

* * *

_—Mejor pongámonos en acción. —_Bella jadeó cuando él la acorraló, presionándola con firmeza contra el auto.

_—¿Seguro?_ —Sin contestarle, él deslizó las manos por sus suaves piernas. Eran finas y delicadas como seda, enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de la chica, de nuevo el olor frutal se coló por sus fosas nasales y su miembro se sacudió dentro del bóxer—. _Edward, estamos abollando la carrocería y lo vamos a ensuciar de grasa…_

_—Te voy a follar sobre el puto cofre del automóvil y no vas a quejarte, ¿entendido?_

* * *

_**El cambio es ley de vida. Cualquiera que sólo mire al pasado o al presente, **_

_**se perderá el futuro.**_

_**John Fitzgerald Kennedy.**_

Isabella no estaba dispuesta a que _Silver_ pagara las consecuencias de su entrenamiento, por lo que con voz muy clara y dura dijo:

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó el cobrizo, mirándola incrédulo.

—Sobre _Silver _no, podemos dañarlo.

Sin decirle ni una sola palabra, la giró de forma que sus pechos quedaron contra el cofre y su trasero quedó al aire vergonzosamente. Indignada, lanzó la mano hacia atrás, y a tientas buscó la pierna del cobrizo y lo pellizcó.

—_¡Ouch!_ Isabella, ¿qué te pasa? —Se quejó al tiempo que le daba una sonora nalgada, ella mordió su labio intentando con todas sus fuerzas no quejarse en voz alta.

—Me estás tratando como un trapo. —Estaba furiosa.

—¿Un trapo? —La volteó para verla a los ojos—. Tú fuiste la que desgarró mi ropa y la dejó como harapos. —Señaló a lo que quedaba de su vestimenta, haciéndola ruborizar—. Supuse que querías algo rudo.

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzada—, ¿estoy echando a perder la fantasía de nuevo, no? —Mordió su labio, él no necesitaba contestarle, estaba claro que sí.

—No. —Suspiró—. Supongo que yo la eché a perder primero. Empecemos otra vez ¿te parece? —Bella parpadeó sorprendida por la paciencia que Edward siempre le mostraba.

Por lo general James no le tenía mucha paciencia, incluso a veces la hacía sentir como tonta. James rodaba los ojos cada vez que ella no entendía algún chiste, nunca le explicaba las cosas, y en cuanto al sexo… bueno, claramente nunca le explicó cómo lo quería, y si lo hubiera hecho, ya la habría dejado otra vez.

—Gracias —murmuró con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó contrariado.

—Por todo. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Voy a irme de nuevo, ésta vez sólo has como que revisas el motor, _no_ te metas debajo —comentó guiñándole un ojo, él sonrió mientras asentía.

Tomó aire y nuevamente entró al garaje. Edward tenía la ropa exageradamente rota, Bella se mordió el labio, nunca pensó que la hubiera destruido tanto, por lo mismo, él mejor se había quitado la camiseta y sólo tenía los vaqueros y los zapatos de trabajo.

Sus brazos, sucios y torneados, se veían tremendamente firmes mientras ajustaba algo con una llave. Bella de verdad esperaba que él no echara a perder nada de _Silver._ Se paró al lado suyo.

—Su automóvil no tenía aceite —comentó viendo hacia el motor.

—¿Qué no tenía aceite? Pero si… —Se quedó muda en cuanto él le lanzó la mirada _tres. _Sí, Bella había decidido catalogar sus miradas por números. La _uno_, que decía: sígueme la corriente; la _dos_, indicaba: tienes que estar de broma; la _tres_, especificaba: no-lo-arruines. Respiró hondo y se concentró—. Es cierto, no… yo no lo he revisado, ya sabe, es que soy _mujer_ —comentó mordaz.

—Seguro —repuso él de forma petulante—, _eso_ debió haber sido —dijo, al tiempo que la miraba de arriba abajo como un pervertido. Bella cerró la boca y apretó las manos en puños, no quería dejarse llevar por el juego de palabras, o por la sensación de ser menospreciada por un insolente—. Venga a ver, para que lo compruebe usted misma. —El cobrizo se hizo a un lado y Bella vio que a _Silver_ no le faltaba nada.

—De nada sirve que yo vea, señor mecánico, como soy mujer no entiendo nada.

—Naturalmente. —Se limpió las manos con un trapo.

—Porque si supiera, sabría que usted destapó el depósito del agua en lugar del de aceite —dijo fanfarronamente, viendo lo mal que Edward era como mecánico.

—Pero como es una mujer, no lo sabe —comentó detrás de ella.

—Porque si supiera, le habría dicho que tuviera cuidado, ya que el agua tiende a salir disparada y pudo quemarle la cara. —Iba continuar molestándolo cuando sintió una fuerte nalgada que le dolió hasta el alma. Se atragantó literalmente de lo furiosa que estaba—. Escúcheme bien, insolente _mecanicucho_… —comenzó a protestar, cuando unas enormes manos en su cintura la acorralaron contra el auto.

—Basta señorita, no quiera venir a darme clases. —Inconscientemente se estremeció, las manos de Edward eran grandes y varoniles. Así, todas llenas de aceite, como que le daban repulsión y a la vez morbo, realmente se iba a acostar con un mecánico. Si Renée supiera que eso iba a pasar la habría alejado de la familia. Y es que, sin duda, su mamá era un poquitín frívola.

Ella siempre quiso más, fue la que accedió a casarse con Charlie sólo para volverse más adinerada. Durante casi toda su pubertad, Isabella se la vivió viajando de un estado a otro, Renée no podía estarse tranquila, era como una adolescente. Incoherente, enamoradiza y hasta un poco ingenua, parecía que tenía hormigas en los zapatos y no lograba establecerse, hasta que conoció a Phil y se casaron. Desgraciadamente Renée era de esas mujeres "yo, yo" es decir: _yo_ necesito mi felicidad, _yo_ necesito un hombre, primero _yo_, luego _yo_ y por último _yo_. Fue entonces que Bella pasó, a sus dieciséis años, a segundo plano. A causa de eso –y de otras cosas que no quería recordar–, accedió a irse a vivir con Charlie. Su papá por el contrario procuraba cuidarla y con él no tuvo que mudarse nunca de residencia.

Tenía un automóvil para ella, su propio cuarto, e incluso Charlie la dejó trabajar un tiempo en la compañía para que ganara dinero. A Bella siempre le gustó ser independiente. Fue ahí donde conoció a Jacob Black, el empleado moreno despampanante de una de las minas. Isabella había quedado deslumbrada por aquellos brazos, por esa sonrisa y por su buen humor. El fin del mundo llegó después, cuando Jake fue ascendido, él se tuvo que mudar a otro estado para atender las minas, Bella quedó deprimida hasta los huesos, en un ridículo estado catatónico; Charlie le decía que era típico de adolescentes, cualquier problema era el fin del mundo, pero la verdad es que, aunque estaba rodeada de lujos y de personas, no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente sola, hasta que conoció finalmente a su príncipe azul: _James. _

Sin embargo, en su familia, no todos tomaron la noticia para bien, su mamá por ejemplo no había aprobado su relación. James siempre le pareció insulso, e incluso decía que era un interesado doble cara. Por eso, mientras Edward le envolvía el cuello con sus grandes, fuertes y sucias manos, de manera suave pero firme, se imaginó siendo rebelde. Por primera vez quería fastidiar a su mamá, ésta sería su fantasía. No le importó si estaba haciendo bien su papel o no, tampoco quería recordar su apocalipsis personal, sólo quería dejarse llevar.

Se restregó ligeramente hacia atrás, dejando que la curva de su trasero quedara entre esa enorme erección que podía sentir aún a través de la ropa. Sin abrir los ojos, dejó caer la cabeza contra el duro y desnudo pecho de Edward.

—Quizás si se sigue portando de ésta manera… —habló el mecánico con voz ronca—, le arregle el auto de forma gratuita.

Le pasó ambas manos por los pechos, primero de forma grosera, después los tomó suavemente para masajearlos. Sus labios estaban trabajándole el cuello al tiempo que sus dedos gloriosos tiraban de sus pezones. Bella no se había dado cuenta de que tenía delirios de gato, porque otra vez estaba restregándose contra su cuerpo. Tampoco quiso pensar que otra vez estaba haciendo ruiditos de aprobación, ¿a qué hora se había vuelto tan ruidosa? Mordió su labio intentando contenerse.

—No… no es necesario… que lo arregle… —dijo de forma entrecortada, tratando de recuperar algo de dignidad.

—¿Está segura, ricura? —preguntó deslizando la mano entre sus muslos, haciendo que ella no tuviera otro remedio que abrirse para él.

—Es un depravado. —Sonrió, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del inmenso placer.

—Usted es la que está mojada.

Bella se ruborizó otra vez, su lenguaje obsceno y casual la ponía por las nubes. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse ante semejantes dedos, que la invadían con lentos y suaves bombeos, se estremeció ante la idea de estar retando a Renée, aunque fuera a la distancia, entonces le dio la bienvenida a los espasmos en su clítoris…

—No te vas a correr todavía Isabella. —El cobrizo retiró los dedos, dejándole un vacío terrible que la hizo gemir en frustración—. Tienes que aprender a controlar los orgasmos, sé que dijiste que nunca los tenías pero… —Le acercó los labios a la oreja, haciéndola estremecer—. De hecho, creo que eres multiorgásmica.

—No-No lo creo —jadeó, contoneándose contra él. Edward la giró haciendo que quedaran de frente.

Tenía el cabello desaliñado y cobrizo, dos preciosos ojos que parecían piedras verdes oscurecidas, una torcida y arrogante sonrisa en los labios… de pronto supo por qué. Sin avisar, tomó la mano de la joven, llevándola a su erección.

—¿Pero qué haces? —exclamó, queriendo sonar horrorizada, pero más bien su voz sonó ronca.

—Tócame, sé que lo quieres.

—¿Qué yo qué? N-No, esto… yo no soy buena en… _no._ —Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose torpe, mientras intentaba quitar la mano—. Prefiero pagar la afinación. —Edward sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Me vas a decir que no lo hacías con James? —Tan sólo el nombre se sintió como un golpe directo en la boca del estómago. _No_, sólo lo había hecho un par de veces, incluyendo la vez que estuvieron juntos…—. Ya veo —expresó leyendo sus pensamientos—, ¿quieres aprender?

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿de verdad quería aprender? ¿Qué diría James si de pronto se volviera una experta? No buscaría en otro lado lo que en casa tenía…

—Sí —contestó de forma contundente.

—Bien —repuso el cobrizo tomando nuevamente su mano, ella cerró los ojos como si estuviera tocando un gusano, uno grande y feo—. Abre los ojos.

—¿Para qué? —balbuceó, sentía la cara ardiendo y… otras partes.

—Para que veas cómo debes hacerlo.

No pudo evitar notar que el chico _Cosplay_ estaba hecho todo músculo. Edward tenía unos impresionantes abdominales, como tabletas de chocolate, que terminaban en esa deliciosa pelvis… El mecánico desabrochó sus vaqueros, y como siempre, su nada pudorosa erección saltó a la vista. Bella estaba paralizada cuando él le tomó la mano y la cubrió con la suya empezando un lento bombeo. La castaña se mordió el labio, la última vez que estuvo con James lo había hecho de forma rápida y concisa, sin pensar que eso quizás le apresuraba el orgasmo. Deslizó el pulgar con cuidado, sintiendo las venas marcadas a lo largo de toda la erección, se deleitó al ver que el cobrizo cerraba los ojos y le liberaba la mano dejándola sola en el trabajo. ¿Qué de excitante podía tener esto? No lo sabía, pero lo era, ya que no pudo reprimir un gemido.

—Eso es pequeña. —La seducía—. ¿Notas lo duro que estoy por ti? ¿Ves lo bien que lo puedes hacer?

Por alguna extraña razón, se sintió poderosa. Porque ese hombre de grandes músculos, que sabrá Dios con cuántas mujeres estaría al día, estaba excitado por ella, porque su frente estaba perlada en sudor y porque elevaba las caderas pidiendo por más.

—Sí —concretó ella, una extraña seguridad la embargó.

Así que con su otra mano buscó los testículos y dudando los tocó. Como él no salió corriendo ni le quitó la mano, estuvo jugando con ellos, acariciándolos y pellizcándolos alternativamente, más que nada se concentró en el rostro de Edward. Así podía saber qué le gustaba más. Ella lo estaba viendo fijamente, cuando de pronto él abrió los ojos. Estaban oscurecidos como el carbón, cada músculo de su cuello tenso y la mandíbula apretada. ¿Habría hecho algo mal? Nerviosa, dejó de tocarle.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó, ya que él había vuelto a cerrar los ojos

—No —respondió sin abrirlos—, no tienes una idea de lo bien que se siente esto.

Animada, siguió haciéndolo, era ridículo, pero se le antojaba probarlo. En tantos años de "sexo activo" solo había hecho un par de mamadas. No le gustaba, se le hacía asqueroso, como James la tenía más grande, le daban ganas de vomitar –eso, y que le tomara la cabeza con fuerza al tiempo que embestía contra su boca–, por eso un día le dijo que no quería intentarlo nunca más. Sin embargo, ahora podía hacerlo con cuidado y a su ritmo… se relamió los labios, y justo cuando se iba a poner de rodillas se encontró con unos ojos cargados de lujuria.

—Tengo que estar dentro de ti, ahora. —Era una exigencia, mientras sacaba el preservativo.

Sin darle tiempo de nada Edward la elevó contra sí, por lo que Bella con un gritito le rodeó las caderas, sin pensarlo, él caminó hasta que chocaron contra la pared de la cochera. Una repisa se movió de lugar y varios frascos cayeron haciéndose añicos.

—_¡Mis cosas!_ —pensó, gimiendo al verlo todo revuelto…

Edward entrelazó los dedos en su peluca, llegando hasta su verdadero cabello, obligándola a mirarlo.

—Te voy a regalar la afinación, tenlo por seguro —afirmó con la boca pegada a su cuello, para luego hundirse con una dura y certera estocada.

Bella gritó ante semejante intrusión, aferrando sus piernas a las caderas del cobrizo, soportando sus duros embistes. Él, como siempre, comenzó a besarla, su cálida lengua jugando con la suya; y como siempre, Bella trató de separarse.

—Eres un… un desvergonzado —balbuceó con la respiración entrecortada.

—Y tú pareces un mono araña, no voy a dejar que te caigas, relájate.

Jadeó abrumada, dándose cuenta que estaba enredada como boa en el cuerpo de Edward, nunca había sentido tan intenso el sexo. En la vida se había acostado con un mecánico, tampoco lo había hecho en otra superficie que no fuera la cama, mucho menos había estado llena de grasa, y aun así… otra vez comenzó a estremecerse. Edward le dio una sonora nalgada.

—Aún no Bella.

—¿Có-Cómo lo sabes? —jadeó con los ojos cerrados, la peluca ya le estaba picando y tenía mucho calor.

—Te vuelves más estrecha de lo que ya eres, todavía no te vengas.

—Es que…

Mordió su labio y miró hacia abajo, donde disfrutaba de una excelente vista de las musculosas piernas de Edward. Él tenía cada vena tensa por el esfuerzo de estarla cargando, si a eso sumaba el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando… cerró los ojos tratando con todas sus fuerzas de calmarse, pero el orgasmo era casi inminente…

—Piensa en otra cosa, en el trasero de algún horrible compañero… —Bella jadeó horrorizada al imaginarse inmediatamente a Mike—. En que no sabes nada de mecánica… —Ella abrió los ojos enfurecida, sólo para encontrarse con los de él bailando en diversión.

—Tú eres él que no sabe de nada, James arregló mi automóvil, por eso no necesita ningu… —se interrumpió cuando un dolor agradable le azotó—. ¡Mierda!

Edward estaba mordisqueando sus pezones, las manos enterradas en sus nalgas. La combinación de su barba y la suavidad de sus labios, la empujaron otra vez a la conocida espiral, en la que al caer ya no podía salir.

—Voy a tomarte una y otra vez hasta que no puedas sentarte en la puta silla de tu escritorio, no me cansaré de demostrarte que eres una escandalosa, con el coño más estrecho en el que me haya enterrado jamás… —Otra vez estaba susurrándole cosas insolentes y depravadas al oído, mientras embestía duro y emitía por la garganta toda clase de sonidos. La respiración de Bella ahora se había convertido en violentos jadeos—. Ahora sí pequeña, córrete para mí.

_Absurdo._

Así era como Bella estaba regañando mentalmente a su cuerpo. ¿Por qué obedecía esa orden? ¿Por qué se estaba arqueando? ¿Por qué mierda estaba gritando? Sus pensamientos salieron disparados, hundiéndola en una pesada ola de éxtasis, y ahí estaba Edward para rescatarla, con su erección muy dentro de ella, acompañándola a la par que la sostenía. Era tan devastador, tan grande, que a Bella no le quedaba más remedio que abrir su cuerpo en lo posible para aceptarlo.

.

.

.

La frente de Bella estaba sobre su hombro, había quedado exhausta y laxa contra su pecho. Otra vez estaba dormida. Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿por qué siempre hacía eso?

Al parecer estaba o muy cansada… o desvelada. Pensó que era curioso el abandono con el que la chica se dormía, si Edward la conociera mejor la regañaría por ser tan confianzuda con desconocidos. La llevaba en brazos hacia la casa cuando un fuerte trueno retumbó en la apacible tranquilidad. Bella gritó a la par que saltó en sus brazos, retorciéndose, de forma que a Edward se le resbaló y cayó nada ortodoxa.

—¡Ay! Puta madre —siseó, sobándose las nalgas. Edward se soltó riendo mientras se agachaba para levantarla de nuevo—. ¿Qué haces?

—Cargándote. —Rodó los ojos como si no fuera obvio.

—Ya lo sé. —Se acurrucó contra él—. ¿Siempre lo haces?

—¿Nunca te preguntaste como es que llegabas a la cama? —preguntó Edward socarronamente.

—No… lo siento, ya te he dicho que no soy yo cuando despierto. —Otro relámpago iluminó el cielo—. Odio las tormentas —cuchicheó, al tiempo que enterraba el rostro en el pecho de Edward.

Cuando iban en el auto, la tormenta ya había comenzado. Edward estaba asombrado de lo buena conductora que era Bella, el agua parecía no obstaculizar su vista y conducía perfectamente. Cuando llegaron a su departamento la lluvia continuaba.

—Te vas a mojar —susurró la chica.

—Solo será un poco, que descanses —contestó, al tiempo que abría la puerta y se metía corriendo.

Al entrar al departamento, Emmett estaba acostado en el sofá, con un cubo de palomitas sobre las piernas, mientras veía un partido de fútbol.

—¿Cómo te fue con la señora? —preguntó, repasándolo de arriba abajo—. Mierda Edward, parece que te atropelló un autobús. —Éste suspiró—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Es una historia muy extraña.

—Creo que puedo escucharla —contestó Emm apagando el televisor.

Edward omitió en todo momento contarle de su "trauma", y mintió con que había tropezado y por eso se había desmayado –cosa que era casi igual de ridícula pensándolo mejor–, continuó con la parte donde Bella lo había cacheteado tan fuerte que tenía las mejillas marcadas, y además le dolía la cabeza como si se hubiera golpeado.

—Es que no puedo creer que casi te viola. —Emmett se seguía riendo, parecía un oso con convulsiones.

—Lo que me preocupa son las marcas. —Ahora Edward estaba frente al espejo—. Creo que tendré que usar maquillaje… No puedo permitirle que me toque la cara de nuevo.

—Esa mujer está loca.

—No está loca. —Sacudió la cabeza sonriendo—. Solo es la chica más rara y torpe que te puedas imaginar. Cuando ya salíamos del garaje, se asustó por culpa de un trueno, se sacudió de manera que se me cayó de los brazos. Luego dentro de su casa quiso caminar ella misma, por lo que parecía un zombi, hasta que se pegó en el pie con la esquina de la cama, insultó a todo el mundo y bramó un par maldiciones. —Emmett se soltó riendo.

—Qué bueno que a mí nunca me tocan esa clase de locas. —Prendió el televisor de nuevo.

—Nunca digas nunca —comentó Edward, sacudiéndose los restos de agua en su cabello.

.

.

.

_Isabella abrió los ojos y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro._

_El lugar era el mismo de siempre. Las paredes del cuarto donde se encontraba estaban pintadas de lo que alguna vez fue verde, la cama era un catre viejo, con sábanas sin lavar en años. El suelo sucio y duro contra su trasero, afuera la tormenta parecía un furioso huracán, el viento silbaba escalofriante al colarse por la ventana. Miró hacia sus manos, que por supuesto estaban atadas; una ansiedad ya conocida la inundó, se revolvió como loca pero no pudo soltarse, quiso gritar pero tenía la boca amordazada. La falta de aire, los nervios y el llanto, le provocaron un severo ataque de asma. La puerta frente a sus ojos se abrió y entonces ahí estaba, con su turbadora sonrisa, con los ojos oscuros, cargados de un espantoso deseo…_

Isabella se despertó

—¡James! —gritó a una hora incierta de la noche—. ¡James! —Volvió a llamarlo angustiada, haciendo puños las sábanas.

No estaba, él no se encontraba aquí para abrazarla, para consolarla, para decirle que solo fue una horrible pesadilla. Afuera, la tormenta estremecía su casa, el miedo se subió hasta su garganta, y se encontró buscando en el cajón de su tocador su inhalador.

.

.

.

Edward abrió los ojos desconcertado cuando unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Afuera aun caía una lluvia torrencial, parpadeando miró la hora: la una de la madrugada. Se levantó y fue al cuarto de Emmett, él seguía roncando y estaba más dormido que nunca. Frunció el ceño y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando vio por la mirilla, no se lo podía creer.

—¿Isabella? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó asombrado.

La camisa azul que tenía puesta estaba toda mojada, le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y en una de sus manos tenía una pequeña mochila roja. El cabello mojado sobre su cara la hacía lucir otra vez como la niña del aro.

—Edward yo… —Entró rápidamente sin que él la invitara—. El portero me dijo cuál era tu departamento, es que odio las tormentas. No podía dormir.

—¡Ah… que mal! —El chico respiró hondo—. Y… ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó, temiéndose lo peor.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo hoy?

_¡Joder no!_

—Bella… creo que estás malinterpretando nuestra… ah… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa—, _relación _o como sea_._

—Tú y yo no tenemos ninguna _relación_ —aclaró ella de forma molesta, elevó la mano, mostrándole su flamante anillo que brillaba tenuemente aún en la oscuridad del departamento—, te recuerdo que estoy casada, quizás esté pasando por un espantoso proyecto llamado "reconquistando a mi marido", pero sigo siendo una señora ca-sa-da. Sé perfecto qué papel juegas tú, pero odio las putas tormentas, casi tanto como a los grillos.

—Isabella es que…

—Solo será hoy —interrumpió—, no tengo a dónde ir Edward. Cada trueno en la casa amenazaba con desgarrar las ventanas. Mis papás no saben sobre el divorcio, Rosalie vive con su mamá, Alice esta con su marido y yo… —Se interrumpió y miró hacia abajo—, bueno… lo… lo siento. Supongo que otra noche durmiendo en el auto no me vendrá mal.

—¿Duermes en el auto?

—Como una desamparada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque odio estar sola, es eso. Me siento más cómoda en los lugares pequeños. —Sonrió—. A diferencia de ti, la inmensidad me carcome.

—¿Por eso siempre estás desvelada? —Elevó una ceja al tiempo que la repasaba de arriba abajo. El frío se manifestaba en sus pezones erguidos, Bella lo descubrió mirándola y se ruborizó, cruzándose inmediatamente de brazos.

—¿Siempre le haces cuestionarios a todos? —preguntó molesta, un trueno sacudió los pequeños cimientos del departamento haciéndola gritar asustada, lo abrazó tan fuerte que por poco lo hace vomitar la cena.

—¡Hey! —Sobó su espalda—. Todo está bien, lagarto. —Bella se separó mirándolo incrédula.

—¿Me has apodado lagarto? —jadeó horrorizada y su cuerpo se tensó. Edward solo sonrió—. ¿Así como esos horribles reptiles? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¡No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme así! —gritó enfurecida.

—Te voy a llamar como me dé la gana, no has aprendido a besar, y creo que te ganaste el apodo hasta que aprendas.

—¡Lagarto no, Edward! No inventes, por favor. Odio los apodos, ¿por qué las personas me ponen apodos? —Otro trueno la hizo chillar y enterrar la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro. Edward la estrechó un poco, cuando el olor a fresas le golpeó en la nariz, enterró el rostro en su cabello.

—Mi casa, mis reglas. Tú decides —murmuró en su oído.

.

.

.

A Bella le había picado algún mosco extraño en la casa de verano.

Era la única explicación para hacer esto. Pero es que los truenos eran su perdición. La pesadilla de siempre la volvía vulnerable y miedosa, por eso ahora no le importaba verse extraña. Si James se enteraba de esto, pues que se aguantara. Ella le había llamado muchas veces al celular y él simplemente no contestó. James sabía mejor que nadie el terror que a Bella la asaltaba a veces por las noches, él era su barco, su apoyo, su amigo y su esposo. Quizás por la hora ni siquiera escuchó el celular, él tendía a dormir como un oso. Lo perdonaría ésta vez.

Volvió a la realidad, el departamento de Edward era pequeño pero acogedor. Bella no recordaba haber estado en un lugar así de pequeño, sonrió al ver la hermosa planta palo de Brasil en una esquina, al menos tenía algo en común con el pervertido. Dejó que su vista vagara entre la pequeña pero lujosa sala/comedor. Y mientras Edward caminaba delante de ella por el pasillo, dejó que su vista también vagara por su espalda, blanca y con lunares dispersos, amplia y tonificada. El joven _Cosplay_ únicamente portaba unos pantalones oscuros de deporte, podía verle la cinturilla del bóxer. El maldito estaba increíble, por ir bobeando se topó con él cuando se detuvo abruptamente frente a una puerta.

—¡Tonto! —gimió sobándose la frente, era tan duro como una roca.

—Ah… —Se pasó una mano por su rebelde cabello—. Bueno, disculpa el desorden —comentó mientras abría la puerta—. Ésta es mi habitación.

Lo primero que Bella observó fue la impresionante vista a la ciudad, era preciosa. Lo segundo fue que Edward no sabía lo que significaba la palabra _desorden_. Dios la librara algún día de que él conociera su habitación. El suelo estaba cubierto por una suave alfombra dorada, los tonos en las paredes eran oscuros al igual que las sábanas, todo emanaba masculinidad y orden. No era el típico cuarto de un chico soltero. En la pared, a su mano izquierda, había una repisa cubierta por muchísimos discos perfectamente ordenados, bastantes libros bien apilados, unas fotografías que no alcanzaba a distinguir en la oscuridad y un espejo enorme. En la esquina de lado derecho, estaba un clóset de caoba medio abierto, ahí pudo ver un casco de motociclista, un uniforme de policía, ¡una túnica de sacerdote! Incrédula, se acercó a ella.

—Eres un sacrílego —comentó, tocando la suave tela.

—Cuando quieras puedo confesarte. —Sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Pervertido.

—Yo no soy el que anda por la ciudad con solo una camisa ¿o sí? —dijo detrás de ella, su aliento cálido y mentolado le rozó el cuello haciéndola estremecer, se tuvo que aclarar la garganta—. Creo que eso te convierte en la ganadora de los pervertidos.

—¿Dónde voy a dormir? —preguntó, moviéndose ligeramente lejos de él y cambiando de tema.

—Aquí. —Apuntó a la cama.

—¿Y tú?

—También, obvio.

—¡Ah, no! —Se cruzó de brazos—. Ni creas que vamos a dormir juntos. —Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues entonces duerme en la sala.

—¡Edward…! —gritó lista para protestar, pero en un rápido movimiento él le tapó la boca, ella le mordió la mano.

—Bella, ¡mierda! —rugió con dolor al tiempo que la liberaba—, vas a despertar a mi compañero.

—No quiero dormir contigo —cuchicheó indignada, mirándolo fijamente.

—Entonces duerme en tu auto. Ya sabes, casual, como una desamparada, pero yo no tengo por qué dormir en el sofá.

_Buen punto._ Bella tenía que darle algo de crédito.

—Bueno… pero préstame algo para dormir, solo salí tomando unos vaqueros y una blusa para ir mañana al trabajo, no puedo dormir con esto… —exclamó, con sus manos apuntando hacia su ropa empapada.

Solo vestía la camisa de James, la realidad es que, del miedo, no había pensado en ponerse otra cosa. El cobrizo rodó los ojos mientras caminaba a su clóset.

—Ponte esto. —Le lanzó una playera.

—Date la vuelta —exigió, fulminándolo con la mirada; grave error, le había lanzado un reto.

—No.

—Edward —gimió, musitando un _por favor._

—Te conozco completamente, desnúdate frente a mí.

—No quiero. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No estamos… trabajando.

—Mi casa, mis reglas —dijo sonriendo de forma torcida.

—Y una mierda —comentó Bella furiosa al tiempo en que se quitaba la camisa.

Llevaba solo un sostén y braguitas blancas. Ruborizada, intentó ponerse rápido la playera pero metió el brazo donde iba la cabeza y viceversa…

—Yo te ayudo, me estás dando miedo. —La voz de Edward a unos centímetros de ella la hizo tensarse—. Pareces de esas monas japonesas que se contorsionan por las paredes, permíteme. —La ayudó a salir de la playera y se encontró con la mirada de pervertido que solía mandarle, _¿qué rayos estaba pensando al venir aquí? _Nunca debió haberlo hecho.

—Éste sostén… —El joven deslizó un dedo por el borde de sus pechos—. Es… —A Bella se le desbocó el corazón—, tan… —Sus maravillosos dedos le traían… maravillosos recuerdos—, antiguo.

—¿Q-Qué? —jadeó.

—¿Quién te lo regaló? ¿Tu abuela?

—De hecho fue la tuya. —Furiosa, le arrebató la playera y se la puso de una vez. Afortunadamente le quedaba larga, hasta las rodillas.

—Esme tiene mejores gustos, te lo garantizo. —Bella suspiró mientras miraba a la cama.

—¿Cuál es tu lado de la cama?

—Toda la cama es mía —susurró socarronamente. La castaña rodó los ojos.

—¿De qué lado voy a dormir? —Él sólo se encogió de hombros, Bella se subió a la cama—. Bueno, en ese caso voy a dormir pegada a la pared, me gusta sentirla detrás de mí.

—Estoy seguro de que te encanta sentirla detrás de ti —comentó con una sonrisilla.

—Sí, me gusta mucho sentirla detrás de mí.

—¿Entre más dura mejor no? —Se deslizó con ella entre las sábanas.

—Pues sí… supongo. —Estaba nerviosa, todo olía a él y estaban muy juntos.

—¿Y supongo que no te importa la hora? Ricura…

El cobrizo le deslizó una mano por la cintura, no supo si sentirse indignada por cómo su cuerpo ya estaba reaccionando a sus caricias, o por el hecho de que al parecer estuviera diciendo cochinadas, la verdad que no entendía el juego de palabras.

—E-Eres un… depravado de lo peor. —Le pegó en la mano como si fuera un insecto—. Deja de decirme así, ¿sabes qué? Dame éstas. —Le quitó las almohadas y las puso como una barrera que los separaba—. Así estaré mucho mejor.

—¿Por si sientes algo duro detrás de ti?

—No vas a poner nada duro detrás de mí —contestó crispada.

—Eres tú la que se aprovecha de los indefensos, ¿ya se te olvidó?

_Mierda_, ¿pero qué acaso iba a estárselo recordando por siempre?

—Hasta mañana Edward.

—Hasta más tarde… _lagarto._

.

.

.

Edward juraba que le iba a estallar el cerebro. Casi no había dormido nada por culpa de la desamparada.

El único lugar que tenía para relajarse, su santuario personal, es decir su cama, estaba siendo invadida. Odiaba que le movieran las sábanas, a Edward le encantaba acostarse y amanecer exactamente en la misma posición, como si estuviera momificado. Cuando despertaba, las fundas siempre estaban perfectamente acomodadas, con el mismo largo de un lado que del otro, con las almohadas cada una en su lugar, formando una especie de cueva protectora, incluso a veces no tenía que alzarla porque ni siquiera la movía. Era muy quisquilloso en ese aspecto, dormía con calcetines, le encantaba sentir la tela tocándole ligeramente la barbilla, pero Bella…

La chica hablaba hasta dormida, estuvo nombrando a James y luego estuvo moviendo las piernas descontroladamente, según ella, buscando las partes frías de la cama. Además, durante la noche se fue acercando hacia él de forma "sutil", primero quitando una almohada, luego otra, y cuando los truenos eran ensordecedores, la tenía pegada a la piel como una garrapata.

Ahora, no sólo iba a tener marcadas las mejillas –producto de la golpiza que Bella le había dado– sino que además iba a tener ojeras, se vería fatal…

—¿Bella? —Le sacudió ligeramente el hombro, _¿qué no pensaba irse nunca?_ Ya había amanecido…—. Despierta, llegarás tarde.

—Como jodes, cállate. —Se puso una almohada sobre la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

La playera que le había prestado era azul oscuro, hacía un contraste perfecto en su piel de porcelana, se le subió a lugares insospechados dejando su respingón trasero al aire, cubierto por unas bragas desgastadas en blanco e igual de antiguas que el sostén, quizás sí eran de 1970 después de todo.

—Bueno, cuando te vayas cierras la puerta —comentó mientras salía de la cama.

Edward no era un niño rico que se podía quedar dormido, entró en su baño que estaba perfectamente limpio, justo como a él le gustaba. Tenía clasificados los artículos, desde la máquina de afeitar, hasta el jabón neutro que utilizaba para su sensible cara. Las toallas, dobladas y apiladas por colores. Quizás a Edward podían valerle madre un montón de cosas, pero jamás ser ordenado.

—¡Mierda, la niña del aro! —Se oyó el grito de su compañero de piso.

—Lo siento, yo…

El cobrizo se soltó riendo cuando escuchó a Emmett gritar y a Bella disculparse, seguramente ambos ya se habían conocido. Se enrolló la toalla en las caderas y salió apresuradamente.

—¡Edward Cullen! —Emmett bramó desde el pasillo—. Quieres explicarme ¿qué es _esto? _—preguntó apuntando a Bella.

—_Esto_ tiene nombre, _compañerucho _de Edward. —Bella estaba furiosa mientras se retiraba el cabello del rostro, pero tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo—. Mi nombre es Isabella.

—¿La violadora? —preguntó Emmett fingidamente aterrado, Edward reprimió una carcajada, su compañero solía tomarle el pelo a las personas, no por nada era muy bueno interpretando personajes en _Cosplay._

—Yo… yo… —balbuceó con las mejillas encendidas—. Él se desmayó y pensé que… bueno… —Sin poder contenerse, Edward se acercó a ellos y la rodeó por la cintura.

—Emmett, déjala en paz.

—Teníamos un trato, nada de chicas —espetó enojado, si no fuera porque sólo estaba en bóxer, quizás lo hubiera intimidado con su tono serio.

—No es lo que tú crees… —Se apresuró a decir Bella.

—A ver, están semidesnudos, durmieron juntos, anoche quisiste violarlo. ¿Qué parte no estoy entendiendo?

—¡Estoy casada! —gritó como posesa al tiempo que retiraba furiosa la mano de Edward. A él siempre le daba miedo cuando ella parecía estarse poseyendo por algún demonio.

—¡Bigamia!—gritó Emm.

.

.

.

Abrumada por el gigantesco oso llamado Emmett, Bella se encerró indignada en el tocador.

Era estúpido que él malinterpretara las cosas de esa manera. Estaba tan furiosa que iba a golpearlo, por eso decidió darse un baño. Mientras lo hacía, puso el agua muy caliente tratando de relajar sus engarrotados músculos. Enojada, vio el inmaculado orden de las cosas, dos tipos de champús y un enjuague. Algunos productos más para el cabello… por Dios, si no fuera porque Edward le había mostrado ser _muy_ varonil, ya estaría dudando. Aún molesta, revolvió el champú con el enjuague, se puso de todos los productos en el cabello y se depiló con el rastrillo de Edward, además usó su gel de ducha, que por cierto olía exquisito, y mientras se tallaba el cuerpo con ese delicioso aroma, recordó a cierto _mecanicucho_. El muy idiota había tirado de su vello púbico cantidad de veces la noche anterior:

—_No te has depilado. _—Tiró de su vello.

—_Deja de hacer eso_ —chilló indignada, golpeándole la mano.

—_Lo voy hacer hasta que "aquí"…_ —Deslizó sus largos dedos entre sus delicados pliegues—, _no haya nada…_

Bella abrió un poco más el agua helada ante semejante recuerdo, ahora en su mente solo había algo: tenía que depilarse. Media hora después cuando terminó, se secó con dos toallas y las dejó en el lavamanos. Se vistió rápidamente, sujetó su cabello en una habitual coleta y salió del baño.

—Dejaste a toda la cuadra sin agua caliente —comentó Edward con una sonrisa—. Siéntate, hice desayuno.

—Gracias, pero ya voy tarde al trabajo… —Su estómago gruñó furiosamente, haciendo que el gigantesco de Emmett soltara una risotada.

—Vamos viola hombres, ¿qué tanto puedes tardarte desayunando? Aunque espera… —Sonrió—, si te vas a tardar cuarenta minutos como cuando te bañas, mejor sí vete.

—Desayunaré si dejas de llamarme así —respondió fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Es un trato —afirmó el gigante, mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo.

Edward se acercó para servirle, olía delicioso. Pan tostado con mantequilla, huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo…

—Wow, que rico se ve todo Edward —comentó, mirándolo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio de cerca.

—Gracias —dijo orgulloso.

—¿Qué…te pasó en la cara? —preguntó nerviosa.

—Es que ayer casi lo violan. —_Emmett,_ ese chico tenía que morir.

—Creo que te pasaste un poquito con la "reanimación" Isabella —habló Edward sentándose frente a ella.

—Lo siento tanto —balbuceó, sintiendo que se ponía roja como un tomate, en eso su celular sonó haciendo que diera un respingo y derramara el jugo en la mesa—. ¡Mierda! —comentó poniéndose de pie.

—Qué forma de bendecir los alimentos —mencionó Emmett, negando con la cabeza en forma desaprobatoria.

Sin hacerle caso miró su celular, Mike Newton la estaba llamando, era tardísimo, no alcanzaría a llegar, por primera vez en cuatro años, no iría a trabajar…

—_¿Qué ocurre Arizona? Estaba preocupado, tú nunca llegas tarde ¿todo bien?_ —expresó su compañero, parecía un tanto alarmado.

—Estoy… —Sorbió su nariz y tosió un poco fingido—. Estoy resfriada, me siento mal, ¿puedes informar a Tyler que me tomaré el día?

—_Claro nena, y si necesitas algo más con gusto puedo llevártelo… un caldo de pollo, analgésicos, un masaje… lo que sea, no dudes en llamarme. _—Bella rodó los ojos.

—Gracias Mike, nos vemos.

—¿Así es como finge cuando ustedes…? —Emmett iba a preguntar algo, pero Edward gracias a Dios lo fulminó con la mirada.

Para su suerte el desayuno fue tranquilo, y por lo demás Bella se vio pidiendo disculpas, por tirar el jugo, por aventar las toallas, por revolver los productos de Edward, por dejar su camisa mojada en el suelo y por lograr que se le hiciera tarde también a él.

.

.

.

—Llévate a _Silver_. —Bella le extendió las llaves del auto.

—Por supuesto que no, solo dame un aventón al gimnasio.

—Llévatelo, no iré a trabajar. Déjame en casa de una amiga y en la tarde cuando salgas, recógeme ahí.

—Preferiría _recogerte_… en la casa de verano —insinuó con una sonrisa.

—¿Quieres que le diga a Rosalie que me lleve ahí? —preguntó extrañada, Edward sonrió, ella simplemente no entendía el doble sentido.

—Vendré aquí por ti, olvida lo que dije.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. —Antes de que se bajara del auto, Edward la tomó por la muñeca, la chica perdió el equilibrio y sus rostros quedaron muy pegados.

—¿Isabella?

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó nerviosa, a Edward no le importó, le encantaba molestarla. Ella ya estaba mordiendo su labio, seguramente pensando que él quería besarla.

—No seas tan confiada. —Bella parpadeó sorprendida, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Con quién?

—Con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Realmente eres el violador en serie que pareces? —Se burló con una media sonrisa. Edward sonrió de vuelta.

—No, pero ¿qué pasaría si fuera un chico malo? ¿Si te robo el auto?

—Pensaría que estás en uno de tus papeles —sugirió sonriendo. Edward no supo qué pensar, ella se dedicó a mirarlo con una rebosante emoción que no lograba comprender, finalmente él suspiró.

—Bueno, nos vemos a las seis.

Mientras Edward se encontraba manejando el flamante Volvo, sonrió. Nunca pensó que algún día conduciría uno de estos. Como no iba en el metro, llegaría a tiempo al gimnasio, así que llamó rápidamente a Esme.

—_Ya nos llegó el dinero amor._ —Esme se escuchaba muy contenta del otro lado de la línea.

—Sé que es poco, pero espero que sirva para tus medicamentos y una mensualidad de la hipoteca...

—_Cielo, puedes mandarnos todo el dinero del mundo, y lo único que me va hacer feliz es que vengas. _—El joven suspiró.

—La escuela me tiene contratado a tiempo completo, qué más quisiera yo que poder ir…

—_Lauren me preguntó por ti ayer, en el supermercado _—confesó su abuela.

Edward se dio cuenta de que no era un zombi, porque el corazón volvió a latirle. Increíblemente ahí estaba, latiendo frenético con tan solo escuchar _ese_ nombre. Tragó duramente saliva mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas.

—_Le dije que estabas bien, quiere… llamarte._

—Espero que no le hayas dado mi número —comentó con un hilo de voz.

—_Edward. _—Suspiró Esme—. _¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Estabas tan enamorado de ella, al parecer aún te quiere, me pidió que le hables. ¿Por qué no te regresas? Puedes buscar trabajo en la preparatoria, podrías volver y seguir con Lauren…_

_Volver con Lauren_. Sí, aquello sería como si se pudiera sacar la lotería. Siquiera pensar en eso le dolía, la garganta se le inflamaba impidiéndole respirar bien, procuraba no pensar en ella. Sin embargo las imágenes se le cruzaron a tropel: Ellos en una tarde caminando de la mano por la Push, el cabello castaño y dorado de la chica deslizándose entre sus dedos, sus preciosos ojos verdes viéndolo con una enorme sonrisa, la luz de la luna contrastando sobre la broncínea piel de su espalda desnuda… Dejarla sola en ese pueblo había sido la segunda cosa más difícil, después de conocer el diagnóstico de Esme.

—_No te preocupes por mí y tu abuelo, si el banco quiere quitarnos la casa que lo haga… estoy segura que de cualquier forma nos queda poco tiempo en éste mundo…_

Edward sacudió la cabeza. No importaba cuan enamorado pudiera estar, sus abuelos iban primero. Por eso se había ido de Forks en busca de un mejor trabajo. De ninguna manera permitiría que el banco les quitara su hogar. Nueva York lo había absorbido como a todo chico de fuera. Las salidas nocturnas, las bebidas hasta el amanecer… Todo, hasta que conoció en un bar a Emmett y su trabajo. Después de eso retomó las cosas, quizás no de la mejor manera, pero de la necesaria, para ayudar a los que consideraba sus padres.

—No Esme, no vuelvas a decirme esas cosas, no les queda poco tiempo de vida. —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz—. Y lo de _ella_, no tiene solución, lo nuestro simplemente se acabó —mintió, ni siquiera podía decir el nombre de la chica en voz alta.

—_Como tú digas corazón, espero nos veamos pronto… Te quiero._

—Y yo a ti, salúdame al abuelo, que estén bien. —Se apresuró a colgar.

Su celular marcaba una llamada en espera… _Tanya. _Sacudiéndose todo rastro del chico tímido y sencillo de Forks, contestó la llamada de su mayor fuente de ingresos.

* * *

**Hola nenas, este capi está es más tranquilo en cuanto a payasadas, el chiste aquí es que los chicos se vayan conociendo un poquito más, sobre todo con eso de que Bella esta cediendo un poco más con Edward, como siempre gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios ;)**

**_Muchas gracias a: stephaniecullen307, Palitatjcullen, freedom2604, XeniCullenSwan, Barbie k, Joha1, maribel hernandez cullen, Lizzy Marez, Gretchen CullenMasen, VampireQueenR18, Reader Spark, Blueskys, SharinPattinson, Penny Love Edward, elena robsten, Evetwilight11, AraCullen8, Silvermist06, Mary Ortiz Swan, FaNy. GE, nadiarc22, Mss1-cullen-swan, Danny Fer D' Rathbone gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas_.**

**A mis nenas: AraCullen8, nena gracias por tu comentario bienvenida, ya te comenté que tenemos grupo y si quieres molestarme por face allá te espero :) Evetwilight11 hola es que el día que actualicé hubo fallas con FF yo creo por eso no te llegó, como te comento les ire platicando de Bella poquito así como en este capi. ¿qué te parecio? CindyLis Nena hoy en su cumpleaños también le dedico este capi y si tuviera manera de verla, la llevaría a cenar y tomarnos unas copitas, que lástima que viva tan rumbo al sur, pero bueno sabes que te quiero mucho y así. Elenamar-16 hola nena, bienvenida y ya te respondí tu pregunta, espero que este capi también te haya gustado. janalez hola preciosa como estás esperemos que Edward tenga paciencia y la saque adelante ;) COKI CULLEN hola nena, gracias que bueno que te gustó, que te parecio este? Sool Pattinson hola nena, pues Bella llegó para alterar el mundo de nuestro chico, esperemos que no lo mate en el intento jaja. MonicaSwan71 Hola Monica, ya te vi en el grupo y gracias por comentarme también aquí, creeme que si existe alguien tan quejica como ella, hay de todo en esta villa del señor jajaja. kryztal331 hola nena gracias, este estuvo un poco más tranquilo,** **¿Qué te parecio? jupy hola linda como dices Bella esta muy cerrada con Edward, sin embargo este acercamiento de irse a su depa, hará que tarde o temprano le confíese sus miedos. Edu linda muchas gracias, tu sabes que mi estilo va mas enfocado al drama pero bueno también tengo mi mitad de payaso que sale a flote con esta historia, que bueno que te guste es para distraernos un rato. Sarai GN nena gracias por tu apoyo que como friego lo sé pero ya sabes que te lo recompenso con spoilers del tamaño del fic jajaja Esmeralda C muchas gracias nena, por apoyarnos y seguirnos en esta historia a mi y a mi maravillosa beta. SherlyMina gracias a ti nena, y dime este que te parecio? Iku Cullen hola nena, mi intención es hacerlas reir un rato, Bella se pasa de ingenua y luego en una de esas y nos deja sin Edward, ahora el pobre quedó con marcas de dedos de tanta cachetada no te digo? patymdn Jaja hola nena, esa Bella es el mayor reto de todos los que Edward haya tenido, Bella le estropea todas y cada una de las fantasias. Por otro lado el le confesó algo que no ha querido hacer publico, por que tampoco le gusta complicar más las cosas con Bella, veremos como van avanzando. solecitopucheta Sé que odias a James nena, jajaja pero bueno que le vamos hacer, mientras Bella siga de aferrada en no darle el divorcio no nos queda más que aguantarnos. Mary linda pues aquí con más cosas, los chicos teniéndose un poco más de confianza, dales tiempo no te me desesperes ;) aea7 linda en eso estoy, tengo que concentrarme en haciendo elecciones. Katty Pattinson hola nena, únete al grupo ahí pongo más adelantos, gracias por tus comentarios, dracullen gracias nena esta Bella tiene un por que de ser así, ¿me dices si te gustó?**

**Bueno chicas gracias a todas esperemos que Edward sobreviva para el final del fic y que Bella no lo vaya a matar en una de esas, jeje gracias por su apoyo nos leemos pronto :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Gracias nena por las correcciones, el apoyo y la orientaciòn al escribir! :D_

* * *

—_Como tú digas corazón, espero nos veamos pronto… Te quiero._

—Y yo a ti, salúdame al abuelo, que estén bien. —Se apresuró a colgar.

Su celular marcaba una llamada en espera… _Tanya. _Sacudiéndose todo rastro del chico tímido y sencillo de Forks, contestó la llamada de su mayor fuente de ingresos.

* * *

_**Al fin y al cabo, somos lo que hacemos para cambiar lo que somos.**_

_**Eduardo Galeano.**_

Si Rosalie volvía a reírse de ella, se iba a bajar de su maldito y súper lujoso _M3,_ y tomaría un taxi.

—Marie —dijo, aun riéndose Rose—, es que no puedo creerlo. Primero me ocultaste que te estás cogiendo a otro hombre, ahora te estoy llevando a una sesión de depilación. Estoy feliz amiga, _¡feliz! _—gritó emocionada.

—No me… no me estoy acostando, lo que se dice acostar, con otro hombre…

—Estás cogiéndotelo, y además hoy amanecieron juntos. —Sonrió mientras negaba.

—Ya te expliqué por qué… —cuchicheó nerviosa.

—Qué chistoso, yo a mis 29 años, me levanto a las siete de la mañana para salir a correr con mi perro, le doy de comer y además levanto su excremento, ¿qué tal? Tú te levantas al lado de tu amante, sintiéndote mierda, y yo me levanto a recogerla. Vida injusta llévame ya…

—¡Edward no es mi amante! —gritó enojada.

—Dime amiga, ¿quién la tiene más grande? —preguntó, mientras daba la vuelta al entrar en el estacionamiento techado.

—¡Rosalie! —aulló escandalizada, sin embargo no pudo evitar los recuerdos que la embargaron:

—_Soy más grande, acéptalo. —Edward elevó las caderas entrando en ella de forma más profunda, Isabella ahogó un gemido y lo miró con odio—. Ahora ricura, si quiere la alineación de llantas, mónteme bien._ _—Había ordenado el insolente de forma altanera, después de que lo estuviera cabalgando por segunda vez en una tarde. Lo había comparado, sin querer, con James –otra vez– y algo en sus brillantes ojos verdes se había encendido, volviéndolos salvajes y cargados de lujuria. A Edward le encantaban los retos, podía sentirlo en sus caricias, en sus duras arremetidas; él no quería que lo comparara, y estaba haciendo que Isabella dejara de hacerlo. Como castigo, la había puesto a montarlo, según él, no estaba contento con sus movimientos de adelante hacia atrás, así que la hizo practicar un par de veces más._

_Suspiró, ¿qué más daba quién fuera más grande? Además, Isabella se rehusaba a aceptarlo, pero sentía las piernas como si hubiera cabalgado a un jodido corcel durante días. No quería admitirlo, porque estaba segura que James la tenía más grande que Edward._

Sacudió la cabeza volviendo al tiempo real. Seguramente el dolor contradictorio, que últimamente sentía entre las piernas, se debía a que nunca lo hacían en la cama, y su cuerpo estaba todo entumecido; si a eso le sumamos que no estaba acostumbrada a tener sexo todos los días…

—Deja de decir eso —balbuceó, tratando de no sonar escandalizada—, estamos practicando, él me está ayudando a ser una _cosplayer._

—Y no respondiste Marie, estás ruborizada y todo. —Rosalie sonrió—. _Hum,_ eso quiere decir que ese chico la tiene grande… ya quiero conocerlo —dijo, elevando las cejas mientras sonreía. Sin duda "quería conocerlo", Bella se soltó riendo.

—Basta ya, no quiero hablar de eso. Además, puedes conocerlo después de que acabemos las clases, será todo tuyo. Te advierto que es muy costoso —comentó sonriendo.

—Ya te dije que no pienso pagar por un hombre nena, es más, yo le enseñaría _cómo _disfrazarse. —Le guiñó un ojo mientras se bajaba del descapotable.

Esa mañana Rosalie la llevó a una serie completa de tratamientos de belleza en uno de los salones más exclusivos de Nueva York. Su amiga se había puesto un escotado vestido en tono coral, su cabello –ahora rubio– caía en hermosas cascadas por sus hombros. Rosalie le parecía un camaleón, por ser multifacética.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que necesito depilarme todo _allí_? —Había preguntado Bella, no muy segura, después de que la esteticista le explicara el procedimiento láser con todo detalle.

Rosalie se mantuvo firme.

—Por supuesto. Tienes que podarte _todo. _—Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco ante el persistente tradicionalismo de Marie—. Más vale prevenir que lamentar. Verás qué relajado es no tener que estarse preocupando por pelitos perdidos, además, estoy segura de que a James le va a encantar —remató, oliendo un triunfo seguro.

Efectivamente, ninguna maldita pelirroja iba a quitarle su futuro. Nadie, ni siquiera un puto dolor horrendo –en forma de alfileres calientes incrustados en el monte de Venus– la distraería de su idea de recuperar a su marido.

.

.

.

—Edward… —Jessica medio gimió al verlo.

—Lo sé, lo sé, larga historia. ¿Crees que podrías maquillarme un poco?

—Siéntate aquí, volveré en un segundo.

No era para tanto. Las marcas que Isabella había hecho en su rostro no eran cosa del otro mundo, sin embargo Edward jamás se dejaba tocar la cara. Era sumamente importante para él.

—Esa chica debe ser una salvaje en la cama —comentó Jessica, mientras le aplicaba un poco de alguna crema—, también debes apreciarla. —Sonrió, mirándolo detenidamente.

—No es lo que crees —farfulló molesto—, fue algo que se me salió de las manos. Ahora, ¿quieres apurarte? Debo estar ahí en veinte minutos.

Después de eso, Félix lo llevó hasta la residencia, donde una Tanya bastante desesperada, lo esperaba en recepción.

—Anthony, por un momento pensé que no vendrías…

—Eso nunca pasará, discúlpame, tuve un contratiempo —murmuró en tono amable, dándole una delicada flor como era su costumbre.

—Te necesito para el domingo en la noche, Anthony —comentó mirando la flor—, sé que no trabajas los fines de semana, pero es importante… —Edward se mordió ligeramente el labio.

—Necesito revisar mi agenda, si no tengo nada, con gusto te acompaño —contestó de la forma más amable posible y con una sonrisa.

Tanya lucía un precioso vestido blanco de coctel. El día de hoy tenía que acompañarla a un desayuno de lo más aburrido, Edward se preguntó si ella querría pasar el resto del día con él, como normalmente sucedía… si eso ocurría, sería la primera vez que tendrían problemas.

—Quiero que te quedes un rato. —Ahí estaba su respuesta.

—Lo siento… —murmuró con voz baja y aterciopelada—, desgraciadamente estos días estaré ocupado por las noches…

—¿Quién es? —preguntó molesta, elevando el mentón.

—Es una cliente, ya sabes que tengo prohibido revelar identidades.

—Cancélale. —Se dio la vuelta agitando la mano, restándole importancia—. Te quiero en mi habitación en 10 minutos.

—Lo siento Tanya, nunca dejo plantadas a mis clientes. Espero que puedas entenderlo… —La susodicha se detuvo a mitad del vestíbulo, su vestido osciló dramáticamente cuando se giró para mirarlo de forma incrédula

—¿Quién es? ¿Cuánto te está pagando por eso? —preguntó, mientras caminaba hacia él.

Edward apretó las manos en puños, odiaba cuando ella lo trataba de esa manera. Como si fuese un estúpido juguete del que podía disponer a cualquier hora. Lo que más coraje le daba, era que desgraciadamente él había permitido que ella pensara eso, al nunca negarle nada en todos estos años.

—No puedo decírtelo. —Volvió a responder mientras la miraba, ahora Tanya estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Edward? —Sus ojos azules escrutándolo milímetro a milímetro—. ¿Quién se atrevió a tocarte? —Suavemente deslizó un dedo por sus pómulos.

_Mierda. _Él parpadeó en un gesto confundido. Se llevó una mano al rostro fingiendo.

—Ah… esto… estaba jugando americano y me golpeé con el balón.

—Nunca has dejado que te dé bofetadas Edward, dime, ¿quién fue la afortunada? ¿La misma que te tiene atado estos días? —El chico se puso nervioso, a Bella no le convenía tener a Tanya de enemiga—. Voy a descubrir quién es y cuánto pagó por hacerte esto.

—Estás sacando todo de proporción, no dejaría que me tocaran de esa manera ni por un millón de dólares. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, pero con gusto nos vemos el domingo.

.

.

.

Después de la espantosa sesión, Isabella salió con una mueca adolorida, pero con el sexo muy depilado, inmediatamente se fijó que ya era tarde, Edward seguramente la estaría esperando. Rosalie la llevó al departamento del cobrizo, no sin antes aferrarse a conocerlo.

Bella le mando un _whatsapp_ a Edward, y a los pocos minutos el chico salió a encontrarla. Su cabello apuntando hacia todos lados, su perfil digno de ser esculpido. La camisa negra remangada hasta los codos, dejando ver sus brazos torneados. Estaba vestido de forma elegante y se veía increíble. El suspiro de Rosalie –mezclado con un gemido ahogado– se lo confirmó.

—Puta madre amiga, ¿ese es Edward? —preguntó muy deslumbrada.

—Sí.

—Carajo, ¿cuánto dijiste que cobraba? —Apenas iba a contestar con un comentario sarcástico, cuando éste llegó inclinándose sobre la ventana de Bella. Olía delicioso.

—Hola, Bella —comentó sonriéndole, para luego clavar sus preciosos ojos verdes en Rosalie—, hola…

—Ho-Hola mi nombre es Rosalie Hale, soy la mejor amiga de Marie, mucho gusto. —Bella estaba atónita, por lo general Rose _nunca _se ponía nerviosa.

—¿Con que _Marie?_ —inquirió Edward, elevando una ceja.

—No eres el único que pone apodos —refunfuñó mientras se bajaba del auto—, ahora vámonos.

—Hasta otra ocasión _Rosalie_. —Edward utilizó su voz seductora y aterciopelada. Bella por alguna razón se enfureció. Ni siquiera lo dejó escuchar el "hasta luego" de su amiga.

Cuando se subieron al _Volvo_, Bella estaba enojada y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Ciertamente no eran celos, lo que pasa es que Edward la hacía sentir de una forma –ridículamente– especial, incluso cuando le dedicaba miradas perturbadas o de violador en serie. Por eso, que hubiera visto a Rosalie de la misma manera…

—¿Por qué noto cierta tensión? —indagó el cobrizo, aterrizándola.

—Con que te gustan las rubias —espetó sin pensar.

—Todos tenemos un fetiche, parece que es el tuyo también —aseguró con humor. Bella se enojó aún más, pero él tenía razón.

—Al menos tenemos algo en común —comentó, desterrando ese extraño sentimiento, suspiró y relajó los hombros—. Edward yo… lo que pasa, es que además, bueno yo… es que… —cerró los ojos ante lo que iba a decir.

—Te vas a echar para atrás —afirmó el joven como si la conociera, Bella abrió los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No, yo _nunca_ dejo las cosas a medias. Es sólo que bueno, seguí tu consejo de depilarme… _allí_ y, el caso es que me duele aún, no creo que hoy podamos hacer nada. —Bella podría jurar que estaba más roja que nunca.

—O sea que… —ronroneó, mientras deslizaba sugestivamente la mano hacia su muslo, ella inmediatamente se tensó, pensó en golpeársela, pero armándose de valor, no lo hizo —, estás sensible.

—A-Algo así. —Sutilmente le apartó la mano—. Por tu culpa me quedó una cicatriz en el monte de Venus, como al pobre de Harry en su frente. —Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Quiero verla.

—No —farfulló molesta.

—Bueno, creo que hay algo que podemos hacer entonces, pero no sé si te moleste —curioseó el joven.

—¿Qué cosa? —demandó curiosa y alarmada, _¿qué podía querer?_

—Me gustaría ver todas tus bragas. —Su voz fue seria.

—¿¡Qué!? —Tenía que estar bromeando.

—Que necesito ver todas tus bragas. No sé quién sea tu asesor en modas, pero claramente —la escudriñó con los ojos— debes despedirle.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso —interrumpió, Dios mío estaba tan enojada—, _mi_ ropa interior y yo nos llevamos muy bien.

—_Tu_ ropa interior y _tú,_ son dignas de una exposición en el museo de reliquias —aseguró el cobrizo sin titubear.

—¡Eso no te incumbe! —Cristo, pero si ya estaba gritando.

—En serio, Bella. —Se acomodó en el asiento del auto para mirarla mejor—. Sé que te molestas con las cosas, lo sé porque me lo advertiste, ¿pero no fuiste tú la que dijo que _ese_ era quizás un motivo por el que te dejó tu esposo? —Bella abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero simplemente no supo qué contestar—. Lo que quiero decir es que, tienes que aceptar retroalimentaciones.

—¿Decir que puedo modelar en un museo es una retroalimentación? —Apoyó la frente en el volante—. ¿Y qué sugieres? Tú tampoco pareces un modelo. —Mintió, el maldito sí lo parecía.

—Bueno, yo sugiero que vayamos a tu casa y me muestres tu guardarropa —rebatió, ignorando sus ácidos comentarios.

—¿Ahora te crees un experto en modas? ¿Te graduaste de modología? ¿Tienes algún sentido oculto del que no hemos hablado? —Edward se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—_Modología_, ¿eso existe? —Se seguía riendo—. Olvídalo, entonces supongo que nos vemos otro día. —Abrió la puerta del auto, Bella se dio cuenta de que se estaba pasando, entonces soltó lentamente el aire mientras le tomaba la mano para detenerlo.

—Lo siento, Edward. —Suspiró—. Bueno, yo… —Cerró los ojos, _¿qué se suponía que debía hacer?_

La Bella de siempre ya estaba gritando escandalizada, enojada, y efectivamente no aceptando sugerencias. Si pretendía cambiar, debía hacerlo al cien por cien. Tenía una demanda de divorcio en su recámara, y un montón de cosas por cambiar. Suspiró antes de hablar:

—No pensaras entrar a mi casa, ¿o sí? —Lo miró recelosa, él se encogió de hombros—. ¡De ninguna manera! Yo… traeré una maleta a tu casa con mis cosas y así podrás verlas.

—Tu mejor lencería, tus mejores zapatos y tu mejor ropa Isabella —advirtió. Ella rodó los ojos.

.

.

.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿pero qué es esto? —Edward sacó de la maleta un vestido de seda verde oscuro, con cintas de terciopelo negras y con detalles de flores negras bordadas.

—¿Qué? Ese es mi vestido nuevo, lo compré apenas el mes pasado. No está tan mal…

—Claro, no está tan mal si pensabas ir a un funeral. —Lanzó un bufido sacando varias blusas de cuello de tortuga, playeras a rayas, camisas a cuadros, chaquetas con capucha y faldas largas.

—Además ésta blusa… —Isabella le arrebató la prenda blanca—, es de un reconocido modista. —Él la ignoró y continuó sacando ropa, luego aventó al suelo una chaqueta roja—. ¿Qué haces? Esa es mi chaqueta favorita… —chilló, levantándola del suelo y abrazándola como si la estuviera defendiendo de un ogro.

—Es demasiado grande para ti, no me deja verte el trasero —dijo con seriedad imperturbable—. Muchas de tus blusas son otra talla que no es la tuya, se te ven los hombros caídos.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes de tallas. —Le arrebató un vestido negro largo hasta los talones.

—Además estos sostenes, ¡ni siquiera tienen varilla! ¿No tienes un sostén _push up?_

—No hay ningún _push_ nada, ¿de qué rayos hablas?

—¿Tangas?

—No —espetó molesta recogiendo su ropa, Edward suspiró.

—Tus ropas son ofensivas, toda ésta maleta está lista para que te vayas de viaje con un puñado de pensionistas. —Y lo decía en serio—. Lo único rescatable son estas prendas.

Apartó tres conjuntos de lencería que aún tenían la etiqueta puesta. Bella enrojeció furiosa y Edward pensó que, oficialmente iba a echar espuma por la boca, pero la joven soltó una carcajada, luego otra, hasta que de pronto estaba sacudiéndose de risa.

—¿Pensionistas? ¿Tan mal estoy? —Estaba riéndose de forma histérica, ya le estaba dando miedo.

Edward la obligó a sentarse en el montón de ropa, la tomó por los hombros masajeándoselos lentamente, tratando de calmarla. Sabía que cuando Bella comenzaba a reírse así, no era bueno.

—Respira —susurró cerca de sus labios, ella lo obedeció tratando de calmarse—. No es que estés tan mal, tienes un estilo… muy… elegante, es solo que necesitas comprar ropa… más acorde a tu edad y talla. En cuanto a la interior… te falta modernizarte un poquito —aseguró, sintiéndose orgulloso por la forma en la que mentía.

—Eres tan malo componiendo las cosas. —Suspiró la chica, Edward frunció el ceño, diablos, nadie lo había descubierto antes en una mentira—. ¿Crees que a James le guste? Antes no le gustaba mi estilo, me pidió cambiar mis converse y lo entendí, ya somos adultos y quizás no debería vestirme así. Pero me gusta cubrirme, no me gustan las prendas que exponen mucha piel, y opté por algo más formal, él nunca me dijo que no le gustara…

—Probemos con algunos nuevos atuendos y ya tú decides, ¿te parece? —sugirió sonriendo, al tiempo que deslizaba un rebelde mechón detrás de sus orejas—. Estoy seguro de que con ropa nueva lucirás de tu verdadera edad.

—¿De mi verdadera edad? —La castaña frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué? ¿De qué edad luzco?

Edward la miró disimuladamente, la blusa –obviamente no de su talla– con florecitas estampadas de diversos colores y vuelos en los brazos, la hacían lucir mayor. Lo peor eran los pantalones cafés, la hacían parecer una campesina. Por supuesto unas zapatillas sin tacón. Su cabello sujeto en una coleta y nada de maquillaje. Era bonita pero podía serlo aún más.

—Eh… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te ves… ya sabes, pues… de tu edad, pero creo que mejor vamos de compras, ¿sí?

Bella rodó los ojos, pero gracias al cielo no le puso las cosas más difíciles. Salieron rumbo a Manhattan, Edward sabía que Bella tenía dinero, por lo que ir a la avenida Madison le pareció una excelente idea.

.

.

.

Isabella tenía que admitir que la tienda estaba preciosa mientras atravesaban la lujosa recepción. Edward se detuvo frente a una esbelta morena, vestida con un elegante conjunto de falda y blusa. Su oscura y ondulada melena le llegaba por debajo de los hombros. Al percatarse de que ella seguramente se vería como una indigente perdida, se ruborizó y trató de ocultarse detrás de Edward. Siempre le había gustado vestir de forma sencilla y cómoda. Su blusa de estampados florales la hacía sentirse fresca y los vuelos le parecían de lo más sexys y alegres.

Ni Rosalie, ni siquiera Alice, la habían logrado disuadir en su forma de vestir. Pero ahora simplemente quería desaparecer, aunque sea para ponerse unos zapatos con tacón. La morena elevó la mirada mostrando sus impresionantes ojos verdes, los cuales brillaron al ver a Edward.

—Zafrina —ronroneó el cobrizo, regalándole una sensual y torcida sonrisa. Su mirada se volvió ardiente y lujuriosa. La chica se tambaleó un poco en la silla.

—Anthony. —La voz de la morena fue ronca.

Bella elevó una ceja mirándolos alternativamente, la escena le dio un poco de náuseas. ¿Querían acaso montar una fantasía en estos momentos? Era tan evidente que se habían acostado, que se sintió… bueno, _incómoda_ era la palabra que más se acercaba. Zafrina esbozó una gatuna sonrisa, la cual le embellecía sus carnosos labios, que eran de un rosa brillante, y que desapareció al percatarse que el chico no venía sólo, lanzándole una gélida mirada al notarla.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó a Edward, pero mirándola a ella.

—Ayúdanos a comprar.

Edward rodeó a Isabella por la cintura y la atrajo ligeramente a su lado, ella estaba ruborizada y sintió que la presentaron como a un viejo auto que necesita modificaciones, como ese programa de _Enchúlame la Máquina. _La morena los miró alternativamente, con una visible expresión interrogante. Dado el posesivo agarre de Edward en su cintura, Isabella temió lo peor y se separó inmediatamente.

—En realidad, _éste_ jovenzuelo es… bueno, es de los mejores amigos de mi _esposo_ —aclaró.

Edward soltó una carcajada que disimuló, de forma bastante mala, tosiendo. La mirada de Zafrina voló a su mano izquierda y vio la evidencia. Su precioso anillo.

—Ah, ya veo. —Sonrió la chica, visiblemente aliviada.

—Su esposo y yo somos _íntimos_ amigos —comentó Edward con una sonrisilla, posando la mano sutilmente en su cintura baja, Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

Zafrina la repasó de arriba abajo, escrutándole cada centímetro de su cuerpo; desde el rostro, la figura, hasta las zapatillas de piso.

—¿Y en qué te puedo ayudar…?

—Marie. —Se apresuró a decir el apodo con el que Rosalie la había bautizado—. Quisiera lucir… como nueva, quiero un cambio.

—Bueno Marie, sé por dónde podemos comenzar —respondió Zafrina, luego miró a Edward—. Anthony, ¿por qué no te vas por ahí a perderte unas dos horas? Mi hermana Senna está en el departamento de caballeros. —Le guiñó seductoramente un ojo.

—Ni hablar, si me voy, estoy seguro de que se vestirá como una abuela. No la dejaré ni un solo minuto. ¿Si la puedes arreglar, verdad? —La voz del cobrizo sonó angustiada.

Definitivamente como un auto averiado y descompuesto, así la veía Edward. Zafrina miró a Bella con expresión de solidaridad, seguramente tendría el rostro rojo.

—Anthony, eres tan tonto a veces. Siéntate por allá. —Señaló un sofá, él se encogió de hombros y se fue, Bella lo vio mientras caminaba de forma elegante hasta sentarse.

Tenía la espalda fuerte y tonificada, la camisa negra le marcaba cada ángulo de sus anchos hombros, parecía un maldito ejecutivo. Varias dependientas lo miraban y cuchicheaban con una sonrisa, Bella suspiró. Había tenido que soportar por años _ese _tipo de actitudes al lado de James. Por eso se alegraba de que Edward no le importara en lo más mínimo, así no tendría que preocuparse por salir apurada de los vestidores para comprobar que seguía ahí, solo y a salvo.

Zafrina le fue mostrando diferentes prendas, Bella se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. De niña acompañaba a su mamá a lugares costosos, se divertía viéndola modelar. Sin embargo ella no sentía esa necesidad de comprar ropa, no importó cuántas veces Renée intentó obligarla a cambiar de estilo, o a mejorar su aspecto, el resultado siempre fue el mismo, además, James así la quería. Aunque bueno… la quería vestida de látex y con un látigo en la mano para ser más precisos. Bella haría lo que fuera por él, por eso ahora tenía bien trazado un plan. Necesitaba reconquistarlo, si tenía que verse como otra y lucir falsamente hermosa, lo haría. Le demostraría que podía cambiar.

—¿Me permites? —Zafrina le soltó la goma elástica que sostenía su cabello, dejando que su cabellera castaña cayera sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Cuando se miró al espejo, Bella recordó que se lo comenzó a recoger cuando inició su trabajo con las computadoras, de esa forma no le estorbaba. Dejó los zapatos altos y los cambió por zapatillas, con el tiempo se acostumbró a verse de esa forma, no se preocupaba mucho por peinados distintos. Zafrina se apartó unos pasos y la estudió, como el auto en reparación que seguramente era.

—Te podríamos cortar un poco el cabello. —Su mano estaba en su barbilla—. Así los rizos se definirían más y le daríamos una mejor caída. Tenemos que delinear tus cejas y enseñarte a que te maquilles adecuadamente.

—Me parece bien —asintió, sintiéndose tonta.

—El vestido azul se te ve precioso, resalta mucho tu piel, ¿quieres que Anthony te vea?

—¿Anthony? —Frunció los labios… _ahh_… se refería al insolente—. ¡No! —contestó, casi en un grito; luego recordó que él era su… asesor o lo que fuera, suspiró resignada—. Mejor sí.

Se sentía dudosa y vacilante mientras salía del aparador. Lo encontró platicando felizmente con otra morena que, seguramente, sería Senna, la hermana de Zafrina. La chica tenía el cabello muy esponjado, la piel perfectamente bronceada, y sonreía totalmente deslumbrada por el hombre en cuestión. Edward se veía todo seguro, guapo y seductor mientras hablaba con ella, haciéndola reír de forma tonta y enamorada. Bella se preguntó si siempre sería así de tentador con las demás mujeres. Carraspeó incómoda para que la mirara.

Cuando él se giró para verla… _mierda_, tenía la _mirada_ otra vez. Edward dejó a la chica atrás y caminó lentamente hacia ella, como un león listo para comerse a una pobre oveja, sus ojos verdes brillando intensos, sus pasos elegantes y fluidos. ¿Qué demonios? A Bella le palpitaron partes que no debían, las regañó mentalmente, sin poder evitar un escalofrío ante aquella lasciva mirada.

—Isabella —exclamó sin dejar de verla—, te vas a vestir así _siempre_, te ves preciosa.

Bella intentó, por todos los medios habidos y por haber, no ruborizarse. Estaba vistiéndose así para James, no para él.

—Gracias, pero lo haré porque _yo _quiero, no porque _tú _digas. —Le regaló una tímida sonrisa antes de seguir a una extrañada Zafrina de regreso hacia el probador.

Pero en un movimiento rápido, Edward la tomó del hombro y se le acercó al oído, su duro cuerpo se pegó a cada curva de la chica.

—Discúlpame, no sé por qué contigo a veces me pongo… muy duro —cuchicheó, mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja.

—No te preocupes —susurró con un hilo de voz. Edward se soltó riendo y Bella pensó que estaba loco y tenía muchas bromas privadas—. No fuiste tan duro.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó soltándola.

—No —respondió confundida, él sonrió de forma torcida mientras negaba.

—Bueno, si vuelves a esconder ese cabello sexy, te voy a mostrar uno de mis personajes que _no _quieres conocer, incluye algunos castigos. Me pondré más _duro_. —Su voz era áspera. A Bella la carne se le puso la piel de gallina y se estremeció.

Dios la librara de que él se pusiera así de duro, porque a ella nunca le habían gustado las exigencias. ¿Sí estaban hablando de la misma dureza, no?

—Suéltame, Edward, siempre eres un insolente, ya no digas tonterías. —Se sacudió.

Él se soltó riendo y la liberó. Ella y Zafrina continuaron entre vestidos, luego pasaron al salón de belleza donde le cortaron el cabello, le sacaron las cejas –Bella estuvo mordiendo su labio aguantando el dolor– y por último le enseñaron a maquillarse. Al final de la jornada, el guardarropa que llevaba estaba bien provisto y podría cambiarse todos los días, por al menos un mes. Hasta se había encargado de poner zapatos altos _Louis Vuitton_, vestidos cortos de _Chloe_ y por supuesto _Donna Karan,_ pero lo que más le gustaron fueron las sandalias con tiras sexys _Jimmy Choo._

Compró bastante lencería nueva de _La Perla_, y sonrió con suficiencia al ver que había sido tan audaz como para comprar tangas. Durante casi toda su vida había evitado esas terribles abominaciones, ¿quién quería traer un hilo metido en el trasero? No era fácil traer tela metida por ahí, pero su nuevo estilo no dejaba cabida a otra ropa interior, por la forma en la que se le pegaba al cuerpo. Respiró hondo y contuvo el deseo de tirar de la tanga frente a todos.

Edward elevó una ceja al verla, de nuevo la mirada lasciva y los ojos oscurecidos. Demonios, aquello debería molestarla, ¿por qué se sentía… excitada? Al llegar a la caja, suspiró al ver la cantidad estratosférica que tuvo que pagar, Bella nunca se consentía ni se daba esa clase de lujos, hasta ahora iba cayendo en cuenta de que no le gustaba gastar en ella, pero ésta vez lo haría.

.

.

.

Edward estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, contemplando el vestido en tono hueso que se le adhería a Bella como otra piel. Cada curva de su cuerpo quedaba expuesta de forma tentadora, su cabello ondeando lo tenía hipnotizado. Seguramente por eso aún no caía en cuenta de que la chica estaba adueñándose de su pequeño departamento. Edward tampoco pensó que algún día querría ir de compras con una chica, aunque con Isabella fue diferente. Era práctica, Zafrina no había tardado en ofrecerle vestidos perfectos y acordes a la chica, Bella no había durado más de dos horas en aquel lugar. Él necesitaba comprar mucha ropa, sus personajes y su trabajo dependían de ello, aunque no fue así cómo conoció a la hermosas morenas, quiénes actualmente eran clientes de _Cosplay_. Las fantasías favoritas de las hermanas consistían en ser unas hermosas amazonas en una jungla, sin duda bastante calientes y guapas. A Edward le gustaba jugar con ellas y enredarlas con lianas, a veces participaba él solo, otras veces invitaban a algún compañero para jugar.

—Voltéate —pidió Bella, él por supuesto que negó. Por nada del mundo se perdería esto.

Cuando vio a Isabella resoplar mientras se quitaba el vestido y quedar en una diminuta tanga azul y un elegante sostén, tragó duramente saliva. Todos sus sentidos se concentraron única y exclusivamente en ella, en ninguna otra mujer vestida de amazona, incluso su miembro estaba siendo cercenado dentro de sus vaqueros, de lo erguido que estaba. El azul hacía un perfecto contraste en su piel pálida y tersa.

—¿Aún te duele por aquellos rumbos? —Tuvo que toser para aclararse la garganta.

—Un poco, sí —murmuró ella, viéndose todos los ángulos del cuerpo en el espejo. Sonriendo, caminó hacia una bolsa para sacar otro vestido.

—Te ves tan diferente en esa ropa. —Se levantó quedando detrás de ella—. Eres como Betty la fea… —comentó amenamente.

—Gracias —respondió Isabella de forma mordaz—, aceptaré eso como un cumplido.

—Eras Bella la fea, por primera vez te estoy haciendo cumplidos —repuso con humor.

—Nunca pensé que podría cambiar tanto, solo es ropa y un corte nuevo. Tú que dices, ¿le gané a Betty? —Sacudió su cabello al tiempo que sonreía, lo buscó con la mirada a través del espejo en busca de su aprobación, pero entonces, algo entre ellos ocurrió.

Edward no podía sonreírle, estaba cargado de deseo por ella y no podía ordenar sus ideas. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el miembro duro como una roca. Como si una corriente eléctrica golpeara a través de su cuerpo y saliera disparada en ondas, la chica captó su pasión y se le quedó viendo. El deseo se arremolinó en sus ojos chocolate, de nuevo lo observaba con esa maldita mirada cargada de lujuria. Edward pensó que se estaba volviendo un fetichista, amaba ver esa mirada en ella. Le encantaba que se viera tan dócil y niñata, porque detrás de esa fachada estaba una mujer dispuesta a participar en todo. Le gustaba que al parecer estuvieran encontrando la sintonía entre ellos.

—En realidad siempre has sido muy bonita. —Sin poder contenerse, deslizó una mano por el vientre plano de la chica—. Eres como un diamante en bruto, necesitabas que te pulieran.

—Aquí el único bruto eres tú —farfulló, tratando de lucir molesta, pero recostó la cabeza contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

—¿Nunca has pensado en hacer un baile para tu esposo? —preguntó, mientras le besaba los hombros, su erección estaba totalmente erguida, y no pudo evitar tirar de Bella un poco más cerca para que la chica sintiera su excitación.

—No —jadeó, estremeciéndose ligeramente—, ¿crees que le gustaría?

—Creo que le encantaría, podrías interpretar a una estríper, pero no a una cualquiera, podría contactarte con una amiga, ella podría enseñarte a bailar adecuadamente y todo eso. Lograrías interpretar el papel de dominatriz mientras bailas. —Lentamente deslizó la boca hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y se lo mordió con delicadeza.

—Ni siquiera se bailar. —Medio gimió. Edward abrió los ojos y se topó a través del espejo con los de ella, cargados de excitación.

—¿Cómo que no sabes bailar? —La giró para verla de frente, grave error, porque su culo quedó a la vista en el enorme espejo de su habitación, distrayéndolo, sacudió la cabeza—. Tu respingón trasero siempre logra desconcentrarme. —Se rió, Bella se ruborizó y llevó ambas manos hacia atrás tratando de cubrirse, Edward rodó los ojos—. ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que no tuviste juventud? ¿Por qué no bailabas? ¿Por qué no has cogido en un auto?

—¿Por qué no te callas? —discutió Isabella con la cara encendida.

—Bueno, como estás de nena y no vamos a tener sexo, hoy vas a aprender a besar, _lagarto_.

—Yo ya sé hacerlo… y no me llames así.

Edward se soltó riendo, internó ambas manos en su cabello y la atrajo hacia si besándola. Le gustaba provocarla, más que nada porque sabía que a ella no le gustaba besarlo, y a Edward le encantaba retarla, llevarla hasta sus últimos límites. Ella siempre apretaba los labios y hacia hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, lo que Bella no sabía, es que ese inconsciente rechazo provocaba una ridícula excitación en Edward que le hacía perder el control, jamás nadie lo había rechazado. El cobrizo le separó los labios con la lengua forzándola a participar, le succionó y mordió los labios en un ritmo lento y concienzudo.

Edward estaba seguro que le enseñaría realmente a besar. No esas metidas de lengua extrañas que ella hacía, tampoco esos insulsos piquitos que solía darle, ni mucho menos esos besos atragantados donde hasta sus dientes chocaban. Quería besarla a un grado que olvidara su nombre, que pudiera entender que la seducción venía desde algo tan básico como eso.

Finalmente ella gimió en su boca, le enterró las manos en el cabello atrayéndolo hacia sí. Edward se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad, mientras deslizaba las manos por la espalda de la joven y luego las bajaba hasta agarrar su trasero. Arqueó las caderas para que ella pudiera sentir otra vez lo duro que estaba solo por ella. Bella dejó escapar un gritito indignado, Edward respiró hondo y se separó de ella.

Esa chica lograba hacerlo sentir como un puto adolescente hormonal. Quería cogérsela en su propia cama, en esa cama que no compartía con nadie. La miró con una sonrisa arrogante, ella tenía los ojos y la boca medio abierta.

—Así es como debes besar, _lagarto_.

Isabella se relamió los labios y le miró la boca, él sabía que ella quería ser besada otra vez, sus pequeñas manos estaban posadas en su pecho, pero Edward no haría nada, quería desinhibirla, se preguntó si así sería con su esposo.

—Pues ya aprenderé —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza, como saliendo de un trance—. Creo… creo que será mejor que me vista, ya es tarde y… mañana trabajamos. —Se dio la media vuelta pero Edward la atrajo contra sí, estaba terriblemente duro y ella volvió a gritar bajito al sentir su excitación.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímida? ¿Así eres con tu esposo? —Bella lo miró a través del espejo y no respondió —. ¿Nunca le dices lo que quieres?

—Le he dicho que quiero sexo, si a eso te refieres.

—No. —El cobrizo sacudió la cabeza—. Me refiero a esto. —Llevó una mano a su pecho y barrió con el pulgar su duro y erguido pezón, ella se estremeció—. ¿No le has dicho como te gusta ser tocada? —Le mordisqueó el cuello y alivió la sensación deslizando la lengua.

—Él… bueno ya debería saber cómo tocarme, tenemos tantos años juntos… —balbuceó.

—Tienes razón, pero no todos los hombres lo saben, yo me dedico a esto. —Levantó el sostén azul y tomó los sensibles pechos entre sus manos, masajeándoselos delicadamente y tirando de sus pezones a la vez—. Mi trabajo es que las chicas vuelvan a _Cosplay_, así que debo conocer lo que les gusta. Debes ser más desinhibida, ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que lo hicimos? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirarla a través del espejo, ella mordió su labio y sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Me dijiste lo que querías, haz lo mismo con él.

—Está bien. —Suspiró, Edward se sentó en la cama, necesitando poner un poco de distancia, o iba a ser el primer caso de muerte por explosión de testículos—. Lo pensaré, mañana quiero tomar la iniciativa en el juego —pidió Bella caminando hasta él y colocándose de pie entre sus piernas.

—¿A qué te gustaría jugar? —preguntó, mientras subía lentamente las manos por las cremosas piernas de la chica.

—Pues… ¿A qué ha jugado James? ¿No sabes?

—Ayer creo que jugó a ser policía. No… estoy seguro —comentó, recordando perfectamente a James vestido como un oficial.

—Entonces tú serás mi policía —canturreó contenta.

—Tengo una mejor idea. —Edward tiró de ella, obligándola a sentarse en su regazo—. Mañana tú serás mi oficial, ¿qué dices?

—No quiero. —Se recargó en su hombro—. No me sale ningún papel.

—Es cuestión de práctica, yo he estado interpretando los papeles, y te recuerdo que yo no soy el que necesita realizarlo. —Le tocó la nariz con el dedo índice, en eso un ensordecedor trueno rompió la relativa calma que había en la habitación, Isabella dio un respingo y se enredó en su cuello como un mono araña.

—¿Por qué le tienes miedo a los truenos? —La chica no respondió, Edward supuso que era otro de sus tantos misterios. Respiró sobre su cabello, dejándolo pasar—. Hueles muy rico, me gusta mucho tu olor a fresas.

—Tú también hueles rico, ¿qué loción usas?

—¿Para qué James la use? Prefiero no decírtelo. —Su voz destiló sarcasmo.

—James huele delicioso, jamás olerás como él —aseguró, viéndolo con un destello de arrogancia.

Edward pensó en decirle que James olía a todo menos a loción. Seguramente olía a Victoria o a cualquier otra chica de _Cosplay,_ pero se abstuvo. Tampoco tenía por qué lastimar así a Bella. Pero la verdad es que hoy había visto a James encerrarse en una habitación con tres chicas y un chico alto y moreno. Quizás iban a tener una orgía, el juego podía empezar con un arresto, ya que ambos hombres iban vestidos de policía, podían "interrogar a las culpables" y terminar en todos teniendo sexo con todos.

—Ahora que lo dices, oler al marido de otras chicas es mi meta en la vida —contestó sarcástico, Bella le sacó la lengua—, mejor hablemos de tu meta, la cual es ser una _Cosplayer_. —Sonrió de forma juguetona—. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

—Puedo intentarlo, ¿qué tengo que hacer mañana? —preguntó, mientras trazaba círculos imaginarios sobre su pecho.

Bella estaba en su regazo, era muy frágil y delicada. Sus ojos chocolate eran transparentes, sin malicia ni dobles intenciones. Edward se sorprendió de que fuera así, por lo general las chicas tan adineradas como ella tenían una mirada totalmente distinta. Arrogante, engreída y llena de codicia. Eran personas experimentadas, comúnmente tendían a rebajarlo con tan sólo una mirada. Para muestra estaba Tanya.

La chica ahora en sus brazos era dulce y cariñosa. Le acarició tiernamente la espalda, ella esbozó una deslumbrante sonrisa. Entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que no quería dañarla. Tenía que ser muy cuidadoso en cómo la introduciría en un mundo lleno de fantasías y cosas a veces retorcidas.

—Primero necesitas entrar a un gimnasio. —Le pellizcó una nalga tratando de despabilarse. Bella lo miró indignada—. Cuanto antes mejor, estás toda aguada, tienes que tonificarte.

—Eres un asno.

—Pero no por las orejas —comentó sonriendo, Bella rodó los ojos—. Conseguiré que una amiga te dé las clases de tubo. Y mañana tienes que lucir como una policía y castigarme.

—¿En la casa de verano?

—Sí, voy a armar un escenario, trataremos de hacer las cosas lo más reales.

—¿Cómo? —Frunció el ceño.

—Eso déjamelo a mí. —Le guiñó un ojo.

.

.

.

Bella casi iba corriendo al salir de la tienda erótica, Dios la librara de que alguien la viera en esos lugares. En sus manos llevaba bolsas con algunos trajes, un par de botas, varias pelucas; una rubia como Edward pidió, una de cabello largo negro y sin que Edward lo supiera, una pelirroja. Suspiró, era ridículo, pero quería parecerse en todo lo posible a Victoria.

Apenas iba a abrir la puerta de su casa de verano, cuando Edward salió a su encuentro. Su cabello desordenado, su sonrisa radiante. Hoy lucía casual en sus vaqueros y una playera azul. Bella sonrió como tonta, nunca pensó que le daría las llaves de la casa. Mientras entraba, Edward comenzó a hablar.

—Isabella, la fantasía se desarrollará primero en el jardín. —La miró asegurándose de que estaba entendiendo, como si fuera tonta—. Después de eso, me llevarás arrestado a la segunda planta, ¿traes las esposas? —Ella asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar—. La habitación del fondo es a la que me tienes que llevar. Como me porté mal, ya supones qué tipo de fantasía quiero.

—Muy bien —asintió, creyéndose en una misión tipo _S.W.A.T_ o algo por el estilo. Edward siguió hablando sobre su papel, pero Bella se distrajo pensando cómo habría llevado James acabo la fantasía.

Se lo imaginó disfrazado de policía, su cabello rubio cubierto por una gorra, girando la pistola entre sus grandes manos. Era tan listo y guapo, ¿por qué nunca le dijo que quería jugar en el sexo? Ella se acoplaría con gusto…

—A partir de ahora, te espero en 20 minutos con todo lo que te dije que compraras. —Se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que ella chocara contra su espalda por ir distraída—. Pobre de ti donde te hayas comprado el traje talla grande. —La miró de forma seria, Bella respiró hondo y le sacó la lengua sin responderle—. No bragas, no sostén, ¿ok?

Era obvio que el insolente le iba a recordar lo de las tallas. En el baño, Bella se peleó con la estúpida tanga, sentía que le estaba cercenando el clítoris mientras se ajustaba el ligero. Sin querer se le atoró un tacón en las medias de red, desgarrándolas un poco, mientras se subía el traje. Sudando, suspiró hondo para subirse el cierre del maldito vestido de cuero. Cuando por fin respiró, vio con horror su estúpida pancita. _Mierda._ Bella era sumamente delgada, pero tenía una pancita cervecera. Mordió su labio, no podía quitársela con nada, tampoco era como si fuera a dejar la cerveza.

Mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo –tal como la enseñó Zafrina– recordó que Edward le había pedido que se pusiera la peluca rubia, solo para retarlo, ésta vez no lo haría. Se dejó su cabello real, largo y en espesas ondas. No había que alborotarlo mucho, ese cabello suyo tenía vida propia, a la más mínima insinuación de humedad o calor, se esponjaba, haciéndola parecer toda una tigresa. Sacó los demás artículos: una macana, unas esposas, una pistola de juguete y el ingrediente extra… su gas pimienta, obvio no lo usaría pero, ¿a poco no estaba mono? Sorprendería a Edward. Se ajustó el cinto especial, donde podía acomodar todos sus artículos, y salió del tocador

Se veía toda policía mala con sus lentes _Ray Ban, _sonriendo caminó hacia el jardín. En el camino se tropezó dos veces sobre la tierra, pero no se quitó las gafas. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto llegó al lugar acordado, luego se ahogó al ver su jardín.

El altanero de Edward había traído todo un escenario de _Cosplay_, sin duda se había convertido en un delincuente. Había varios autos desconocidos, estacionados a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del jardín. Además, había fundido casi todos los focos haciendo un tenebroso escenario. _Wow, el delincuente era muy ingenioso,_ pensó, mientras se sentía toda una policía, caminando por una calle llena de pandilleros. El jardín lucía como si fueran las doce de la noche, caminando por el peligroso barrio del _Bronx_. Bella llevaba la pistola cerca de su rostro, lista para disparar. Se ocultó detrás de los autos y salió varias veces apuntando a nada.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntaba fingiendo, como hacían los policías cada vez que abrían una puerta esperando encontrar algo—. Será mejor que se rinda quien quiera que sea.

Mientras se deslizaba entre los autos, las esposas que venían colgando en su cinto se le atoraron en un espejo lateral, haciéndola caer de manera vergonzosa. Quedó medio colgando del auto por culpa de las malditas cosas, estaba poniéndose de pie con torpeza y sin dejar de maldecir, cuando escuchó unos ruidos. Se le ocurrió que ya que estaba en el suelo, arrastrarse pecho en tierra era una excelente idea, él no la vería. Así que con mucha dificultad se arrastró por el jardín, apoyándose en sus codos. Fue entonces que vio a un sujeto, de complexión alta y fornida, tratando de abrir con un fierro… ¡a Silver! ¡Mierda! ¿Y si no era Edward? Se paró de inmediato.

—¡Deje mi auto _delincuentucho!_ —gritó aterrada, olvidándose de todo el asunto policíaco.

El sujeto tenía una media negra en el rostro y se detuvo inmediatamente al notar su presencia. Era altísimo, por lo que con miedo, la chica retrocedió hacia atrás. En un movimiento fluido, el delincuente la sujetó de las manos con fuerza, a Bella se le desbocó el corazón. Nadie le tocaba las manos, así que armándose de valor, le dio un fuerte pisotón con sus tacones de doce centímetros, haciendo que la soltara mientras aullaba de dolor.

—¡Ten eso hijo de puta! —vociferó, moviendo las manos como una rapera frustrada. Él dejó de maldecir y la miró con odio.

—Vas a pagar por esto —siseó con voz ronca.

Carajo, esa media del terror lo hacía lucir horrible. Tenía el rostro desfigurado ya que le quedaba muy apretada. El tipo sujetó con fuerza el fierro, con el que minutos antes estaba desmadrando su auto, y sin duda pensaba golpearla. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr. Los putos tacones se le hundieron en el piso y los dejó clavados cual estacas en alguna parte, iba gritando y corriendo. ¡Diablos! Ese delincuente sí que era veloz. Le aventó las esposas, luego la macana. ¿Dónde jodidos estaba Edward? No quería llamarlo porque, ¿qué tal que el maleante lo descubría y los mataba a los dos?

De pronto él la atrapó, decía algo, pero Bella no lograba entenderlo. Se estaba revolviendo como gusano debajo de él, su corazón tronando con fuerza en los oídos era el único sonido que realmente distinguía. Recordó a su papá, y en una oración silenciosa le pidió perdón por haber chocado su flamante Mercedes cuando tenía dieciocho, en eso… claro... Recordó el gas pimienta que Charlie le había dado, revolviéndose entre los fuertes brazos del tipo, dio con el gas y lo colocó frente a sus ojos.

El sé quedó de piedra.

—Ahora sí, cabrón —jadeó, aún agotada por haber luchado tanto. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y él estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. El delincuente levantó las manos en claro gesto de rendición, pero Bella ya no era Bella—, ya te jodiste —dijo, apretando el botón… que liberaba el gas pimienta.

* * *

**Hola nenas, pues bien en este capi nuestra Bella la Fea, se convirtió en una mejor versión, el problema vino cuando comenzó la fantasía, ¿ustedes como creen que acabe esto? como siempre espero sus comentarios**

_**Gracias a: keibi, White Cullen, katyms13, shadooh17, Cecilia monzon 5, Guacha, alondrixcullen1498, oliviaswan, Manue Peralta, freedom2604, Semivampiro, MUSFU por agregarme a sus listas de favoritos y seguirme.**_

**A mis nenas: freedom2604 nena primero que nada bienvenida, muchas gracias por comentar te tocó suerte de que hoy mismo actualice y te contesté, ¿qué te pareció este? vane cullen swant hola nena, aquí nuevamente con un capi Bella se esfuerza pero no pone atención en las indicaciones de Ed, así que a ver como resulta esto. RbBlack linda como siempre un gusto verte por aquí aunque Jacob en este fic a pasado muy desapercibido te agradezco por apoyarme como siempre, te lo repito encontraras ese amor que buscas por que estoy segura de que este es tu año y recuerda que tengo boca de profeta jajaja. Esmeralda C nena como siempre un gusto leerte y muchas gracias por pasarte por acá. Paula, espero que estés mejor y que te haya gustado el capi Bella acaba de volver a estropear la fantasía pero las consecuencias aún no sé… jaja. jupy hola linda los chicos acercándose cada vez más y Bella mudándose prácticamente con Edward debe traernos algo bueno, no? Edu linda, mi exagerado chico Cosplay después de llevarse a Bella de compras la dejó tomar la iniciativa con la fantasía pero como siempre, nuestra Bella sale con cada cosa… veamos en que termina. iMaryG linda, aquí estaba el cambio que me estaban pidiendo jajaja era urgente por que Bella por eso no levantaba pasiones con su marido se descuido mucho y es tiempo de que retome las cosas. Tu odio a James es normal, incluso querían hacer un Team contra él jaja. COKI CULLE hola nena, Edward tenía una vida antes de todo esto y un pasado que lo persigue, lo de Bella se verá un poco más en el siguiente capitulo, espero te haya gustado este! katyms13 que bueno que te va gustando Bella, sé que tiene una actitud arrebatada e inocente a la vez, pero bueno ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Gracias por tus comentarios de verdad es un gusto compartir toda esta nueva faceta en la escritura con ustedes. Iku Cullen Nena, pues aquí te cuento que Bella va a tener que explicarle a Edward por que siempre tiene miedo lo que no sé es si Edward quiera escucharlo después de que Bella lo atacara al final de la fantasía. Emily linda como siempre, ya sabes que estoy en un proceso de transición muchas gracias por apoyarme con esta loca historia espero que te siga gustando y como siempre te mando un abrazote. Evetwilight gracias nena, Edward estaba terriblemente enamorado de Lauren, por eso le tiene paciencia a Bella, por que su corazón ya esta ocupado por alguien más, sin embargo veamos como afecta todo esto en su forma de pensar, muchas gracias por tu comentario! Cindy alias cuchu, pues en este capi nos fuimos de compras por que el sostén de señora de noventa años no era posible que siguiera luciendo en Bella, luego con la fantasía yo no sé como se tome esto Edward tu que dices? patymdn hola nena, pues Bella instalándose poco a poco con Edward y te prometo que en siguiente capi Bella le contará un poco a Edward de lo que le pasa con eso de las manos. kryztal331 gracias a ti por comentarme y en este capi los chicos conviven un poco más, Bella va aceptando las quejas o sugerencias de Edward ;) janalez Bella es un desastre que arrastra a Edward a grados insospechados, veamos como termina. solecitopucheta nena como siempre un gusto leerte, yo también odio a James y luego que ya viene… dracullen como dices tu, Bella necesita entrar de lleno con Edward si se sigue distrayendo a mitad de la explicación de la fantasia no van a llegar a ningún lado. AraCullen8 Bella tiene problemas como abras notado no solo con las manos si no de entendimiento jaja siempre termina pensando cualquier cosa antes de la fantasía, pero se me hace que esta vez se pasó tu que dices? Sarai GN mi beta querida tu si que sabes como robarle a uno spoilers y luego yo tan platicadora que de volada te cuento todo pero es por que me encanta saber tu opinión sobre como vamos manejando la historia MonicaSwan71 como dices tu, ya vas viendo que se metió en la casa de Edward sin que el se diera cuenta en lo absoluto, o quizás se hace loco, por lo pronto esta vez Bella de nuevo le vuelve hacer daño, veamos como se lo toma Edward.**

**Chicaaas como siempre mil gracias por su apoyo, por sus comentarios y por sus risas que escucho imaginariamente cuando las leo en sus comentarios, me hacen el día. Nos leemos prontito**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio. **_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Gracias nena por qué se perfectamente los problemas que traes y sin embargo te das todo el tiempo para betearme, leerme y sugerirme ideas, eres un amor con patas ¿qué haria sin ti?_

* * *

_De pronto él la atrapó, decía algo, pero Bella no lograba entenderlo. Se estaba revolviendo como gusano debajo de él, su corazón tronando con fuerza en los oídos era el único sonido que realmente distinguía. Recordó a su papá, y en una oración silenciosa le pidió perdón por haber chocado su flamante Mercedes cuando tenía dieciocho, en eso… claro... Recordó el gas pimienta que Charlie le había dado, revolviéndose entre los fuertes brazos del tipo, dio con el gas y lo colocó frente a sus ojos._

_El sé quedó de piedra._

_—Ahora sí, cabrón —_jadeó, aún agotada por haber luchado tanto. Estaba tumbada en el suelo y él estaba a horcajadas sobre ella. El delincuente levantó las manos en claro gesto de rendición, pero Bella ya no era Bella_—, ya te jodiste_ —dijo, apretando el botón… que liberaba el gas pimienta.

* * *

_**A veces preferimos vivir en fantasías, que en la realidad.  
**_

Edward estaba seguro que el dicho "toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos cuando vas a morir", era mentira.

Lo sabía porque tenía el gas lacrimógeno entre los ojos, y no estaba viendo otra cosa que no fuera el ceño fruncido de Bella y el movimiento frenético de uno de sus dedos queriendo destrabar el artefacto. Sin darle tiempo a que le desgraciara la vista, le arrebató el gas pimienta y lo lanzó hacia un lado.

—¡¿De verdad ibas a rociarme con eso?! —gritó realmente enfurecido, quitándose la media que lo hacía parecer un delincuente.

Ella estaba tan entretenida revolviéndose y pegándole, que no fue hasta unos segundos después que reaccionó.

—¿Edward? —jadeó asustada. El cobrizo se puso de pie furioso. Lanzó la media hacia un lado y caminó al menos 10 metros, necesitando poner un poco de distancia, realmente no sabía bien qué hacer—, Edward, lo siento mucho, yo… ¿Estás muy enojado? —La chica comenzó a acercarse a él, pero éste levantó una mano, deteniéndola.

—Dame un segundo a que me calme. —Pellizcó el puente de su nariz y respiró profundamente, ya no había nada qué pensar. La idea le había rondado hacía algunos días y ahora lo comprobaba—. ¿Bella? —habló sin abrir los ojos—, esto se terminó. Creo que no tiene caso que sigamos, al menos yo ya no puedo. Prometo que te voy a devolver el dinero la semana que entra, te lo juro, pero esto se acabó —sentenció, sintiendo un peso menos en sus hombros.

Tenía que terminar con eso, Bella no estaba aprendiendo, no tenía remedio y además lo iba a matar. ¡Por Dios, estuvo a punto de rociarlo! Aún no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo de estar fuera de combate por algunos días. Quizás ella era muy inocente, quizás no debería estar intentando nada de esto, estaba claro que no podía.

Además, por su culpa había roto demasiadas reglas del sexo casual, como la de nunca quedarse con el cliente toda la noche. Eso implicaba un alto nivel de intimidad, y siempre conllevaba un incómodo despertar a la mañana siguiente. Era extraño cómo no le pasaba eso con ella, pero no por eso dejaba de estar mal. Al no escuchar respuesta abrió los ojos y la buscó.

Elevó una ceja al ver que en algún momento Bella se había equipado otra vez, de nuevo en su cinturón colgaba las esposas, la macana e incluso se había calzado los tacones. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente y el cabello hacia delante le oscurecía el rostro.

—¿Entenderías si me justificara diciendo que siempre he sido muy torpe? —susurró.

—Bella…

—¿Que solo soy una mujer desesperada? —Se rió con amargura, Edward no le encontró la gracia por ningún lado y supo que ella estaba nerviosa.

—Quizás deberías buscar otra forma de llamar la atención de tu marido —murmuró con voz suave, tratando de no herirla.

—Cuando nos casamos, el sacerdote dijo que había que luchar por lo que se quiere, hasta el último momento. Nos dijo que separarnos tenía que ser la última opción. —Clavó sus grandes ojos en él—. Nadie sabe cómo es el matrimonio hasta que lo vive. Yo voy a luchar por lo que quiero y tú prometiste que me ayudarías.

—Y lo intenté, también tendrías que preguntarte si vale la pena luchar de la forma en la que lo haces… por él.

—Ese es mi problema —contestó aturdida.

—Y aunque no lo creas también el mío, hoy estuviste a punto de dejarme ciego —reclamó.

—No vas a dejarme —aseguró, al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, creyendo no haberle escuchado bien.

—Que no vas a dejarme —confirmó, ahora con voz quebrada.

Edward parpadeó, no quería hacerla llorar, pero tenía que terminarlo. Pasó una mano por su cabello antes de caminar hasta ella.

—Bella… —Tomó una de sus suaves manos—… no llores por favor.

—Me lo prometiste Edward —sollozó.

—Sé que lo prometí, pero vamos a terminar mal. —No había ningún rastro de falsedad en su voz—. Créeme cuando te digo que de verdad lo intenté, esto se está saliendo de control. Tú no puedes… —Escuchó un sonido metálico, y con horror vio que Bella se había esposado a él—. ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó, tirando de las esposas.

—Te dije que no ibas a dejarme. —Se limpió furiosa las lágrimas que aún bajaban por su rostro, sus ojos lo taladraron con una determinación bastante desconcertante.

—¿Entonces dime que fue lo que te pasó con los delincuentes? —exigió.

—No fue nada —contestó secamente.

—Si no me lo dices no voy a seguir con esto, de hecho no sé ni por qué no has entendido que…

—Te lo diré —interrumpió—, pero más tarde, por favor. —Su mirada chocolate se volvió dura e inescrutable. Edward la observó sorprendido.

—¿Te violaron? —demandó, sintiendo una repentina ira contra quién quiera que se hubiera atrevido a tocarla.

—No… pero no faltó mucho —aclaró, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Edward tiró de su mano, ya que se encontraban esposados y la estrechó.

—Lo siento, ¿encontraron a los culpables? —Ella negó—. Bella, con mayor razón creo que debes dejar ya esto, tienes un problema, y no soy la persona más adecuada para ayudarte. Quizás deberías dejar a James o no sé…

—Ayúdame tú —pidió, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Es que no puedo.

—Por favor —suplicó.

—Bella yo…

—Dame otra oportunidad —se apresuró a decir—. Sé que estropeo todo, pero te juro que voy a mejorar. Es sólo que me asusté mucho cuando te vi, no pensé que te ibas a poner esa media y de verdad no sabía quién eras.

—Eso es porque nunca me pones atención —reprochó, ella sonrió avergonzada y suspiró—. Te está dando asma —comentó, al escuchar ese chillido raro en su pecho.

—Y la culpa la tienes tú. —Tiró de él—. Vamos por mi inhalador.

Mientras seguía a Bella, se preguntó a qué hora habían terminado así. No sólo ella lo ignoró con eso de dejar ya la fantasía, sino que ahora lo tenía esposado.

—Lo siento —dijo, al tiempo que daba unas aspiraciones en su inhalador—. Ahora… tienes derecho a guardar silencio, si no tienes un abogado se te asignará uno. Sígueme.

Sin darle siquiera tiempo a pensar o protestar, Bella lo condujo hacia la habitación que habían acordado. En el camino de regreso, Edward tuvo que admitir que se veía increíble en ese disfraz. Por primera vez le había hecho caso con las medidas. Así que el micro vestido de cuero a duras penas le cubría las nalgas con cada paso que daba. Aunque no le había hecho caso con la peluca rubia, su cabello en ondas cafés, largo y brillante, la hacía lucir bastante sensual. Los tacones de vértigo le estilizaban las piernas, y simplemente comenzó a excitarse con cada paso que los acercaba a la habitación.

.

.

.

Isabella se sorprendió al entrar en una de sus habitaciones. Edward la había decorado de forma que parecía una sala de interrogaciones. Había un enorme espejo cuadrado que simulaba esos por donde podían verte del otro lado de la sala, una mesa austera, una sencilla silla y una lámpara colgando en medio. Las sábanas con diseños daban la impresión de una cárcel. ¿Cómo había logrado que luciera así? No podía distraerse, ésta era la única oportunidad que tenía para demostrarle a Edward que ella podía hacerlo.

No lo iba a perder a él también por culpa de su torpeza o timidez.

—Siéntate —ordenó, empujándolo contra la silla—. ¿Quieres decirme desde cuando eres roba autos? —Edward elevó una ceja al tiempo que la recorría descaradamente con su mirada de pervertido.

—Desde los dieciocho.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —Se colocó de pie entre sus piernas, ya que no podía irse muy lejos de él.

—No te lo voy a decir —respondió arrogante.

—Entonces tendré que sacártelo a la fuerza.

—De hecho… —Una lenta y seductora sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—, puedes sacármelo sin dificultad.

—Edward —Resopló la chica empujando uno de sus mechones hacia atrás—, se supone que debes oponer resistencia —cuestionó frustrada. El cobrizo se soltó riendo mientras negaba. Seguía sin entender las indirectas.

—Olvida lo que dije. No te diré lo que quieres saber y piensa cómo jodidos le haces. Nadie nunca ha logrado sacarme la ver… dad. —Bella resopló frustrada.

—Ya veremos _delincuentucho_. —Sonrió lentamente para tratar de intimidarlo, puesto que no tenía ni idea de cómo sacarle la verdad.

Se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y maldijo el hecho de haberse esposado. No podía trabajar con facilidad, y si solo él estuviera encadenado, sería más fácil, pero desgraciadamente ambos lo estaban. Le soltó botón por botón de su camisa, descubriendo su torso desnudo. De pronto la boca se le secó ante semejante imagen y se relamió los labios. Edward siempre le parecía una obra de arte, en eso tenía que admitir que James no se le parecía… tanto.

No tenía tan marcados los bíceps, ni tampoco su torso parecía unas deliciosas tabletas de chocolate. Pero bueno, fuera de eso, James estaba mejor dotado en otras cosas. Sus ojos azules no se parecían a los esmeralda de Edward. Su cabello cobrizo y alborotado jamás llegaría ni a los talones del rubio y perfectamente bien acomodado de James.

Sin embargo, se encontró frotándose contra él mientras le olisqueaba el cuello. Como siempre, olía delicioso. Bella había buscado la marca de su loción por todo su cuarto –sin decirle, claro– y no la había encontrado. Curiosamente era Edward quien olía así y no algún perfume. Un suave y largo dedo bajó por toda la columna de la chica, siguiendo el camino hasta sus nalgas donde apretó con fuerza.

—Nada de tocar —dijo, golpeándole la mano.

—Deberías… ah… esposarme las dos manos o quitármelas —sugirió como Edward, no como el delincuente.

Pero Bella no estaba lista para decirle que había perdido las llaves en algún punto mientras corría, o quizás mientras le aventaba con todo.

—Te dije que guardaras silencio. —Lo abofeteó ligeramente, él gruñó y ese sonido hizo estragos en su intimidad.

Escuchó el sonido de la cremallera de su vestido mientras Edward lo abría de par en par. Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Nunca había lucido una prenda, que la dejara tan terriblemente expuesta como la que estaba luciendo ahora. El sostén era negro de encaje con una diminuta tanga a juego y un liguero que tan solo verlo daba miedo.

En un movimiento inesperado, Edward la tomó por las nalgas y se levantó con ella para dejarla sobre la mesa. Se sintió como la delincuente, estaba expuesta y abierta de piernas porque Edward estaba entre ellas, la luz era tan cegadora que no podía verlo con claridad.

—Aquí esta —susurró, deslizando un dedo por la marca diminuta que le quedó por culpa de la depilación láser—, ¿te duele?

—No —jadeó.

—Te ves preciosa, tan seductora —ronroneó. Bella se tensó, era increíble cómo su voz profunda la llevaba a niveles de excitación insospechados—. Te deseo tanto, no sé ni por dónde empezar —expresó con voz ronca, mirándola con sus depredadores ojos. Ella fue incapaz de contestar, solo gimió presa de todo lo que él la hacía sentir—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —expuso en tono bajo y seductor.

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó, realmente confundida. Escuchó su melodiosa risa mientras él negaba.

—Sobre los autos robados… mi expediente criminal, ¿qué quieres saber?

—_Ahhh_. —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en sus dedos expertos que la hacían olvidar todo— ¿Pa-Para quién trabajas?

Edward no respondió, tomó su cuello con los labios, bajando rápidamente hacia sus pechos, deslizando la lengua por su torso, jugueteando con su ombligo hasta encontrarse con su diminuta tanga. Sus miradas se encontraron, Bella supo lo que él iba hacer cuando la observó fijamente. Entonces el joven la arrancó sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin miramientos hundió el rostro en su centro, que palpitaba de anhelo.

Bella gritó porque no pudo controlarse y su cuerpo se arqueó contra sus labios. Edward sujetó sus nalgas para acercarla al filo de la mesa, arrastró con la otra mano la silla y se sentó, al tiempo que la volvía a acercar a su boca. Él no tuvo clemencia, su lengua la penetró una y otra vez, sus labios la chupaban y Bella sintió su dura respiración contra su sensible piel. Quizás la estaba castigando por lo del gas pimienta, porque sin duda la estaba llevando rápidamente a la meta. Con su mano libre Bella se aferró al borde de la mesa, tratando de calmar los espasmos que comenzaban a recorrerla. No quería arruinarlo, pensó que quizás ésta era una prueba, Edward ya le había dicho que debía controlar los orgasmos.

El cobrizo subió ambas manos hasta llegar a sus pechos para aplastarlos, Bella se estremeció al sentir el contacto del metal de las esposas, así como su propia mano tan cerca de sus senos, no pudo evitar gemir cuando él tiró de sus pezones. Entonces el delincuente elevó el rostro y la miró, era tan malditamente sexy haciendo eso que por primera vez a Bella no le dio vergüenza. Ni siquiera podía pensar mientras él hacía esos movimientos con su lengua. Ella sabía que él disfrutaba verla gritando y retorciéndose por él. Así que lo provocó, volviendo a gemir al tiempo que se arqueaba contra él. Dentro de la penumbra del deseo recordó que ella debía tener el mando, por lo que llevó su mano libre hacia el desordenado cabello del joven, forzándolo a que siguiese con esos enloquecedores movimientos de lengua, le dio un poco de vergüenza cuando lo sintió sonreír contra su sexo.

Edward cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, al tiempo que colocaba las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros. Bella estaba descontrolada y le enterró un pie en la espalda, se estaba volviendo loca. El joven hundió dos dedos moviéndolos de forma rápida mientras la succionaba con avidez, Bella ya no pudo más y con un grito se corrió en su boca. Las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos presa de tanta excitación. El delincuente la miró, en su rostro tenía plasmada la satisfacción con una arrogante sonrisa. Ella sonrió con él aunque no quería, porque era elevarle más el ego. De pronto, él se acercó.

—No vayas a… —La besó, y entonces, por primera vez en su vida se probó. Y aquello, lejos de desagradarle como pensó, la volvió a excitar.

—Sólo hay una forma de que te diga para quién trabajo —aseguró con voz ronca, tomándola por el mentón y obligándola a levantarse de la mesa, luego él se sentó sobre la silla. Mirándola de arriba abajo. ¿Acaso el muy insolente quería lo que ella creía que él estaba pensando?

—¿Tu q-quieres que yo…?

—Solo si quieres saber —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es chantaje —gimió frustrada.

—Soy un delincuente, no esperes que sea honesto. —Bella mordió su labio y se quedó de pie entre sus piernas. Quizás era tiempo de practicar…—. Escúchame Isabella. —Se levantó y tomó su rostro entre sus grandes manos—. Esto es solo una fantasía, nunca voy a obligarte hacer nada que no quieras, ¿está claro?

Bella cerró los ojos y finalmente habló.

—Ya veremos si no me dices la verdad, _delincuentucho_. —Con un solo dedo lo tumbó sobre la silla.

Se hincó entre las piernas de él, y con torpeza fue desabrochando sus vaqueros. Lo miró apenada, pero se dio cuenta que él tenía los músculos del pecho tensos, así como las venas marcándose a lo largo de sus tonificados brazos. Se veía tan seductor que no pudo apartar la mirada de la suya, hasta que su erección saltó al aire, eso desvió su atención. Bella sabía que no era más grande que la de James, pero era digna de ver. Respiró hondo, y sin pensarlo por más tiempo se la llevó a la boca. Edward siseó y Bella no pudo evitar sentirse un poquito orgullosa. Con cuidado chupó y tiró de su miembro, tratando de hacerle sentir todo lo que él lograba cuando le ofrecía lo mismo.

Edward enredó los dedos en su cabello, con un sutil movimiento le marcó el ritmo que quería sentir sobre su erección. Las veces que Bella le ofreció esto mismo a James, él no fue tan cuidadoso. Ahora podía verlo, James se descontrolaba y bombeaba contra su boca, sus dos manos sujetaban su cabeza de forma que le provocaban arcadas. En cambio, el delincuente parecía masajearle la cabeza, deliberadamente le acariciaba el rostro, se estremecía entre sus manos, y lo más importante, no se movía ni la obligaba a nada. Definitivamente si James quería disfrutar de esto, hablaría con él, quizás por eso no se entendían, porque nunca hablaban.

Retomó el curso de sus movimientos, bombeando y chupando, las dos cosas a la vez. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo escuchó gemir, era la primera vez que lo oía y se sintió orgullosa que fuera gracias a sus toques y lo que era capaz de hacerle sentir, de la misma forma en que él la hacía sentir a ella.

—Mierda Isabella —exclamó, al tiempo que la retiraba con cuidado.

Bella frunció el ceño, pensó que le estaba gustando, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar cuando él la levantó del suelo y la giró contra la mesa. Dobló con cuidado su cuerpo y Bella quedó tan expuesta a él que se sintió ligeramente vulnerable.

—Me lastima la mesa, levantaré más cargos contra usted —mintió, quejándose.

—Voy a estar dentro de ti, ahora —aseguró unos segundos antes de hundirse con una certera y profunda estocada.

Bella jadeó ahogadamente, el delincuente lamió el lóbulo de su oreja y luego lo succionó. Mientras embestía le susurraba esas cosas calientes de pervertido que siempre hacía. Era tan malditamente sexy que gimió removiéndose, sentía un abrumador calor.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó confundido, pero Bella no encontró su voz y solo fue capaz de negar, no quería que se detuviera, por lo que se empujó contra él—. Éste coñito me está matando, es tan estrecho que me hace perder el control… —comenzó a embestirla con más fuerza.

—Dime… para quién… trabajas —pidió, arqueándose hacia él.

—Trabajo por mi cuenta —respondió, una sensual y torcida sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Cabrón. —Bella trató de sonar indignada, pero cuando él llevó su mano libre a su clítoris para hacer lentos círculos, se consumió.

Gritó al tiempo que lo tomaba profundo, sus paredes internas se contrajeron aprisionándolo con fuerza. Lo escuchó soltar una palabrota mientras le daba una última estocada.

.

.

.

—Creo que deberías soltarnos ya, no puedo vestirme y me gustaría ducharme… —comentó el joven, elevando sus manos esposadas.

—Edward… —La chica mordió su labio inferior—, es que yo… como que perdí las llaves. —Él soltó una carcajada.

—Ya en serio… —contestó aun riéndose.

—Lo siento, quizás estén en el patio. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Pero por la oscuridad no pude encontrarlas… —cuchicheó nerviosa.

A Edward se le desbocó el corazón, una extraña ansiedad lo recorrió junto con un sudor frío. Aspiró varias veces tratando de calmarse, esto no podía estarle pasando. Las cosas comenzaron a verse borrosas, al tiempo que un instinto desconocido lo sacudió y comenzó a tirar con fuerza de las cadenas.

—¿Por qué estás esposas son tan duras? —medio gritó.

—Es que así las pedí… —contestó Isabella. Al no poder liberarse, el cuarto se le hizo muy pequeño, las paredes comenzaron a cerrarse, iba a morir aplastado—. ¡Edward! —gritó Bella, moviendo su mano libre frente a él.

—¿Q-Qué? —tartamudeó, tembloroso y jadeante.

—No pasa nada, mírame. —Le tomó el rostro—. No vamos a quedarnos pegados por siempre, yo también odio esto, pero sé que no me harás daño y por eso no voy a entrar en pánico. —Pero Edward ya no podía concentrarse, estaba entrando en una crisis—. Escúchame. —Le sujetó las mejillas con fuerza haciendo que su boca pareciera la de un pez—. Siempre podemos cortarnos las manos, no hay manera de que nos quedemos así.

—¿Co-Cortarnos las manos? —preguntó, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Sí, de ninguna manera te va a pasar nada en éste lugar. —Lo obligó a caminar hasta una ventana y la abrió, dejando que el viento fresco de la noche lo calmara ligeramente—. Perdóname por esposarnos, por forzarte a que te quedes conmigo. Soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta, lo siento. —Acarició con deliberada lentitud uno de sus brazos, la chica esperó que él dijera algo, pero él aún no encontraba su voz—. Emmett puede ayudarnos, seguro el tendrá unas pinzas y cortara esto.

Finalmente Edward se soltó riendo, aunque el sonido fue ronco.

—Creo… creo que tienes razón —logró decir.

—Otra cosa en común, sufrimos ataques de pánico. —Bella sonrió tiernamente hacia él, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa mientras tomaba otra bocanada de aire.

—Vayamos a mi departamento entonces.

Edward comprobó que Bella podía manejar perfectamente con una mano. Aun así se sintió bastante raro ir casi con los dedos entrelazados, ya que cada vez que Bella necesitaba hacer un cambio Edward tenía la mano en la palanca de velocidades. Ella venía tarareando la canción _Gone_ de _N'sync_. Tantas veces la habían escuchado juntos que Edward comenzaba aprenderse la letra, incluso venia tarareándola mentalmente.

Al llegar, Emmett no se encontraba, pero Edward no entró en pánico, se repitió como un mantra que podía cortarse la mano, y fue con ese pensamiento que esperaron a que su amigo llegara.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas almohadas? —preguntó la chica en su alcoba.

—¿Qué tienen de malo? —dijo, apartándolas con cuidado.

Bella quitó una almohada y se la lanzó para molestarlo, pero golpeó una fotografía. La que tenía con Lauren.

—Lo siento —cuchicheó levantándola, pero Edward se apresuró a quitársela de las manos.

.

.

.

Isabella no sabía cuántos minutos o quizás horas habían pasado desde que ambos se recostaron boca arriba para esperar a Emmett. Lo que sí sabía es que ella se había quedado dormida, y unos truenos ensordecedores la habían despertado. Se levantó asustada y miró a Edward, quién seguía en la misma postura como lo vio antes de dormirse, su perfil perfecto, sus labios dibujando una línea dura y fina. Parecía un modelo, incluso dormido pacíficamente, aunque también parecía una estatua.

Los separaba una columna de almohadas que Bella había puesto, necesitando poner, como siempre, distancia entre ellos –pese a que era ridículo ya que oficialmente hacían de todo, y ahora estaban esposados–. Otro trueno la hizo encogerse en su espacio. Conforme la tormenta iba creciendo, la luz que proyectaban los rayos le hacía tener más miedo, por lo que poco a poco fue quitando las almohadas hasta pegarse por completo a Edward.

—Miedosa —susurró, tirando de su cintura para acercarla a él.

—¿Estabas despierto? —inquirió asustada.

—Estás moviéndote como loca, y te recuerdo que ahora soy tu prisionero. —Levantó su mano y el metal de las esposas brillo tenuemente.

Ahora estaban de frente, con ambas muñecas sujetas sobre la cama, salvo que Bella no sabía qué hacer con su otra mano, Edward por el contrario sí que sabía ya que la estaba abrazando. Debería quejarse, pero la verdad es que tenía más miedo que orgullo.

—Parece que te gusta estar de prisionero —farfulló.

—Sí, ya sabes, los ataques de claustrofobia solo son un invento para conseguir chicas. —Otro trueno interrumpió el sarcasmo del cobrizo, y sin pensarlo Bella se acurrucó más en su pecho, el aroma inconfundible de Edward lograba calmarla ligeramente, no como el aroma de James… pero pasaba—. ¿Debería cantarte para que te durmieras?

—No creo poder dormir, se me ha espantado el sueño.

—Bueno, si no quieres dormir… —sugirió, deslizando su mano dentro de la blusa de la chica. A ella se le cortó la respiración al sentir sus mágicos y largos dedos paseándose lánguidamente por la curva de su cintura.

—Si no quiero dormir… ¿qué? —preguntó en un extraño tono ronco. Edward se rió entre dientes.

—En ese caso, quiero que me cuentes lo que te pasó con los delincuentes.

Al principio Bella se congeló en su sitio, hablar a mitad de una tormenta no era la mejor forma de comenzar. Pero recordando que si ahora estaban juntos era por la extraña paciencia que él le tenía… Tomó una bocanada de aire, se lo debía.

—Bueno… —suspiró—, tenía catorce cuando me secuestraron. Iba saliendo de la secundaria y no hubo nada que el señor Vanner, mi chófer, pudiera hacer. Me llevaron a la fuerza a una horrible casa a las afueras de Phoenix. —Se estremeció cuando otro trueno retumbó en la habitación, Edward la acercó un poco más—. Eran tres sujetos y me tuvieron cautiva por dos días.

—¿Los conocías?

—No, pero… —Tragó duramente saliva—. Los recuerdo perfectamente.

—¿Se propasaron contigo? —preguntó el cobrizo y Bella pudo sentir que a pesar de lo suave de su voz, estaba contenida, como si de pronto estuviera furioso.

—Pues… uno en particular. Me quitó la blusa y me estaba tocando los pechos cuando entró la policía.

—¿Entonces lograron capturarlos?

—No —suspiró con pesar—, todo fue un lío, los disparos comenzaron y lograron escapar. Mi papá nunca se ha detenido en su búsqueda, ahora sabemos que pertenecen a una mafia italiana, creo que me querían para una red de trata de blancas. —Enterró el rostro en el pecho de Edward, relajándose al sentir su suave respiración—. Fue horrible, en esos dos días el clima era justo como éste, llovía a cántaros.

—¿Y James sabe esto? —preguntó el cobrizo, Bella trató de mirarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo con facilidad, aun así percibió la dureza de su mandíbula.

—Sí, solo él y mi amiga Alice lo saben. Bueno, y ahora tú… no me gusta hablar de esto, lo quiero enterrar en un baúl.

—¿Y por qué insistes en hacer algo que no te gusta? Es decir, cada vez que estamos en una fantasía está claro que lo evocas. ¿Vale la pena? —Barrió con el pulgar su labio inferior.

—Ya ves —suspiró—, no porque nos hayan repartido ciertas cartas significa que no podamos elegir sobreponernos.

—Necia —cuchicheó, deslizando los labios por su mandíbula.

Bella nunca pensó que confesarle a Edward uno de sus traumas fuera a quitarle un peso de encima. Tampoco se imaginó sentirse tan cómoda entre otros brazos que no fueran los de James. El joven deslizó la nariz por la curva de su mandíbula, al tiempo que de forma suave retiraba su cabello para acercarse al lóbulo de su oreja.

—Cuéntame de ti —pidió, repentinamente acalorada.

—Soy claustrofóbico —comentó, mordisqueando su cuello. Bella ya se encontraba respirando de forma errática. Los labios del cobrizo hacían maravillas –y desastres– en su piel caliente.

—¿Cuánto tienes trabajando en _Cosplay?_

—_Ahm_… alrededor de cinco años. Y tú, ¿trabajas? ¿O solo andas por ahí esposando hombres? —preguntó de forma divertida, al tiempo que su cuerpo se sacudía ligeramente mientras se reía.

Bella suspiró, había lidiado con ese tipo de comentarios toda su vida.

Casi todo mundo la juzgaba por ser hija del famoso empresario Swan. Su papá tenía tanto dinero que si Isabella quisiera podía incluso no trabajar. A Charlie no le gustaba que Bella trabajara, pero ella estaba dispuesta a darle la contra, demostrándole que podía mantenerse sin tocar un centavo de su fortuna.

—Soy… bueno, la encargada de sistemas en una revista empresarial, y no… —le tocó la nariz—, no pienso arreglar tu computadora.

—¿Cómo sabias que te iba a pedir eso? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Todos lo hacen, apenas sale la palabra _sistemas_ de mi boca, e inmediatamente aparecen con que tienen virus, con que su _PC_ está muy lenta…

—Uff, sé a lo que te refieres. Apenas digo que soy _Cosplayer,_ y me saltan esposas desesperadas queriendo tener sexo —murmuró, rodando los ojos—. ¿No te conté de la vez que incluso una me esposó? —Bella lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho.

—Gracioso.

—Y… ¿cómo conociste a James? —preguntó Edward, mientras deslizaba la mano hacia la espalda de la chica, trazando círculos imaginarios en su piel.

—Lo conocí en la universidad, es el mejor amigo de Jasper, el esposo de mi mejor amiga, Alice.

Había sido un día de verano, cuando ella y Alice estaban sentadas frente a la casa de Bella, comiéndose un helado. Un automóvil llegó y de él se bajaron dos chicos. Dos rubios y hermosos chicos, que preguntaron por la casa de enfrente, que tenía el letrero de: "_se renta"_ A los pocos días regresaron mudándose ahí. Al principio a ella no le agradaron –para no perder la costumbre–, eran muy escandalosos y hacían constantes fiestas, pero cuando James le propuso salir a divertirse… no pudo negarse e invitó a Alice.

Bella no quería enamorarse de James, porque estaba segura que era un mujeriego. Siendo su vecina no podía ignorar, aunque quisiera, la interminable lista de chicas que entraban y salían de su casa; con el tiempo se volvieron mejores amigos, incluso Bella pensó que James no la veía de otra forma, hasta que una noche de copas le cantó la canción de _Perfecta,_ de un grupo que se llamaba Miranda. Lo demás… se fue dando.

—Anda, que romántico —interrumpió Edward, con una nota de sarcasmo.

—Lo es —refunfuñó, para ella sí era muy romántico—. ¿Tú no tienes novia? —preguntó, mirando con los ojos entornados al cobrizo, quería sacar a flote la foto que él le había arrebatado de forma torpe. Él detuvo sus caricias, incluso su cuerpo se tensó ligeramente.

—No —respondió, de forma tan helada que Bella se estremeció.

Su rostro se cubrió con una fría mascara de indiferencia, incluso sus hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron en un tono sombrío. Quizás estaba interpretando otro personaje… u ocultando algo importante…

—¿Estuviste casado?

—No —contestó contrariado, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces… ¿eres gay? —preguntó con miedo, sería un desperdicio. Él se soltó riendo.

—¿Eso crees? —respondió en un oscuro y seductor tono, mientras la arrastraba hasta él y colaba una pierna entre las suyas.

Sus ojos brillando con esa mirada… A Isabella se le disparó el pulso y un rubor subió por su cuello, no era posible cómo su cuerpo respondía poco a poco de forma familiar a aquellas miradas de pervertido.

—¿Entonces, qué es? —Se aclaró la garganta, él desvió los ojos hacia un punto por encima de su cabeza, estaba claro que no quería hablar de eso, pero ella necesitaba saber aunque fuera un poco de él—. Edward, no tienes que fingir conmigo, sabes que me importa tu pasado tanto como a ti te importa el mío.

—No es nada. —Hizo una mueca—. Es solo que si quieres ser _Cosplayer_, no puedes… bueno, tener a nadie fijo. Estoy seguro que ninguna novia aceptaría ésta clase de trabajo para un novio, ¿te lo imaginas? —Trató de ponerle humor a sus palabras, pero se escuchaba triste. Por alguna razón Bella no quería verlo así, ya bastante triste se sentía ella como para que Edward se pusiera igual.

—Juguemos a que yo soy esa novia —murmuró divertida, ante la vista perpleja de Edward—. Hola amor. —Elevó el rostro y le dio un suave beso a Edward en los labios, él se quedó estático. Bella sonrió, ahora era él quien no estaba en el papel—. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

—Bien… y ¿a ti? —contestó de pronto, ya adentrándose al juego.

—Los usuarios a veces son… muy torpes. —Arrugó la nariz en clara señal de molestia—. ¿Y a ti? ¿A cuántas chicas azotaste hoy? —Edward abrió los ojos de par en par y soltó una carcajada, haciéndola reír también.

—Sería bastante irracional, ¿ves? —dijo el cobrizo riéndose—, es por eso que no estoy con nadie. Por cierto, ¿con esa actitud de fastidio llegas del trabajo? —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Por eso y muchas cosas más, _nunca_ me casaría.

—Nunca digas "de esa agua no beberé" —aseguró Bella, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

—Mi ex se llama Lauren, aún somos buenos amigos —comenzó a hablar de prisa, Bella nunca lo había visto nervioso—, es una chica preciosa pero… se cansó de que yo no podía establecerme, ya estamos grandes y entonces… me pidió una respuesta, quería casarse, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Eso es algo que yo no le puedo dar, así que terminamos, por eso sé que nunca me casaré —aseveró de pronto en tono frío.

—_No está en ti_ —murmuró Isabella, destilando sarcasmo.

—Por el contrario, está en mí cualquier cosa que yo quiera con ella, estaba en mí pedirle que nos casáramos o no, darle lo que se merecía, estaba en mí escoger y eso hice —aseveró, en un tono que a Bella le pareció más bien un mantra que el cobrizo se repetía.

Luego reflexionó un rato esas palabras. Quizás James debería replantearse _que estaba en él._

—¿Es la chica de la foto? —preguntó.

—Deberíamos dormir, lagarto —sugirió bostezando.

—Tienes razón —contestó Bella, de pronto sintiéndose más cansada de lo que creyó. Había sido un día inusualmente emocional, y su mente se hundió en sueños extraños. Donde por primera vez James no era el príncipe azul.

.

.

.

—_Hay Scar, eres tú._

—Creímos que era alguien importante, alguien como Mufasa.

—_Ese sí es poder._

—Es verdad, oigo el nombre y tiemblo.

—_Mufasa._

—Huy… otra vez.

—_Mufasa…_

—¿Bella? —preguntó Edward extrañado. La chica estaba retorciéndose de la risa en el sillón de la sala.

—¡Oh! Edward, lo siento… yo… bueno… —Estaba ruborizada y el cabello se le colaba por enfrente de los hombros.

—¿Te sabes los diálogos de la película del rey león? —preguntó, elevando una ceja.

—Sí, ¿tú no? —inquirió extrañada.

—Obviamente no —respondió riéndose.

—Me encanta esa película, Alice y yo nos sabemos los diálogos de todos.

—Enfermas. —Bella le sacó la lengua y siguió viendo la película—. ¿Quién nos liberó, si se puede saber?

—Fui yo, tórtolos. —Emmett estaba saliendo de la ducha, llevaba solamente una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —preguntó Bella extrañada.

—Supongo que debería recordarlo. —Edward se rascó la cabeza.

—Anoche estuvo muy intensa la jornada, ¿no? —Preguntó Emm en tono socarrón.

—Bella me esposó y perdió las llaves —contestó recordando.

—Eres todo un caso, lagarto. —Emmett se soltó riendo.

—¡Edward! —chilló, viéndolo con odio—, ¿por qué le dijiste cómo me apodabas?

—Ya, pequeña mascota. Lo que pasa es que no encuentro otra forma para llamar a la chica con la que mi amigo está saliendo. Edward te llama lagarto, te está enseñando cosas, eres su mascota.

—¡No estamos saliendo! —gritó enfurecida. Luego miró con odio a Emmett y se ruborizó a grados insospechados—. Por Dios, Emmett, ya vete a tu habitación.

—Mejor vete a tu casa, andas por ahí violando hombres, esposándolos, y ahora recitando la película del rey león, aquí la loca eres tú.

—¡Yo no violo hombres!

—Eso estabas a punto de hacer con mi amigo, ¡hasta lo esposaste y todo! Si no los encuentro, el pobre no tendría testigos de que iba a ser violado, seguramente más tarde…

Emmett y Bella estaban riñendo como un par de niños, cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó, los dos estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que no lo escucharon, por lo que Edward atendió. Al abrir la puerta no supo qué pensar.

La chica tenía la playera sucia de una forma ruda y sexy, los pantalones rotos de las rodillas la hacían lucir como un puto sueño erótico encarnado. Rosalie Hale era sumamente guapa, sin embargo esa belleza no era normalmente la que podía quitarle el sueño a Edward. Ella lo miró de forma descarada, sus ojos azules lo recorrían de arriba abajo.

—¿Rosalie? —Bella de pronto estuvo a su lado, sujetándose de su brazo de una forma posesiva.

—Marie, mi auto se descom… —se quedó sin habla.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó Emmett.

—Ella es Rosalie Hale, mi amiga. Ahora, si nos disculpan… —Bella los empujó quedándose afuera con Rose.

.

.

.

—Eres una amiga de lo peor —gimió Rosalie con pesar, mientras bajaban los escalones—. ¿Por qué no mencionaste que te acostabas con semejantes hombres?

—¿Que me acostaba? —preguntó horrorizada—. Ese era Emmett, el compañero de habitación de Edward, y no me acuesto con él.

—Ese hombre está para lamerlo completo. ¡Cristo! Pero si estaba solo en una toalla, creo que tuve un orgasmo. —Bella arrugó la nariz.

—¿Y qué haces aquí?

—El auto se me quedó a un par de cuadras, necesito tu ayuda, ven. —Tiró de su mano.

El auto de Rose estaba a unas cinco cuadras y mientras caminaban comenzaron a platicar.

—¿Entonces hoy sales con James?

—Sí —respondió contenta—, ayer me llamó Alice para confirmar. Iremos los cuatro.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —apuntó Rosalie con una sonrisa.

—De eso se trata, quiero que él recuerde lo que teníamos, que me extrañe y que…

—No le vayas a dar tu empanada —advirtió Rose con gesto severo. Bella se soltó riendo, ella y su amiga le llamaban "empanada" al coño. Preferían llamarlo de esa manera, era más fácil hablar de una empanada en público.

—¿Por qué no? —canturreó—, he aprendido un par de cosas, creo que podría darle un incentivo…

—De ninguna manera —aseguró Rosalie, sacudiendo el cabello—, una vez que la damos ya no es lo mismo. Si te extraña, el hecho de no poder tenerla lo va a volver loco, te lo aseguro.

—¿Pero si quiere sexo cómo le voy a decir que no? Yo también lo extraño —cuchicheó, al tiempo que frotaba su pecho, hablar de él hacía que le doliera el corazón.

—Sé fuerte Marie, por una vez en tu vida niégale algo. Recuerda el plan, hazlo sufrir hoy por pendejo, y después serán felices.

Finalmente llegaron al auto, estuvieron revisándolo hasta que Rosalie habló.

—Al parecer es la bobina, tengo que ir a comprarla. ¿No puedes decirle a Emmett que me lleve? —Bella cerró el cofre, tenía las manos manchadas con un poco de grasa. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que su amiga había desviado su atención a Emmett.

Edward era suyo, o sea no suyo, pero no se le hacía bien que su amiga quisiera conquistarlo.

—¿Qué pasó con tu novio…?

—Royce —bufó la chica—. Ya no estamos juntos, es un imbécil.

—¿Y ahora quieres conocer a Emmett?

—Sí —contestó con una sonrisa.

—No creo que sea conveniente Rose —suspiró—, ellos no pueden estar con alguien, su trabajo no se los permite…

—¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería algo serio con él? Llámalo de una vez, yo hago el resto.

Rosalie tenía el cabello sujeto de forma improvisada. La playera azul con un estampado que decía _California Girl_ destacaba sus pechos en todo su esplendor. Parecía que estaba modelando para un comercial erótico de autos en lugar de ser una Ingeniera en Mecánica profesional. Suspiró mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a Edward.

—¿Edward?

—_¿En dónde estás, lagarto? Hace más de media hora que te saliste y ya vamos a desayunar._

—El auto de Rose se descompuso, estamos a tan solo unas cuadras… ¿Crees que tú o Emmett puedan llevar a Rose a conseguir una pieza para el coche?

—_Iré para ver qué puede tener._

—No, ya sabemos lo que es, sólo ven para comprar la pieza.

—_¿Qué ya saben?_ —bufó_—, estaremos ahí en un par de minutos_. —Colgó.

.

.

.

—¿Planearon esto? —Edward apuntó al auto averiado.

—¿Cómo para qué? —Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño y sin entender nada.

—Emmett quedó un poco atontado por tu amiga, por eso quedó encantado en irse con ella.

—De ninguna manera —se recargó en el auto—, es la bobina. ¿Tú también quedaste así de deslumbrado? —preguntó incómoda.

—¿Te molesta que me guste? —preguntó solo para fastidiarla. Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Por supuesto que no, te hubieras ido con ellos —refunfuñó, Edward sonrió antes de cambiar el tema.

—¿Quién les enseñó de mecánica?

—Fue Jake, mi ex novio. Rosalie y él eran muy buenos amigos, incluso a Rose le gustó tanto esto, que por eso estudió Ingeniería Mecánica.

—Interesante —murmuró Edward, mirando las largas piernas de Bella ligeramente manchadas de aceite.

—¿Y qué vas hacer hoy? —preguntó la chica. Edward cerró los ojos, tenía una estúpida cita con Tanya y por poco lo estaba olvidando.

—Tengo… un compromiso, ¿y tú?

—Hoy tengo una cita con James, vayamos a alistarnos. Estos dos pueden arreglárselas solos —comentó sonriendo.

Edward no supo por qué, pero el hecho que Bella tuviera una cita con James le disparó el pulso. Era absurdo e inexplicable el sentimiento que lo estaba recorriendo como lava, expandiéndose por sus venas. Quizás estaba molesto porque ella había omitido contarle ese pequeño detalle, tal vez porque no había dormido bien, o solo quizás por que seguía enojado con Tanya, alguna de esas cosas tenía que ser y no celos. De ninguna manera podían ser _celos_.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, creo que este capi es muy revelador para nuestros personajes... lo malo es que la cita con el querido por todas, James, es en el siguiente capi, ¿qué creen que pase? ¿les gusto el capi? haganmelo saber ya saben que me encantan sus comentarios.**

**Gracias a: cullen-lemmon, lover dark letter, isa-21, Mary de cullen, Princesa Luthien, angi cullen, chikita. memo, Esmeralda C, DanyR. Cullen, DanyPao, dakycullen, Caty Bells, maya7783, LilyMeza01, nath89, por agregarme a sus listas de favoritos y de autor. Se los agradezco mucho :3**

**A mis nenas: argelia nena mil gracias por tu comentario me siento alagada de que sea la primera vez que dejes un comentario y sea para mi historia. Actualizo un dia a la semana, no sabria decirte cual por que tengo un desastre en cuanto a tiempos, pero es una vez a la semana. Unete al grupo ahi subimos adelantos, fotos y demás. Gracias ¿me dices que te parecio este? jupy ola nena este capi es un avance entre muchos aspectos de los dos aunque Edward se porte más precavido en cuanto hablar de su vida. Hola Maya7783 gracias por pasar, te gusto este? Emily lindaa pues mi patosa ya sabes la regó pero supo compenerle a su error y remediarlo, al menos detuvo a Edward a su lado y hubo avances entre ellos. Aqui #posesivosmodoon Edward ya comenzó... Gatita Cullen otra vez muchas gracias por leerte el fic tan rapido, unirte al grupo (dime tu nombre para ubicarte por alla) que te parecio el capi? Paulaa que me muero por hablar contigo y no coinicidimos, Edward y Tanya van a tener una cita al igual que James y Bella, esperemos que las cosas vayan bien para los chicos, aunque yo no quiero que a Bella le vaya bien con James, recuperate linda y me debes una charla. Edu El pasado de los dos se contó un poco ya que Edward se mostró más receloso a la hora de hablar de su vida, sin embargo se van teniendo más confianza, de mis vacaciones... huy larga historia te mando mail. Angi Cullen el doble sentido de Edward tambien aparece en esta historia pero Bella jamas lo va a entender, por lo pronto en el siguiente capi viene la cita... veremos como le va con James. Rebbe linda no me has dicho que personaje te hizo gritar, si pienso escribir un poco de la historia de Ros y Emm pero veremos que se me va ocurriendo. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo rebbe :) Hola Janalez obvio la pimienta no le gustó y por poco la bota, sin embargo la perspectiva de Edward ya va cambiando al igual que la de Bella. Ara linda, jajaja cada vez que leo tus comentarios o me acuerdo de tus ocurrencias en el grupo me rio, este capi fue revelador ¿que te parecio? Bella-Nympha Por poco Edward se queda parcialmente ciego, si no se traba el gas no se que abria pasado, yo creo que oficialmente la dejan Bella ya explico por que se cree todas las fantasías, ahora veremos como maneja Edward todo esto. Chikita. memo, nena bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus comentarios, estos dos son todo un caso esperemos que no se maten el uno al hola nena ya sabes que Edward es un profesional en esto, pero se le olvida que Bella se mete demás en las fantasias y termina creyendoselas, Bella ya va a salir con James esperemos que la decepcione de una vez por todas. Esmeralda C hola nena, gracias por tu coment sé que la depilacion duele como agujas calientes jaja la odio estoy pensando en anesteciarme antes de ir, el ladrón era Edward pero al menos no salió muy lastimado como siempre un gusto leerte. Anni. eska esa pancita cervecera tambien me dio mucha risa a mi, en este capi los chicos hablan un poco de sus complejos, ¿te gustó? Sool Pattinson nena a mi me hace más feliz darles un poquito de diversión, Bella es la más lenta del mundo mundial ;) gracias por tus palabras. Iku Cullen linda ya sabes que con Bella si las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir peor, jajaja es muy ocurrente pero es por que ha pasado por cosas y si a eso le sumamos que es inocentona pues es una combinación catastrofica. COKI CULLEN Juajaja estropearla la cara dos veces, tienes razón pobre nuestro chico cosplay sufre en cada capitulo hoy por poco termina con su paciencia y cordura, saca lo peor de él. Mary pues ya ves que el vestido si era ese, jajaja ahora si que Bella arruinó la fantasía y por poco Edward la hecha de su lado, aqui tuvo que explicarle un poco de su conducta, espero te haya gustado un gusto leerte nena. Gretchen CullenMasen como dices tu, Bella tiene miedo de perder a James y a la vez muestra su lado frágil donde no se ve como una chica que puede salir adelante sin un hombre a pesar de ser bonita, tener dinero y nada que la ate a ese hombre pero bueno como dices, a estos dos ya se les estan confundiendo los papeles de la realidad veamos que pasa, muchas gracias por tus coments!patymdn Edward le puso un alto a Bella por que ya esto se le estaba saliendo de control, Bella necesita aplicarse por que si algo no tiene James es paciencia, así que necesita darse prisa. CindyLis Nena, dias agotadores y frustrantes pero nadie mejor para desahogarme que contigo, yo como Eduardo ya la hubiera mandado a la goma la paciencia tiene un limite y por poco Bella lo supera. Como siempre un gusto leerte por todos los medios habidos y por haber eres un amorss. freedom2604 Edward estuvo a nada de tirarle el trabajo a Bella, de hecho lo hizo con lo que nunca contó fue con la reacción de Bella de esposarlo, es una loca definitivo. Muchas gracias por tu coment, ¿qué te parecio este? Ya por ultimo Sarai GN nena bueno ya sabes que te bombardeo con preguntas, spoilers, capitulos, sugerencias y con todo y eso estas al pie del cañon con mi historia, así que como no puedo agradecerte fisicamente ya sabes que con gusto reparo tu lap jajajajaja ya te dije que no lo hice adrede :D que me puse roja cuando lo mencionaste juajaja gracias por todo nena.**

**Y a todas chicas mil gracias por sus reviews, por la manera en la que se involucran con mis personajes, por ponerme sus fantasías en el grupo ya saben que me encantan, eso y las imagenes jajaja. Paso ratos increibles con ustedes. Nos leemos pronto :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio. **_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

_Gracias nena POR TOOODO, esta semana tuvimos demasiadas cosas raras en nuestra vida real y la verdad no se como diablos le hacemos para darnos tiempo y estar por aquí. Gracias por las charlas, por tu absurda velocidad en betearme y por todo, te amodoroo _

* * *

_—Hoy tengo una cita con James, vayamos a alistarnos. Estos dos pueden arreglárselas solos_ —comentó sonriendo.

Edward no supo por qué, pero el hecho que Bella tuviera una cita con James le disparó el pulso. Era absurdo e inexplicable el sentimiento que lo estaba recorriendo como lava, expandiéndose por sus venas. Quizás estaba molesto porque ella había omitido contarle ese pequeño detalle, tal vez porque no había dormido bien, o solo quizás por que seguía enojado con Tanya, alguna de esas cosas tenía que ser y no celos. De ninguna manera podían ser _celos_.

* * *

_**Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.**_

—Y… ¿con quién vas a salir tú? —Bella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta del baño para mirar a Edward.

—Con una cliente. —Elevó la barbilla mientras se acomodaba la camisa oscura, tenía la mandíbula tensa y perfectamente rasurada.

Edward se veía increíble en su traje azul, incluso los ojos se le veían azulados. Hoy no llevaba el cabello desordenado como normalmente lo hacía, sino que se lo había acomodado hacia atrás y la verdad… tenía que aceptar que se veía muy guapo. Sin embargo su mirada no le transmitía nada. Bella creía conocerle y ésta, sin duda, era su mejor cara de póker. Estaba molesto y ella no tenía idea qué había hecho mal.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? —cuchicheó nerviosa, apresando su labio inferior.

—No, solo tengo algo de prisa. ¿A qué hora te vas a ir? —Bella frunció los labios, por lo general él ya no se portaba como si fueran un par de extraños.

—James va a pasar por mí a las seis. No tiene caso que me aliste tan temprano.

—¿Te vas acostar con él? —Su voz fue despreocupada, mientras ajustaba su corbata.

—No… eso espero.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, repentinamente interesado.

—Porque me voy hacer de rogar —aseguró con una sonrisa, Edward rodó los ojos—. ¿Y tú te vas a acostar con tu cliente? —acusó, viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí, probablemente no llegue hoy a dormir.

Bella suspiró, no sabía por qué se sentía de ésta manera. A pesar de estar dando saltos de alegría porque hoy finalmente iba a ver a James, la actitud de Edward la tenía descolocada. Además, un ridículo y ligero pinchazo de celos le recorría el cuerpo, él se iba a acostar con su cliente. Naturalmente Edward todos los días tenía sexo, y no sólo con ella.

¿Qué más le daba?

No entendía éste bizarro sentimiento de considerar a Edward suyo. Es decir, no suyo… pero bueno, era extraño de describir.

.

.

.

Edward estaba enojado, el saber por qué solo lo hacía enojarse más. Tenía que concentrarse en su cita, por lo que después de revisar su apariencia en el espejo por última vez, decidió que era tiempo de marcharse a casa de Tanya.

—Por cierto, hemos terminado las dos semanas de entrenamiento. Supongo que no deberías hacer esperar a tu marido con las fantasías. Ahora, si me disculpas… —Pasó al lado de la chica sintiéndose todavía furioso, Bella quiso detenerlo, pero pisó un poco de agua y se le cruzaron los pies, Edward apenas alcanzó a sujetarla entre sus brazos—. Torpe —susurró cerca del rostro ruborizado de la chica.

—¿Cómo es esa mujer? ¿Acaso es rubia? —demandó, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bella, suficiente, voy a interpretar a un personaje. No me arruines esto también, ¿quieres? —exigió molesto, y al instante lamentó lo que dijo. El rostro de la chica se contrajo.

—Lo siento, de verdad estoy tratando de no echar a perder las cosas… solo intentaba distraerme, es que estoy muy nerviosa. —Se soltó riendo—. ¿Me perdonas? —cuchicheó, trazando círculos por el pecho del cobrizo, aún seguía cómodamente en sus brazos. Edward suspiró, estrechándola ligeramente

—Vas a hacer bien las cosas, lagarto. Solo sé tú misma —aseguró, abrazándola con fuerza para infundirle valor.

.

.

.

Ser _Isabella Swan_ era siempre sinónimo de problemas.

Por eso Bella nunca quería ser ella misma. Deseó en ese momento ser como Edward, poder interpretar un personaje y no estar nerviosa, no desear ser perfecta, no tener un marido confundido. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y la loción de Edward se coló por su sistema, parpadeó tratando de despabilarse y cuando elevó la mirada para agradecerle, se quedó sin aliento. Edward tenía _la mirada._

_Mierda._ Esa puta mirada de violador que la hacía sentirse desnuda. Edward siempre le parecía un terrible y feroz león cuando la observaba como a una indefensa oveja. Nadie nunca la había hecho sentirse tan cohibida, ni tan deseada, como él. El estrecho espacio en el baño subió algunos grados, Bella estaba segura de que la tensión sexual entre ellos subía como una corriente eléctrica, zumbando alrededor. Se quedaron en un silencio agradable y turbador.

—Edward yo…. —susurró, y su voz se escuchó como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

—Sé cómo distraerte, Isabella. De hecho, será como tu graduación, así que hazlo bien. —Con una sola mirada era lo suficientemente capaz de declararle sus intenciones, no necesitaba decirlo.

Atónita, se quedó paralizada mientras los largos dedos del cobrizo se colaban en su cabello, tirando de ella hacia él. No quería eso, porque hoy iba a ver a su marido, pero en cuanto sus labios suaves y delgados se hundieron en ella, se le olvidó por un segundo el temor a hacer mal las cosas con James. Mientras le respondía el beso, trató de ser ella misma, pero cuando Edward coló las manos por dentro de su camiseta se dio cuenta de que estaban perdiendo el control. Débilmente lo empujó, estaba aturdida, necesitaban repasar algunos puntos.

—No vuelvas a besarme cuando no estamos trabajando.

En cuanto lo dijo, pensó que Edward iba a profundizar el beso como siempre lo hacía, puesto que le había lanzado un reto de forma directa. Pensó que quizás le regalaría una sonrisa sensual y torcida. No que la jalaría hacia el lavamanos y la subiría con destreza mientras se colaba entre sus piernas.

—¿No te molesta verdad? —articuló entre sus labios.

—Por supuesto que me molesta, el lavamanos está duro —rezongó, dando falsos golpecitos contra el duro pecho del cobrizo.

—No solo el lavamanos está duro —contestó con voz ronca.

—Suéltame _degeneraducho_. —Quiso sonar ofendida, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse mientras Edward le besaba el cuello.

—Tú eres la que se coló a mi baño —comentó con una sonrisa—, tú eres la degenerada.

—No me… —Iba a continuar quejándose cuando Edward le hundió ambas manos en el cabello.

Los labios del cobrizo reclamaron los suyos de forma hambrienta, como el experto que Isabella sabía que era. Su lengua de nuevo la buscó mostrándole como besar, tocándole en puntos insospechados. Derretirse con un beso era algo que Isabella ya había olvidado, y eso que tenía muchos años sin haber dejado de besar. Jadeó ahogadamente mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de anhelo, e inconscientemente se onduló contra él. Un sonido ronco abandonó los labios de Edward cuando sus sexos se encontraron.

—Esto… —Se separó de él con los ojos cerrados —. No, Edward, éste tipo de fantasías las quiero cumplir con James. —Abrió los ojos, de nuevo se topó con la mirada arrogante y oscurecida del chico, una sonrisa torcida dibujándose en sus labios.

—No te preocupes Isabella, si quisiera tomarte en éste momento mis manos te habrían arrancado las bragas desde hacía horas; te habría descubierto los pechos para besar tus delicados pezones, los habría pellizcado como sé que te gusta, mientras jugaba con tu sensible y recién descubierto clítoris. —Se acercó a su oído—. Me habría hundido en ti tan rápido que ni siquiera podrías haber dicho que no —aseguró con voz áspera.

El cuerpo de Bella se deshizo ante aquellas obscenas palabras, quería que hiciera todo eso, _para ayer_. Nunca se había imaginado las cosas tan gráficamente antes. Le atribuyó toda la culpa a Edward, utilizando sus técnicas de depravado y seductor consumado que la llevaban a escalas impensables. El deseo le humedeció su centro, era demasiado abrumador, casi rayando en lo insoportable.

—Diablos, Edward —jadeó con voz ronca—, habíamos quedado en que solo…

Se vio interrumpida por qué Edward volvió a reclamar su boca de forma posesiva y deliciosa. Sin pensarlo, Bella le aferró las manos en el cabello mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura del cobrizo, de esa forma podía sentir totalmente su erección. Tenía vergüenza de pensar que Edward tenía razón, le robaba orgasmos como dulces a los niños, pero pronto dejó de importarle. El calor que sentía era tan intenso que necesitaba liberarlo a como diera lugar. De pronto él se separó y recargó la frente en su hombro, una risa despreocupada abandonó sus labios.

—Lagarto, éste beso estuvo mejor —murmuró mirándola, sus ojos bailando con arrogancia—, recuerda no estarte quejando por todo cuando estés con él. Eso es desconcertante, ahora, ve a cumplir tus fantasías con James. —La bajó del lavamanos, y como si se tratara de una niña, le colocó bien su larga camiseta—. Yo también tengo que cumplir un par de fantasías. Nos vemos después.

Le regaló una media y sensual sonrisa antes de girarse y salir disparado del baño. Bella se quedó jadeando, irritada y desconcertada. Había estado a punto de cumplir una de sus fantasías con alguien que no era su esposo, necesitaba de James cuanto antes.

.

.

.

Edward tenía una furiosa erección. La "graduación" de Isabella lo había calentado como no debería. Definitivamente se estaba volviendo un puto novato. Salió del baño furibundo sólo para chocar contra Emmett.

—¡Mierda, Edward! —gritó Emm, dando un salto hacia atrás—. No me gusta jugar a las espadas —indicó, apuntando a la erección de Edward.

—Lo siento —masculló entre dientes, reajustándose su muy imprudente miembro.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo con la mascota, eh? —Su amigo sonrió de forma cómplice.

—Estaba despidiéndola, ha terminado nuestro entrenamiento —afirmó sonriendo.

—¿Cómo? —indagó contrariado—. Bueno, me dirás más tarde… Tienes una llamada, me parece que es tu abuelo. —Le tendió el teléfono.

—¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho? —La libido se le bajó inmediatamente, mientras le arrebataba de forma rápida el teléfono—. ¿Qué ocurrió Carlisle? —cuestionó angustiado, su abuelo casi nunca lo llamaba.

—_Edward, hijo, te tengo noticas… una buena y otra mala… ¿Cuál quieres escuchar?_

—¿Noticias malas? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—_Mejor empezaré por las buenas noticias. Embry tuvo muchos avances ésta semana con el caso de tu madre. Ahora sabemos que Elizabeth fue secuestrada saliendo de la tienda de Sam, resulta que él tenía miedo de hablar, pero han pasado tantos años que le contó a Embry como tu madre forcejeó con unos hombres, incluso le contó que…_

—Abuelo, detente. —Edward respiró hondo mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello—. ¿Gastaste lo que te envié, otra vez, con ese detective?

—_Sí._

—¿Por qué Carlisle? Sabes lo importante que era ese dinero….

—_Bueno…_ —Tragó saliva—. _Lástima que te tomaras para mal las buenas noticias. Las malas son que no pagué la hipoteca, y para mañana tendremos que desalojar la casa._

Edward se quedó sin aliento. El corazón se le aceleró como si estuviera corriendo.

—No puede ser abuelo…

—_Ya te dije que ésta casa no me importa. Tu abuela y yo podemos vivir en donde sea, escuché de una pensión gratuita. Ya empacamos todo, sólo quería avisarte que ya no llames aquí. _

—Tienes que dejar ya el recuerdo de Elizabeth —pidió secamente, sin vida.

—_Eso nunca._

—¡Tienes que hacerlo de una vez abuelo! —gritó exasperado—, no permitiré que los desalojen de la casa, haré lo que sea… Te hablaré por la mañana.

—_No, Edward, estaremos bien._

—Por mi salud mental, no digas que estarán bien. La abuela necesita el medicamento, necesita descansar y tú acabas de lograr que les quiten la casa por un estúpido capricho…

—_Sé que no me entiendes, Edward, lamento tomar el dinero que me envías para saber ¡quién asesinó a mi hija! ¡Ella era tu madre!_ —gritó consternado.

—Te llamaré mañana, estén pendientes de mi llamada.

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward realmente estaba furioso con Carlisle. Nunca le reprochó las carencias con las que creció, nunca se interpuso en la búsqueda de Elizabeth. Cuando su madre apareció muerta, Edward no supo cómo sentirse. Por un lado estaba triste, pero por el otro pensó aliviado que finalmente sus abuelos encontrarían la paz que tanto necesitaban. Nunca se imaginó que solo era el inicio de una búsqueda interminable de los asesinos de su madre. Su abuelo jamás desistiría con eso. ¿De dónde diablos sacaría tanto dinero para mañana?

—¿Estás bien? —Edward se sobresaltó al ver a Emmett recargado en la puerta, no se había percatado de que su amigo no se había ido.

—¿Escuchaste? —espetó cabizbajo.

—Sí, ¿qué vas hacer? Tengo algún dinero ahorrado, pero no es mucho…

—No, Emm —susurró afligido—, es tu dinero. Tengo que hacer algo, quizás ésta noche lo consiga.

—¿De qué forma?

—Ya lo verás. —El cobrizo se puso de pie y se sacudió el cuello tratando de despojarse de la tensión. Dejando a Edward hundido en sus problemas y convirtiéndose en el flamante Anthony Masen.

.

.

.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa, Bella todavía estaba pensando en lo que Edward le había dicho, que habían llegado a su fin. Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía por qué pensar todavía en eso, lo contrataría por más días, estaba claro que aún no estaba lista para ningún personaje. Ahora debía enfocarse en el presente y en un próximo futuro, llamado _James_.

Al llegar a su residencia la sintió… extraña. Era como si no fuese el mismo hogar de siempre, en donde había vivido durante años un hermoso matrimonio. No había regresado en días, y se estremeció ante el silencio y la soledad que reinaba en la gigantesca residencia. Subió con deliberada lentitud hasta la alcoba, era tan inmensa que se sintió abrumada. Mientras se bañaba con agua casi hirviendo, trató de no pensar en el contrato de divorcio que estaba a su alcance. Una vez cambiada se enfocó en su rostro. Se maquilló y se arregló en largos rizos el cabello. Se había puesto el vestido azul del que Edward había hablado favorablemente, y lo estaba acompañando con unos altísimos zapatos de tiras plateadas _Jimmy Choo._

Estaba haciéndose unos últimos retoques, cuando por el reflejo del espejo vio a James recargado en el marco de la puerta. En algún momento su marido había entrado, y ahora realmente estaba aquí. A Bella se le quedó el corazón a medio latido. El tiempo se detuvo por unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada. James estaba perfecto en su traje negro, llevaba el cabello rubio hacia atrás y tenía su seductora sonrisa mientras la repasaba de arriba abajo.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi _Belly Bells_? —preguntó, al tiempo que desajustaba su corbata ligeramente.

Bella respiró hondo, tratando de contener el impulso de correr hacia sus brazos. Normalmente así lo recibiría después de un largo viaje, ella lo esperaba con ansias, sus manos hormigueaban por tocarlo. El aroma de su esposo le agitó el estómago y su corazón bombeó tan fuerte, que si seguía así le iba a dar un ataque de asma.

—Solo es un vestido —comentó, enfocándose en los pendientes que ahora temblaban en sus débiles manos.

—Un vestido, un peinado nuevo y unos zapatos de infarto. Te ves preciosa… —En dos zancadas James llegó a su lado, atrayéndola lentamente hacia su pecho.

Sumergió la cabeza en su cuello al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí. A Bella se le desbocó la respiración. Cerró los ojos y lo abrazó también con fuerza, sintiéndose por fin completa al estar en sus brazos. Unas lágrimas traidoras estaban por abandonar sus ojos, pero cuando James comenzó a darle ardientes besos en el cuello las alarmas rojas comenzaron a sonar en la penumbra de su cerebro, si seguían con esto ni siquiera irían a cenar.

—S-Seguramente Alice y Jasper nos están esperando… —Trató de deshacerse de la cárcel formada por los brazos de James, él la miró con una mueca de disgusto.

—Por mí que se queden esperando, nena… —Sus ojos azules la desnudaron literalmente. Bella tragó saliva duramente.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Vayamos a la cena, por f-favor —susurró, con una voz para nada convincente. James bufó.

—Me queda claro que no cambias, Bells —comentó irritado.

—Eso no es cierto. —Se soltó riendo nerviosamente.

—Si tú lo dices… —James se ajustó la corbata, y enojado se dio la media vuelta—. Te espero abajo. —Bella estuvo a punto de detenerse en seco y besarlo, demostrarle que sí había cambiado.

Al final no dijo nada mientras lo seguía hacia el auto.

.

.

.

Tanya lucía un vestido dorado, que como siempre, lograba destacar cada curva de su cuidado y esbelto cuerpo. El cabello rubio, sujeto en un moño alto, dejaba ver su largo cuello rodeado por un fino collar de diamantes. Edward ladeó la cabeza dejando que su vista la recorriera con descaro, deteniéndose en sus siliconados pechos, pero no, ni siquiera así podía concentrarse.

Hacía un buen rato habían llegado al restaurante _Masa_. Frente a él, cinco personas más hablaban de negocios en Europa y México. Tanya y su imperio arquitectónico estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Alec y Jane Volterra eran los principales socios de ella, los hermanos siempre le habían ayudado desde sus inicios. Eric Yorkie era el blanco que más les importaba a ellos, sin duda. El joven empresario, de peculiares ojos rasgados, había dejado a su esposa Sulpicia en casa, y Edward no pudo evitar preguntarse si, de haberlo sabido antes, Tanya le habría pedido que la acompañara. Eric, con esposa o sin esposa, siempre había fijado sus ojos en la rubia.

Ben Cheney se encontraba al lado de su tímida esposa, Ángela, también estaban interesados en los diseños de Tanya. La reunión era una "amena cena de parejas" sólo para charlar como amigos, y si se pudiera hablar de negocios… qué mejor. Edward conocía perfectamente a los cinco individuos, desde su último grado de estudios hasta el nombre de sus padres. Como _Cosplayer_ era su obligación saber cada dato de los presentes.

Jane lo miró antes de dar un sorbo a su Martini, lentamente paseó la lengua alrededor de la aceituna para luego succionarla de forma sensual. Su cabello rubio caía sobre sus generosos pechos, era sumamente blanca, y sus profundos ojos azules lo estaban desnudando, igual que la primera vez que se vieron. Edward sabía perfectamente las intenciones de la chica, fue directa pidiéndole una noche juntos. Pero si algo tenía muy claro el cobrizo era su lealtad a Tanya. No podía delatarla diciendo que se encontraba rentado por ella, ni mucho menos acceder por dinero, aunque realmente lo necesitara. Perder a Tanya sería un golpe durísimo en su bolsillo, y no necesitaba perderla ni por una noche con la preciosa y rubia joven Jane. Aunque como estaban las cosas…

Suspiró pesadamente, desviando la mirada de la rubia hacia su whiskey, solo para casi atragantarse cuando la vio entrar. Isabella Swan estaba en la recepción, lucía igual o más sexy que el día que fueron juntos de compras. Su pequeña mano sostenía con fuerza la de su marido, detrás de ellos había dos personas más. Edward intuyó que la pequeña chica de cabello alborotado era su amiga Alice y su esposo a la par de ella. Pellizcó el puente de su nariz cuando la vio tomar asiento en una mesa casi frente a él.

Rogó a todos los cielos que no lo fuera a ver. Bella era tan transparente que seguramente se pondría nerviosa al verlo, arruinando la cita de ambos.

—Entonces si nos establecemos en la frontera mexicana, podemos mantener contacto directo con el comercio extranjero. Los gastos serían mínimos. —Eric sonrió ladinamente, mirando exclusivamente a Tanya.

Edward era la supuesta pareja de ella, por lo que elevó el mentón ligeramente y lo taladró con la mirada. El muy cabrón solía ponerle los nervios de punta en cada salida. Respiró hondo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de dejar de ver las cremosas y suaves piernas de Isabella, trató de no fantasear con la idea de tomarla en el baño de un prestigioso restaurante. Trató de no sonreír al escucharla reír despreocupada.

—Estás distraído cielo, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Tanya tomando su mentón, con absoluta certeza supo que tenía que hacer algo o años de esfuerzo se iban a perder.

—Detesto a Yorkie —ronroneó, rozando levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Tanya con sus labios. Ella se estremeció mientras asentía—, necesito un poco de aire o quizás lo golpee —mintió.

—Hum, me encanta cuando te pones todo posesivo —cuchicheó, acariciando su rodilla.

—Vuelvo en un segundo.

Edward se levantó de la mesa sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia Isabella, en cuanto entró al baño mojó su rostro. Se contempló unos segundos, tenía los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos, había bebido bastante. Edward Cullen no podía permitir que _nadie_ se interpusiera en su camino. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el dinero, necesitaba enfocarse. Apretó con fuerza el lavamanos sintiéndose raro.

.

.

.

Isabella y Alice habían ido al tocador, Bella estaba pasándose el labial cuidadosamente por los labios. Por lo general nunca se arreglaba, y sentía que el labial se le había corrido haciéndola parecer un payaso. Afortunadamente nada de eso había pasado.

—¿Se puede saber quién te asesoró para vestirte? —curioseó Alice, elevando una ceja de forma interrogante.

—Yo… nadie… solo decidí ir de compras —cuchicheó nerviosa, alisando su precioso vestido. Alice entrecerró los ojos, viéndola para nada convencida.

—Te conozco desde hace diecisiete años, sé que eres muy descuidada y un poquito torpe. —Sonrió—. Y por supuesto sé que estás mintiendo, fuiste de compras para impresionar a James.

Bella respiró aliviada. Alice era muy intuitiva, y seguramente se estaba imaginando mil cosas.

—Por supuesto que lo hago por mi esposo, ¿por quién más? —Se soltó riendo—. Voy a recuperarlo, ya verás. Ahora vamos, Jazz y James ya deben estar desesperados. —Tiró de su mano.

—¿Bella? —La castaña mordió su labio levemente mientras se giraba para ver a su amiga—. Te ves preciosa amiga, Jasper dice que James no ha parado de hablar sobre tu aspecto. Hay que hacerlo recordar todas nuestras salidas juntos, lo bien que la pasamos los cuatro, lo importante que es estar acoplados… todo eso. Después de ésta cita, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar… —Bella solo asintió y se giró para ir a la mesa.

Durante la cena, Jasper se encargó de que James recordara todas las anécdotas que habían vivido juntos, tal como había dicho su amiga que haría. El esposo de Alice además de ser muy agradable, era una obra de arte. La constitución de su cuerpo dejaba sin aliento a cualquiera. Sus ojos aleonados parecían amenazantes y tranquilizadores, sí, así de confusos. Jasper Whitlock era un abogado exitoso, y sin duda intimidante. El traje gris oscuro le resaltaba su melena rubia y sus profundos ojos verdes. Alice se veía preciosa a su lado, con su cabello disparejo y el pronunciado escote de su luminoso vestido verde, se veían adorables. Por primera vez en su vida Isabella sentía que ella y James también encajaban. Ella con su precioso vestido azul, él con su traje negro.

—Y entonces Bella se sentó en un hormiguero —recordó James, estallando en una sonora carcajada. Los integrantes de la mesa de enfrente voltearon hacia ellos, ruborizada bajó la vista.

—Tuvimos que untarle lodo fresco hasta que dejó de gritar, ¿no es así, Bella? —Alice la codeó haciendo que respondiera.

—S-Sí, no pude sentarme en días. —Se rió de forma nerviosa.

—Después, enojada, caminaste sin sentido hasta tropezarte. —Siguió riéndose—. Te quejaste por semanas, cariño. —James le apretó la rodilla cariñosamente.

Bella sonrió, la había llamado _cariño_. Suspiró mirándolo, sus ojos azules llameando alegres, y por un momento pareció como si no se estuvieran divorciando. Como si despertara de un raro sueño, él era su marido, el amor de su vida y definitivamente lo iba a recuperar.

—Es que quería de tus cuidados —comentó, apretujándose a su lado, deleitándose con su aroma. James se soltó riendo de esa forma tan sexy que siempre hacía estragos en su piel, al tiempo que la estrechaba.

—Siempre te estás cayendo, a veces me pregunto ¿cómo has logrado sobrevivir durante tantos años?

—Gracias a que tú siempre me has levantando —aseguró encogiéndose de hombros—, supongo que no lo habría logrado sin ti —susurró, perdiéndose en sus azules orbes.

—Eres tan frágil —respondió él, tocando su nariz. Bella quería agregarle un _"te quiero" _quería acercarse a sus labios y probarlos, realmente se moría por besarlo.

.

.

.

—Anthony, decir que has estado distraído es quedarse corta, mi amor —Tanya cuchicheó cerca del oído de Edward.

—No sé a qué te refieres —contestó, dando otro sorbo a su whiskey al tiempo que dejaba vagar una de sus manos bajo la mesa.

Con deliberada lentitud subió la mano entre las suaves piernas de la rubia, sin llegar a donde ella quería, solo tanteando.

—Has puesto los ojos en Isabella, la hija del multimillonario Charlie Swan, amor, no estás nada perdido. —Tanya se soltó riendo sarcásticamente.

Edward no detuvo el movimiento de su mano y continuó acariciando suavemente la piel de la rubia. Era bastante bueno ocultando sus emociones, por lo que no dejó que el nombre de Isabella lo turbara.

—¿Te refieres a la chica felizmente casada? —Se giró para besarle el cuello.

—Que la chica haya renunciado al vino no significa que no pueda apreciar el buqué —susurró con la voz entrecortada—, basta que te vea para que se enamore. —Edward se soltó riendo.

—¿Estás celosa? —indagó, moviendo los labios contra su piel.

—Estoy molesta, que es distinto —refunfuñó, apartándose un poco.

—¿Por qué? —Se enderezó para mirarla, ella lo traspasó con sus ojos azules.

—Porque en dos años nunca había notado que te importara nadie, ni siquiera Jane, ¿crees que no sé lo que esa perra quiere? Te ha deseado desde siempre, por años te he admirado por tu fidelidad para conmigo, sin embargo ahora, estás distraído por culpa de esa chiquilla. —La señaló con la cabeza—. No me queda duda que ella fue la que te golpeó.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? —preguntó sonriendo—. Alucinas. —Rodó los ojos en forma indiferente.

—¿Eso crees? —Sonrió de una forma que Edward tuvo que contener un escalofrío—. Bien, ¿por qué no le pregunto para salir de dudas? —La rubia amenazó con ponerse de pie.

—¿Pero qué haces? —Alarmado, la sujetó del brazo. Tanya advirtió ese gesto y sonrió ladinamente.

—Si no quieres que el cirquito entre ustedes se caiga, aceptarás ser mi sumiso. —Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—Entre nosotros no hay nada, no te conviene montar una escena. Estamos frente a tus futuros clientes.

—No montaré ninguna escena, solo iré a conocerla. —Sonrió clavando la mirada en una ingenua Isabella. Edward no podía permitir que Tanya fuera con la castaña.

—¿Por qué insistes en ese papel? Sabes que detesto esa fantasía tuya, no sabes llevarla a cabo —aseguró, tratando de distraerla.

—Porque no me dejas practicar —cuchicheó molesta—, tú decides, Anthony. Si no aceptas, tendré que preguntarle a Isabella Swan qué hizo para tenerte como te tiene justo ahora.

Tanya lo sabía, desgraciadamente lo sabía y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para mentir más. Edward se quedó sin habla, pensando en las palabras de la rubia. De hecho Bella no había hecho otra cosa que lastimarlo o arruinarlo todo, por un breve segundo se la imaginó dándole explicaciones a Tanya. Miró en su dirección y la vio fundida en los brazos de su marido, ¿quién era él para arruinar su felicidad? Sin embargo no detendría a la rubia, a la mierda el matrimonio de la chica. No era la primera vez que Edward sacrificaba algo, sus abuelos siempre irían primero. No permitiría que los sacaran de su hogar.

—Adelante. —La liberó sonriendo de forma arrogante. Asombrada, elevó una ceja.

—¿Cuánto quieres por acceder a un simple capricho? ¿Cuánto te pagó ella? —Edward sonrió, por primera vez parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

—Imagina una cifra —comentó, sin quitar la vista ni un solo segundo de Isabella.

.

.

.

Después de una excelente comida, Bella iba caminando de la mano de James por el hermoso _Gramercy Park_, un parque privado en Manhattan. Los diferentes colores rodeaban la cálida tarde y el aroma a flores era exquisito.

—Aquí te propuse matrimonio —comentó James, con un deje de nostalgia. Mirando firmemente hacia el frente.

Isabella le apretó ligeramente la mano, tratando de controlar las lágrimas en sus ojos y el horrible nudo en su garganta.

—Nunca lo olvido —logró decir.

—Ese día no había otra cosa que ocupara mi mente. Desde que desperté, no veía la hora de poner ésta preciosa alianza en tu dedo. Es hermosa, como tú. —Elevó la mano donde Bella por supuesto lucía su anillo, y la besó suavemente.

—Recuerdo todo lo que montaste para desayunar —comentó Bella, negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se reía.

Era temprano un sábado de verano cuando James la había ido a buscar a su casa. Casi la había sacado a rastras de la cama, Bella odiaba levantarse de madrugada. James insistía en hacer un desayuno al aire libre. Había preparado comida, llevado una canasta, incluso un mantel, por lo que refunfuñando lo acompañó al parque.

—Te picaron los mosquitos y gritaste cuando viste a un grillo en el mantel —reprochó mirándola.

—No fue mi intención derramar el vino. —Se ruborizó, recordando el desastre que hizo en el hermoso picnic—. Además, sabes cuánto odio a los grillos.

—Todo estaba saliendo mal, por lo que tomé tu mano y sin preámbulos te pedí que te casaras conmigo. —James sujetó sus dos manos y detuvieron su caminata.

—Yo no supe qué decir…

—Te quedaste muda por más de diez minutos. —Se soltó riendo—. Por un momento pensé que habías entrado en un estado catatónico y me dirías que no. —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre te he amado, solo estaba muy impresionada… y algo adormilada.

—Lamento que las cosas… no funcionaran Belly —murmuró James, mirándola de forma indescifrable, antes de desviar la mirada hacia los árboles. Bella se envaró y por un momento sintió que caía un profundo y pantanoso pozo.

—¿Sabes por qué te traje aquí? —susurró con un hilo de voz, él negó con la cabeza—. Porque así como tú juraste que me amarías por siempre aquel día que deslizaste éste anillo en mi dedo… —inconscientemente deslizó los dedos por su alianza—, yo te juro que no voy a ceder, no me rendiré con lo nuestro. Te amo y no te quiero perder, estoy cambiando.

—Bella, me gusta cómo eres, es solo que yo… —Rápidamente ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Solo dame algunos días, te sorprenderé. Si después de lo que tengo planeado no lo consigo… —Tragó saliva y miró hacia sus manos aún entrelazadas—. Te juro que firmaré los documentos, te dejaré libre.

—¿Y exactamente qué estás planeando? —preguntó confundido.

—Si te lo digo ya no será sorpresa.

—No importa, me muero de curiosidad… —Posó sus grandes manos en la estrecha cintura de la castaña.

—Solo dame unos días —pidió.

Sin poder soportarlo un segundo más, se puso de puntitas, y enroscando las manos en el cuello de su marido, estampó sus labios con pasión contenida. James al principio estaba en otro lugar, sin responder a su beso y con sus manos sujetándola firmemente por la cintura. Incapaz de parar, Bella profundizó el beso. Dándole ligeros mordiscos a su labio inferior, de esa forma tan arrebatadora que le había enseñado Edward, y cuando su marido entre abrió los labios, tímidamente deslizó la lengua para jugar con la de James. Él gruñó al tiempo que la estrechaba con fuerza, tirando de su cabello y sosteniéndola con rudeza. No había manera de que Bella pudiera escapar, él tenía todo el control. Siempre había sido así y Bella no lo cambiaría por nada… o eso creía.

.

.

.

—Te quiero vestido con la ropa que te dejé en la habitación de juegos, ésta noche vas a conocer a mi alter ego, Anthony. —Tanya sonrió dando la media vuelta hacia su dormitorio.

Antes de ir a esa jodida habitación, Edward tomó de la lujosa cantina una botella de _Jack Daniel's_. Sin pensarlo se tomó más de la mitad, quería estar casi inconsciente cuando Tanya llegara, estaba seguro de que no querría recordar ésta noche jamás. Todavía no entendía por qué su vida tenía que complicarse tanto. Se repitió que hacía esto porque necesitaba urgentemente la cantidad estratosférica que Tanya le había ofrecido, después de su escueta amenaza.

Aunque internamente se alegraba mucho de que no hubiera confrontado a Bella. No soportaría que alguien del tipo de la rubia mirara a un pequeño e indefenso angelito como _su_ lagarto. Era tan torpe y tímida que seguramente se soltaría riendo como loca, asustando a su marido y alertándolo a su vez de lo que estaba pasando.

Se cambió sin prisas y se sentó en la estúpida silla. La camiseta azul se le pegaba ridículamente a su torso e hinchaba sus bíceps y los vaqueros desagarrados le sentaban perfecto. Tanya adoraba que Edward usara ropa ajustada, "talla de niño". Sonrió recordando las palabras que hubiera usado Bella, pensó que si viera a Tanya le gritaría cosas como: _castigadorsucha_ o algo así. Porque sin duda lo que le esperaba a Edward era un castigo. El cuarto era asquerosamente sadomasoquista.

Las paredes decoradas en un tono terracota, y las cortinas le daban un aire oscuro y frío. En las paredes estaba instalado un impresionante equipo de sonido, y en una esquina colgaban varios _floggers_ y látigos. Abrió uno de los cajones y se estremeció al ver anillos constrictores para el pene, pinzas para los pezones y muchos juguetes. La cama tenía cuatro postes de hierro forjado, y las sábanas de seda negras solo le daban a todo un aire más difícil de respirar. El _cosplayer _sabía que el fetiche de Tanya era grande, pero nunca pensó qué tanto. Qué bueno que estaba muy borracho, porque de lo contrario, el ligero escalofrío que estaba sintiendo a causa de la claustrofobia estaría en su máximo esplendor.

Tanya apareció a los pocos minutos. El vestido amarillo chillón en látex se pegaba a cada curva de la rubia, a duras penas cubriendo su trasero. Sus piernas lucían estilizadas con las botas de cuero negro que le llegaban arriba de las rodillas, los tacones delgados fácilmente superaban los diez centímetros. Se había soltado el cabello y ahora caía lacio hasta su espalda. Caminó hasta una de las paredes donde tomó un látigo y lo hizo sonar contra el suelo, intentando llamar su atención. No era necesario, ya la había visto, además Edward no era un animal que estuviera distraído. Sonrió al imaginársela como una cirquera.

—¿Deseas una copa? —preguntó de forma educada, tratando de concentrarse en su papel de sumiso.

—_Chardonnay_ —pidió sin mirarlo siquiera, él asintió y le sirvió de forma adiestrada.

—Te ves espectacular —la alabó con voz aterciopelada.

En cuanto Edward se acercó para entregarle la copa, Tanya lo sujetó por la nuca. Con los zapatos de plataforma lograba hacerlo sin complicaciones, le hundió con fuerza los dedos en el cabello y se acercó a su oído.

—Ésta noche te portaste muy mal amor. Sabes lo que va a pasarte por eso, ¿no? —Apresó su lóbulo entre los dientes y tiró con fuerza.

—No, señora.

Tanya le pasó sus grandes uñas por el pecho, rasgando con facilidad la insulsa camiseta. Lo arañó con tanta fuerza que el cobrizo tuvo que morder su labio para no sisear de dolor.

—¿Te gusta eso Tony? —ronroneó.

—No me llames Tony —espetó molesto.

—Hoy te voy a llamar como me dé la gana. Te castigaré por fijarte en otra mujer estando conmigo. —Edward suspiró, tratando en vano de que la chica entrara en razón.

—¿Cómo dices? Ya te dije que esa mujer…

—¡Silencio! —ordenó. Edward se calló inmediatamente.

Tanya estaba tirando con fuerza de uno de sus pezones, a la par que del cabello bajo su nuca; el alcohol lo tenía tan adormecido que sentía un ligero dolor agradable atravesando su piel.

—¿Quieres complacerme? —demandó la rubia, antes de tomarse la copa de un trago.

—Sí.

—¿Sí, qué? —gritó histérica.

—Sí, señora. ¿Qué desea que haga? —solicitó de forma tímida.

Tanya sonrió de una forma escalofriante. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el tocador, donde abrió uno de los cajones de juguetes. Sonriendo se giró hacia él, Edward desvió la vista hacia sus manos.

—Vas a usar esto. —Edward suprimió un resoplido de disconformidad al ver el collar de perro que Tanya amablemente sostenía frente a él—. Prepárate, amor.

Contuvo el aliento mientras el collar rodeaba su cuello, no dejaría que la claustrofobia lo dominara, estando borracho era más llevadero el sentimiento de opresión. Tirando de la cuerda que tenía el collar, Tanya lo llevó a la cama.

—Colócate en el centro de la cama. —Se relamió los labios—. Ahora relájate y disfruta, amor.

_Sí, como no_. Pensó Edward al sentir el primer latigazo contra su espalda.

.

.

.

_No le des la empanada bitchy. Suerte Marie, te quiero_

_Rose ;)_

—Entonces… —James estacionó el auto afuera de su residencia, haciéndola dar un respingo y cerrando el celular apresuradamente—. ¿Tengo que pedir permiso para entrar? —murmuró con una media sonrisa.

—James… ¿Qué… qué has pensado del divorcio? —susurró, mirando hacia sus manos.

No quería preguntarlo, pero no pudo evitar pensar durante todo el camino que quizás estaba esforzándose para nada. Además, el mensaje de Rosalie había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Belly —sujetó su mentón—, no quiero hablar de eso, enfócate en el presente. Aún eres mi esposa, y justo en éste momento te deseo. —A Bella se le atascó el aire en los pulmones, un rubor conocido subió por su cuello para instalarse en sus mejillas—. Luces preciosa, quiero… quiero estar contigo toda la noche, ¿no deseas lo mismo?

"_No le des la empanada" _gritó su subconsciente con voz de Rosalie. _"Verás cómo lo tienes a tus pies"_ Pero… ¿y si no? ¿Y si James necesitaba una prueba de su cambio? Estaba debatiéndose internamente, cuando de pronto sintió los labios suaves y carnosos de su marido invadir su boca con demasiado ímpetu.

Bella estaba paralizada mientras James hacía todo el trabajo, con hábiles manos la sujetó por la cintura, y cuando menos pensó se encontró del lado del piloto a horcajadas sobre su esposo. Las manos de James la tocaban por todos lados, su boca la reclamaba con unas ansias que Bella hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Se dejó llevar por la pasión que su marido estaba demostrándole. Se convenció de que él la amaba, quería entregarse a él, como siempre. Recordó la fantasía del auto, quizás era tiempo de cumplirla. Porque él era su esposo, su todo, su futuro e incluso su pasado, porque juntos tenían una historia y ninguna zorra se lo iba a quitar.

Desgraciadamente el pensamiento de Victoria le heló la sangre, el áspero toque de su marido la molestó. Él no era cuidadoso, nunca lo era. Ahora que había practicado con Edward, podía compararlos. Bella nunca había estado con nadie que no fuera su esposo, por eso no sabía diferenciar entre el cariño y la pasión. James sin duda estaba muy apasionado, olvidándose un poco de cómo tratarla, lo justificó pensando que era la desesperación de no tenerse en tantos días. Se echó levemente hacia atrás y con su espalda presionó sin querer el claxon.

—¡Mierda Belly! —exclamó James asustado—. Siempre eres tan torpe, ¿quieres que los vecinos nos descubran como si fuéramos adolescentes?

—L-Lo siento —susurró confundida.

—Bajémonos, la cama es un mejor espacio para todo lo que tengo pensando hacerle a éste liguero. —Tiró de él haciendo que éste se devolviera contra sus muslos—. ¿Quién te está aconsejando cómo vestirte, amor?

—Nadie —balbuceó con el rostro encendido, recordando los depredadores ojos de Edward al salir del vestidor. Esa mirada la atormentaría por siempre.

—Pues dile a "nadie" que se lo agradezco. ¿Vamos? —Bella apresó su labio, por extraño que pareciera quería cumplir su fantasía. Quería hacerlo en el auto.

—James… yo… quisiera —Tomó aire, su rostro se tornó completamente rojo—, quisiera hacerlo en el auto. —James la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo, y de pronto soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué dices? —preguntó riéndose—, ¿quieres que nos encuentre la policía? Sé que no quieres eso, tú no eres así. Bájate y déjate de tonterías —argumentó riéndose. Bella se quedó estupefacta, ¿acaso solo iba a dedicarse a cumplir las fantasías que él quisiera?

Enojada, respiró hondo. Se preguntó si Victoria le pidiera esto mismo: ¿James se negaría? Pues ya tendría tiempo para comprobarlo, pero por ahora… su empanada quedaría guardada con llave, estaba demasiado molesta como para pensar en sexo.

—Tienes razón. —Se soltó riendo nerviosamente—. Lo siento, creo que mejor nos vemos otro día. —Se cambió a su lugar, no sin antes golpearse en la cabeza contra el capo del auto—. ¡Auch! —Se quejó, dejándose caer sobre el asiento—. Mañana te llevaré el desayuno a tu oficina.

—¿Belly? ¿Qué haces nena?

—Me tengo que ir. Recuerda que te amo, te tendré una sorpresa, solo dame unos días. Fue un día maravilloso, nos vemos mañana. —Se acercó a él, le dio un profundo beso que incluyó un poco de lengua, y temblando se bajó del auto.

.

.

.

—Puta madre, esa mujer está loca, LOCA te digo, Edward.

—S-Solooo le va-an las cosas fu-uertes… —Soltó una carcajada—. Raaw.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Emmett, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Un león —indicó Edward riéndose.

—Sonó como un puto gato ahogándose, ¿por qué estás tan ebrio?

La verdad es que Edward ni siquiera podía entender bien lo que Emmett le decía. Estaba tan borracho que la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas. Después de la intensa sesión con Tanya, Edward tuvo que llamar a su amigo, no podía llamar a la limosina de _Cosplay _porque esto había sido un trabajo extracurricular.

—No looo s-sé…

Emmett lanzó a Edward a su Jeep casi en calidad de bulto, el cobrizo veía pasar los autos a toda velocidad mientras escuchaba a su amigo maldecir. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en una profunda oscuridad.

.

.

.

—¿Qué dices que le pasó a Edward? —inquirió Isabella, asustada.

Después de que James se fuera, su celular sonó y vio que era el número del chico _Cosplay. _Pensó que hablaba para preguntarle por su cita, ¿después de todo eran amigos, no? Ella también quería platicar con él, sobre todo para proponerle otro trato, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Emmett.

—_Creo que Tanya lo violó —_aseguró Emmett.

—_Nadie me vio-oló, no jodaaas _—gritó el cobrizo, con voz extraña.

—¿Pero Edward está bien? —interrogó alarmada.

—_Será mejor que me ayudes, cuando está así de necio no entra en razón. Te espero en el depa, adiós._

Bella manejó bastante _rápida y furiosa_. Rápida porque generalmente manejaba así, furiosa porque se acordó de la película. Cuando llegó al departamento, Emmett se hizo a un lado para que pasara.

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

—Pues… —Emm suspiró—. Digamos que a su cita le van las cosas fuertes y… las cosas se salieron de control.

—No entiendo.

—A Tanya, su cliente, le van las cosas sadomasoquistas. Se pasó en sus fantasías con él.

—Pero Edward odia eso —comentó, recordando las pláticas con el cobrizo—, ¿por qué accedió? —cuestionó molesta.

—Eso… no te lo puedo contar —respondió en tono sombrío. A Bella no le gustó el hecho de que le ocultara cosas, pero no agregó nada.

—¿Puedo verlo? —Emm asintió.

—Será mejor que vayas tú, mascota. Aun en su estado, me sacó a patadas de su habitación. Cualquier cosa, grita. Sabré que también te pateó y me dará risa. —Emmett se soltó riendo.

Bella rodó los ojos antes de encaminarse al cuarto de Edward.

* * *

_**Hola nenas, pues bien, al final Belly no le dio la empanada a James. Punto para la chica, pero por otro lado a Edward si que le dieron, ahora falta ver como se encuentra. ¿Será que le explica por qué accedió a las peticiones de la loca de Tanya? O quizás será que la bota de su alcoba, ustedes ¿qué creen?**_

_Gracias a: Clauditha, Liz Belikova, lupsof, mei-cullen-clan, AnnaLau2, freedom2604, nadia0290, Ap19, Coco Cu, LauCullenBlackSwan, SabrinaCullenBlack, vivi S R, Carolina. , (veras que ahora si te llegan mis alertas) , tere2597, dark Arizona, , NessieCullen92, cintiaelnemer, Sasha2121, YessBarrios, tifany, Sr G. Cullen-Black, bbluelilas. Por agregarme a sus listas de favoritos y alertas. Bienvenidas._

**_A mis chicas cosplayers:_** Marchu bienvenida, gracias por pasarte también a esta historia y comentarme, entre los chicos están surgiendo cosas pero también hay rivales y trabas, ya veremos como se va desenvolviendo todo, gracias por comentar. YessBarrios nena como te dije, muchas gracias por tus palabras es un fic que tiene la intensión de robarles sonrisas sin complicaciones, kryztal331, hola nena en esta ocasión no hay fantasía entre los chicos aunque si la hubo para Edward, en su trabajo siempre tiene que lidiar con diferentes tipos de personas, no siempre son torpes o amables como Bella, ¿qué te parecio? maferpatts hola nena, pues muchas gracias por leerte los capítulos, espero que ya estés al día o que al menos más cerca, ¿me dices? Paula linda, Bella sigue con la venda en los ojos, esperemos que poco a poco vaya dándose cuenta quién es quién a la hora de comparar y que no tome una mala decisión a la hora final de todo esto. Emmett bueno a parte de que lo amo, es un gran amigo para Edward, y el cobrizo bueno el sólo esta buscando la forma de sacar a sus abuelos de problemas aunque Carlisle no parece ayudarlo en nada! Espero que sigas mejor. Clauditha hola nena, poquitos celos por parte de los dos, aunque ambos lo nieguen Esmeralda C, hola nena, Edward se niega a caer del todo y Bella sigue terca con James, esperemos que algo bueno salga de todo esto, gracias por tus palabras!. Gladys, pues Bella sigue muy enamorada pero poco a poco también ella se va decepcionando de James, quizás necesite verlo otra vez con Victoria. jupy pues hasta ahora, asi que digas tu enamorado el uno del otro no, están en un proceso donde vas confundiendo lo que es el amor del trabajo, pero si en este momento le dices a Bella que escoja, creo que desgraciadamente ya sabes la respuesta. Espero que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar! Carolina. gracias nena y bienvenida!. Argelia hola nena, ¿bien y tu? No te apures por los rr son solo un plus que recibo por escribir, ya sabes nadie nos paga ni a nadie le importa pero me sirve a mi como des estrés y si les robo una sonrisa pues que mejor. Bella-Nympha hola nena, Edward sale de un problema para entrar a otro, esta vez Tanya logró su comentido y ahora que Edward cedió, seguramente le pida más, ¿qué te parecio? Iku Cullen hola nena, pues esta fantasía solo fue para Edward y creo que más bien se convirtió en una pesadilla, en cuanto a los chicos su contrato terminó. ¿Crees que Edward quiera renovarlo? Solecitopucheta sé que odias a James jajaja ahora ódialo más que estuvo a punto de quitarle la empana a nuestra chica, Bella hasta ahora nada de hacerlo sufrir solo mimarlo, esperemos que recapacite! Un gusto leerte como siempre. Gretchen CullenMasen en este capi Bella estuvo a nada de darle la empanada a James, esperemos que no se la de en el transcurso de los días por que negar algo siempre provoca quererlo más, Edward salió lastimado en este capi sentimental y físicamente hablando, ¿qué crees que pase ahora? Gatita Cullen En esta cita las cosas salieron relativamente bien para Bella y de esta forma a logrado mantener el interés de su esposo, desgraciadamente no podemos decir lo mismo de Edward y si! Ya te ubique en el grupo que bueno que me dices, nos leemos en el evento jajaja. Janalez, pues Bella si comparo a James con Edward por primera vez en su vida, ¿algo es algo no? freedom2604 Que comes que adivinas? Pues bien Bella sigue firme y sin desilusionarse… tanto por que si que lo hizo un poco. Tiene que haber algo que la separe de James pero mientras ella siga de necia y aferrada no habrá poder humano que lo logre… aunque bueno, siempre esta Edward ;) Cindy cuchu, esta semana ya sabe que me cargo la fregada pero aquí andamos contestando RR y demás, te digo que me duelen las manos por culpa del maldito bicho que me pico y que me muero por comer de esos camarones que me enseñaste, guardame poquito. En esta cita los chicos salieron con sus respectivas parejas pero Edward salió de suerte, en cuanto a Bella no dio la empanada que ya es ganancia, ¿tu que dices? Aceptara Edward otro contrato con Bella? O mejor no por que ya se le están comenzando a salir las cosas de las manos? Brenda Swan, hola nena :D gracias por tu comentario ¿eres la brenda del grupo? Muchas gracias por tus palabras me haces sonrojar, tu pregunta bueno. Quizas se de esa escena entre ellos, dependiendo como van las cosas… pregúntame en el grupo y quizás te conteste por alla ;) Al final no cayó con lo de la empanada y James se la paso la noche babeando por ella y al final tuvo que irse a su casa con dolor de huevos por andar ahí de calenturiento jajaja ya le tocaba. Me fui de aqui demonios Sarai, jajajaja me carcajeé horrores con este Nick, me quedé en plan Bella, o sea en la nube, no entendia quien eras. Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, correciones, participación tanto en el grupo como en la historia te amodoroo. Sool Pattinson Edward esta en un proceso que ya no sabe lo que quiere y ha este paso, quizás deje a Bella, jajaja quizás se lo merezca por boba pero precisamente esa ingenuidad es la que le llama la atención a Edward, la cita llegó ¿Qué te parecio? Liz Belikova gracias nena, me encanta que te encante, que te parecio esta cita doble? Emily #celosmodoon en este capi, no tantos como a los que te tengo acostumbrada pero recuerda que son Edwards diferentes, al de aca le fue como en la feria y Tanya se lo surtio la muy perra, #quieneslamasperraenmisfics? Jajaja nos leemos pronto. csuhayl Muchas gracias nena, a Edward lo descubrió Tanya mirando a el lagarto y recibió su castigo, ¿Cómo crees que trate Edward a Bella ahora que esta tan borracho? AraCullen8 te cuento que a mi lo que mas me gusto del capi, fue que le Bella comparara a James con Edward y que Edward la llama SU lagarto incluso en su mente, así que las cosas van dando pasos para adelante y para atrás pero ahí van, no creo que seas pesada ni nada las amo en el grupo me parto de la risa con sus comentarios gracias por todo! Z-Li Hola nena, hago lo posible por actualizar una vez por semana, te juro que un dia de estos las sorprendo con dos capis seguidos lo prometo! Gracias por tus palabras y por la espera.

**_Aaahora si, muchas gracias por sus comentarios chicas ya saben que por agradecimientos no queda, por sus comentarios en el grupo y en el fic, Edward esta borracho, enojado y confundido. ¿Qué creen que pase cuando ve a Bella entrar a la habitación?_**

**_Nos leemos prontito._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer! mil gracias Rosie  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Nena como siempre, mil gracias pero ahora en especial por que sabes que me costó mucho desarrollar esta fantasía. Como siempre eres un amor!_**

* * *

_—Será mejor que vayas tú, mascota. Aun en su estado, me sacó a patadas de su habitación. Cualquier cosa, grita. Sabré que también te pateó y me dará risa_. —Emmett se soltó riendo.

Bella rodó los ojos antes de encaminarse al cuarto de Edward.

* * *

_**"Sé el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo". **_  
_**Gandhi.**_

Bella abrió con cuidado la puerta de la alcoba de Edward, y no pudo evitar suspirar cuando la loción del cobrizo le embargó con familiaridad los sentidos. El lugar lucía muy oscuro a pesar de la enorme ventana que había en la habitación, afuera ya había comenzado a llover y los relámpagos eran la única iluminación, por lo que el miedo la recorrió en un sudor frío. A tientas caminó hasta donde sabía que había una pequeña lámpara, pero se tropezó a mitad del camino con algo que la hizo caer de rodillas. Maldiciendo, continuó su camino gateando, un quejido la hizo estremecerse cuando encendió la luz.

Gritó al ver a Edward tirado en el suelo, su cabeza estaba debajo de la cama.

—¡Edward! —murmuró afligida. Tirando de él, pensó que estaba más pesado que de costumbre, mientras intentaba sacarlo de ahí. El cobrizo llevaba solamente unos vaqueros azules. Como no contestaba, le tocó el hombro desnudo, pero Edward permaneció inmóvil.

En la mesa que había junto a la cama, vio un frasco marrón de un medicamento. Lo cogió y leyó el nombre de un fármaco que reconoció como analgésico y narcótico. Suspirando, le colocó la mano en el mentón, y al volverle la cabeza en dirección a ella vio que tenía las mejillas muy rojas, como si lo hubieran abofeteado. Frunció el ceño mientras lo inspeccionaba con detenimiento. Su perfecto y musculoso torso lucía lleno de profundos arañazos que dejaban ver sangre seca. Desconcertada e incluso mareada, se echó hacia atrás cayendo pesadamente en el suelo junto a la cama.

—¡Ay Edward! ¿Qué demonios has hecho? —gimió llevándose ambas manos a la nariz. El olor a sangre la mareaba… sí, porque Bella "olía la sangre", aunque todos dijeran que no olía a nada.

—¿Qué, no tienes casa? —preguntó el cobrizo con voz ronca y pesada, haciendo que Bella se asustara y diera un respingo—, niña desamparada, deberías irte de aaaquí… —balbuceó pesadamente desde el suelo, poniéndose un brazo sobre el rostro.

Bella aspiró profundamente. Edward nunca la había insultado ni sido grosero, quizás era el alcohol o el hecho de que ella se había apropiado de su habitación –literalmente–.

—Voy a ignorar tus ácidos comentarios, déjame ayudarte.

Edward trató de removerse de su toque farfullando incoherencias, pero estaba tan borracho que su cuerpo no respondía bien, mientras la chica le quitaba los zapatos. Luego rebuscó en su clóset los disfraces, dando afortunadamente con un cubre bocas, ya que estaba en eso se puso una bata de doctor, no quería mancharse. Con un trapo húmedo le curó las pequeñas heridas y rasguños. Por último se colocó a horcajadas sobre él para comenzar a desabrocharle el cinturón.

—¿Ahora sí lo vas a violar? —Emmett estaba observándolos desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó iracunda, el chico se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Entonces… ¿qué fantasía es esa? —inquirió elevando las dos cejas, Bella le lanzó el trapo, el cual fue esquivado con facilidad por el chico—. Par de locos —murmuró antes de irse.

_Grandioso_, Emmett solo había ido a burlarse en lugar de ayudarle. Renegando, volvió la mirada hacia el cobrizo; por lo que Bella sabía Edward se había ido con Tanya. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Por qué estaba tan borracho? ¿Acaso le gustaba realmente el sadomasoquismo?

Edward se movió aún dormido, y su cabeza golpeó contra el esquinero de su mesa de noche. Enojada, trató de acomodarlo, logrando que el chico apoyara la espalda contra la base de la cama. Parecía un títere, aunque uno muy pesado. No quería, pero sonrió mientras se quitaba el cubre bocas. ¿Acaso había algo más atractivo en todo el mundo que un hombre fuerte, momentáneamente indefenso? Mientras intentaba no pensar en lo que hacía, le tocó la cara y le recorrió la barba crecida con la punta de los dedos. Un impulso incontenible de acurrucarse junto a él la recorría. Edward dormía un sueño inducido por el fármaco y no se enteraba de nada, de modo que ella podría gozar de la maravillosa sensación de tocarle, sin que la viera como un violador en serie o la estuviera toqueteando.

Un ensordecedor trueno la hizo acurrucarse junto a él, suspiró pensando qué le habría pasado, de pronto Edward volvió a moverse, y de la nada, Bella se encontró sosteniendo con su propio cuerpo buena parte de su peso. Si ella se movía, Edward se caería otra vez al suelo, y si no se movía, quedaría entumecida al cabo de menos de veinte segundos.

—¡Edward! —exclamó, y alzando la voz repitió—: ¡Edward! —Intentó quitárselo de encima, pero noventa kilos de músculos dormidos era más de lo que ella podía desplazar.

Él apenas abrió los ojos para sonreírle.

—¿Lauren? —balbuceó medio dormido mientras le acariciaba torpemente el cabello—. ¿Qué… estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, y no le dio tiempo a contestar porque ya se había dormido con la mitad del cuerpo sobre ella.

—¡Edward Cullen, despierta! —chilló Bella. Él volvió a abrir los ojos de mala gana y le hizo un guiño—. Estás aplastándome —replicó ella.

Con una sonrisa adormilada el joven se dejó caer sobre el suelo, no sin antes llevarse a Bella con él. Con una fuerza desconocida para un semi inconsciente, la levantó y la colocó encima de él. Sintiéndose más cómodo, volvió a dormirse.

Por un momento ella permaneció donde estaba, tendida y con la mejilla sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward, escuchando únicamente el fuerte sonido de los latidos de su corazón. Eso era lo más reconfortante para una noche de tormenta. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde que James la abrazara de verdad? Durante los meses después de casarse, su marido demostraba a diario cuánto la quería y la deseaba, pero lamentablemente los mimos no habían durado lo que ella hubiese deseado, después incluso Bella intuía que James estaba cansado de sus constantes pesadillas. Al cabo de cuatro años de casados, su contacto físico era tan escaso que bien podrían haber sido simples compañeros de piso.

Finalmente podía verlo.

Ahora, a Bella le habría encantado quedarse encima de Edward, si él no hubiera deslizado las manos por dentro de su vestido para cogerle las nalgas. Era evidente que no estaba tan dormido como ella creía.

—Siempre me ha gustado… tu respingón trasero —comentó riéndose, Isabella bufó mientras intentaba quitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Suéltame tonto! —Edward la miró ceñudo y gruñendo, pero al verla encima de él, su expresión cambió reflejando la dicha que le embargaba.

—¡Ah, Lauren! —exclamó, y le puso la mano en la nuca para acercarle la cabeza y besarla.

Indignada, Bella ladeó la cabeza para que los labios de Edward no tocaran los suyos, y le hundió los codos en las costillas. El lanzó un aullido de dolor, Bella logró apartarse justo en el momento en que el cobrizo se lanzaba sobre ella, y al no encontrarla, cayó de nuevo dándose un porrazo que hizo temblar la casa hasta los cimientos. La miró con expresión de asombro. El tranquilizante le había puesto sus verdes ojos un poco vidriosos.

—Edward —llamó ella con voz pausada, intentando que en su voz no se traslucieran sus sentimientos, el hecho de que él la estuviera confundiendo con su ex inexplicablemente le dolía—, creo que deberías irte a la cama; el suelo es demasiado incómodo. —Él se recostó sobre el suelo y cerró los ojos—. Edward —insistió ella—, tienes que levantarte. —Al ver que no se movía, Isabella se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, pero él la cogió por el tobillo—. ¡Mierda! —gritó aterrada.

—Ayúdame… a levantarme —pidió él con voz débil e indefensa, le costaba hablar de lo ebrio que estaba.

Bella sabía perfectamente que Edward no necesitaba su ayuda, y que era todo menos débil e indefenso, pero tampoco podía dejarlo dormir toda la noche en el suelo. ¿Qué tal que le daba torticolis? Se arrodilló, le puso un brazo sobre el hombro, y acto seguido intentó ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, cosa que les tomó un buen rato, estuvieron moviéndose de un lado a otro como un par de borrachos.

—No sabes bailar —murmuró entre risas.

—No estoy bailando, Edward, ¡por Dios! —gritó cuando el cobrizo le acarició los pechos, lo miró indignada, solo para encontrarse con que en su boca se dibujaba una sensual sonrisa—. Si sigues haciendo esto te voy a soltar, y no me importa que mueras de un golpe en la cabeza. Definitivamente eres un degenerado —espetó jadeando, Edward pesaba mucho… además esos ojos amenazaban con comérsela viva.

—Me gustan tus pezones, son como… dos cerezas… que quiero lamer. —Bella se ruborizó al tiempo que se quedaba sin aliento, Edward tocaba sus pezones a través de la suave tela de su vestido.

—No vas a lamer nada. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ahora… cámbiate de una vez. Iré a prepararte un té.

—Mmm quiero _tomar-te_ —aseguró, enmarcándole el rostro con sus grandes manos.

—Por eso… —Se sacudió de su toque—. ¡Siéntate de una puta vez! Iré hacerte el té.

Edward se soltó riendo al tiempo que se sentaba pesadamente en la cama, diciendo cosas como _"nunca entiendes"._ Bella se volvió de espaldas para darle tiempo a que se quitara el pantalón y se metiera en la cama. Lo gracioso del caso fue que por el espejo, Isabella pudo ver que Edward llevaba bóxer Calvin Klein, negro, de algodón y muy ceñido, observó que sus muslos dibujaban una curva insinuante al fundirse con las nalgas, y que apenas tenía vello en la parte superior de las piernas. Sonrió al ver que, al igual que ella, dormía con calcetines. Edward cerró los ojos no bien dejó reposar la cabeza en la almohada, y Bella no pudo dejar de cubrirlo y arreglarle las mantas como una buena niña, estaba tan acostumbrada a cuidar de su esposo como si fuera un niño, que Edward no le parecía la excepción.

—No te vayas… Lauren —murmuró él cuando ella estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

—No soy ella —siseó viendo por encima de su hombro—. Ahora tienes que dormir. Esas pastillas son muy fuertes. —Edward sonrió pero no abrió los ojos.

—Siempre tan remilgada, te extrañé Lauren.

—Ya te dije que no soy ella —recalcó, abriendo la puerta para ir por el té.

—¿Sabes? Desde que te dejé ese día en la orilla de _La Push_… —suspiró con pesar—, tu recuerdo me atormenta. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo… juré que siempre te iba a amar, pero ahora… quisiera decirte tantas cosas…

—¿Qué cosas? —Estaba enojada pero quería saberlas, por lo que regresó a su lado. En realidad el chico nunca le platicaba nada, solo cosas superficiales.

—Bueno… ahora mismo creo que… te estoy fallando.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es que… estoy muy confundido... me están pasando cosas que la verdad no sé cómo deba manejarlas —confesó arrastrando las palabras. De pronto, Edward abrió los ojos y la miró de par en par—. ¿Tú quién eres? —canturreó con una media sonrisa.

—Soy Bella, ¿tan pronto me olvidaste? —cuestionó dolida.

—Lagarto, _diablos_… —gimió, frotándose las sienes—, ¿lo pasaste bien en tu cita? —preguntó, como si solo le in teresara saber si se encontraba bien y si había gozado de la compañía de su marido.

—Lo pasamos estupendo —contestó despechada—, James es el hombre más encantador y atractivo que he conocido en mi vida. Le he dicho que aceptaría ser la madre de sus hijos.

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y después de una súbita mirada de terror, volvió a descansar la cabeza en la almohada.

—¿Te dijo lo bien que te veías?

—Por supuesto —contestó confundida—, ¿tú como sabes cómo me veía?

—¿Te dijo si van a volver? —preguntó ignorándola.

—Aún… aún no —susurró tristemente.

—Bien por ti. Ahora, ¿por qué no vienes aquí a mi lado y me cuentas un bonito cuento? Tuve un día de mierda.

De sobras sabía Isabella que debía mantenerse alejada de él. Con un gesto que ponía de manifiesto sus remilgos, Bella se sentó en el filo de la cama, lo más lejos posible de ese cuerpo cálido, somnoliento y medio desnudo.

—¿Qué cuento te gustaría escuchar? ¿El del borracho sumiso?

—Mejor el de la esposa desesperada —contestó carcajeándose.

—Pues te cuento que esa esposa desesperada —elevó el mentón mientras se acercaba a él—, ahora tiene bastante claro que va a conseguir lo que se propone, recuperar a su marido en un dos por tres…

Continuó hablando pero Edward siguió sin abrir los ojos, finalmente se dio cuenta de que ya estaba dormido. De nuevo en sueños susurró el nombre de Lauren, y a Bella se le cerró la garganta. ¿Qué habría pasado en realidad con ellos? Cuando él gimió, al parecer con dolor, le acarició con ternura y le limpió el rostro con cuidado. Aunque odiara la sangre, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de hacer algo por él.

¿Sería posible que a Edward le gustaran esas fantasías? ¿Por qué a la gente le gustaba infligir dolor? Inconscientemente, Bella se acarició la cicatriz, producto de una mordida en su muñeca, aquella que le había hecho uno de sus secuestradores cuando… Se estremeció al tiempo que un sollozo abandonaba su garganta. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que no habría forma en el mundo de que ella pudiera jugar a la dominatriz, sería incapaz de lastimar a Edward, mucho menos a James, que era el amor de su vida. Se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar con las fantasías, y si de no querer cumplirlas, ¿James de nuevo buscaría a Victoria?

Incapaz de seguir un solo segundo ahí, salió precipitadamente de la habitación mirando al suelo. Necesitaba pensar, éste día había sido extenuante. Se dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared y cayó de bruces contra el suelo.

—Niña del Aro, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Emm ayudándola a levantarse. Bella vio que se golpeó contra el pecho del _cosplayer_, no contra la pared.

—Tengo que irme… —respondió tratando de ocultar su rostro.

—¿Por qué lloras? ¿Edward te… lastimó? —indagó súbitamente enojado—, ese cabrón me va a escuchar…

—Espera… —Isabella limpió sus lágrimas y detuvo a Emmett—, no me hizo nada… es sólo que… yo… —sollozó sintiendo que se derrumbaba.

Y literalmente se derrumbaba, porque Emmett la tomó en brazos y la sentó en el sillón. Incapaz de tranquilizarse, duró lloriqueando sobre el pecho del chico por un rato.

—¿Por qué estás así? —Emm se aventuró a preguntar.

—Es que —sorbió su nariz de una forma para nada elegante—, yo… yo no creo que pueda seguir con… con las fantasías. Me da miedo terminar como Edward —bufó repentinamente enojada—, él dijo que no le gustaba esto y ve como viene.

—Edward es un adulto, Bella, él sabe lo que hace.

—Creí… creí que... él me dijo que no le gustaba esto y me mintió. —No debería sentirse tan traicionada, pero pensó que se hablaban con la verdad.

—No te mintió, Bella, realmente Edward lo odia —afirmó Emmett dejando caer la cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, de pronto el chico se veía muy interesado en las figuras en el techo.

—¿Y por qué lo hizo?

—No te lo puedo decir —contestó de forma sepulcral. Bella se removió incómoda, no quería decirlo, pero tampoco era como si tuviera un buen filtro entre su cerebro y la boca.

—¿Es por el dinero, verdad?

—Bueno… sí —confirmó el chico sin mirarla. A Bella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, nunca había considerado a Edward una persona frívola, pero estaba claro que él solo pensaba en el dinero y que haría todo por conseguirlo.

—Por supuesto —aseguró lastimada. Lo último que necesitaba era juntarse con personas arribistas—. Será mejor que me vaya…

No podía soportar la imagen que en su mente se estaba formando. Un Edward acostándose con todas, haciendo de todo por dinero. Una persona vacía y sin ningún escrúpulo. Y si fuera así, ¿qué? ¿Por qué le dolía que Edward no tuviera sentimientos? O peor aún ¿por qué se sentía traicionada, si ella misma le estaba pagando por sus servicios?

—No solo es por el dinero, Bella —Emm la sacó de esos extraños pensamientos—, estás volteando todo lo que quiero decir, es que… es tan complicado. —Se rascó la cabeza en un gesto pensativo—. No me corresponde a mí explicártelo.

—¿Pero por qué no me lo puedes decir? ¿Qué tan grave puede ser que no quieras hablarlo? —Se levantó enfurecida—. Estoy harta de que me vean tan débil, que me oculten cosas. ¿Sabes qué? Dile a Edward que no quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida y que espero que recupere a Lauren.

—¿Nombró a Lauren? —interrogó el _cosplayer_ visiblemente confundido.

—Muchas veces.

—Hace tanto que no habla de ella, quizás es por lo borracho…

—Pues que la busque, yo me voy —aseguró.

Emmett se quedó de piedra al ver a Isabella irse, no era bueno lidiando con problemas, tampoco era bueno explicándose. Si bien estaba seguro de que Edward no estaba enamorado de la chica, intuía cierta conexión entre ellos. Bella, sin querer, había logrado sacar a su amigo de una profunda monotonía, nunca lo había visto tan sonriente ni tan alegre como cuando le platicaba alguna fantasía que habían hecho juntos, si la dejaba ir probablemente a Edward le daría igual. Pero Emmett no quería eso, de alguna manera le gustaban esos dos juntos. Además… sería más difícil ver a la rubia…

—Espera. —La sujetó del brazo obligándola a sentarse—. Edward me matará si se entera que te dije, pero creo que lo estás juzgando mal.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, júrame que no se lo dirás. —La miró con sus profundos ojos azules—. Si lo haces, terminarás con nuestra amistad; y te perseguiré disfrazado de satanás por el resto de tus días. —Bella se estremeció.

—Dímelo —pidió.

—Edward…. Bueno… Él mantiene a sus abuelos, económicamente hablando. Ellos viven en un pueblo perdido llamado Forks, en el condado de Washington. Sus abuelos no tienen recursos, por lo que Edward se vio obligado a venir a trabajar a Nueva York.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —sonsacó, el cobrizo nunca le había hablado de eso. Siempre pensó que él era un cabrón arrogante que aprovechaba su buen físico, su excelente condición, su hermoso rostro, su perfecta sonrisa… para sacar dinero, no que hubiera un trasfondo tan oscuro para ser un _cosplayer._

—Que realmente necesita el dinero. Por eso trabaja en _Cosplay._

—¿Y por qué nombró a Lauren?

—Creo que es todo lo que tienes que saber.

—Lo siento —susurró avergonzada, parecía una acosadora.

—Además…. —se frotó el mentón antes de regalarle una sonrisa—, ¿estás celosa?

—¿Qué? —chilló, sintiendo el rubor acudir a sus mejillas—. ¡Eso jamás!

—¿Entonces por qué te molesta que llegue golpeado? ¿O que nombre a su ex?

—Yo no estoy molesta por eso… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Tú no lo entiendes.

—Bueno, ya. —Sonriendo, la estrechó con tanta fuerza que Bella pensó que le había roto un par de costillas—. ¿Aún vas a irte?

—Nop —sonrió—, tengo una mejor idea.

.

.

.

Por la mañana, Edward tenía un dolor de cabeza inolvidable. Sentía el cerebro suelto dentro de su cabeza, se estiró y gimió adolorido. _Puta madre_, le dolía todo, absolutamente todo. Pero no fue eso lo que le preocupó, si no la extraña maraña de cabello que estaba enterrada a su lado roncando suevamente. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo Isabella aquí? Se pasó la mano por la cara. Por más que intentó hacer memoria, sólo recordaba la risa de Tanya, o sus roncos jadeos tirando de la cuerda mientras lo montaba. Todo pasaba como flashes y no lograba unir nada, mucho menos el hecho de que la castaña estuviera allí.

Entumido, se levantó para ducharse, tratando en todo momento de no verse en el espejo. Tanya le había dejado bastantes marcas y ahora estaba realmente furioso, le había dicho una y mil veces que no sabía jugar, la rubia simplemente no había querido escucharlo. Se preocupó por lo que le dijeran en C_osplay_. Cuando volvió a su habitación, con tan sólo una toalla enredada en las caderas, Bella estaba despertándose, con ojos entrecerrados y el cabello oscuro sobre buena parte de su cara, el resto estaba enredado formando algo así como un nido de pájaros. Se prohibió rotundamente reírse.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación? —preguntó en tono lo más indiferente que pudo.

—Anoche me llamaste —comentó extrañada. Su voz ronca y sexy de las mañanas la sedujo, al tiempo que con su vista lo recorría de arriba abajo—, me pediste que viniera, no querías estar solo —confesó finalmente viéndolo a la cara, Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—Mentira, me gusta estar solo.

—Sufriste un golpe en la cabeza, seguramente por eso estás confundido. Aun así puedes ver la llamada en mi celular —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y… ¿qué tal te fue con Tanya?

—Bien —contestó mientras se tocaba la cabeza, efectivamente tenía un golpe.

—¿Te… gustó? —Indagó con una nota de miedo en su voz, Edward sufrió un escalofrío.

—Por supuesto, no veo la hora en la que volvamos a hacerlo —espetó sarcástico, era lo último que quería hacer por el resto de sus días.

Bella mordió ligeramente su labio, y con premura se levantó hasta llegar a su lado. Tenía puesta un vieja pijama de su colección mata pasiones: una camiseta larga llena de agujeros y unos pantalones cortos.

—Edward… quiero proponerte un trato.

—Dime. —Se reclinó contra el clóset, cruzó los brazos en el pecho al tiempo que la observaba con detenimiento, ella se soltó riendo con nerviosismo.

—Bueno… verás, estaba pensando en contratarte por un par de semanas más y… —jugó con un mechón en su cabello—, ya que literalmente vivo contigo, he pensado en triplicarte la suma de dinero, para ayudar con los gastos del departamento. —Subió la mirada, sus ojos chocolates fueron indescifrables mientras continuaba hablando—. A cambio… de que no hagas trabajos con nadie por fuera… excepto conmigo.

Edward parpadeó, esto no tenía ninguna lógica… ¿Bella pidiendo exclusividad?

—¿Por qué me pides eso? —preguntó interesado.

—No quiero volver a ver marcas en tu cuerpo, son terribles, y la sangre me provoca náuseas. —Frunció los labios mientras sus ojos le recorrían el pecho.

—Así que… ¿exclusividad? —ronroneó al tiempo que la empujaba contra la pared.

—Suéltame —se quejó intentando removerse—, te prohíbo tocarme mientras no estemos trabajando.

—Mi casa, mis reglas, nena. Si quieres contrato de exclusividad… también yo tengo derecho a ciertas cosas. —Lentamente trazó con el dedo su delicada mandíbula

—¿Q-Qué cosas? —tartamudeó sin dejar de verlo.

Sus ojos, maldita fuera, esa manera que tenía de mirarlo como si quisiera lamerlo entero, tan inocente y tan cargada de lujuria… Tragó saliva pesadamente, una erección amenazando por elevarle la toalla.

—Primero, hoy sin falta harás algunas cosas: te harás los exámenes y me los traerás, te vas a inscribir a un gimnasio, y vamos a ir con mi amiga Kate para que comiences con tus clases de tubo.

—¿Algo más? —replicó sarcástica cruzándose de brazos.

—De momento, es todo —aseguró sonriendo.

—¿Dejarás de ver a Tanya?

—Mientras ella vaya a _Cosplay_, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Pero puedo prometerte que no la veré por fuera.

—Es una zorra, ¿por qué te golpeó de ésta forma? —declaró molesta, pasando con sumo cuidado un dedo por un rasguño marcado en su pecho. Edward sonrió, nunca había visto a Bella tan enojada.

—Bueno, creo que definitivamente las mujeres son más duras que los hombres.

—No entiendo —susurró.

—Como dominante, siempre tengo el temor a hacerles daño a mis sumisas, por eso considero necesario preguntar siempre cómo se sienten. En cambio las _dóminas,_ piensan que no hacen daño porque "somos hombres"; por lo que… —suspiró—, los azotes en el pene, la colocación de pinzas en los pezones y la tortura con anillos constrictores sobre los genitales, a veces se salen de control.

—¿Azotes en el pene? —Estaba blanca como un fantasma. Edward le giñó un ojo—. ¿Acaso tú… me azotarías los pechos?

—Por supuesto —aseguró con voz ronca, y sí, su miembro se agitó un poquito más bajo la toalla.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizada, cubriéndose los pechos —, eso me dolería muchísimo, ¡odio el dolor! Se te ocurre pegarme en los pechos, y mis manos harán de anillo constrictor sobre tu pene —argumentó, haciendo que el cobrizo soltara una carcajada.

—Cuando las cosas se hacen bien, son agradables Bella, te lo aseguro. Es solo que Tanya no supo cómo hacerlo.

—No le veo sentido. —La chica desvió la mirada, acariciando de nuevo esa extraña cicatriz que había visto en su muñeca.

—En realidad no es malo, incluso pienso que el sexo puede ser mucho más que lo que habitualmente conocemos. Y aunque no parezca, es un dolor… _placentero_. Incluso tú y yo ya lo hemos practicado.

—¿C-Cuándo? —interrogó sorprendida.

—Cada vez que no me haces caso, o sales con tus cosas… te he dado nalgadas por tu mal comportamiento. —Le guiñó un ojo. Bella se ruborizó al tiempo que aprensaba su labio.

—¿Tú… te portaste mal con Tanya?

—No necesitas portarte mal para practicarlo. Aunque, según Tanya me… castigo por una conducta inapropiada.

—¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? —cuestionó con un hilo de voz, estaba aterrada. Incluso se estremeció entre sus brazos.

_Mirarte toda la noche._

—No hice nada, solo era una fantasía que Tanya quería cumplir —mintió, frotando delicadamente la espalda de la chica.

—La detesto —afirmó. Edward se soltó riendo mientras la estrechaba.

—Yo también —aseguró, al tiempo que olía el cabello olor a fresas de la castaña.

.

.

.

Bella sonrió mientras se dejaba abrazar por Edward, pero refunfuñó inconscientemente cuando de pronto él se apartó de forma brusca. Por lo general él siempre quería besarla o seducirla, pero esa mañana ni lo uno ni lo otro. Bella no interpretó bien la brusquedad de su gesto, recordó a James apartándola en esos últimos días juntos, por lo que confundida, solo atinó a mirarse en el espejo, y al verse se le escapó un chillido. El rímel se le había corrido bajo los ojos, y el pelo, que no se había recogido antes de acostarse, estaba todo erizado haciéndola parecer una loca. Se deslizó rápidamente dentro del baño y dejó correr el agua sobre uno de los peines de Edward, cepilló con rudeza su cabello intentando aplacar el pelo de electrocutada que lucía. A sus espaldas, él se echó a reír y la besó en el cuello.

—Te ves bien, lagarto —comentó sincero.

—¿Tan guapa como Lauren? —preguntó ella, y luego se tapó la boca con la mano. En realidad no había querido decirlo. Edward elevó una ceja.

—¡Conque has estado metiendo las narices en mi cuarto! ¿Acostumbras a curiosear en los cajones de otras personas? ¿Buscas entre sus objetos personales? —preguntó en tono juguetón, pero de cualquier forma la joven se indignó.

Sí había esculcado en sus cajones, en su clóset y en toda la habitación, pero claro, en busca de la loción, nunca en busca de novias o lo que fuera_, por supuesto que no._

—¡Desde luego que no! —Se giró para enfrentarlo—. Te la pasaste llamándola toda la noche, una y otra vez.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —sonsacó Edward, mirándola con una mueca divertida. Alzando la barbilla con gesto altivo para hacerle saber lo que pensaba de él, pasó a su lado y salió del baño.

—Me da absolutamente igual que la llames. Puedes gemir su nombre si quieres —espetó con sarcasmo. Viendo que Edward no refutaba, se giró y lo vio apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, sonriendo con cara de sabelotodo—. Ahora sal de aquí, tengo que bañarme y alistarme. Voy a llevarle el desayuno a mi marido.

Trató de no ruborizarse al ver sus anchos hombros, o su musculoso y arañado torso, que decir de la diminuta toalla que portaba, ¿qué acaso no encontró una más pequeña?

—Te recuerdo que ésta es mi habitación —comentó de forma arrogante.

—Entonces me cambiaré en otro lado —respondió Isabella dirigiéndose a la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero él la cogió por el brazo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Al cuarto de Emmett, le pediré el baño. —Intentó sacudirse de su mano, pero Edward la tomó en sus brazos y la sostuvo mientras ella luchaba por desprenderse.

—Mira lo que has hecho ahora —se quejó él.

Bella no pensaba mirar, porque sospechaba que la micro toalla se le había caído al suelo, así que mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro del _cosplayer._

—Te agradecería que me soltaras —dijo en tono seco manteniéndose envarada.

—No hasta que me hayas contestado —replicó él inclinándose como para besarle el cuello, pero Isabella se apartó.

—Ya te he contestado. Me da igual lo de Lauren. —Riendo, Edward la atrajo hacia su cuerpo grande y cálido.

—Te dejaré sola para que te cambies, cuando te pones como el exorcista ni quien te gane.

La sujetaba sin fuerza, pero cuando ella se movió, ambos estaban tan cerca que los pechos de Isabella rozaron el torso de Edward. Dado que él permanecía totalmente desnudo, Bella mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto a la derecha de su cabeza. Edward bajó la vista para contemplar el cuerpo de ella, separado del suyo por un par de centímetros, y se fijó otra vez en su pijama.

—Puede que termine cambiando mi opinión sobre tus feas ropas, ¿sabes? Me gusta ésta. ¿Es de los noventa?

—Sí —reclamó indignada—. Del estilo anticuado y aburrido.

—¿Ah, sí? Lauren se ponía un camisón de...

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Isabella le hundió ambos puños en las costillas. El cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un grito de dolor. Bella se asustó, quizás aún le dolía mucho, pero se enojó otra vez cuando él se rió liberándola. Ruborizada, se dio la vuelta para no verlo desnudo.

.

.

.

—Cumpliste tu palabra. —James dejó lo que estaba haciendo para encontrarla a mitad del vestíbulo en su enorme oficina.

Hoy lucía excepcionalmente guapo con su camisa clara y unos pantalones oscuros, no iba tan formal como normalmente se vestía, sin embargo ese estilo casual era justo lo que Bella necesitaba.

—Te traje café y unos pastelitos —contestó contenta, el aroma del café y el pan había inundado de forma deliciosa la oficina. James le quitó el desayuno y lo puso sobre la mesa.

—Hoy también luces preciosa. —Sus ojos parecían devorarla mientras la repasaban de arriba abajo.

Bella se veía espectacular con su cabello lacio, además se había puesto una ropa que Renée le había regalado hacía un par de meses. Una blusa sin tirantes blanca, el escote en pico era demasiado pronunciado, por lo que procuró frente al espejo no ver otra cosa que su rostro mientras se maquillaba, acompañó los ajustados vaqueros con unos tacones que la estaban matando, pero por ver esa mirada en James, se vestiría así siempre.

Se estuvieron besando largo rato sobre el sofá, cuando menos pensó, se encontró recostada contra los cojines, sintiéndose acalorada mientras acunaba el enorme cuerpo de su esposo. La dura erección de su marido empujaba entre sus piernas, una de sus manos se había colado por el escote y le estaba masajeando un pecho, James literalmente le estaba haciendo el amor con la ropa puesta. Bella jadeó necesitando aire, se apartó de la boca inclemente del rubio. James aprovechó para deslizar los labios a través de su cuello. La chica sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo para que las cosas pasaran a otro plano, por lo que comenzó a empujarlo. Al principio débilmente, pero conforme pasaban los segundos, comenzó a quejarse y a empujarlo con más fuerza.

—¡Mierda, Isabella! —bramó James al tiempo que se levantaba y caminaba furioso por la oficina—. Te deseo, maldita sea, ¿no puedes entenderlo? —Sus ojos azules se veían vidriosos y tenía el rostro enrojecido por la excitación—. ¿No puedes dejar una sola vez tu mojigatez en casa?

Bella mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Por supuesto que quería, ella también lo deseaba. Quizás debía dejarse de intentos, tomar las cosas como eran. Tenía que tomar una decisión, pero de sus labios no salía palabra alguna.

—Me gustaría verte una sola vez descontrolada, sin trabas ni cohibiciones. Me gustaría que alguna vez me demostraras cuánto me deseas, siempre soy yo el que te tiene que pedir las cosas, el que tiene que esperar a que tú me digas que quieres hacerlo, a que te den "ganas"… —reprochó.

—James —rogó nerviosamente—, detente. Estás sacando todo de quicio, es solo que nunca habíamos estado en tu oficina de ésta manera. Además, no le avisé a Tyler que llegaría tarde, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar… —Se puso de pie para llegar a su lado.

—Señor James, el contador Laurent… —Carmen entró sin avisar, y se detuvo al ver lo que parecía una pelea—. Lo siento, no quise interrumpir —se disculpó retirándose.

—¿Ves a lo que me refiero? —Isabella se acercó a él y le arregló la corbata.

—Lo siento —suspiró, posando sus grandes manos en su cintura—, es solo… que me gustaría mucho que alguna vez te dejaras llevar. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Supongo que son _fantasías_ mías. —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par. No permitiría que las cumpliera con Victoria.

—Y te las voy a cumplir… —aseguró, esa zorra no le iba a quitar lo que era suyo.

.

.

.

Antes de ir a _Cosplay_, Edward llamó inmediatamente a Carlisle para mandarle el dinero. Le envió todo lo que Tanya le había pagado, sin embargo no hizo lo mismo con el dinero que Bella le dio por la mañana. Él mismo viajaría a Forks y lo depositaría en el banco, no podía arriesgarse a otra locura de su abuelo. Después de entrenar, aprovechó para darse una vuelta por la universidad. Llevaba solo dos materias, era todo lo que su horario y trabajo le permitían estudiar. La maestra Cope era una señora mayor, de lo más paciente. No le importaba explicarle a Edward una y otra vez los temas, el cobrizo se sentía bien a su lado, le recordaba a Esme.

Sonrió al pensar que después de todo no era un mentiroso consumado, realmente estaba estudiando ciencias. Si bien era cierto que ya tenía cinco años desde que se había matriculado, y todavía estaba en séptimo semestre, pensaba terminar. Un día pagaría la hipoteca y volvería a Forks, quizás podría trabajar en la preparatoria del pueblo. No pudo evitar suspirar, su idea era todo eso y además… _volver con Lauren._

_Mierda_, soltó el aire lentamente recordando lo que había hecho la noche anterior. ¿Cómo diablos pudo confundirla con Bella? Se sentía cada vez más y más vacío, cada vez menos él mismo. Era como si el Edward de Forks muriera cada día un poco más y dejara solo un cuerpo sin vida. Lauren era demasiado pura como para siquiera pensar en lo que Edward había hecho en estos cinco años. Era estúpido que pensara que podrían volver. Ella jamás lo perdonaría, y la verdad es que ella merecía mucho más. Sin contar con el extraño y nuevo sentimiento que lo recorría. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no pensar en eso, se encaminó a casa, llegó justo a tiempo para ver marcharse a Emmett y a Rosalie.

—Esos dos serán todo un caso —comentó Edward entrando a la casa, Bella estaba sobre el sofá, por lo que se sentó a su lado.

—Pues… sí —contestó no muy convencida, quizás no le gustaba que Emm se liara con su amiga.

—¿Y cómo te fue con James? —interrogó con una extraña nota amarga.

—Bien —murmuró con una sonrisa, Edward frunció los labios—, hay algo que quisiera… pedirte.

—No voy a follarte en la sala —aseguró poniendo ambos brazos sobre el respaldo, desparramándose por todo el sofá, Bella le sacó la lengua.

—En realidad… sí es sobre una fantasía —susurró mirándose las manos, tenía el rostro enrojecido. Edward se deslizó lentamente hacia ella.

—¿Y qué fantasía es? —indagó tomándole el mentón para que lo viera, ella dio un respingo asustada, pero no desvió los ojos de los suyos.

—Bueno… James me comentó que… le gustaría verme liberal, pidiéndole sexo y… no me veo capaz de hacer eso… pensé —tragó saliva—, que quizás tú podrías ayudarme.

—Mmm —ronroneó deslizando un dedo por su clavícula, dejando que vagara rumbo al sur—, ¿tienes algo en mente?

—Estaba pensando que podrías personificar a un…

—¿Sumiso? —interrumpió casi horrorizado.

—¡No! —se apresuró la castaña a decir—, quizás otra cosa, no sé…

—_¿Un ñoño?_ —comentó sonriendo—, ¿quieres acostarte con un ñoño? ¿Esa es tu fantasía? —Se carcajeó abiertamente.

—Edward ¡por Dios! —gimió apoyando el rostro entre sus manos—, solo estaba pensando que pudieras actuar como un tipo aburrido y yo como…

—Una ninfómana.

—¡Mierda, Edward! Lo único que quiero es ser atrevida, no una deseosa de sexo —chilló con voz amortiguada, ya que seguía con el rostro hundido entre sus manos.

—Pero es justo lo que James te pidió —refutó, ella iba a contestarle pero luego se lo pensó mejor y no agregó nada—. Te ayudaré, lagarto, relájate.

—¿En serio? —Sonrió débilmente, su rostro seguía sonrojado mientras lo miraba.

—Por supuesto, pero tendrás que obedecerme en todo ¿escuchaste? No quiero quejas, Isabella, si pretendes que sea un ñoño, no puedo tomar las riendas en esa fantasía. Tienes que pedirme sexo, exigírmelo si es necesario. Incluso decirme palabras obscenas. —Le guiñó un ojo. Ella suspiró audiblemente antes de morder su labio, Edward desvió los ojos al movimiento y presionó su labio inferior para que lo liberara—. Como remilgado, no querré que me toques, ni mucho menos sexo… —sonrió—, quizás hasta te diga degenerada. —Se rió tratando de suavizar el tema, pero ella solo suspiró.

—No sé si pueda.

—Siempre anímate a hacer todo, nunca digas que no puedes. Confía en mí, saldrá perfecto.

.

.

.

—Adelante.

Isabella suspiró sintiéndose ridículamente nerviosa, como si realmente fuera a ser atendida de un problema en lugar de estar entrando a su casa de verano. Bufó recordando "el problema", estaba furiosa con Edward, ella jamás sería eso que él sugirió, _jamás._

Abrió la puerta, y contra todo pronóstico, se quedó boquiabierta con la decoración. La habitación distaba mucho de parecer eso, era absolutamente un consultorio. El pedante de Edward había decorado de forma elegante y sofisticada el lugar. Con plantas en la esquina izquierda, un enorme sofá retro en cuero rojo, al fondo, unas cortinas blancas suaves y traslucidas que se agitaban con el viento, dejando ver la imponente vista del crepúsculo poniéndose detrás del mar. En el medio, el _cosplayer _había colocado una alfombra tan impecable, tan exquisita, que inconscientemente se le encogieron los dedos de los pies, no quería ensuciarla, era hermosa en sus tonos dorados y plata.

—Llega tarde —espetó una voz aterciopelada y suave. Alarmada levantó la vista. Estaba tan perdida en la decoración que no se había percatado del "psicólogo" frente a ella.

Edward estaba de pie detrás del sofá, con ambas manos apoyadas contra el respaldo. Lucía espléndido con su ropa oscura y formal. Su cabello acomodado hacia atrás y… ¿Gafas? ¿De dónde las había sacado? Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior sintiéndose rara, ni siquiera con gafas lucía mal, al contrario, se veía todo _intelectualoide,_ y desplegaba un aura tan poderosamente sexual que se estremeció. _Mierda,_ quizás realmente tuviera un problema. Sacudió la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Lo siento, el tráfico a ésta hora es imposible —susurró al tiempo que apretaba nerviosamente su bolso.

—Tome asiento —indicó en tono frío y profesional. Bella frunció el ceño ante su tono formal mientras se sentaba—. ¿Qué la trae por aquí? Siéntase libre de contarme _cualquier cosa_ —aseguró al tiempo que tomaba de su escritorio un _Ipad._

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Edward nunca le había dicho que tenía uno de esos. Su mente volátil ya estaba trabajando a mil por hora, pensando cuánta memoria interna pudiera tener, o el hecho de que el cobrizo siempre le pareció del tipo_: no- sé-una-mierda- de-tecnología, _pero ¡Dios mío! Esos lentes lo hacían parecer…

—Señorita Swan… —volvió a ver a Edward, sus ojos lanzándole la mirada tres. _Mierda_, esa mirada _de no lo arruines_—, ¿podría decir algo?

—Y-Yo… —Se revolvió nerviosa en el sofá logrando que el cuero rechinara con sus movimientos. Cuando Edward se sentó enseguida de ella, tuvo el ridículo impulso de moverse hacia el otro extremo. ¿Por qué mierda lograba ponerla aún más nerviosa?

La mayoría de las veces a Bella le costaba mucho iniciar las fantasías. Pero sin duda, de todas las fantasías,_ ésta_ era la peor.

—¿Usted qué?

—C-Creo que tengo un problema —balbuceó sintiendo un calor en sus mejillas.

—¿Un problema? —Dejó de anotar en el _Ipad_ para mirarla—. ¿De qué tipo? —cuestionó interesado, su boca intentando no curvarse en una media sonrisa.

_Maldito bastardo._

—Pues… —suspiró—, creo que yo… que yo… —Tragó saliva. Odiaría a Edward por esto eternamente—. Creo que pudiera estarme volviendo una _ninfómana. _

Respondió al fin, los ojos del psicólogo se estrecharon, parecían los de un gran gato analizando su entorno. Bella odiaba cuando él hacia eso, mirarla como depravado, como pervertido, era mejor que su mirada escrutadora.

—¿Por qué cree eso?

_¡Porque tú dijiste que eso tenía que hacer, idiota!_ Pensó con odio, en realidad quería gritonearle sus verdades, pero tenía que soportar…

—P-Porque… todo el día me siento… —cerró los ojos—, _deseosa. _

—¿Deseosa de qué? —cuestionó con el ceño fruncido mientras hacía "anotaciones", Bella resopló. _No_, definitivamente no iba a poder con esto.

—De matarlo —siseó mirándolo—, lo detesto señor _psicologucho._ No puedo con ésta estupidez, Edward, ya no quiero —rezongó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Creí que estábamos hablando de por qué todo el día quiere tener _sexo_ —recalcó taladrándola con la mirada—. Quizás sea que su marido no le cumple como debería.

—¿Usted qué sabe de mi marido? —gritó indignada, apretando los puños en su regazo.

—Sé que tiene un _deseo_… que quisiera cumplir con su marido, y si no quiere hablar de esto, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer aquí —respondió con absoluta profesionalidad, como si realmente estuvieran en una consulta, pero dándole a entender que de nueva cuenta estaba echando todo a perder.

_Quisiera verte desinhibida, me encantaría que dejaras a la mojigata en casa._

Las palabras de James se colaron en la penumbra de su molesto cerebro, Edward no estaba haciendo nada que ella no le hubiera pedido. Decidida a llevar esto hasta lo último, habló de nuevo.

—Es cierto. —Suspiró, al tiempo que miraba hacia sus preciosos botines _Gucci_, los cabrones la estaban matando, serían los culpables de la próxima _artrosis_ que le daría. Y qué decir de la tanga negra bajo su preciosa falda, la puta prenda del demonio la había violado todo el camino. Realmente Bella no había nacido para éstas cosas… Suspiró de nuevo, negándose en todo momento a enfrentarse a esa aleonada y escrutadora mirada verde—. Y-Yo no sé qué es lo que me pasa. Pero… —armándose de valor se acercó un poco más a él, e inclinándose contra su oído susurró—: tiene razón, _todo_ el día pienso en sexo.

Edward, quién la estaba mirando como si no fuera más que un simple paciente en turno, soltó el aire lentamente a través de sus finos labios y luego se reajustó las gafas. Fingiendo de la forma que siempre hacía, si no fuera porque Bella le conocía bastante, ese gesto le habría pasado desapercibido. Pero ahora conocía esos ojos verdes y profundos, por lo que estaba segura de que se calentaron unos grados, oscureciéndose y abrazándola con una extraña lujuria que parecían desprender inconscientemente. De pronto Bella se sintió envuelta en él, en su loción, en su presencia; y se cuestionó si realmente no tendría un problema, porque sintió un familiar cosquilleo en el vientre al tiempo que se le secaba la boca.

—¿Y por qué debería ser eso malo? —murmuró el cobrizo desviando la mirada hacia su _Ipad_ para hacer "anotaciones".

—En realidad yo no estoy diciendo que sea malo. —Disimuladamente la castaña acortó la distancia entre ellos, cuando Edward la miró de nuevo, elevó una ceja ante su repentina cercanía—. Dígame _psicologucho_, ¿usted cree que podría ser una ninfómana, solo porque se me antoja un poco de sexo?... —El doctor sonrió de forma encantadora y profesional, mientras se echaba ligeramente hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de ella—. A todas horas... —Bella volvió a acercarse a él, y lentamente posó una mano en el duro pecho del cobrizo—… en cualquier lugar.

—Bueno. —Se aclaró la garganta mientras empujaba las gafas por el puente de su nariz—. Lo primero que debemos hacer es tratarla con medicamento, ayudarla a canalizar ese… _deseo,_ para que tenga una vida sexual sana… —Sonriendo, Bella se coló en su regazo. La chica no pudo evitar un gritito cuando sintió la dureza de su erección entre sus piernas, Edward le regaló una mirada juguetona antes de hablar—. Lo siento… usted no debería intentar seducirme —regañó, deshaciéndose de sus brazos y poniéndose de pie.

.

.

.

Edward nunca pensó verse en una situación de éste tipo, no que le molestara. Pero el hecho de que Bella intentara seducirlo y… lo estuviera logrando, no resultaba nada profesional. En cinco años como _cosplayer_ había cumplido tantas fantasías, que esto simplemente debería ser pan comido, el hecho de que Bella lo excitara como lo estaba haciendo sin duda debería de decirle algo, pero se le escapaba el qué.

La falda negra en tubo enmarcaba sus amplias caderas así como su trasero que siempre había conseguido volverle loco. Edward le había escogido el atuendo de hoy, le dijo que debería lucir despampanante para "intentar" seducirlo. La camisa azul se le adhería celosamente a su piel tan blanca como la espuma del mar. Sus ojos grandes de un color marrón lucían traviesos mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo a él. Bella se había puesto unos botines preciosos, negros y altos que estilizaban increíblemente sus piernas.

—¿Y ese anillo? —Bella le tomó su mano izquierda.

—Es de casado —respondió con una sonrisilla. Bella lo miró casi horrorizada al tiempo que daba unos torpes pasos hacia atrás, el cobrizo quería molestarla. Solo darle un poco de su propia medicina.

—Y-Yo… lo siento —susurró ruborizada al tiempo que caminaba hacia la ventana, de pronto le pareció que distaban kilómetros entre ellos, Bella podía perderse en pensamientos que a Edward le encantaría adivinar—. Bueno, aun así, quisiera… —se giró para verlo—, que me atendiera.

—Podemos canalizar sus deseos carnales en otra cosa. Trataremos que las ganas de sexo desenfrenado no le impidan tener una vida normal. —El cobrizo tomó asiento detrás del escritorio al tiempo que recogía el _Ipad_, estaba jugando al _tetris,_ pero Bella al parecer ya estaba más a tono con la fantasía, por lo que minimizó el juego—. Quizás si…

Inesperadamente la ninfómana saltó de nuevo hacia a su regazo, pero un pie se le dobló y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces. Edward apenas alcanzó a sostenerla, sin embargo el _Ipad_ no corrió con la misma suerte cuando resbaló de su regazo y Bella lo pisó, _carajo,_ lo había roto y ni siquiera era suyo, sino del inmobiliario de _Cosplay_, suspiró pensando cuánto valdría.

—L-Lo siento… —balbuceó, tomándolo con cuidado del suelo, deslizó los dedos por la pantalla y se cortó—, _oww…_ —Bella se quejó, pero cuando una gota de sangre brotó de su dedo, se quedó pálida y quieta—. E-Es… sangre…

—No pasa nada. —Edward tomó su dedo, y sin pensarlo se lo chupó. Ella lo miró boquiabierta sin decir nada. Luego el cobrizo puso el _Ipad_ a un lado—. Tan… descuidada.

—Se la pagaré —aseguró la chica, con una extraña voz rasposa que sonó de lo más sexy. Edward se encogió de hombros—. Quizás pueda pagarle con… _cuerpomatic_ —comentó con una sonrisita. Edward se soltó riendo mientras negaba con la cabeza, ¡vaya! Por primera vez estaba siguiendo con la fantasía.

—No es necesario que utilice su cuerpo para pagarme nada —discutió. Lentamente, Bella deslizó el rostro hacia el cuello del cobrizo, depositando tiernos y tímidos besos a su alrededor. Edward se estremeció y tomó una bocanada de aire, el olor del cabello de Bella era frutal y dulce—. Le dije que soy casado…

Tomó a Bella por la cintura para poder quitarla de encima de él y ponerse de pie, ella frunció los labios en un claro gesto de inconformidad. Edward trató de contener la risa, no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles.

—Y yo le digo que sí es necesario. —Se detuvo frente a él y se desabotonó con torpeza los botones de su bonita camisa azul.

—No haga eso, señorita Swan. —Edward tomó las manos de Bella para que se detuviera. Ella lo miró con odio.

—Quiero jugar con su _amigo_.

—¿C-Cuál amigo? —preguntó confundido. Esperaba en Dios que Bella no se estuviera refiriendo a Emmett, porque pensar en compartirla con… _quien fuera_, de pronto le encabronó a grados descomunales y extraños.

—Ya sabe… _ese_… —Ruborizada apuntó a su pene. Edward abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¿Para qué? —interrogó presionándola con una sonrisa, ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Para… pues… usted sabe… —balbuceó—, colocarlo dentro de… mi… bueno de mi _empanada._

—_¿Empanada?_

—De mi coño, maldita sea, Edward —refunfuñó. El _cosplayer_ respiró varias veces, Bella lo mataría si soltaba la carcajada que amenazaba con abandonar sus labios. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el cobrizo pudiera controlarse y hablar.

—Pues yo no quiero prestarle a_ mi amigo_, mucho menos para que lo meta en una _empanada._ —Aseguró aun intentando no sonreír—. Mejor platíqueme, ¿qué le gusta del sexo? ¿O por qué considera que quizás sea una ninfómana?

Con precaución la liberó. La chica suspiró mientras se sentaba en el sofá, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos.

—Es que… me gusta mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Pues todo… no sé, anhelo todo el tiempo sentir el cuerpo pesado de un hombre, mientras empuja contra mí, rugiendo en mi oído como un hombre de las cavernas. Quizás pudiera tirar de mi cabello al tiempo que me azota… pues… las nalgas. —Se ruborizó—. Me encantaría tumbarme de espaldas sobre este sofá… así podría ver el precioso y descarado liguero que me he puesto, incluyendo la violadora tanga a juego. Fíjese que hasta quisiera recostarme simplemente desnuda sobre esta alfombra y tocarme… ya sabe… el cuerpo… —Se deslizó al suelo para recostarse sobre la alfombra.

Con movimientos bruscos se amasó los pechos una y otra vez de una forma que distaba mucho de ser sexy. Se estaba revolviendo y contorsionando sobre la alfombra como la niña del exorcista, logrando que Edward se estremeciera. Luego se dio la vuelta y comenzó a gatear hacia él. Quizás eso se suponía que fuera erótico, pero la verdad que Edward temía por "su amigo". El cabello se le había esponjado y mientras gateaba a él como la chica de la maldición, contuvo el deseo de traer a un padre para realizar un exorcismo.

—Por ejemplo ahora —se puso de pie, gracias a Dios, y se dirigió caminando de manera "sensual" tocándose rápidamente el abdomen, los pechos, el cabello hasta que finalmente llegó al escritorio—, me gustaría aventar todo de ese escritorio…—Sin pensarlo lanzó todo, y un vaso de agua se cayó sobre los documentos mojando todo a su paso—. Diablos… lo siento, lo siento tanto…

Gimió abrumada, mientras recogía y trataba de secar inútilmente los papeles sin importancia que Edward tenía sobre el escritorio. Si fuera un doctor, Bella habría mojado un montón de expedientes, pero ese no era el caso. Estaba inclinada dejando su culo al aire, recogiendo todo de forma torpe, luego puso los papeles sobre el escritorio y estos se mojaron otra vez, bufó con pesar, pero Edward no podía ni reírse de su torpeza.

_Puta madre._

Edward había perdido todo juicio, y es que no había otra explicación para que sus palabras, sus movimientos entre ridículos y extraños, hubieran logrado su objetivo. Calentarlo de sobremanera, es más, no veía la hora de arrancarle los papeles de sus torpes manos y cogérsela duro contra el escritorio mientras rugía en su oído como un puto cavernícola.

* * *

**Buenos chicas, sé que querrán matarme pero tenía que cortar acá por que el capi ya quedaba muy largo, jajaja lamento tardarme y de verdad espero que les haya gustado. Bella está intentando ser sexy, claro pero muy a su estilo… Edward bueno dejaría de ser hombre.**

**Chicas, gracias por seguir mi historia y ponerme en favoritos y alertas: ****Suhaylc, Carlie Stoessel, AAPD1095, Gatita Cullen, michelletushe, uyamiko, joiitahlaloquii, carliztwilight, Sherez Chan, argeliaantequera, EdbeLL MaNseN, fey black, MnM9-Nika, cielo carlie cullen, argeliaantequera, rominarivera**

**Gracias a mis chicas: Edu linda yo tampoco creo que Tanya quiera dejarlo ahí, y no sé cómo reaccioné ahora que Edward no esté disponible para ella fuera de Cosplay. Any mary cullen hola nena, bienvenida. Créeme que tus odios son compartidos y alimentados por las chicas jaja, un gusto leerte ¿qué te parecio el capi?. Bella-Nympha hola nena, sip, fue asesinada y por ahí les tengo una sorpresa jajaja sé que no conteste nada pero bueeeno ya verán más adelante, por lo pronto Bella esta en el papel arruinándolo como siempre ;). Karol linda, un gusto tenerte de vuelta de verdad espero que estés mejor, mi león está poniendo a Bella ninfómana ¿Qué crees que pase? vane cullen swant Gracias nena, Tanya no es que este loca si no… bueno si está loca jaja ¿te gustó el capi?. CherryValh hola nena, ya sabes mis personajes y sus payasadas ¿qué te pareció esta fantasía? Rebbe lindaa Tanya no sabe si Edward vive de eso o no, solo le interesa como dices tú, machacarle lo que sea juajaja. Pronto sabras de la familia de Edward te lo prometo gracias como siempre por pasarte por acá karlita carrillo cuando leí tu comentario abrí los ojos de par en par y es que empezó con perra en mayúsculas y dije… :0 pero ya veo que te refieres a Tanya ajjajaja, te prometo que vale la pena todo lo que Edward o Bella hacen, a veces hay que pasar por un montón de cosas para valorar lo que se tiene. Te puedo decir que intentaré ayudarlos… jaja a ver que sale. Argelia hola nena el capi de haciendo elecciones lo estoy escribiendo como ya vamos al final estoy poniendo toda mi mente en ello para sacar bien la historia tanto en FF como en LNM ya ves que son dos historias distintas, no me preguntes porque me metí en ese lio pero ya estoy en eso. poquito celoso si, jajaja. ¿y como viste a Bella? Yo digo que también esta celosa, Gracias por pasarte por aquí ;) Paulaaa sé que quieres matarme con mis finales, te juro que no lo hago a propósito! En cuanto a James sí, definitivamente eso que Bella está haciendo inconscientemente de rechazarlo le esta resultando pero James también esta cada vez más cerca de hacerla claudicar. Marchu linda ya sabes Edward si se dejo cuidar pero la confundio! Fue su turno de sentirse rara. carliztwilight hola nena de nuevo. Bella tendrá que darse cuenta de si vale la pena tanto que ella está sacrificando por su marido, el cual está cada vez más cerca de llevársela a la cama. joiitahlaloquii jajajaja me muero con tus insultos, son muy buenos. Yo también odio a ese par disculpa la tardanza! janalez hola linda Bella aun no se acuesta con James pero… resistirá mucho tiempo? Iku Cullen pues si, como dices tu los sentimientos entre ellos ya están pero ninguno de los dos quiere aceptarlo, hasta ahorita lo ven como una amistad y es común celar a un amigo. Luego Tanya bueno, se dejó caer con nuestro pobre Ed. Brenda Swan hola nena! Deseo concedido, le pagara lo triple y le pidió exclusividad, después de todo nuestra Bella también sabe lo que quiere y es muy humana. Gatita Cullen Tanya bueno lo lastimo por que no se trata solo de golpear el sado es más que eso y muchas personas no logran comprenderlo, el contrato se renueva, James sigue siendo un asno, cada vez mas. Luego Emm la hace de cupido y salva la relación entre estos dos.. espero también este capi te haya gustado! kryztal331 pobre Edward que se rodea de locas jajaja. AAPD1095 hola nena, bienvenida y gracias! jupy como dices, Edward siempre sacrificando las cosas por amor a sus abuelos y Bella pronto entenderá que hay de sacrificios a sacrificios. Edward dijo cosas como borracho pero inteligentemente supo cuando callarse, jaja espero este capi también te haya gustado. katyms13 gracias nena, Tanya tendrá que decirle adiós a Ed, pero quien sabe como lo tome, un gusto leerte. Ara linda, pues bueno fue el turno de Bella por sentir cosas "extrañas por Ed" al final no pudo hecharla de su habitación aunque quizo y al final no le contó nada, como siempre Edward misterios no habla nunca de si mismo mas que borracho. Sé que odias a mis villanos, también yo los odio, espero que les haya gustado la fantasía que me pidieron jaja a penas comienza ;) hola nena, discúlpame por que me tardo años con mis fics! Bella aun no le da nada a James pero yo presiento que cada vez es mas difícil que se niegue. patymdn hola nena pues Edward no le va a contar nada a Bella por que así es él. Guarda muchas cosas, muchos secretos y sentimientos, veremos si nuestra chica logra ablandarlo. Sarai GN nenaa pues bueno, ya sabes que me costo horrores esta fantasía y como siempre me sacaste del apuro, te agradezco en el alma tu tiempo y todas nuestras conversaciones. solecitopucheta ya sabes que Jaimito es muy listo y en un descuido puede robarle la empanada a Bella que tan celosamente guarda, jajaja yo también odio a Tanya. Emily nena, lamento la tardanza como dices tu, nunca escribo por escribir y no me importa demorarme tiempo hasta que me siento satisfecha con lo que escribi, gracias por tus rimas las amo y me las tomo abroma ya sabes, gracias #lamasfan que haría sin ti #adorandorimasdesdeel2013 Cuchuu nena en este capi las cosas son diferentes creo que ambos van sintiendo cosas ¿crees que tomen para bien estos nuevos sentimientos? La verdad yo no sé que pensar ajaja muchas gracias por tus comentarios y ya sabes que los debatimos por wsp ;) Gretchen CullenMasen Bella esta por darse cuenta de una realidad respecto al sexo y no va haber nada que pueda ella decir para seguirse engañando, ya veras.¿que te parecio el capi? Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. freedom2604 ahí tienes nena, no se dijeron mucho Edward estaba muy borracho pero después hablaron ya bien, Bella aún no le da nada a James pero ya no sé cuanto pueda aguantar. Por lo pronto esta tratando de ser una ninfómana, ajaja podrá?**

**Oh creo que otra hoja de agradecimientos pero bueno, esa es señal de que estamos creciendo en la historia y a mi no me molesta contestarles a todas, jaja Bella hará lo posible por ser una ninfómana para Edward, el problema es que la torpeza –su mejor amiga- no la deja ni un segundo. ¿Creen que al final pueda conseguirlo?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction _**

_Nena como siempre, mil gracias por los animos que me das cuando te mando cada capi y por todo el tiempo que te das para los consejos y betearme :D  
_

* * *

Puta madre.

_Edward había perdido todo juicio, y es que no había otra explicación para que sus palabras, sus movimientos entre ridículos y extraños, hubieran logrado su objetivo. Calentarlo de sobremanera, es más, no veía la hora de arrancarle los papeles de sus torpes manos y cogérsela duro contra el escritorio mientras rugía en su oído como un puto cavernícola._

* * *

**_"Tarde o temprano, todos los juegos se vuelven serios"_**

**_J.G Ballard, Super-Cannes_**

Acalorado, Edward tuvo que desajustarse la corbata hasta mejor optar por quitársela.

—Deje ya eso, señorita Swan —comentó con una jodida voz ronca al tiempo que la tomaba de la mano para llevarla al sofá—. Todo lo que me ha dicho, bueno… ¿a quién no le gustaría eso? Sobre todo la parte de ver su _pervertido liguero._

—Pues a usted, porque le estoy diciendo que me gustaría hacer todas esas… _cochinadas_, y se está negando —refutó haciendo un mohín.

—Usted es… adorable, pero no puedo corresponderle porque estoy casado —recordó, la chica subió ambos pies sobre el sofá.

—Estos botines me están matando… ¿cree que pudiera ayudar a quitármelos? —Como un puto autómata llegó hasta ella y se puso de rodillas para hacer lo que le pidió. Sin poder evitarlo le acarició con delicadeza los pies, y se estremeció cuando un gemido de gusto abandonó los labios de la chica—. Eso se siente tan bien…

.

.

.

Bella respiró agitadamente, no quería aceptarlo, pero sentía condenadamente bien los labios de Edward sobre sus pantorrillas, sus manos masajeándole con cuidado los pies. Nunca nadie se los había masajeado, a James aquello le daba asco, no le gustaba ni que le dieran masajes, mucho menos darlos. Bella estaba entendiendo el fetiche que tenían muchas personas con los pies. Edward-dedos-expertos le estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo en sus cansados músculos, a la par que deslizaba los labios por sus piernas.

—¿Puede tocar mis piernas? Solo es para que vea lo incómodo que es traer un liguero… me aprieta —susurró con los ojos entrecerrados, aún le daba mucha vergüenza pedir cosas, pero Edward le había dicho que ésta fantasía así tenía que ser.

Le dijo mil veces que ella necesitaba decirle a James lo que le gustaría que le hicieran, trató con todas sus fuerzas de cerrar los ojos e imaginar a James pidiéndoselo, pero lo único que conseguía era tenerlos abiertos para mirar a Edward, quien sonriendo deslizó ambas manos por sus muslos llegando hasta el fino encaje de su liguero, apretando... demasiado fuerte.

—¡Ay! ¿Pero qué hace?

—Dijo que la apretara. —Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda, él se soltó riendo—. ¿Y para qué se lo puso?

—No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Ya sabe, pensé que quizás… _alguien…_ pudiera bajármelo con los dientes. —Síp, aquella era otra de sus fantasías. Una muy obscena para decirla en voz alta.

Bueno, quizás no era tan obscena… lo que se dice obscena, pero para Bella todo era nuevo. Obviamente quería cumplirla con James, solo que le daba tanta vergüenza pedírselo, así que se convenció de que estaba bien practicar con el _cosplayer._

—_Mierda_ —siseó Edward apretando ligeramente sus delicados muslos—, ¿está tratando de calentarme señorita Swan?

—¿Yo? —Se apuntó a sí misma batiendo con picardía sus largas pestañas—. Para nada.

Edward sonrió dándole un último y casto beso sobre la rodilla para luego ponerse de pie, pasándose ambas manos por el cabello, como si realmente quisiera evitar esto, como si el casado fuera él y no al revés. De pie frente a la ventana se veía tan majestuoso como el paisaje. La noche había caído dejando el sonido del mar golpeándose contra las rocas, como banda sonora entre ellos. Se levantó y caminó como si un imán tirara de ella, llegó hasta él, y a su lado contempló el mar.

Sin decir una palabra, recargó su pequeña espalda contra el duro pecho de Edward, y lo escuchó suspirar mientras la rodeaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Haciendo acopio de todo el valor que le quedaba, se contoneó ligeramente contra él, Edward seguía duro como una roca, por lo que mordió su labio inferior mientras lanzaba un brazo hacia atrás, tocando en el camino su dura mandíbula. Edward estaba tenso, Bella no malinterpretó aquello, era obvio que estaba en su ridículo papel de psicólogo casado, solo le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles. Se giró contra él y depositó lentos besos por su largo cuello, dejó que sus manos vagaran por los botones de la camisa, dejando expuesto ese pecho tallado en músculos. El psicólogo levantó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a su cuello, hasta que lentamente sus bocas se encontraron.

De pronto, Edward sujetó su rostro y la miró fijamente. Sus respiraciones eran tan agitadas que Bella dudaba mucho quién tuviera mayor control en esto, y por primera vez no le importó, no le molestó ser besada, es más, _deseaba_ ser besada. No le importaba perder un poquito los estribos, se aferró a que esto era producto de la fantasía, aunque no supo describir la forma en la que sintió una extraña conexión mientras Edward la miraba fijamente, su aliento mentolado bañándole el rostro. Poco a poco el agarre en su rostro fue cediendo, así como su ridículo papel de estar casado. Bella vio en sus ojos una extraña melancolía, como si se hubiera rendido más allá de un papel, lo que la hizo sentirse repentinamente abrumada. Quizás él también tenía sus fantasmas, llamados _Lauren._

Se dio cuenta de que quizás el corazón del _cosplayer_ estaba tan lastimado como el suyo, así que deslizó una mano por su mandíbula y lo besó con decisión. Dejó a un lado el pensamiento de que solo debía besar a James, guardó en un cajón su mojigatez y se lanzó a sus labios. Quería consolarlo de la forma que pudiera hacerlo, sin importar el cómo. Hoy había descubierto que tenían otra cosa en común, _un corazón roto_. Edward le correspondió el beso, pero a diferencia de otras veces, sus labios eran dulces y delicados, no por menos sexys mientras sus grandes manos le bajaban el cierre de la falda, continuando de la misma forma con el resto de su ropa.

—Estás aprendiendo, _lagarto_ —susurró con arrogancia. Bella no le respondió, sino que le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior.

A trompicones llegaron al sofá, Edward empujó con su rodilla las piernas de la chica para poder colarse entre ellas, sus lenguas mezclándose, enredándose en una maraña tan sensual que Bella sintió poco a poco cómo se estaba perdiendo ante tanto ardor. Edward sostenía con firmeza su cabello, como siempre la sujetaba para tenerla a su completa voluntad. Aquello ya no le daba miedo, incluso le gustaba. El cobrizo se separó unos segundos de sus labios, oportunidad que tomó para respirar. Sin dejar de verla, se llevó los dedos a la boca para chupárselos. La castaña abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio cómo descendía rápidamente su mano, y sin pensárselo, hundió dentro de ella los dos dedos. _ ._ Aquello había sido tan intenso que su boca se abrió en una perfecta O, pero ningún sonido logró salir de sus labios.

Edward deslizaba lentamente sus dedos de adentro hacia afuera en movimientos rítmicos y profundos, su pulgar rozándole ligeramente el hinchado clítoris. Secretamente volvió a compararlo con James, el cobrizo era un poco más corpulento y musculoso. Sus bíceps, incluso relajados, estaban marcados; y tenía unos antebrazos que la hacían salivar. Respiró hondo para después sonreír de forma nerviosa, porque en realidad quería llorar presa del placer. Se repitió que no debía sentirse culpable por dejarse llevar, esto no era nada que hicieran voluntariamente porque sus cuerpos se lo pidieran o porque ambos se gustasen.

Bueno, a ella le atraía Edward. Sí. ¿A quién no le iba a gustar semejante hombre? Era sexy como el demonio, y además trabajaba en _Cosplay _en parte para apoyar a sus abuelos. ¿A poco no era un amor? ¿Un pequeño pony indefenso? Jadeó ahogadamente cuando _el pony_ le apresó las piernas con fuerza y sustituyó los dedos por su boca para empezar a succionarla de arriba a abajo. Golpeó el clítoris con su suave lengua y después la internó en su cavidad. Las paredes de Bella se estrechaban y temblaban bajo su inspección. Estaba por correrse y el psicólogo se enojaría… De pronto, Edward se detuvo.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Se supone que usted es la que desea sexo… ¿exactamente qué quiere? —cuestionó petulante. Bella respiró hondo sintiendo aún los coletazos del orgasmo que estaba por perder.

—Sabes lo que quiero… —susurró apenada.

—Nop.

—¡Sí lo sabes! —gritó iracunda.

—No, no lo sé… —Amenazó con levantarse.

—Edward… —jadeó de pronto—, quiero… que sigas ahí, haciendo eso que estabas haciendo, por favor… —suplicó. Edward sonrió antes de descender lentamente y retomar las cosas.

—¿Así? —indagó contra su sensible piel.

—Sí… así. _Más…_ —pidió sin pensarlo. _Mierda,_ avergonzada, se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Seguramente la ninfómana oculta dentro de ella había tomado las riendas de su mente. Edward la castigó bombeando más rápido, y presa de la excitación se arqueó en el sofá.

—No quiero que vuelvas a callarte, Bella, dime siempre lo que quieres. _Siempre,_ no te contengas —dijo al tiempo que la succionaba, haciéndola gritar retorciéndose en placer. Por primera vez Bella se sintió en más confianza, incluso que con James. O quizás simplemente era que el placer no la dejaba pensar. Asintió hacia él mirándolo con las pupilas dilatadas y llenas de deseo.

—Esto... así me gusta. Edward no… no te detengas —suplicó con vergüenza y necesidad por igual.

Edward no se movió de ahí. La fustigaba con su lengua y los labios para después morderla cariñosamente con los dientes; absorbió sus labios exteriores, primero el derecho y después el izquierdo y luego volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido que al inicio. Lo tenía todo estudiado, sin duda la estaba poniendo a prueba.

—Esta _empanada_ sabe muy bien —murmuró sobre su entrada, Bella suspiró.

—¿No lo puedes dejar pasar?

—Ya sabes que no. —Sonrió torcidamente—. Ahora muévete más, no seas tímida.

Como una ninfómana, balanceó las caderas arriba y abajo dejando caer el cuello hacia atrás. Nunca se había sentido así. Había tenido sexo oral otras veces, pero Edward era… era… No tenía palabras para describirlo. Cual posesa, le agarró de la cabeza con las dos manos y lo mantuvo en el lugar que ella necesitaba. Bella no lo pudo creer cuando el orgasmo ni siquiera le preguntó si podía presentarse o no, y tuvo que morderse fuertemente el labio para no gritar el nombre del _cosplayer_. Las lágrimas la abandonaban mientras su cuerpo se iba relajando.

—Mmm —gimió abriendo los ojos para ver la cara que él ponía, seguramente de un arrogante cabrón. Pero cuando lo miró con una sonrisa de mujer satisfecha, se topó con una máscara de pasión descarnada y lujuria descontrolada detrás de sus orbes verdes.

—Es una insaciable, no sé si su problema tenga cura —murmuró recostándose a su lado sobre el sofá, Edward se puso el preservativo, y después tiró de su mano para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él, la castaña aún se sentía débil y temblorosa, sin embargo quería esto, complacerlo por igual más allá de fingir ser una loca deseosa de sexo.

—Yo creo que no tengo remedio —respondió con una sonrisa. Sin pensarlo, se deslizó sobre el erguido y duro miembro, pero… _mierda._ Mientras se deslizaba, por primera vez en todos estos días tuvo que aceptar que Edward también era grande, quizás tan grande como James, ya que no pudo evitar gimotear al sentir que se partía en dos.

—Con cuidado, preciosa —susurró Edward, recogiendo con sus pulgares las lágrimas que saltaron en sus ojos.

La chica asintió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio, no era como si fuera la primera vez que le pasaba esto. Por lo general así se sentía con James, casi siempre, así que podía manejarlo. Comenzó a moverse despacio, apresando su labio para evitar echar a perder lo que estaban teniendo.

—Mejor cambiemos de posición, no quiero hacerte daño. —Ni siquiera pudo refutar eso cuando Edward cambió recostándose de lado, posicionándose detrás de ella.

Bella se quedó sorprendida, estaba acostumbrada a que James perdiera el control y la embistiera con rudeza, sin importarle sus lágrimas. Bueno, en realidad Bella le decía que eran de placer, no quería arruinarle el momento diciéndole que era tan grande que la lastimaba. Por eso no gemía, no fuera a salírsele un sollozo. James nunca podía ir lento, siempre que lo intentaba perdía casi inmediatamente el control. No quería detenerse a pensar que quizás no es que James fuera tan grande… si no que más bien no estaba suficientemente lubricada, _no, eso no podía ser,_ su marido lograba excitarla hasta lo imposible… seguramente era culpa de que era muy estrecha, incluso Edward se lo había dicho. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando el cobrizo lamió su oreja para después llevarse el lóbulo a la boca. Le dio ligeros mordisquitos en el hombro, al tiempo que sus manos se paseaban errantes por su cuerpo. Le susurraba cosas calientes, era tan malditamente sexy y pervertido, que Bella mordió su labio para no gemir otra vez.

—Me encanta tenerte sensible, enterrarme en ti hasta que no puedas caminar. Deslizarme por tus delicados pliegues sin penetrarte, tan solo para enardecerte. Escuchar tus grititos de placer es como mi combustible. Quiero tenerte tan mojada que no puedas soportarlo…

—C-Creí que estaba casado… —comentó con un jadeo. Edward se rió por lo bajo antes de tomar la pierna de la chica para elevarla.

Su erección encontró fácilmente el resto del camino, mientras cumplía todo aquello que le había susurrado, deslizándose por sus pliegues sin penetrarla. _Mierda,_ aquello era indescriptible, y sus paredes vaginales se contraían presas de la expectación. Sus labios seguían chupándole el cuello, y sin aviso, Edward se enterró lentamente y hasta el fondo, haciendo que Bella contuviera todo el aire, mientras él se quedaba quieto girándole el rostro para mirarla.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz sonó llena de alarma, Bella quería decirle que sí, pero no encontró su voz y solo fue capaz de asentir, el _psicólogo_ volvió hacer ese maldito y erótico gesto de chuparse los dedos y llevarlos directo a su clítoris, moviéndolos en círculos siguió diciéndole promesas eróticas en su oído—. Eres una degenerada, yo no quería esto, por lo que te haré pagar la osadía de meterte en mi consultorio y seducirme… te voy a llevar a la locura, hasta que se te quite lo ninfómana… —Se movía lánguidamente mientras hablaba, Bella se giró ligeramente para que sus bocas se encontraran.

Lanzando de nuevo una mano hacia atrás, enredó los dedos en su cabello para atraerlo contra sí. Quería enseñarle que ella también sabía besar, pero que la mayoría de las veces se contenía porque sentía que los besos eran algo muy profundo entre dos personas, pero ahora solo estaba actuando, ¿verdad? No había nada más qué pensar ni agregar. Edward gruñó contra su boca, estaba poco a poco perdiendo el control, Bella podía notarlo en sus duras acometidas.

Sin contemplaciones, Edward siguió moviendo sus dedos sobre su clítoris, mientras seguía dándole duras embestidas. Bella sentía el calor irradiar en ondas por todo su cuerpo, más atrevida de lo que hubiera pensado jamás, tiró de sus pezones presa de la excitación, al tiempo que sentía los labios del cobrizo recorrer su cuello. Entonces, sin preámbulos se consumió otra vez, y le costó todo el esfuerzo del mundo no gritar mientras se retorcía tomándolo profundo, sus paredes internas volviéndose más estrechas, aprisionándolo y exprimiéndolo todo. Trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras él empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que a lo lejos lo escuchó maldecir dándole una última estocada.

.

.

.

Edward estaba tratando de recuperar el aire mientras se preguntaba si era normal que se sintiera así. Bella se había girado contra su pecho, y le estuvo dando suaves besos en los araños que le había provocado Tanya, antes de quedarse dormida. Habían tenido sexo sobre el escritorio, sobre la silla, sobre el sofá, en el balcón y por último sobre la alfombra. Ella había querido llevar su papel de ninfómana hasta que finalmente cayó rendida. Aquello lo había dejado sorprendido, por lo general siempre buscaba un pretexto para no seguir practicando.

Le pasó los dedos por el suave y esponjado cabello, ella se acurrucó más, y estuvo a nada de apostar que ronronearía. En otro tiempo Edward se habría levantado y cambiado, necesitando poner esa distancia con sus clientes. Pero ahora simplemente no le apetecía irse. La observó con detenimiento, sin estar del todo seguro de cómo había sucedido todo aquello.

Recordó cómo Bella se había metido a su casa aquella noche y ya no se marchó, tres semanas más tarde todavía estaba ahí. Primero había aparecido su cepillo de dientes junto al de él. Después sus cremas humectantes en un lugar que hizo permanente sobre su inmaculado lavabo. Luego una de sus tangas colgadas en la llave de la regadera. Al poco tiempo había comenzado a llevar alguno que otro cambio de ropa limpia, hasta que finalmente un domingo por la tarde llegó con su maleta y le pidió una copia de la llave.

Como un idiota se la dio.

Y otros detalles habían seguido, hasta su frigorífico. En lugar de guardar su amplia variedad de frutas y vegetales, de leche y de cerveza, se llenó de esmalte de uñas y las sobras de la comida rápida que pedía por teléfono, Bella siempre comía eso antes de poder partir a la casa de verano. Y a pesar de sus vacilaciones, Edward debía admitir que era agradable despertarse y tener siempre a alguien a su lado.

Aun así, solo porque Bella estuviera actuando como su novia, definitivamente nunca lo sería. Un zumbido provino desde el sofá, precisamente desde el bolso de Bella. El cobrizo frunció el ceño, eran pasadas las doce de la madrugada ¿quién podría estarla llamando? La sujetó en brazos y la recostó contra el sofá, Bella dormía siempre como una roca y nunca se despertaba, ni siquiera cuando ya era hora de levantarse.

Dudo entre esculcar el bolso o no… al final la curiosidad ganó. El número marcaba _Alice, _quizás era algo importante, llevó el celular al lado de Bella para ver si el sonido lograba despertarla, pero lo único que logró fue que lo lanzara lejos y se diera la media vuelta refunfuñando. Volvió a ir por él, y cuando lo tomó, un _whatsapp_ iluminó la pantalla:

_Feliz cumpleaños Belly, alias dormilona del mal. Seguramente aventaste a la fregada el celular, pero ya sabes que no puedo esperar a que sea de mañana para felicitarte. Como siempre, espero ser la primera, Bitchy, te quiero y te mando besos de las niñas y abrazos de Jazz… ¿Festejo en el pub a las ocho? Jasper llevará a James… verás que todo sale bien._

_Te quiero. _

Edward se quedó mirando el mensaje, Bella cumplía años. ¡Por Dios! Un repentino nerviosismo le recorrió la espalda, le hubiera encantado saberlo, y más haber buscado algo para… Un momento ¿quería regalarle algo? ¿Abrazarla y cantarle las mañanitas? ¿Cómo… por qué mierda le preocupaba si era su cumpleaños o no? Estaba claro que ella no se lo había dicho porque no quería que él lo supiera, o porque después de todo no eran tan amigos como pensaba. Se sentía ridículamente indignado, pero trato de controlar el deseo de dejarla sola y regresarse al departamento. No era tan cabrón como para dejarla, mucho menos en lo que ya se había vuelto una habitual noche con lluvia torrencial.

.

.

.

—Recuérdame jamás dormir en el suelo —comentó Bella con un quejido. Le dolía la espalda y caminaba algo jorobada, cual abuela.

—¿En el suelo? Marie… —Rosalie subió ambas cejas de forma cómplice—. ¿Lo hicieron en el suelo? ¿Qué fantasía fue esa?

—Olvídalo, Rose, no pienso decírtela.

—Oww, vamos aguafiestas, Emmett y yo jugamos ayer a los piratas…

—¿Q-Qué?

—Ya sabes, Emm era un maldito barbaján y yo la chica rica del pueblo. El cabrón me secuestro en un puerto y bueno, subimos a un yate de_ Cosplay_ para luego…

—¡Alto! —gritó Bella tapándose los oídos—, no necesito escucharlo.

—¿Qué no necesitas escuchar, mascota?

El _cosplayer_ estaba impresionante, pareciendo un enorme y guapo entrenador de gimnasio. Bella no había conocido a nadie con la constitución gigante y poderosa de Emmett.

—¿Emmett? —interrogó una incrédula Rosalie—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Pues verás… resulta que están entrenando frente al departamento donde vivo, normalmente salgo a correr por las mañanas…

—Payaso —regañó Bella dándole un ligero empujón, que naturalmente no logró moverlo de su sitio.

Las chicas habían ido a correr por insistencia de Rosalie, quien lejos de dejarla dormir por su cumpleaños, le habló temprano diciéndole que las arrugas comenzarían a manifestarse, le dijo que la flacidez de su cuerpo llegaría más temprano que tarde, y logró abrumarla con su aspecto. Un año más debería no importarle, pero ahora en la situación que se encontraba tan rara con su marido, más valía verse bien.

—¿Quién es éste? —inquirió Emm, acariciando al perro de Rosalie.

—Es _Palomo, _mi chico es un amor —comentó la chica mientras comenzaban a trotar.

—¿Qué raza es? —preguntó el _cosplayer_ observando al perro.

—No tiene una raza, es una cruza de _rottweiler_ y un _san bernardo_ —explicó Rosalie orgullosa.

—¿A quién se le ocurre cruzar una raza violenta con otra que responde a la llamada de auxilio de las personas? —cuestionó Emm frunciendo el ceño.

—Pues no sé, lo rescaté del antirrábico, pensaban dormir a mí bebé. —Si Rosalie amaba a algo más que su auto, más que el sexo, ese era _Palomo_. El perro saltaba a su alrededor feliz.

Bella decidió mejor caminar, estaba agitada producto de la falta de ejercicio. Definitivamente iría al gimnasio. Suspiró al recordar la tarde anterior en la que se inscribió con Edward a las clases de tubo.

—_Aprenderá pronto Edward, te lo garantizo —aseguró la despampanante rubia llamada Kate._

—_Si lo consigues… —Edward sonrió de forma pícara—, te recompensaré, te lo aseguro. _

Bella volvió a estremecerse ante semejante recuerdo, ¿a qué hora le había comenzado a importar las relaciones del cobrizo? Estaba bastante claro que su vida sexual era más activa que la de nadie que hubiera conocido nunca. Sin embargo, se le quitaron las ganas de correr. Decidió hacer algo que estaba posponiendo, por lo que se dirigió a la corporación Swan donde su padre la había citado.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi princesa me visite más seguido?

Bella sonrió. Charlie siempre era un exagerado. Se hablaban seguido pero ella no lo visitaba tanto, con el divorcio de sus padres sumado a su secuestro, Bella se había aislado un poco de las personas, del mundo en general; y aunque ya hacían años de aquello, nunca había vuelto a ser igual.

—Regalarme más cosas de éstas —mintió, luciendo su precioso collar.

—Interesada.

—Así me hiciste —canturreó, estrechándolo un poco para luego apartarse casi inmediatamente.

—Nena, hay algo que tengo que contarte… —El tono sombrío de Charlie le advirtió lo que venía.

—Si es sobre esos mafiosos ya no quiero saber nada, papá.

—Sí es sobre ellos. Al parecer se les ubicó en Seattle, Riley quedó en confirmarme. De ser así, viajaremos la semana entrante.

—No quiero encararlos —contradijo con voz temblorosa, incluso las piernas le temblaron y se tuvo que sentar.

—Te prometo que estaré ahí nena, no va a pasarte nada… Pero no puedes decir que no. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi yerno? ¿Saldrán a cenar o algo? —Bella se hundió un poquito más en el sofá.

—Por supuesto papá, saldremos a cenar…

.

.

.

—Entonces… ¿no irás al cumpleaños de Bella? —criticó Emmett mientras comían tacos en un restaurante mexicano.

—Nop.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te invitó?

—A ti te invitó Rosalie —le recordó, mientras tomaba un nacho con guacamole.

—¿Y eso qué? Estaba ahí cuando Bella me dijo que también fueras… _¡diablos!_ —Emmett maldijo con una sonrisa—, estos tacos serán mi perdición, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerle doble tortilla? _Doble-tortilla_. Tendré que correr por horas mañana…

Emmett seguía comiendo, halagando y quejándose de los tacos por igual, mientras Edward se sentía… _raro_. Por supuesto que quería ir al cumpleaños de Isabella, pero intuía su nerviosismo e incomodidad frente a su esposo. Jamás podrían ser amigos, y eso... estúpidamente le entristecía, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su torpeza, a las peleas en la mañana por ver quién ocupaba primero el baño, a las noches de tormenta platicando de todo y nada hasta la madrugada… Sacudió la cabeza. Era estúpido querer tener una amiga… o quizás no tanto, de hecho… podía invitar a salir a Kate.

_Sí_, ella era preciosa. Con su largo cabello hipnótico, sus ojos azules transparentes y expresivos que lo hacían literalmente hiperventilar cuando estaban teniendo cualquiera de sus locas fantasías, sus labios carnosos siempre le invitaban a devorarlos. ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Kate era perfecta, conocía obviamente todo de él. Sabía que trabajaba en _Cosplay_ y aun así insistía en que salieran. Edward nunca había querido meterse con ningún cliente, pero ahora quería… pues… algo que le estaba haciendo falta después de tantos años. Además podrían salir y conocerse, nada que implicara una relación, ¿o no?

.

.

.

—Como siempre… mi regalo se te ve _es-tu-pen-do. _

Alice la estaba viendo desde el borde de la cama, le había regalado un pedazo de tela azul oscuro en lugar de un vestido. Bella suspiró cansinamente, en estas semanas había usado cosas tan cortas y tan lejos de su estilo, que al verse frente al espejo se sintió confundida al no reconocerse. Aunque ¿eso era algo bueno, verdad? La antigua Bella solo le había traído problemas y cosas amargas.

—Se ve genial, tengo que admitirlo, Alice, eres la experta en esto —aseguró Rosalie estando de acuerdo.

—No te hagas la loca, de hecho sigues tú… trae tu rojiza cabellera para acá… —ordenó apuntándola con el dedo.

—No, no, Alice, no empieces… —Rosalie comenzó a retroceder cuando la pelinegra rodeó la cama hasta llegar a ella.

—Vas a ir cambiada y arreglada quieras o no…

Mientras sus dos mejores amigas luchaban entre sí, Bella se sentó frente al espejo y miró por quinta vez su celular. James aún no le mandaba ni un mensaje, ni tampoco el habitual ramo de rosas aleonadas que solía enviarle. Por supuesto que no se le había olvidado, no iba siquiera a dudar de él. Quizás estaba muy ocupado, quizás esperaría hasta en la noche donde festejarían en el pub, ¿quizás le esperaba una linda sorpresa? Alice le había dicho que Jasper lo llevaría a como diera lugar, cosa que le había alegrado y molestado al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo estaba eso de que lo obligarían si fuese necesario?

Suspiró resignada tratando de ponerse labial, por el espejo vio a Rosalie soltando su mejor repertorio de groserías contra una sonriente Alice. Ellas dos siempre tenían la misma discusión, pero finalmente Alice podía convencer a quien fuera. Al final, el largo cabello rojo de Rosalie quedó lacio y sujeto en una media cola. El micro vestido en color negro la hacía verse guapísima. No importaba que tuviera tatuajes en los omóplatos, en la muñeca, detrás de la nuca y uno en la pantorrilla. Con todo y eso, cualquiera mataría por estar con esa chica ruda. Suspiró recordando a Emmett, tendría mucho que pelear si quería estar con ella… lo que también le trajo a la mente a _Edward._

_Mierda_, ni siquiera lo había invitado a su fiesta de cumpleaños. ¿Qué clase de amiga la hacía eso? Pero es que no iba a soportar tenerlo a la par de su esposo. El cobrizo le provocaba reacciones extrañas a su cuerpo, su aroma le traía pecaminosos recuerdos, sus ojos la estremecían, su sola presencia la turbaría, y si James notaba todo eso, no tendría forma de explicarse. Era una pésima mentirosa.

.

.

.

—Fue entonces que Garret terminó conmigo —contaba Kate mientras caminaban por Central Park.

—Oh… —respondió Edward mirando el vaivén de las hojas.

El cobrizo definitivamente estaba recordando porqué tenía cinco años de sequía. No había otra cosa más aburrida que las mujeres hablando de sus ex, ¿qué mierda pensaban? Un hombre por lo general siempre es más práctico, hablar de autos, películas, deportes, comida… cualquier otra cosa era más interesante que hablar de un ex. Lo último que él haría sería hablar de… Lauren.

El mero recuerdo le dibujó una sonrisa, con ella sí pasaba tardes agradables, divirtiéndose en _La Push_ o simplemente conversando de todo. Recordó aquella vez que uno de sus alumnos le preguntó en plena clase por qué se vestía como joven si ya estaba vieja. Lauren duró indignada por semanas, incluso se compró crema para las arrugas. Estuvo traumada tanto tiempo que Edward ni siquiera fue capaz de reírse… al menos en su cara, porque ver su nuevo ritual en la mañana y en la noche poniéndose cantidad de cosas lo hacía siempre carcajear. Una chica que lo hiciera reír siempre sería mucho más entretenida. Quizás necesitaba volver a Forks, necesitaba un cambio para dejar de estar viendo a todas las mujeres de forma insulsa.

—Oye y… esa chica Bella… —Una sola palabra de Kate lo trajo de vuelta—. La castaña que llevaste a mi clase —suspiró—, no sé si pueda con ella.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Es muy torpe, Edward, me da miedo que vaya a salir lastimada y se muera o algo. —Negó con la cabeza—. Ayer se cayó de rodillas y además se golpeó en el brazo… hay personas que simplemente no nacieron para esto. —Se soltó riendo, Edward también sonrió torcidamente, _lagarto_ sin duda era muy torpe.

—Pero no desistirá de ir, la conozco. De hecho, es la persona más testaruda que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—Me contó que quiere hacer un baile para su esposo —siguió hablando Kate. Edward resopló, el nombre de James le daba náuseas.

El muy cabrón se había metido con otra _cosplayer_, no solo Victoria, sino que ahora también jugaba con Bree Tanner. La chica era completamente opuesta a la pelirroja, no solo físicamente, sino mentalmente. Era muy selectiva para escoger con quién jugar, vanidosa y sumamente petulante. Quizás eso había despertado en James un mayor interés que una muy dispuesta Victoria. El punto era que definitivamente Bella salía sobrando. Sin embargo Edward había aprendido a no meterse donde no lo llamaban, la castaña tendría que darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

.

.

.

Bella llevaba siete caballitos con fuego, Rosalie le había dicho que se le llamaban _cucarachas_, y sin duda saldría como cucaracha si no paraba de beber. Pero es que los nervios la estaban llevando a la locura. Ya eran las 11:30 y James ni sus luces, incluso el pobre de Jasper se sentía incómodo.

—Que feo es envejecer… —comentó Rosalie, bebiéndose ahora un submarino.

—Gracias Rose, eso me hace sentir tan feliz —espetó Bella de forma sarcástica.

—Disfruta tu último año Marie, las personas escuchan "29" y te redondean a 30. ¿Ves ésta puta arruga? —Apuntó a su ceño—. La odio, quisiera, no sé, operarme…

—No es para tanto, Rose, yo cubro mis arruguitas con mi fleco —comentó Alice ajustando su pelo.

—Y una mierda, puto fleco, putas arrugas… ¡Mierda!…

—Válgame, Rose, ahora sí que estás desatada —bromeó Alice riéndose.

—No… es que ese de allá es… es ¡Emmett! —gritó contenta, agitando las manos para que la viera.

—Otro más en la lista —comentó Bella nerviosamente, por suerte el _cosplayer_ venía solo. Rosalie se encontró con él en la pista, y después de platicar unos segundos comenzó a contonearse contra él.

—Es una _bitchy_ —canturreó Alice.

—Ni que lo digas —sonrió Bella.

—Creo que iré a buscar a James, me prometió que vendría —interrumpió Jasper por cuarta vez.

—Si te dijo que vendría entonces eso hará, James vendrá, ustedes disfruten… bailen un poco… —sugirió una desanimada Bella mirando hacia la pista, donde Emmett se movía solo de un pie a otro, en cambio Rose se restregaba una y otra vez contra él.

Sin embargo ambos levantaban miradas por igual, Emmett era tan grande e imponente, que pobre de aquel que se le ocurriera mirar a Rosalie. Para el asombro de Alice y de Bella, la pelirroja no se veía asfixiada como normalmente luciría ante semejante dominio, quizás era buena señal, ojalá Emm fuera el indicado, aunque ambas dudaban mucho eso.

—Mejor ve amor, no queremos que James llegué unos minutos antes de que el pub cierre —insistió Alice, Jasper asintió y no esperó a que Bella pudiera decir lo contrario—. Ahora vamos a bailar tú y yo. —Se puso de pie y tiró de la mano de Bella.

—Estoy… pues no sé, Alice. No quiero bailar, esas cucarachas me marearon.

—Vayamos, sudando se te baja…

Estuvieron bailando sin control, Alice se transformaba cuando no tenía tres niñas saltando a su alrededor, se dejaba ir como si de alguna manera se desconectara del mundo real. Olvidando su trabajo, sus hijas, a Jasper, _todo._ Era una coqueta empedernida, bailando de forma sexy y provocativa. Bella entendía su actitud, había tenido que madurar más rápido que ella o Rose, con una pequeña niña al lado de dos padres jóvenes y sin trabajo. Embarazarse a los 17 sin duda fue duro, pero ahora Paulina cuidaba a las otras dos niñas. ¡Por Dios cómo pasaba el tiempo rápido!

—Tienes los ojos distorsionados, ya estás ebria, Belly —chilló Alice.

—Calla, estoy a nada de descalzarme y quizás aventar esta tanga fuera de mis piernas.

—Aun no me puedo creer que estés usando tacones, tangas, ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

—A James, ¿a qué más? No encuentro cómo hacer para que vuelva, ya no sé si lo lograré, creo que sí soy una esposa desesperada después de todo.

—¿Quién mierda osó decirte así?

—Déjalo, Alice, tiene razón.

—¿Quién?

Las siguientes dos horas, Bella no supo muy bien sobre lo que hacía. Recordaba flashes donde Alice y ella bebían directamente de la botella, recordó haberle dicho que le divulgó el secreto de la empanada a un hombre que no era James, también recordó al cabrón mal nacido de su esposo que no aparecía por ningún lado, lloraron las tres diciéndose que siempre serían las mejores amigas. Emmett se encargó de escoltarlas siempre al baño, hasta que Bella sintió que ya no podía más.

Y no por estar borracha, ni por traer el rímel un poco corrido, tampoco por tener el puto cabello ya esponjado, o por el hecho de que no soportaba los tacones. Simplemente ya no podía esperar a James, estaba hasta la recontra chingada de que la dejara plantada, de que el rubio pidiera y no diera nada. Hoy lo iba a odiar, ya mañana retomaría las cosas, con la mente despejada pensaría qué hacer, pero hoy… solo quería una cosa.

.

.

.

—_¿Recuerdas a las cucarachas? —_Era una pregunta estúpida a las tres de la mañana.

—Emmett, voy a colgar.

—_Es que Bella se convirtió en una, en lugar de convertirse en cenicienta es una cucaracha. Necesito que vengas imbécil, tengo tres chicas borrachas y no puedo con ellas._

—¿Estás pensando en acostarte con Isabella? —Su pregunta sonó a un gruñido.

—_El maridito la dejó plantada, tomó tragos incendiándose hasta los dedos, las cosas ya no están bajo control, Edward, ¡con una mierda, te necesito aquí!_

Edward se puso una suave camisa de lino y unos vaqueros, la misma ropa que había usado para su aburrida cita con Kate. Tuvo que tomar un taxi para llegar al pub. Y mientras buscaba a su amigo entre la gente, no dejó de preguntarse ni un solo segundo qué jodidos estaba haciendo aquí.

—Emmett es un cabrón, Alice —gritó una borracha Rosalie—, ¿vas a creer que se disfrazó de chef? Me dejó toda llena de merengue y luego…

—Ok, amiga… mucha información… —Alice soltó una carcajada.

—No, es que tú no lo entiendes, Emm es un _cosplayer_… —aseguró Rosalie, viendo a Emmett incluso con orgullo.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

—Ajam. —Edward se aclaró la garganta interrumpiendo la plática de ambas chicas. Emmett solo se dedicaba a mirarlas con una sonrisa.

—¿Tú qué, guapo? Nadie te llamó, somos un par de chicas pasando una noche de chicas, ¡_duh_! —Alice estaba tan borracha, que después de decir aquello, duró riéndose por lo que pareció una eternidad—. Lo siento, es que siempre quise decir eso…

—Éste es Edward. Pero ya pertenece a Bella, suerte para la otra, Alice… —contestó Rosalie con una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que _pertenece _a Bella? —inquirió contrariada.

—¿En dónde está Isabella? —cuestionó Edward cerca del oído de Emmett.

—En la pista de baile, será mejor que vayas… —respondió su amigo.

—No le digas nada a Alice de mí y de Bella, ¿puedo confiar en ti? —pidió el cobrizo un poco aturdido, Emm sólo asintió mientras Rosalie se le colgaba al cuello.

Edward rodó los ojos y se encaminó a una muy concurrida pista. ¿Bella bailando? Sin duda eso sería algo que tendría que ver para creer. Y cuando por fin lo vio, ni siquiera viéndolo podía creerlo. ¿Quién mierda era esa y que había hecho con su lagarto? La chica en la pista subía y bajaba las caderas con absoluta maestría. Las manos enterradas en su seductor cabello marrón, perdida en la música con los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio. El vestido azul tapándole nada, mientras varios hombres bailaban cerca de ella queriendo tocarla. De pronto, ella abrió los ojos y aquello se sintió como una descarga que fue directa a su "amigo".

—¡Tú! —gritó apuntándolo, haciendo que varios chicos se miraran entre ellos—. ¡El de blanco! Ven aquí pequeño ponny, ¡ahora! —demandó.

La extraña orden que le había dado Isabella lo había calentado más allá de lo imaginado. Como _cosplayer_ consumado debería de mantener a raya su libido, pero Edward ni era soso, ni era de piedra. Bella tenía un rubor adorable, sus pequeños pechos moviéndose junto con su respiración agitada, el vestido azul haciendo el contraste perfecto con esas estilizadas piernas. Se encontró caminado hacia ella en menos de dos segundos.

—No me invitaste a tu fiesta —susurró enterrando el rostro en su cuello, al tiempo que le daba un abrazo—, eres una cabrona mal amiga. Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños anciana.

—Eres un idiota, gracias por cierto. Además no quería que vinieras —respondió correspondiendo su abrazo.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ahora, es lo único que quería. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió mirándolo—. ¿Lees mentes?

—Quizás, además se me ocurrió que necesitarías ayuda, eres tan aburrida… ¿quieres animar ésta fiesta o seguir parloteando? —preguntó Edward curvando sus labios en una sonrisa.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Bella le sonrió maliciosamente antes de darse la media vuelta. Contoneando las caderas, lo utilizó como si fuera un puto tubo que le servía para poder deslizarse. No es que conociera a Bella, sin duda no, pero jamás se le pasó por la mente que pudiera moverse así. Le sujetó las caderas mientras ella hacía el resto frotándose contra él, moviéndose de forma tan sensual que poco a poco Edward estaba perdiendo la noción de dónde estaban, la giró contra él, y tratando de calmarse, enterró el rostro en su cuello.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién es el aburrido? —Bella tiró con fuerza de su cabello haciendo que la mirara, y luego pegó la frente con la suya—. No venimos a acariciarnos, quiero que me beses, que hagas esas malditas cosas calientes que haces, que me hables como un puto degenerado, quiero fantasear, es más, quiero coger en aquel rincón, ven. —Tiró de su mano.

_Mierda._

Edward se había congelado, incluso mientras caminaba hacia el rincón donde Bella quería violarlo, no podía procesar lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no podía. Su lado noble no quería esto, pero su lado malvado le estaba gritando "puto marica". Ni bien habían llegado al rincón oscuro donde una depravada Bella lo había llevado, sus pequeñas manos lo estaban tocando por todos lados.

—Te ves condenadamente sexy, eres de lo peor. ¿Sabes cómo detesto que estés tan bueno? —espetó deslizando las manos dentro de su camisa, arañando ligeramente su abdomen, su suave toque lo hizo estremecer y gruñó en respuesta.

—Sé que eres una envidiosa, pero hoy tengo que darte algo de crédito, pese a que estás envejeciendo…

—Arrogante idiota.

—Te ves linda.

—_Linda._ —Lo imitó indignada—. No guapa, no sexy ni caliente. Putos hombres, váyanse todos a la ver...

—_Lagarto_. —Edward tomó su mentón—. Te ves preciosa, caliente y sexy como el infierno.

—James me dejó plantada —confesó, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Es un pendejo.

De pronto, Bella la borracha pasó de ser la torpe y tímida de siempre a la seria y seductora que nunca había visto. Con esa mirada de lujuria que solía lanzarle se acercó a sus labios. Le dio un beso duro, destinado a dejarlo sin habla, intenso y profundo. Tan pronto como vino, se separó dándole un dulce beso en la nariz.

—¿Qué… qué fue eso? —tartamudeó aun aturdido.

—Eso fue un beso, pequeño pony, un beso de verdad. Me has enseñado bien, ahora muévete conmigo, _piérdete en mí —_rogó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y subía los brazos para bailar como una desquiciada. La noche pasó extrañamente divertida, Bella obligó a Edward a tomar cucarachas que corrían como fuego, quemando gargantas y desinhibiendo personas.

Bella le contó como a Rosalie se le había ido la lengua con las fantasías, he incluso –en un arrebato de calentura– le confesó que le encantaría practicar algunas cosas con él. Edward casi se atraganta con su trago después de aquello.

.

.

.

Bella estaba dolida, encabronada, triste y frustrada… _muy frustrada_. Por eso, el que Edward estuviera aquí, pese a no haber sido invitado, le inundó el corazón y le llenó de alegría. El cobrizo estaba radiante como siempre. La camisa de lino y los vaqueros lo hacían lucir casual pero tremendamente sexy. Sólo él podía lucir así de caliente con algo tan sencillo como eso. El cabello rebelde, su encantadora sonrisa. Mientras se movía contra el duro y masculino cuerpo de Edward, no solo sintió lo tonificado de su cuerpo, ni se perdió únicamente en su aroma, se restregó sin pudor contra su miembro erguido.

Sí. Estaba borracha, y sí, deseaba como el infierno al _cosplayer._

Lo quería ya, en ese momento y en ese lugar. Con el alcohol cantando por sus venas, soltando sus muy arraigadas cadenas, encerró a la mojigata en el baúl del olvido y le dijo que se verían por la mañana. Bella sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero se aferró a que esto solo era parte de su entrenamiento, se había prometido no llevar nada fuera de la casa de verano, pero ahora se sentía como una cucaracha, de muchas maneras que simplemente no quería explicar.

Cuando Edward deslizó las manos por encima de su vestido para sujetarle con fuerzas las nalgas, jadeó ahogadamente.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —demandó el _cosplayer_ con esa endemoniada voz ronca que solo utilizaba cuando estaban por tener sexo. Bella iba a responderle con algo sarcástico, cuando una voz estruendosa los interrumpió.

—¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo! —gritó una furibunda Alice.

_Oh no, joder._

—A-Alice… yo…

—¿Qué estás haciendo, degenerado? Maldito abusón, quiero que sueltes a mi amiga, idiota, ¡ella está casada! —rugió Alice furiosa, Edward no respondió nada y lentamente liberó a Bella.

—Alice…

—Vámonos, esto se terminó, Bella, y ese cabrón de James _ahora sí_ me va a escuchar.

—Alice…

—Lo mismo Jasper. ¿Qué piensa? ¿Buscarlo toda la puta noche?

—¡Alice por favor! Éste es Edward, no es ningún abusón, ni tampoco un degenerado. Es… el hombre de quién te estuve hablando y…

—Es su maestro en fantasías —agregó Rosalie apareciendo de la nada.

—Yo… n-no lo entiendo —balbuceó Alice confundida, viendo a los cuatro como si fueran unos completos extraños.

—Es una larga historia, amiga, ¿podrías cubrirme con esto? —pidió Bella de forma nerviosa.

—Me ocultaron… _me ocultaron una historia_ —aseguró Alice casi sollozando—. ¿Te acostaste con él?

—Vamos, Alice —la consoló Rosalie—, no te has perdido de nada… ahora ven que yo te pongo al tanto.

—¡Sí que lo hicieron! —lloró desconsolada.

Edward aprovechó para tomar la mano de la castaña, su toque subió como una corriente eléctrica zumbando por su cuerpo hasta su espina dorsal. Sin pensarlo, le regaló una sonrisa radiante, estaba dispuesta a desaparecer con él.

—Esperen. —Alice se limpió las lágrimas y sujetó el brazo del cobrizo—. Pobre de ti donde toques a mi amiga… o peor aún, si la lastimas… —amenazó casi de forma mortal—, si lo haces… te buscaré y te castraré… _te lo juro._

Bella se estremeció, Alice era la única que sabía la historia de su secuestro completamente. Con lujo de detalles, había sido la única en enterarse por el horror que tuvo que pasar. El miedo que le generó aquello, las inseguridades que se habían levantado a su alrededor, incluso la forma en que la habían tocado esos hombres… Los cuales Charlie quería que ella enfrentara. De pronto se encontró temblando y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Edward lo notó y la estrechó fuerte, la castaña agradeció aquello y se aferró a él como si fuera un salvavidas y se estuviera ahogando.

—Yo te juro que la cuidaré —aseguró tan solemne que su amiga solo fue capaz de murmurar un: _más te vale._

.

.

.

Bella seguía triste y sollozando de camino al departamento. Edward se sentía terriblemente mal, no encontraba la forma de consolarla. La llevaba en su regazo al tiempo que frotaba su espalda.

—Buscaré la forma de que Alice no diga nada, _lagarto_. Te prometo que tu esposo no sabrá nada de esto…

—No es eso —susurró—, es que Alice… ella es tan linda. Solo quiere lo mejor para mí, sabe de mi accidente y por eso ella…

—_Shh_. —Edward puso un dedo sobre sus labios, sabía lo difícil que era para ella hablar de esto y no la iba a presionar—. Todo está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. Sé que eres una chica fuerte y valiente, sin embargo te prometo que cuidaré de ti. —La castaña lo miró de forma indescifrable, antes de lanzarse a sus labios con una necesidad que Edward desconocía, y que curiosamente anhelaba.

Entraron besándose a trompicones, Bella no le daba tregua. La chica tenía una meta clara: _desnudarlo._ Porque sus manos torpes, su timidez… todo aquello se había ido por la ventana, y mientras le metía mano hasta tocarle el erguido miembro, el chico no pudo evitar sisear de placer.

Edward se había prometido no tocar a Bella de ninguna otra forma que no fuera para trabajar. Nada de emociones, nada de intimidades. Solo trabajo y nada más. Pero se encontró con que realmente deseaba más, _la deseaba a ella_. Y con su cuerpo emanando alcohol por sus poros, todos sus contras desaparecieron.

—Vamos a tu alcoba —ordenó Bella, mordisqueándole el oído al tiempo que sus manos lo masturbaban con una destreza que lo estaba desconcertando, aunque era tanto el placer que ni siquiera podía detenerse a pensar en ello.

—¿Que vayamos? ¿Oficialmente me vas a violar? —bromeó.

—Puede que sí.

El _cosplayer_ estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para dejar pasar lo que tenía que pasar, pero no tan ebrio para no ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando entraron a la habitación, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando cuando le cogió el borde del vestido.

—Suba los brazos señorita _que-acabo-de-conocer-en-el-antro_ —murmuró tratando de crear una fantasía, no podía tener sexo con Bella solo porque sí.

Ni lenta ni perezosa subió los brazos, Edward agradeció en silencio no tener que dar por primera vez explicaciones sobre lo que quería hacerle, ni mucho menos inducirla en la fantasía.

—Me gusta tu cabello… —musitó la castaña alzando una mano para acariciarlo, luego recorrió con el dedo índice su mandíbula—. Eres tan varonil.

Después de decir aquello la chica mordió su labio, sus grandes ojos cafés vagando por su cuerpo, como si estuviera frente a un banquete y no supiera por dónde comenzar. Edward pensaba lo mismo, la chica se había puesto su mejor lencería, un hermoso sujetador morado de encaje, una diminuta tanga mostrando su apetecible… _empanada_ y un liguero de infarto. Los tacones aún puestos lucían de lo más sensual… Dios, estaba preciosa, un regalo para un cabrón que no la merecía. De pronto sintió furia con el mero recuerdo y se quedó estático.

—Tócame. —La voz ronca y cargada de deseo de Bella lo trajo de vuelta. La chica deslizaba sus suaves manos por sus pechos, luego liberó uno al tiempo que jugaba de forma sensual y atrevida con su pequeño y sonrosado pezón. ¿Por qué mierda no había podido hacer eso antes? —Te deseo, Edward.

—Oh, joder. —La castaña se desabrochó el sostén y cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba vagar lentamente una mano dentro de su tanga, se estaba masturbando para él. Estaba jodido, oficialmente estaba jodido. Bella era un puto sueño erótico hecho realidad—. No pares… _¡mierda, Isabella!_ Haces que me vuelva un jodido novato, que quiera correrme tan rápido… no… no eres buena para mí…

—Tú tampoco para mí —respondió de vuelta. Lo tomó de la muñeca incitándolo a tocarla. Edward lo hizo mientras ella se apresuraba a desabrocharle los vaqueros que se deslizaron por sus anchos y duros músculos, quedando como un montón de tela en el suelo.

Aquella destreza le gustó y encabronó, porque claramente era torpe con muchas cosas, pero ésta sin duda no era una de ellas. ¿Cuántas veces habría hecho esto con…? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Bella lo empujó a la cama. Por poco se cae mientras pateaba sus pantalones, cayó sobre la cama de forma torpe y Bella lo acompañó al instante gateando seductoramente sobre su cuerpo. Él se giró posándose sobre ella y mordisqueándole el cuello. Bella soltó una carcajada que reverberó por todo el cuerpo del cobrizo, haciendo que sufriera un escalofrío de placer.

—¿Sabes? A veces me muero por besarte, otras te odio tanto… —la chica jadeó contra sus labios.

Edward respiró hondo, no quería esto. No una noche de confesiones de la que quizás ella se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente. De pronto, Bella se onduló bajo él, sus sexos hicieron contacto y fue tan delicioso que lo hizo sisear.

—No te frotes contra mí —advirtió. Ella sonrió con su desenfocada vista en el techo, abrazándolo por la cabeza. Movió las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás —. No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo, te castigaré. —Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es lo que quiero, no te había dicho pero… me muero por conocer al _Dom_ en ti. —_Mierda_, Edward estaba perdiendo todo control.

—Bella… —ronroneó hundiendo la nariz en su cuello—. Hueles a fresas.

—Y tú hueles a todo: a sexo, a cigarro, a ese aroma tuyo… ¡Dios, estoy tan borracha! Quizás deba comer algo picoso… dicen que con lo picante se te baja lo borracho…

—¿Quieres comer chile?

—Sí… —respondió, Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Te puedo dar de _mí_ chile.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—No puedo contigo así. —Edward empezó a reírse casi descontroladamente—. Eres tan inocente… no puedo darte _mí chile_, Bella.

—Supongo que estás diciendo tus cochinadas, ya sabes que no entiendo nada —protestó arañándole la espalda de forma lenta y deliciosa. Edward pegó su frente a la de ella mientras se apoyaba en un brazo, aprovechó para quitarle la diminuta tanga y dejarla completamente desnuda—. Pero tampoco es tiempo para explicaciones… —jadeó ella. Edward negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Bella cruzó las manos sobre su cuello, y le dio un beso tan profundo que logró dejarlo sin respiración, y cuando la chica empujó su bóxer para desnudarlo se restregó contra ella.

—No aguantaré mucho, _desconocida _—bromeó al tiempo que dejaba vagar sus dedos hacia esa estrechez que lo volvía loco.

—No soy una desconocida —gimió arqueándose hacia él—, _soy Bella._

—Bella… —susurró en un sonido ronco y carnal—, voy a hacértelo en mi cama. No puedo creerlo, yo… prometí que nunca lo haría.

—¿Qué prometiste?

—Que nunca perdería el control contigo… ni con nadie —aclaró de forma torpe.

—Siempre hay una primera vez. —Frotó las caderas contra el erguido miembro que Edward sostenía con una mano.

—No es eso, jamás lo entenderías Bella. Como _cosplayer…_

—_Shh._ —Bella puso un dedo en sus labios—. Estamos ebrios, quiero acostarme contigo porque quiero, porque se me antoja. No es nada más que eso. —Él suspiró antes de asentir.

—No me he puesto el condón.

—Sabes que me cuido con la pastilla.

—Bueno, tú también sabes que estoy sano, en la agencia…

—No me des más explicaciones, solo somos tu y yo. Nada de fantasías, nada de juegos…

* * *

Hola chicas pues bien sus oraciones han sido escuchadas y mis niños esta vez, no están jugando. ¿Ahora que?

_Gracias a: Lady Andy Pao, Rosy Inda, Nora Bells, Iku cSwan, DiAnA FeR, YessBarrios, joiitahlaloquii, BK'Cullen, Erill Cullen, anmaray, Ise2289, Izarys24,_

**_A mis cosplayers__:_ Emily **nena eres genial jaja me encantan tus rimas así como tus quejas jajaj patada de hígado te pasas. Sé el amor que le tienes a mis "villanos" que ni son tan malos pero bueno, espero te haya gustado. **Any mary cullen,** Bella un poquito torpe como siempre ¿Qué te parecio este? **Princesitajan ** como dices tú, la naturaleza de Bella es ser toda cuidadosa y aseñorada, le encanta hacerse cargo de los demás. Muchas gracias por tu comentario nena, un gusto leerte ¿te gustó este capi? **Marchu** linda pues bien acercándose más… ¿enamorándose? Ya lo veremos ;) **Diana Fer **Bienvenida preciosa pues qué te puedo decir, eres un amor gracias por las porras, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios. **Joiitahlaloquii **jajaja ¿pues tu como lo viste? Ahora si lo agarraron en curva, Bella desatada y él sin entender, jajaja **YessBarrios **nena un gusto leerte por acá también, a veces nos cegamos con las cosas y no vemos las cosas reales por estar idolatrando a los demás, suele pasar. Sé que odias a Lauren ajajaja… pronto tendras noticas de ella. **Pau! **Nena pues en este capi Bella le puso a Edward las cosas como si fuera todo producto del alcohol, ¿tu que dices? Yo digo… mejor no digo **kryztal331 **Bella muchísimo más relajada y desatada en este capi, ¿Cómo la viste? **Karol** nena, pues ahora sin equivocaciones Bella se llevó a la cama a Edward ¿qué tal eh? Solo es cuestión de que se lo proponga. **Jupy **pues en su cumpleaños Bella se quedó literalmente sola, yo creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya abriendo los ojos. **Solecitopucheta ** Bueno pues yo digo que ambos saben que hay algo más pero siguen aferrados a no aceptarlo, ahora bien esto se esta saliendo de control ¿tu como ves? **Coki Cullen, **mil gracias por tu comentario nena, ¿qué te parecio el capi? **Bella-Nympha, **gracias nena, la intención es hacerlas reir poquito. **Iku cSwan ** hola nena yo me he reído con eso que pusiste de por el amor a todo jajaja. Lo que impide a Bella ser plena con Ed, es el amor que tiene por James, terrible pero cierto. **Janalez ** gracias nena, como siempre un gusto leerte. **CindymireinaLis **pues yo sé que tus dolores de cabeza son mentira por que se te quita con un par de simplonadas de aquí tu servidora alias la sabrosa, Bella se mostró cual es frente a Edward y lo asustó con aquello de violarlo en un rincón, sin embargo los albures simplemente no se le dan, ¿Cómo viste todo? Yo digo que las cosas van a cambiar. **Patymd ** Gracias nena, también me encanta hacerles el día. Bella no debería culpar ni a Edward ni a Alice por no decirle la verdad, ella ya sabe lo que tiene y aún así se aferra… **Osbelys **nena mil gracias ya sabes que la intención es esa, hacerlas reir un ratito. **AraCullen8 **Hola nena, pues bueno ya sabes que Edward y su crush con Lauren es similar al Bella/Jaimito a cada uno le toca darse cuenta de lo que extraña. Gracias como siempre un gusto leerte. **Jo **hola hola, ahora si tocó la parte cachondona jajaja gracias por pasarte. **Suhaylc **hola pues En este capi se interpreta que ambos se atraen de una forma ya no profesional, el chiste es si lo van a aceptar en voz alta ;) **Gatita Cullen **Hola nena, pues es que Edward esta confundido por eso no sabe que hacer pero en este capi también Bella esta confundida o tu como vez. **freedom2604 **ajajaja nena es que el capi ya cada vez me queda mas largo lo siento jaja, bueno este capi te debio gustar más por que a Edward le voltearon la tortilla ;) **Brenda Swan **Si te sorprendió Bella en el capi anterior ya imagino en este, si te ubico nena y como siempre un gusto leerte en ambos medios! **vane cullen swant **hola nena, la fantasía de por si ya era extraña y Bella como siempre arruinándola! **Manue Peralta **pues si Bella sentía que las cosas iban muy bien hasta que derramó el agua,jajaja ¿qué te parecio el capi de ahora? **Yeya Azucar Cullen ** Edward definitivamente solo le esta viendo el cuerpo no veo como mas se le pueden hacer sexy esos movimientos, espero que este capi también te haya gustado. **Lady Andy Pao **la historia en sí es toda loca, espero te siga gustando. **Gretchen CullenMasen **pues Edward borracho es una cosa, ¿qué te pareció Bella? **Marai Solis **gracias nena! Que te pareció este? **prinsesa cullen **gracias nena y como te comenté en face, _**Jo Beta**_ es la encargada de asignar Betas espero ya te hayan resuelto. **Caritofornasier **Gracias nena como veras hoy esto dejo de ser solo trabajo, ¿qué crees que pase? **Sarai GN **Eres una roba spoilers jajaja aunque ya sabes de que va el sig capi te hago sufrir sin terminarlo, gracias como siempre nena.

**_Bueno chicas, aquí va a pasar algo que ¿creen que marque un antes y un después? Espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Muchas gracias por todo nena, no solo por las correcciones si no por las charlas, las ideas y toodas las molestias que te ocasiono cada vez que te hablo por face jaja!_**

* * *

_—No me he puesto el condón._

_—Sabes que me cuido con la pastilla._

_—Bueno, tú también sabes que estoy sano, en la agencia…_

_—No me des más explicaciones, solo somos tu y yo. Nada de fantasías, nada de juegos…_

* * *

**_"Soy el único responsable de mi propia felicidad, nadie más tiene derecho a decidir lo que es bueno o malo para mí "_**

**_Paulo Coelho_**

_Lo deseo, ya._

Ese pensamiento era el único que Bella podía procesar. Aunque en realidad hay pocas cosas que se pueden pensar cuando tienes a un hombre como Edward Cullen encima, eso y el licor circulando por las venas. Por lo que no, no quería pensar en que estaba casada, en que estaba llevando esto fuera de sus límites…

El cobrizo suspiró antes de asentir para luego volver a unir sus bocas. Comenzó a besarla lenta y suavemente, por el contrario ella respondía de forma carnal y hambrienta. Bella estaba tan perdida en el sabor de Edward, que su cerebro no podía pensar en nada más. Ni siquiera quería detenerse a pensar. Quería sentirlo, como dos personas entregándose sin tantas cosas de por medio, sin complicaciones, de forma instintiva y nada más. Sentía los suaves labios del cobrizo por todas partes, recorriéndola con una premura tan desconcertante, que no veía la hora en la que por fin pudiera sentirlo completamente.

—Eres… tan dulce… —Su voz cargada de lujuria se deslizó como una caricia contra su piel.

—Edward… —jadeó revolviéndose presa de la abrumadora excitación, abriendo más las piernas para acunar su enorme cuerpo.

—Tranquila bebé, ésta vez iré despacio —dijo mientras deslizaba una y otra vez la nariz por su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

—Quiero sentirte… —pidió tirando de su cabello.

—Aquí estoy —aseguró, al tiempo que paseaba las manos por sus piernas.

—Por favor… —suplicó de nuevo, finalmente y como lo prometió, muy lánguidamente Edward empujó contra ella.

Bella sabía bien lo que se sentía tenerlo entre sus piernas, sus alcances, todo en lo que él se convertía cuando estaban envueltos en alguna fantasía. Pensó que lo conocía, pero cuando se quedó quieto depositando suaves besos en su cuello al tiempo que acariciaba con premura sus pechos, se sorprendió de lo dulce que podía llegar a ser. Con paciencia esperó a que su cuerpo se acoplara a él por completo, en ningún momento perdió el control, no embistió, ni perdió los estribos.

Edward la besaba de forma suave pero concienzuda, no le hablaba como pervertido, no la incitaba de ésta manera al orgasmo. Ambos disfrutaban del lento vaivén que el cobrizo había impuesto, escuchando únicamente el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, de los gemidos de Bella o los resoplidos de Edward. Los labios suaves del cobrizo se paseaban por el borde de su mandíbula llegando a la curvatura de su cuello. Bella escuchaba sus gruñidos cada vez que él empujaba, lo que la hizo preguntarse si aquella lentitud le estaría costando trabajo, no que le fuera a interrumpir. Estaba sintiendo maravillosamente cada ángulo del cuerpo del cobrizo mientras le acariciaba los tonificados brazos, o cuando sentía entre sus dedos el ondular de los músculos de su espalda. Nunca había hecho el amor con semejante cuidado y premura… ni siquiera su primera vez.

Le rodeó el cuello con sus pequeños brazos tratando de aprisionarlo, y se dejó besar y besó por igual. Qué bien se sentía no estar pensando en nada, dejándose consumir solo por lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Suspiró cuando sus pezones se endurecieron al contacto de su cálida y suave lengua, Edward succionaba para después dar unos condenados golpecitos a sus pezones con la lengua, que la estaban volviendo loca. El cobrizo comenzó a moverse con mayor decisión a través de ella, la sensación era tan placentera, tan maravillosa y perfecta que no iba a durar mucho aunque de verdad quisiera. Bella nunca pensó que algún día tendría que tratar de concentrarse en _no_ correrse, siempre había sido al revés. Jadeando se aferró a sus musculosos hombros, y cuando le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, consiguió que la penetración fuera tan profunda que con un audible gemido se estremeció, su sexo apretando la erección del cobrizo.

—Ahh carajo… —Edward siseó entre dientes. Pasó una mano debajo de la espalda de la castaña. La elevó ligeramente al tiempo que comenzaba a bombear con más fuerza, y entonces el clímax golpeó a Bella.

Fue tan intenso que le desgarró las entrañas, haciendo que experimentara un exquisito placer sin límites ni barreras; donde por primera vez el nombre del cobrizo salió de sus labios, aunque fuera de forma distorsionada. Edward la siguió casi al segundo, hundiéndose hasta la empuñadura para luego desmoronarse agotado.

—Será mejor que me mueva —jadeó él intentando moverse.

—_Quédate así_ —pidió estrechándolo para luego hundirse en un devastador cansancio.

.

.

.

Edward estaba jodido, _muy jodido. _

Las cosas se habían salido de control con Isabella y ahora… _mierda_, se sentía sumamente confundido. Ella estaba atravesada en su pecho, su esbelto cuerpo desnudo enrollado entre las suaves sábanas. Su aroma, fresas y sexo, lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Quitarla de encima de él? ¿Decirle que la noche anterior había sido, bueno… extraordinaria? O por el contrario ¿exigirle que se fuera del departamento? ¿Debía decirle que las cosas no podían llegar a éste punto? O quizás seguir sus impulsos y estrecharla fuerte, despertarla con suaves besos… Se estaba ahogando en un mundo de ideas cuando escuchó unos suaves golpes contra la puerta. Ese solo podía ser Emmett. Sin mirar a la castaña, la movió con delicadeza de su regazo para ponerse unos pantalones de deporte y salió sin hacer ruido.

—Edward… lo siento, no quería interrumpir… —comentó Emmett con una sonrisa, tenía el cabello mojado como si acabara de salir de la ducha.

—No interrumpes nada —aclaró de pronto cabreado, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Es Carlisle, le urge hablar contigo… —Al cobrizo se le fue el estómago al piso y torpemente tomó el celular.

—¿Qué ocurrió abuelo? ¿Están bien?

—_De hecho no, Edward, necesito que vengas a Forks… cuanto antes._

—¿Por qué? ¿Es Esme? ¿Está bien? Ella…

—_Cálmate hijo, está bien, pero tuvimos que internarla de emergencia… ¿podrías venir?_

—Hoy mismo estoy ahí, mantenme al tanto por favor.

—_Edward, no es necesario que vengas hoy mismo…_

No siguió escuchando y cortó la llamada. Esto era terrible, le explicó torpemente a Emmett lo ocurrido con su abuela para luego salir disparado a la habitación. Se duchó y se cambió de forma rápida, preparó una maleta, y en todo ese tiempo Isabella simplemente no despertó. Edward no sabía si agradecer eso o no, pero no lo meditó más cuando salió como un huracán hacía la sala.

—¿Qué le diré a la mascota? —preguntó Emmett alcanzándolo justo cuando iba a salir. Edward detuvo su mano en la perilla y se quedó mirando la enorme puerta sin enfrentar a su amigo.

—Sólo dile que… —Suspiró, _¿qué decirle?_ —. Dile que tuve una emergencia, que no sé cuándo regrese. Que le pagaré los días que teníamos pendientes y que… le deseo suerte con su esposo. —Lo último lo dijo como un extraño gruñido.

—Le deseas suerte con su esposo. —Emmett fingió un bloque de notas y una pluma imaginaria en sus manos mientras anotaba también de forma imaginaria—. Listo, te llamaré en unas horas. —Le guiñó un ojo. Edward rodó los ojos mientras salía.

.

.

.

Bella sentía cada extremidad hecha polvo cuando abrió perezosamente los ojos. Le extrañó la pasividad de la habitación, entrecerró los ojos al mirar por la ventana, la luz del sol casi le desgarra la retina. ¿Qué hora era? Dentro de su cabeza su cerebro palpitaba con dolor. _Putos caballitos de tequila._ ¿Cuándo iba a entender que el tequila no era su amigo? Era un traidor vestido de sabor delicioso, bueno aunque… había bebido tequila, whiskey, coñac, vodka… el mero recuerdo le revolvió el estómago cuando se sentó de golpe.

¿Dónde estaba Edward? Olisqueó el aire, su perfume estaba concentrado en toda su habitación, y cuando los recuerdos de la noche anterior acudieron a ella, se ruborizó furiosamente. _Diablos_. Le había pedido que se quedara _sobre ella_. ¿Quedarse sobre ella? Como si el peso de un hombre no fuera bastante sofocante. Además, recordó que el cobrizo le estuvo acariciando el cabello poco después cuando una pesadilla recurrió a ella y se despertó agitada entre sus brazos. Aliviada al sentir esos brazos protectores rodeándola, lo estrechó un poquito más para luego volverse a quedar dormida. ¿Qué-jodidos-estaba-pensando?

Edward _no_ era James, _no _debieron haber hecho nada de eso. Seguramente el alcohol había hecho todo esto… Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y contuvo el deseo de sollozar, tenía que ser fuerte, le aclararía las cosas a Edward para que esto no interfiriera con las fantasías. Hablando de él, ya era mucho tiempo para que no hiciera acto de presencia.

Quizás ella estaba revolviendo todo, estaba claro que para el _cosplayer_ la noche anterior fue solo una de tantas que le pasaba con sus clientes. Se repitió aquello como mantra mientras se duchaba, y de nuevo al tiempo que se vestía. Su celular sonó haciendo que algo tan suave como su timbre _By the way_ de los Red Hot la sacudiera del susto. Bueno, en realidad era un tono ruidoso, o quizás porque ese era el sonido que tenía para su _desaparecido_ marido.

—_Belly_ —murmuró con su voz toda ronca y sexy.

—James —refunfuñó.

—_¿Discúlpame sí? _

—No.

—_Nena, hay algo que tengo que decirte._

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó aun furibunda—. Espero que tengas una buena excusa para haberme dejado como tonta esperándote en mi cumpleaños

—_Pues no es una excusa en realidad… _—Guardó silencio por unos segundos—._ Bueno, no has firmado el divorcio Bells. Necesito que lo hagas, no podemos seguir así._

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —inquirió desconcertada. Tenía un doloroso nudo que no la dejaba ni respirar.

—_Durante estos días he visto que según tú quieres recuperarme, pero no haces otra cosa que rechazarme una y otra vez. Estuve pensando mucho en ti, en nosotros, y ahora veo que está claro Belly, más claro que el agua…_

Las rodillas debieron empezar a temblarle en algún momento, porque de pronto se encontró sentada en el suave piso de madera. El golpeteo de su corazón era tan fuerte que incluso podía escucharlo a través de los oídos. Asma, mierda. Le estaba dando asma mientras intentaba luchar con el deseo de pasar a desmayarse.

—¿De qué hablas? —indagó, y su voz fue un sonido ahogado.

—_De que ya no me quieres. Esto es lo mejor, solo firma, por favor Belly._

—¿Estás de broma? —susurró incrédula—, te amo, te amo muchísimo, por favor —gimoteó llena de dolor—, no me hagas esto, no sigas…

—_No fui a tu cumpleaños porque no estoy seguro de poder soportar otro rechazo tuyo. No sé por qué te empeñas en que sigamos con esto, si a la hora de demostrarme tu profundo amor sales corriendo, me evitas… será mejor que firmes el divorcio, preciosa, entre nosotros ya no hay nada, ¿qué no lo ves? Solo estás encaprichada._

—No… —Sacudió la cabeza a sabiendas que él no podía verla—. Te amo. Te necesito conmigo, te pedí que tan solo me dieras unos días….

—_Nena…_

—Dame solo unos días, te dije que tenía algo… —balbuceó—, te dije que te daría el divorcio si no lo conseguía.

—_Estoy harto de tus misterios, Isabella, te exijo que me digas hoy mismo qué es eso, o si no…_

—Por favor… solo unos días —suplicó antes de colgar sin esperar respuesta de su marido.

Si tuviera el video de su boda lo habría reproducido una y otra vez. Eso fue lo que Bella estuvo haciendo los primeros días, martirizándose con eso. Rosalie le decía que era una masoquista consumada, pero ella solo quería pensar en que todo estaba bien. No podía hacer otra cosa porque si lo hacía… tendría que aceptar que _todo _había acabado. La mitad de su vida compartida con él, las risas en sus largos paseos en yate, sus dedos recorriéndole la espalda, su voz profunda anunciándole los buenos días…

El asma le subió como la espuma haciendo que comenzara a jadear y chillidos involuntarios escaparan de su garganta, por lo que rebuscó en su bolso la medicina. Bella dejaba el inhalador para el último segundo porque el _salbutamol_ le disparaba una desconcertante ansiedad. Se volvía loca al tiempo que sentía el cuerpo… necio, por así decirlo. No podía estarse en paz, la sensación era como cuando tienes mucho sueño y no te puedes dormir… sentía el cuerpo raro, desesperado… por eso no quería atomizarse. Allí tumbada sobre el suelo, no tuvo noción del tiempo, ni cuántas horas pasaron después que colgara con su marido. Lloró tanto, que cuando pudo levantarse se sorprendió al ver el sol lanzando preciosos destellos antes de ocultarse.

No podía pensar con claridad, su mundo era un lío y los problemas parecían crecer cada vez más. También estaba su papá, acosándola con que fueran a Seattle, por el otro el _cosplayer_ desaparecido. Bella tenía que poner todo lo que le quedaba de fuerzas para luchar por James, o simplemente dedicarse a _morir_. Moriría lentamente, estaba segura que quizás se volvería loca. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía? Porque no había dejado de temblar y de pensar incoherencias por horas, sin James a su lado preferiría… tirarse a un acantilado y no volver a ver la luz del sol, _nunca más._

—Bella durmiente. —Emmett daba suaves golpecitos detrás de la puerta. Como pudo, Bella se incorporó torpemente para salir a su encuentro—. Pensé que tendría que llamar a los forenses… aunque por tu rostro —resopló—, quizás sea el inicio del apocalipsis zombie.

Su cabello rizado y una playera de tirantes blanca lo hacían verse tan guapo como todos los días, mientras todos esos músculos distraían la vista. Bella le sonrió débilmente.

—Estoy bien, solo… —Se ruborizó y mejor caminó hacia la cocina, Emmett iba pisándole los talones mientras llegaba para abrir el frigorífico. Si Emmett notaba algo en raro en ella sin duda se lo preguntaría, y no estaba para explicaciones sin llorar como una magdalena—. ¿Por qué no ha venido Edward?

—Porque tuvo que salir fuera de la ciudad —reconoció como si nada. A Bella por poco se le resbala la leche que sostenía, y de forma torpe controló el envase. Esto tenía que ser una puta broma.

—¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? —Ahora sí estaba sonando desesperada, pero no le importó.

—Se fue a su pueblo porque tenía una contingencia.

—¿Contingencia? ¿Ambiental?

—Ahh… dijo que te deseara suerte con tu esposo —comentó, Bella se estremeció. Edward la había… _dejado._

—¿Y qué pasó con el resto de los días que me debe? —preguntó tomando valor, tenía que enfurecerse con algo, no iba a llorar…

—Dijo que se los debías por todas las cosas que le habías hecho pasar —agregó soltando carcajadas.

—¿Qué se cree? ¿Me ha estafado? —Abrió los ojos de par en par—. ¡Me ha estafado! —chilló.

—Oye mascota, es solo una bromita…

—¿A dónde se largó?

—A su pueblo místico llamado Forks —indicó. Bella estaba al borde de una crisis, con la maldita medicina corriendo por sus venas, la adrenalina se manifestaba en forma de ansiedad… tenía que hacer algo.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—¿Que tú qué? —espetó Emm aturdido.

—¿Hace cuánto se fue? —Tomó su bolso.

—Bella, no puedes solo ir a buscarlo. ¡Se fue desde la mañana!

—Claro que puedo ir a buscarlo y hacerlo que termine con esto. ¡Llámalo! —gritó cual loca.

—Ok, cálmate… si te pones como la chica del aro realmente me da miedo… —murmuró marcando el celular.

Edward sonaba furioso del otro lado de la línea. La razón era porque no había conseguido vuelo para ir directo a Forks, así que tendría que hacer escala en Seattle para luego conseguir un taxi que lo llevara a Port Angeles y de ahí a Forks.

Bella solamente alcanzó a escuchar que en media hora partía. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la corporación Swan. El asistente de su papá, Benjamín, manejaba todos los asuntos de su padre. Siempre lograba encontrar al "enemigo" como le llamaba Charlie a cada rival en ventas, localizaba vuelos, nombres, datos confidenciales… era un _agente 007_ disfrazado de un guapo y encantador joven, además, también vestía traje oscuro. Benjamín conocía a Bella de siempre, y para variar… Bella intuía que ella le gustaba, no que ella se creyera muy guapa ni nada, pero tampoco estaba tirada a la basura. Haría lo que fuera por sacarle información, incluso intentaría seducirlo. Seguramente él podría ayudarla. _Tenía_ que ayudarla.

—Bella, pero sabes bien que eso es confidencial —objetó por tercera vez.

—Por favor, _Benji, _si no me ayudas… —Caminó hacia él intentando ser de alguna forma seductora, pero como siempre, tropezó sin querer. Benjamín se apresuró a sostenerla—. Manejaré en _Silver_ hasta Forks.

Bella se había puesto una blusa casi transparente en color melón, los vaqueros, que más bien parecían una puta licra, se le pegaban al grado que no podía ni respirar bien. Las botas altas de cuero eran la cereza en el pastel. Quiso sonreír cuando Benjamín tragó gruesamente saliva, estaba aún entre sus brazos y no pensaba moverse.

—Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, le diré a tu padre —la amenazó con el dedo índice.

—Por favor —canturreó como súplica, mirándolo con sus mejores ojos de cordero, lentamente deslizó un dedo por su camisa—, ayúdame, no tengo a nadie más… y tú siempre eres tan bueno _con todo…_

Benjamín se ruborizó mientras Bella se mordía ligeramente el labio. Se estaba volviendo una zorra de lo peor, si James supiera que andaba por ahí acostándose con un fugitivo o coqueteándole al pobre Benji. _Mierda…_ James, el corazón le dolió con fuerza y su mundo se tambaleó…

—¿A quién quieres investigar? —preguntó Benji con un bufido. Bella sacudió la cabeza, no iba a pensar en su esposo.

—Su nombre es… Edward Cullen.

—¿Quién es ese? —La miró de forma acusadora, y el inevitable rubor corrió a sus mejillas.

—Ese… bueno… él es el novio de Rosalie, su nueva conquista… de Rosalie, claro…

—¿Y para qué quiere Rosalie seguirlo en el mismo vuelo?

_Mierda._ Pensándolo bien, decir el nombre de Rose fue estúpido. ¿Cómo diablos se le ocurrió a Bella pedirle eso al pobre de Benji?

—Sabes que está loca —indicó. Benji también era uno de la lista de Rosalie, pero gracias a los cielos quedaron como buenos amigos. Solo Rose podría lograr eso con casi todos sus ex—. Si no se puede no hay problema, le diré que no y ya, tienes razón… no se en qué estaba pensando cuando vine aquí.

No esperó a que Benjamín dijera nada, con una triste sonrisa salió de ahí. ¿En qué rayos se estaba convirtiendo? En una loca desquiciada sin duda. ¿Por qué no solo se rendía y ya? Era estúpida, estúpida hasta los huesos, no solo estaba enamorada de un tipo que le había pedido el divorcio, ahora tenía que reconocer –a duras penas– que le aterrorizaba que Edward la hubiera dejado también. ¿Ni siquiera iban a ser amigos?

—¿Bella? —Benjamín la alcanzó en el estacionamiento.

—Lo siento, Benji, no era mi intención… —se interrumpió cuando el encantador joven le extendió un papel—, ¿qué es esto?

—Dáselo a Rosalie, dile que solo entregue éste papel al piloto y todo estará solucionado. Será mejor que te apresures a darle eso, el avión únicamente la estará esperando.

Una enorme sonrisa se le dibujó a Bella en los labios, era increíble que Benjamín hubiera movido esto solo por un tonto capricho. Después de un último abrazo salió corriendo hacia _Silver_, manejar a velocidad absurda no era nada que Bella no supiera hacer, de hecho era toda una camionera. Después de unos cuantos _"quítate asno"_ y _"muévete que es para hoy"_ llegó al aeropuerto y se dispuso a cumplir con lo que se propuso desde que supo que Edward quería largarse.

.

.

.

Miró por la pequeña ventana del avión, las luces de la ciudad de Nueva York le dieron un poco de nostalgia. Cuando había llegado la primera vez, había estado casi babeando por la ventanilla. Esa ciudad se lo había tragado vivo. Edward se revolvió con incomodidad en el asiento al tiempo que se colocaba los audífonos. La música _de Calvin Harris - Sweet Nothing, _fue la primera canción que se escuchó.

_Bebé._ Le había dicho _bebé._ Definitivamente era un pendejo consumado, ¿cómo jodidos pudo decirle eso? Nunca le había dicho así a nadie. _A na-die._ Seguramente los habían drogado en el Pub, no había otra explicación. No iba a dejar que éste sentimiento creciera y diera frutos como si fuera una puta flor. No se iba a enamorar de Bella. Definitivamente no, y aunque no iba a Forks precisamente por placer, por fin vería a sus abuelos, suspiró tristemente, pensando que había tenido que enfermarse Esme para hacerle volver. Tenía cinco años sin verlos, cinco años sin saber de Lauren, y el hecho de saber que aún podía estarlo esperando sin duda era una señal de que debían estar juntos.

El sonido de un montón de platos quebrarse lo sobresaltó, incluso con los auriculares puestos. Se los quitó y miró hacia atrás, donde una rubia azafata de cuerpo menudo se disculpaba mientras recogía los platos en una pequeña cabina. Suspiró, no se iba acordar de ella, _nop._ Cualquiera podía ser torpe donde fuera, ¡solo faltaba que ahora la estuviera recordando! Minutos después la misma azafata se acercó a él.

—¿Gusta un café?

—¿Mmm? —preguntó mirando directamente hacia sus pequeños pero bonitos pechos.

—¿Gusta que le sirva café? —repitió en tono suave y bajo.

—No, gracias. ¿Tiene cerveza? —El uniforme se le pegaba celosamente a sus pronunciadas curvas, tenía el cabello rubio y un flequillo que Edward juraría que no le dejaba ver nada. Quizás por eso había tirado los platos.

—Por supuesto. ¿_Corona _está bien?

—Sí. —La chica sacó una lata de cerveza, pero en lugar de pasársela, se la abrió. La lata venía agitada por lo que explotó en el rostro de Edward—. ¡Maldición!

—Oh… ¡ay no!… lo lamento… —cuchicheó tratando de limpiarle la camisa, Edward tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba salado… o maldito, algo no estaba bien en el mundo.

—Déjalo así, iré al baño. —Se puso de pie esquivándola con dificultad mientras se dirigía hacia el baño para limpiarse. Tenía tanta cerveza en los ojos que le ardían.

Se estaba enjuagando la cara cuando abrieron la puerta haciendo que cayera hacia adelante dándose de bruces con la llave del lavabo.

—¡Está ocupado! —rugió furioso, maldita sea, se le había olvidado poner el seguro.

—Quería ver si estaba bien… —cuchicheó una voz de mujer.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Edward incrédulo al ver a la chica de nuevo—. Haga el favor de salir de aquí, ya tengo todo bajo control… —La chica cerró la puerta metiéndose en el reducido espacio con él, Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. El lugar era pequeño, estaban encerrados, atrapado… _estaba atrapado_…—. ¿Qué está haciendo? Salga de aquí inmediatamente… —jadeó, la claustrofobia recorriéndolo en un sudor frío.

También estaba furioso, ¿quién mierda se creía ésta azafata? No era por presumir pero, por lo general Edward siempre tenía que lidiar con éste tipo de cosas. Mujeres pasándole su número, buscando encuentros "casuales". Su atractivo era un don y una maldición casi en la misma medida. La miró otra vez, el flequillo desconcertante no le dejaba verle bien el rostro, pero ella… estaba sonriendo, ¡estaba sonriendo!

—¿Qué espera para salir de aquí? —Arrastró las palabras, todo se estaba distorsionando.

—Supongo que… siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no? —susurró.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es la primera vez que le vacía una lata de cerveza en la cara a alguien? ¿O al hecho de que está como una acosadora aquí metida conmigo?

—Ambas —confirmó.

—Déjese de cuchicheos y salga de aquí. No crea que su voz de pervertida va a seducirme. De hecho, si no lo hace, voy a vomitarle en cuestión de segundos… —La chica se soltó riendo por lo que tapó su boca con ambas manos—. ¿Qué le causa gracia? ¿Sabe qué? Voy a quejarme de usted, con permiso. —Quiso rodearla, pero por el pequeño espacio era imposible.

—No va a salir hasta que… _tengamos sexo_ —manifestó, para luego enroscarse a su cuello. A pesar de su atrevimiento, Edward percibió el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Será… —jadeó—, mejor que me suelte… tengo un problema con los lugares cerrados… soy… soy un _maníaco._

—Mmm —ronroneó deslizando la mano hacia su miembro para nada despierto— me gustan los maníacos, ahora cálmese, respire hondo…

—Suélteme… se lo advierto… puedo matarla. —Siguieron forcejeando—. ¿Qué parte de soy un puto loco no ha entendido? —rugió.

Dios. Se iba a morir, por más que forcejeaba con ella, simplemente no podía quitársela de encima, la mujer era un condenado pulpo. Perdiendo las fuerzas, se recargó con torpeza contra el lavamanos, cerró los ojos y esperó a desmayarse.

—Inhale… exhale… no se va a morir atrapado, estará bien —susurró la chica con dulzura mientras hacía movimientos de yoga o algo con sus dos manos—. Siempre puede abrir la compuerta de emergencias y salir disparado, quizá morirá aplastado pero no atrapado…

—Qué chistosa, ¿no ha pensado en montar su propio show? —espetó sarcástico mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire, el olor a fresas flotando en el aire se coló por su nariz… ¡un momento! Esa clase de respuestas, esas manos, el olor…—. ¿Bella? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Gracias —susurró.

—No me refiero a eso, no… —Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, lo que faltaba, se estaba volviendo loco; pero tenía que verle los ojos, por lo que le levantó el flequillo—. ¡Mierda! Isabella, ¿qué jodidos estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Te sorprendí? —preguntó la chica en voz baja restregándose un poquito más contra él.

Ahora que la veía bien, la pequeña falda apenas y le cubría las nalgas. Verla vestida de azafata, con una exuberante cabellera rubia, sus pechos sobresaliendo por el pronunciado escote, sorprendiéndolo de ésta manera… no… algo no estaba bien. Edward se preguntó si su carrera como _cosplayer_ había llegado a su fin. ¿Por qué? Porque su puto y traidor miembro se despertó únicamente al descubrir quién era ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo lograste encontrarme? —argumentó tembloroso.

—Definitivamente hablaremos de eso… —comentó mirándolo con un atisbo de enojo—, pero ahora… ¿de qué forma puedo compensar el hecho de que lo ensucié? _Clientucho._

—Bella… es en serio… no puedo con la claustrofobia. Lo sabes… —medio gimió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Cálmate, Edward. ¿Sí? —pidió dulcemente al tiempo que lo abrazaba enterrando el rostro en su pecho—. Respira conmigo, nada puede pasarnos… hemos salido de cosas peores ¿o no? Incluso puedo volver a darte respiración de boca a boca. —El cobrizo respiró hondo, ya casi no tenía aire.

Enterró el rostro en el cabello de Bella y cerró fuertemente los ojos, tenía que hacer esto. Ésta también era una fantasía suya. Una de las pocas que no había podido cumplir, porque siempre corría el riesgo de hacer el ridículo al desmayarse. Bella tenía razón, no iba a pasarles nada… o eso quería creer.

.

.

.

Bella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, de verdad lo estaba haciendo. El hecho de que James quisiera adelantar el divorcio le ponía la piel de gallina con solo pensarlo. Tenía por tiempo un reloj de arena y ya estaba por consumirse. No le importaba verse extraña, lo que no sabía explicarse era por qué estaba tan preocupada por Edward, realmente quería sacarlo de ahí. Nunca le haría pasar por algo como esto, simplemente había olvidado el detalle de la claustrofobia.

—Salgamos de aquí, Edward. Podemos intentar esto en una habitación… —De pronto, el _clientucho_ deslizó sus grandes manos hasta sus nalgas, apretándoselas fuertemente.

—Ésta fantasía me pone mucho —susurró mordisqueándole el oído. Bella se estremeció, quería golpearlo por atrevido, pero no lo hizo—. Si algo no funcionara bien… ¿siempre podríamos ponernos un paracaídas, no?

—Por supuesto, confía en mí —jadeó—. Ahora… lamento lo de la cerveza, dígame ¿de qué manera puedo compensarlo? _Clientucho_ depravado —preguntó acalorada.

—Puede que haya una manera, pequeña azafata —murmuró contra sus labios al tiempo que desajustaba el botón en sus vaqueros.

Era curioso como su voz ronca, su cuerpo duro y tonificado, su aliento, sus ojos y la confianza que le estaba demostrando, la excitaron de forma ridícula. Su sexo se había humedecido y estaba lista para él. Edward la elevó con dificultad, el espacio era demasiado reducido, Bella podía ver cierto nerviosismo oculto detrás de esa mirada ardiente, o cuando sintió el temblor en sus largos dedos mientras que movía sus bragas hacia un lado.

—Mmm, ¿también te gusta esto no? —ronroneó contra su cuello, sus dedos introduciéndose poco a poco.

—S-Solo… —tragó saliva—, estoy tratando de compensar lo que hice, _clientucho_…

—Como complacencia te pediría una mamada, te lo juro que sí. Pero de momento estoy tratando de enfocarme en una sola cosa, hundirme dentro de ti. ¿Está bien eso para ti? —A Bella se le secó la boca, si no estuviera presionada entre su duro cuerpo y la pared, se habría dejado caer de rodillas. Era absurdo pero quería hacérsela si se pudiera, Edward le dio una sonora nalgada—. Te pregunté algo.

—S-Sí —gimió titubeante al tiempo que daba un respingo.

—Bien, porque no seré delicado.

—No quiero que lo seas… —respondió mientras Edward le elevaba una pierna, Bella buscó a tientas apoyo para darle mejor acceso.

—Quiero esto rápido, estoy nervioso, paranoico y muy, muy excitado.

—Por favor… —jadeó sin saber qué suplicaba. Que se callara, o que hiciera todo lo que estaba susurrando como pervertido.

Edward gruñó, y sin preliminares se hundió en ella de una profunda y dura estocada que la lanzó con fuerza hacia arriba, su espalda chocó ligeramente contra la pared, dándole apoyo mientras el cliente embestía sin clemencia. A Bella le agradó tanto sentirlo de nuevo sin material que los separase, también le alegró que no habían tenido que dar muchas explicaciones –al menos por el momento– sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quizás él ya había enterrado ese recuerdo o simplemente ni se acordaba. Ahora se la estaba cogiendo en la pequeña cabina de un baño, sabría Dios a cuántos metros de altura. Sus labios la tenían jadeando, sus acometidas le robaban gemidos…

—_Shh._ —Le apretó delicadamente un pecho para luego juguetear con el pulgar sobre su sensible pezón—. Tienes que guardar silencio, lagarto. Si nos encuentran, tendremos muchos problemas…

—Lo… siento —jadeó buscando desenfrenadamente con qué apoyarse para que no se escucharan los golpeteos que daba su espalda contra la pared. De pronto sintió su zapato mojado_—. ¡Mierda!_

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con su voz ronca y cargada de lujuria.

—C-Creo que me atoré.

—Te tengo _muy_ atorada —murmuró con una sonrisilla.

—Edward, esto es serio… _ahh_ —gimió cuando él se enterró de forma profunda—. ¡Deja de hacer eso! —contradijo al tiempo que lo golpeaba en el pecho. Él sonrió de forma torcida, la tenía inmóvil contra la pared. Sujetándola del cuello con una de sus grandes manos, lentamente desvió el pulgar hacia su boca, recorriéndole el labio inferior.

—Estoy por llegar, azafata, quiero que te vengas conmigo. —Sin imaginarlo, hundió el dedo en su boca. Ella abrió los ojos como platos, y cuando lo iba a morder… —Ni se te ocurra —advirtió—, chúpame. —Ella negó y lo mordisqueó ligeramente.

Edward le lanzó una mirada que nunca había visto, le catalogaría como la mirada _cinco._ La de dominante, la de señor, la de amo total. _Madre de todos los cielos_. Sin volver a protestar le succionó el dedo como había pedido. Después, sacó el dedo y lentamente le movió más las bragas para frotarle el clítoris. _¡Se iba a morir!_ Que todos los pasajeros del vuelo se alistaran, porque iba a soltar un grito de placer que avergonzaría a cualquiera. Como si Edward lo intuyera, llevó su boca hacia sus labios y los cubrió con un beso profundo. Le dio una profunda estocada al tiempo que comenzaba a correrse como si la vida se le fuera en ello, y sentir las sacudidas de su miembro dentro de ella le provocó un orgasmo tan demoledor que se mordió el labio hasta casi arrancárselo. Incluso unas lágrimas placenteras salieron a tropel de sus ojos mientras se desmoronaba torpemente contra él.

—Eso fue… —jadeó sosteniéndola.

—Tengo que… admitir que fue bueno —respondió ella de forma petulante. Había sido increíble. Él gruñó contra su hombro, aún estaba apoyándose en ella.

—Salgamos de aquí, lagarto. —Justo en eso llamaron a la puerta—. Un momento… Mierda, ¿cómo voy a sacarte de aquí? —examinó mirándola con algo de alarma.

—Edward…

—Estoy pensando, dame un segundo —pidió al tiempo que pellizcaba el puente de su nariz.

—Edward…

—Tendré que decirle que la palanca del baño no baja, así tendrá que esperar a entrar y podrás salir…

—Estoy atorada.

—Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, te sacaré de aquí.

—No, tú no comprendes. Realmente estoy atorada. ¡Oh Dios mío! —gimió aferrando los dedos a su camisa. Edward bajó la vista y vio con horror como esos impresionantes tacones se habían atorado en el pequeño espacio del escusado.

—_Mierda, Bella_…. ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora?... —preguntó el cobrizo al tiempo que su frente se perlaba ligeramente en sudor, sus ojos bailando con pánico.

—¡Vamos a morir! —gritó mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de terror, se aferró más a su camisa e hizo el intento desesperado por liberar su pie. Como Edward ni siquiera parpadeaba, dejó de jugar—. Es broma, Edward —se carcajeó—, te he tomado el pelo. ¡Por una vez lo he conseguido! Solo debo quitarme el zapato… pero me da mucho asco meter la mano en el agua… ¿Edward? —El cobrizo tenía los ojos en blanco mientras su gran cuerpo se desplomaba contra ella.

.

.

.

—Lo siento —susurró Bella por cuarta vez.

—Ya te dije que no voy a perdonarte —rechazó indignado.

—Edward, estaba bromeando, tú siempre lo haces conmigo.

—Pero no así —reprochó, ella se ruborizó mirando hacia el suelo—. Bella —se giró completamente sobre el asiento para mirarla—, nunca entiendes las bromas, ¿cómo voy a saber que finalmente te ha entrado lo chistosita a mitad de vuelo? —Se volvió hacia la ventana.

Venían en el taxi que los llevaría directo a Forks. El incidente en el avión solo provocó murmuraciones el resto del viaje, un embarazoso rescate que implicó dos hombres sacándolo desmayado del baño, al tiempo que miradas inquisidoras veían a Bella, quien sin duda lucia como recién follada. No la disculpó llegando a Seattle, no la disculpó en _Port Ángeles,_ pero tenía que disculparla antes de llegar a Forks, ¿qué diablos le diría a sus abuelos?

—Perdóname —rogó de nuevo al tiempo que se estremecía—, no me gusta que me hagas la ley del hielo, no me gusta estar seria, no me gustan los silencios incómodos...

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó mirando hacia sus pezones erguidos. Ella negó, era tan necia. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Ella sonrió acurrucándose en la ropa—. Pensándolo bien… —Edward sonrió, Bella definitivamente iba a pagar cara su osadía—, hay una forma de que te perdone.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Harás lo que sea?

—Sí

—¿Segura?

—¡Que sí! —gritó mirándolo con un poco de odio.

—Vas a fingir para mí. Frente a mis abuelos dirás que eres _mi-novia_ —manifestó con una sonrisa.

Bella lo miró largo rato sin decir una palabra. Tenía en su frente plasmada la palabra _incredulidad_, y Edward se preguntó qué respondería al final.

—No —susurró finalmente, el cobrizo rodó los ojos.

—Entonces será mejor que te regreses a Nueva York. No vas a llegar casa de mis abuelos diciéndoles que somos amigos sexuales, o peor aún, que me pagas por jugar contigo. —Bella se ruborizó a grados insospechados mientras lo pellizcaba—. _Auch_, además, por muy liberales que sean mis abuelos, no les va a parecer nada lo que estoy haciendo.

—Cállate asno, no digas tan alto las cosas…

—Ellos piensan que… —Edward se interrumpió, de pronto se sintió tonto confesándole a Bella la realidad.

—¿Qué piensan?

—Solo di sí o no.

—Si no me dices lo que piensan no voy a fingir ser tu novia. ¿Cómo voy a ser tu novia si no sé nada de ellos? —refutó, Edward suspiró.

—Piensan que doy clases de ciencias… en la universidad de Columbus de Nueva York.

Ni siquiera pudo mirar a la cara a Bella cuando confesó semejante atrocidad. Ella guardó silencio por un rato. Edward se preguntó si ya era lo bastante patética la situación o podía empeorar más.

—Bien, creo que puedo "fingir" un poco… y ¿dónde nos conocimos? —preguntó como si nada, Edward la miró desconcertado.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por qué mentí de ésta manera?

—Por supuesto que no, Edward. —Le sonrió cálidamente—. Eres… bueno, muy bueno en realidad. —Sujetó una de sus frías manos—. Si yo tuviera abuelos, les diría lo que fuera para tenerlos contentos. ¿Qué te parece si les decimos que doy clases de informática? Puedo decir que nos conocimos en la universidad…

—Y que tenemos un par de meses saliendo…

—Yo me acabo de mudar de Arizona…

Edward se sorprendió de lo rápido que formularon juntos un plan. De la forma en la que Bella no lo cuestionó nunca sobre sus mentiras, o peor aún, de cómo había accedido a todo. Además en el camino Bella le contó solo un poco de su problema con James. Naturalmente se enfureció pero se ahorró sus ácidos comentarios respecto a ese cabrón, no obstante tenía que conocer toda la verdad.

—Cuéntame de ti, así no diré algo fuera de lugar.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —cuestionó el cobrizo.

—¿Dónde están tus padres?

—Murieron hace muchos años —respondió tratando de fingir naturalidad. Su padre… a ese ni siquiera lo había visto en toda su vida. Para Edward, solo era un donador de esperma, nada más.

—Lo siento.

—En realidad solo recuerdo a mi madre. Carlisle y Esme han sido mis padres desde que recuerdo, te van a gustar.

—Se nota que los quieres.

—Sí. —Sonrió ante el solo recuerdo—. No hubiera podido tener mejores padres que ellos.

—Eres muy afortunado —confirmó la castaña con una sonrisa que contagió a Edward.

—Sí que lo soy.

Tan sólo una hora después el basto paisaje de Forks inundó todos sus sentidos. Los enormes árboles y la abundante vegetación rodeaban la carretera. Como siempre, una lluvia ligera cubría todo, dándole ese aire misterioso que tanto le gustaba. La húmeda neblina cubriendo parte del camino. Miró hacia Isabella, el paisaje le daba un tremendo contraste a su pálida piel, uno muy bonito. Su cabello todo enredado y esponjado, era sexy incluso cuando no quería serlo.

—¿En qué piensas? —curioseó Edward.

—Qué… verde es todo…

—Sí, casi siempre está lloviendo.

—¿Aquí hay lobos? —cuestionó temerosa acercándose un poco más a él.

—Algunos _Quileutes_ dicen que sí.

—Mierda, Edward —medio gimió—. ¿Qué son _quile_ esas cosas? ¿Y cómo que hay lobos? Tengo miedo… ¿es seguro? Cada vez entramos más y más en el bosque ¿dónde viven tus abuelos? ¿En una montaña? ¿Eras como la pobre Heidi? —Edward se soltó riendo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros.

—Siempre me ha gustado Forks, fue un gran cambio para mí vivir en Nueva York.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste? —susurró recostada contra su hombro.

—Pues… —el cobrizo suspiró—, la enfermedad de Esme se agravó y… bueno, yo era mesero en un pequeño restaurante. Con las propinas podía pagarme mis estudios, pero no me alcanzaba para ayudarlos con los gastos. Además, mi abuelo debe la hipoteca de la casa… amenazaron con desalojarlos y no podía permitir eso.

—Edward… —suspiró la castaña al tiempo que lo veía de una forma...

—Ni se te ocurra verme así —acusó enojado.

—No lo hago, sé a qué te refieres. He recibido miradas de lástima muchas veces. Primero… por mi _accidente_, luego por ser una esposa desesperada —susurró—, me han visto mal por el solo hecho de apellidarme _Swan,_ así que no, no te veré como no quiero que me vean.

Edward sonrió torcidamente al tiempo que la estrechaba un poquito más.

* * *

_**Hola nenas, pues Bella no dejo otra vez que Edward se fuera, es una acosadora de primera aunque a él parece no molestarle el hecho de que estén juntos otra vez. ¿Qué les pareció?**_

**Muchas gracias a**: Gatita Cullen, go4RK, Lizairy Cullen, naty nessie cullen, dana3e, RkStellaCubas TwilighterLove, andreiita crepuZ, Yexsii Granado, Anna Mariea F, Belle Paao, Cristal82, NBellaCullen, MIA-NMT-1989, chikgn, shalicia Cullen, jaZzDward, eli1901, zavarce75, Syreney, abys, wendycruzg, valu03 Por agregarme a favoritos y alertas

**_A mis cosplayers:_** **K****arol,** muchas gracias por tu comentario nena pues bueno ambos se dejaron llevar y estan tratando de no tocar mucho el tema, ¿tu que dices? **Izarys24**hola nena, mil gracias :) ¿te imaginabas esto? **evetwilight **hola como dices tu, sin James nada de esto hubiera sucedido, ¿que te parecio con lo que salio ahora? **susana vazquez,** pues bien James salió con un pretexto que como siempre puso a Bella como la mala, ella puede ser mejor cosplayer si tan solo se dejara llevar. **Pau** pues bien Edward medio quizo salir corriendo y se le prestó la oporunidad perfecta, lo que nunca pensó fue que Bella lo siguiera ¿qué crees que pase ahora en Forks? cada vez se comprometen más y más. Hola **Marchu**, esperemos que todo cambie pero para bien. **Janalez,** pues Bella insiste en su matrimonio con James y este ya esta muy desesperado, yo que ella ya no insistia. **Iku cSwan **nena lamento terminar el capi ahí pero donde quiera que lo termino no les parece jajaja pues James le salió con otra cosa, ¿sera cierto que por eso no fue? **Gatita Cullen** solo es cuestión de que Bella quiera para dejar salir su verdadero yo, ¿Cómo la viste ahora? **Rebbe** linda yo tampoco sé de donde saco la inspiración para escribir esto ni cuanto dure, te agradezco mucho como siempre las charlas y todas las veces que me has ayudado a seguir adelante ** Ara** nena, me he reido tanto con tu comentario como te ha atreves a leerlo tantas veces? Jajaja no tuvimos errores? Me encanta haber creado en ti un monstruo, te gusto este? **Brenda Swan** ¿Cómo viste a James? Ese tiene lo mismo de pretextos que de mentiroso, Jasper se fue a buscar a James y si volvió… con cosas que contarle a Alice, ya les dire mas adelante**. ****solecitopucheta** jajjaja no nena no se durmieron antes y James salió con otra mentira, ¿lo odias aún más? **patymdn**hola nena Alice definitivamente va hablar con Bella, no por que juzgue lo que hace si no mas bien por que no le conto y esta ofendida, Bella no olvidó el planton pero el fulano este ya le tenía preparada una sorpresa… muy fea.** Jo** linda, no salí con la típica de que se me olvidó lo de anoche pero aun no hablan de eso, si Bella necesita caerle mas seguido al despacho quizás encontraría algo. Gracias a ti por leer ;) **RkStellaCubas TwilighterLove** lo siento nena, jajaja bueno por aca lo continuación, te gusto? **suhaylc** gracias nena, fueron ellos dos y se dejaron llevar pero como siempre el amanecer trae nuevas perspectivas… **Gretchen CullenMasen** hola nena pues bien, bella esta en una situación donde ya las cosas necesitan aclararse sin embargo insiste en estar con James, y pronto comenzaré a hablar mas sobre la mama de Edward. **coki cullen** hola nena, pues James sigue con sus cosas ¿Cómo viste¡ le cambio las cosas a Bella y la puso como la mala otra vez. **freedom2604** no quería que vieran mis reacciones jajaja te pasas bueno nena, pues Bella esta tratando de cambiar y cada vez le queda menos tiempo. **Jupy** Bella estaba enojada con James pero como siempre le volteo las cosas. **Bella-Nympha**nuestra chica tiene un lado salvaje, pero esta oculto la mayor parte del tiempo, las alarmas saltaron en la cabeza de Edward y la enfermedad de Esme fue su salida perfecta sin embargo de nuevo están juntos. **MichelleGutierrez** Gracias nena, te gusto? **Princesitajane **como bien dices, Bella expone sus sentimientos cuando esta ebria fue así que busco a Edward la primera vez en cosplay, lo ideal sería que todo fuera para Edward pero todo esta por verse. **CindyLis** hola sabrosa pues yo tampoco podría hacerme la insensible con semejante hombre pero Bella si puede! Parece que después de todo se le da muy bien lo de actuar y fingir, esperemos que le vaya bien ahora que siguió a Edward a Forks. **Emily** linda extrañé tus rimas esta semana, ¿Cómo seguiste de tu enfermedad? Espero que todo bien, pues a ver que sale de estos dos por que ambos se niegan a aceptar las cosas y siguen jugando este juego raro esperando que ninguno de los dos pierda. **YessBarrios** me hubieras puesto que partes te gustaron mas tu no te apures, muchas gracias por las porras nena, que bueno que te guste : ) el encuentro salio de otra manera, pero siguen juntos.**DiAnA FeR** Muchas gracias a ti nena, pues aunque las cosas quizás den la impresión de que no han cambiado si lo han hecho ¿te gustó este? **joiitahlaloquii** hola nena muchas gracias, aun siguen dudando de sus sentimientos y aunque yo dudo que ya se amen al menos hay un avance. **Sarai **beta de mi alma y de mi corazón aunque en el grupo nos digan malvadas hacemos un excelente equipo, muchas gracias por todo! **kryztal331** nena pues bueno ambos se dejaron llevar y ahora Bella loquita que se fue detrás de Edward ¿te gusto? **caritofornasier** pues bueno Edward esta sintiendo otra cosa y eso le dio miedo pero Bella no le da tregua y se fue detrás de él a Forks, ¿Cómo ves? **Marai Solis** ¿cumpliste tus fantasias? Espero que si nena, pues bueno espero que te haya gustado el capi

**_Bueno muchísimas gracias a todas, a las que me reclaman actualización pero no dejan review –cofpichicof- no se crean nenas, el recibir un comentario es solo un plus que agradezco por algo que descubrí que amo hacer. Son muy lindas gracias! _**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos y la semana pasada subí un outtake de Emmett ;)  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Todavia en el último momento metiendo payasadas que betear, muchas gracias por todo nena!  
_**

* * *

_ —Edward… _—suspiró la castaña al tiempo que lo veía de una forma...

_—Ni se te ocurra verme así_ —acusó enojado.

_—No lo hago, sé a qué te refieres. He recibido miradas de lástima muchas veces. Primero… por mi accidente, luego por ser una esposa desesperada _—susurró—_, me han visto mal por el solo hecho de apellidarme Swan, así que no, no te veré como no quiero que me vean._

Edward sonrió torcidamente al tiempo que la estrechaba un poquito más.

* * *

**Si tu barco no viene a salvarte, nada hacia él para encontrarlo.**

**Jonathan Winters**

Apenas se bajaron del auto, el olor a tierra mojada y hierba inundó a Bella haciéndola estornudar.

Se estremeció al tiempo que se abrigaba un poco más con la chaqueta del cobrizo, su aroma rodeándola evitaba que se hundiera en una segura alergia. Suspirando, elevó la mirada ante la preciosa mansión frente a ellos. No podía creer que Edward hubiera vivido aquí toda la vida. No porque lo viera como pobre ni mucho menos, es que el hecho de imaginarlo creciendo en medio de la nada, rodeado de un precioso y abrumador bosque, no era algo que pudiera digerir con facilidad.

Edward siempre le había parecido un chico de ciudad, de lo más urbano que hubiera podido dar la humanidad. Y cómo no iba a pensar eso, si tenía el cabello desordenado y cobrizo apuntando hacia todos lados, la camiseta azul marcándose en su musculosa espalda, su rostro y cuerpo de modelo. Era bastante difícil imaginárselo como alguien común y corriente, siendo mesero en algún bar del pueblo. Edward se detuvo abruptamente haciendo que chocara contra su cuerpo por venir distraída.

—Tonto —gimió sobándose la frente.

—Es hora. —Edward le extendió la mano, sus ojos brillando de forma sugerente. Bella hizo un mohín negándose a tomarla—. Bella… aún puedes regresarte a Nueva York, ya sabes… casual. —Se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Bella desviara la vista hacia sus tonificados brazos.

Regresarse a Nueva York, donde James descubriría que no había cambiado nada, que ninguna fantasía le salía… sin duda le pediría el divorcio a la de ya. Refunfuñó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Edward, ignorando en todo momento la extraña corriente que la recorría de arriba abajo mientras se dejaba guiar hacia la entrada de la casa. Con cada paso sus nervios iban creciendo más y más. La preciosa mansión en tonos blancos, un poco descuidada pero impresionante, sin duda le dejaba mucho qué pensar. Tres pisos de altura, llena de grandes ventanales cubiertos por demasiada maleza y arbustos…

¿Cómo serían sus abuelos? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Y si no les caía bien? ¿Y si los juzgaban por vivir juntos? ¿Por qué mierda se sentía como si de verdad fuera a conocer a sus suegros?

—¿Te gusta? —indagó el cobrizo empujándola juguetonamente con el hombro. Sus ojos brillaban verdes, tan verdes como todo a su alrededor.

—Es… es impresionante, Edward —respondió sin saber realmente qué le impresionaba más, si sus ojos o el resto del paisaje.

—Seguramente estás acostumbrada. —Bella le hizo una mueca, el cobrizo rió entre dientes mientras tiraba de una improvisada coleta que ella se había hecho.

—¿¡Qué rayos piensas!? —gritó indignada.

Su cabello cayó espeso, tan esponjado como siempre. Aterrada, trató de recolocárselo pero no pudo, ya que Edward tocó el timbre, y tan solo unos segundos después una señora de lo más elegante les abrió la puerta.

—¿Esme? —inquirió Edward sonando visiblemente confundido y aturdido.

—¡Mi amor! —gritó la señora lanzándose a sus brazos con una agilidad tremenda para su edad… y su enfermedad—. Cuando tu abuelo me lo dijo, no me lo podía creer.

—Mamá, ¿cuándo saliste? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Lucia incrédulo mientras la sujetaba delicadamente por los hombros—. Estaba tan preocupado…

—Bueno… —la señora se ruborizó—, ya estoy bien.

—Me estás mintiendo —contradijo Edward entrecerrando los ojos, lanzándole otra de sus miradas, que catalogaría como la seis: la de _"a mí no me engañas"._

—Es que… la verdad… nunca me internaron… _mentimos_ para ver si venias.

Tanto Edward como Bella se quedaron con la boca abierta de par en par. ¿Era esto una broma? La dulce señora frente a ellos había mentido, se veía tan vulnerable, tan avergonzada, que Bella sin poder evitarlo soltó una risita. Edward la fulminó con la mirada, estaba furioso y tenía los puños apretados a los lados.

—Además, ¿de qué otra forma hubieras venido? —De pronto su mirada se desvió hacia Bella—. Cielo santo… perdóname cariño, por estar viendo a mi enojón no me percaté de tu presencia. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Bella Swan —susurró tendiéndole la mano, sus dedos ligeramente temblorosos—. La… la _novia_ de Edward.

La sonrisa de Esme se desvaneció, y en su lugar quedó una cara de desconcierto. Su mirada verde se volvió escrutadora. Bella se sintió desnuda ante semejante escaneo de pies a cabeza que le dio la señora, quien por cierto, ¿cuántos años tenía? Se veía bastante joven sin siquiera pasar de los 60. ¿Era su abuela? Esme se parecía mucho a Edward, con el cabello color caramelo que caía en delicadas ondas hasta sus pequeños hombros, su boca delgada y su sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquiera. Vestía como aquellas épocas de las películas de cine de mundo, además se notaba en su forma de ser, sus gestos refinados y educados.

—¿Su novia? —articuló ahora con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Abuela, ni creas que voy a perdonar ésta broma. Dejé todo por venir aquí para que ustedes dos…

—¡Oh, Bella!… —Esme solo tenía ojos para ella—. Eres preciosa… Pasen, por favor… —Se colgó a su brazo—. ¿Dónde se conocieron? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen saliendo?

—Abuela, abuela… —Edward rodeó a Bella posesivamente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella dio un respingo ante aquello, no estaba acostumbrada a muestras de afecto en público. Ni siquiera James la abrazaba de esa manera frente a sus padres—. Estás abrumándola.

—Lo siento —sonrió Esme de forma amable.

—¿Ahora sí me vas a explicar? —pidió un impaciente Edward.

—Con una taza de té, querido, pasemos al recibidor. Carlisle se muere por verte.

El interior era exageradamente grande, tan sorprendente que Bella se preguntó mientras caminaban, ¿cuántas habitaciones tendría? Las paredes de un inmaculado blanco se reflejaban en el suelo de madera brillante, le daban un aspecto conservador y pulcro. De las ventanas colgaban suaves cortinas de color marfil que dejaban ver la preciosa vista del bosque. Siguieron a Esme hasta un enorme salón, decorado con muebles antiguos que le daban un aspecto retro; hermosos cuadros de paisajes adornaban las paredes.

Al fondo, en otra habitación, un señor alto de cabello rubio estaba revisando a un niño pequeño que mecía sus pequeñas piernas de un lado al otro sentado en una camilla. Viéndolo bien, la habitación era algo así como un consultorio; Bella frunció el ceño, ¿acaso esto era un hospital?

—¿Carlisle sigue atendiendo personas? —consultó Bella a Edward, pero Esme se apresuró a responder.

—Sólo a veces, cariño, atiende a los chicos del pueblo, se lastiman seguido. —Sonrió con ternura. Edward le había dicho que era un médico retirado, por lo que solamente asintió.

Siguieron caminando hasta la cocina, la cual, como el resto de la casa, podía dejar boquiabierto incluso a Charlie, decorada en granito de color turquesa, haciendo el contraste perfecto con el paisaje afuera. ¿La familia de Edward tenía dinero? ¿Le habría mentido Emmett? Sintiéndose contrariada, tomó asiento en la barra mientras Esme preparaba un poco de té.

—¿Por qué mentiste, mamá? —cuestionó Edward, la castaña tiró de su mano haciendo un gesto negativo con la cabeza—. ¿Qué? Es la verdad, ¡me mintieron!

—Ya sé que te mintieron, no dejas de repetirlo. ¿Qué no ves que solo querían verte? —lo regañó.

—Había otras formas para verme —acusó molesto.

—Lo dudo, ¿tienes cinco años sin venir o no? —Edward solo rodó los ojos.

—¿Dónde conociste a ésta hermosura Ed? —interrumpió la señora.

—Bueno… —El _cosplayer_ la miró con una enorme sonrisa, como si estuviera realmente orgulloso de ella, haciendo que se ruborizara y extraños nudos se formaran en su estómago—. Nos conocimos en la universidad donde trabajo, ella es mi compañera. —Tiró de su mano obligándola a sentarse en su regazo—. ¿A que no te lo esperabas? —bromeó al tiempo que apoyaba la cara en el hombro de la castaña. Bella estaba roja hasta lo imposible, y por debajo de la barra lo pellizcó. Él le enterró los dedos en la cintura mientras un ligero siseo se le escapaba de los labios.

—No, no me lo esperaba —comentó una sonriente Esme, mientras colocaba dos tazas con té humeante frente a ellos—. Casi nunca nos hablas, mucho menos eres para contarle a ésta pobre vieja que ya te has enamorado.

Edward, quien estaba dando un sorbo a su té, comenzó a ahogarse. Bella sonrió de forma malvada antes de darle unos fuertes golpes en la espalda.

—Cuidado, _cariño…_ —expuso entre golpe y golpe.

—Gracias, bebé, ya estoy mejor —aseguró con la voz un poco ronca.

Bella de nuevo se ruborizó. Y es que en toda su vida James la había bautizado de muchas formas: _torpe, cabezota, descoordinada… Belly_… todas menos esa.

—¡Edward! —El señor rubio apareció aproximándose hacia ellos, Bella bajó de su regazo dejando que el cobrizo se fundiera en un abrazo con su abuelo.

—Qué forma de verme la cara, abuelo, no vuelvan a asustarme así —reprochó, pero aunque trató de sonar molesto, no pudo ocultar la nota de alegría en su tono.

—Una bromita no le hace daño a nadie, hijo, hace mucho que queríamos verte; te llamé, pero como siempre, eres un precipitado y… ¿quién eres tú, encanto? —De nuevo Bella estaba ruborizada.

¿Pues qué edad tenían sus abuelos? Carlisle, tan alto como Edward, la miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de experiencia y conocimiento, pero al menos no en la forma en que lo había hecho Esme. Su sonrisa bien pudiera servir para un comercial de pasta de dientes, y comprendió que definitivamente eran parientes de Edward. De pronto se preguntó cómo fueron sus papás. Tanta belleza reunida en un solo lugar la hizo sentirse pequeñita.

—Es Bella, _mi novia_. —De nueva cuenta, Edward tiró de su cintura para que parecieran la perfecta postal digna de una fotografía. No pudo evitar preguntarse, ¿por qué era necesaria una mentira así? Definitivamente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con esto.

—Ah… ya veo. Siempre te mantienen muy ocupado, ¿o no, hijo? —comentó el rubio de forma amable.

—La universidad es muy estricta —aclaró Bella—. Nos mantienen con planes de trabajo, por lo que casi nunca podemos salir…

.

.

.

Bella estaba fingiendo de lo mejor frente a sus abuelos, lo que lo hizo preguntarse si fingiría seguido frente a las personas.

Su sonrisa cálida y educada, toda su postura cambió a refinada y cohibida. Le recordó aquel día que lucía preciosa en el balcón, en casa de sus padres. Bella sin duda era una persona solitaria, y podía ver que a pesar de eso, tenía muy dominada la técnica de fingir que se encontraba bien, que nada pasaba. Como si frente a los demás levantara un escudo invisible que la protegía de las emociones, un escudo que Edward se acababa de dar cuenta había fracturado, porque con él jamás se portaba así.

Era tan transparente que Edward fácilmente podía leerle el pensamiento.

—¿Quieren pasar a la estancia? —preguntó Esme, en una charola llevaba un par de bocadillos.

—Estaría bien. —Edward tomó de nuevo su mano y entrelazó sus dedos, sonriendo al ver la cara de indignación que hacia la castaña.

—¿De quién es ese precioso piano? —Bella lo soltó para correr deliberadamente hacia él.

Edward contuvo el aliento, Bella podía ser tan torpe y quebrarlo… pero se asombró cuando llegó hasta ahí para deslizar la tapa con sumo cuidado.

—Es mío —contestó de forma orgullosa su abuelo—. ¿Tocas el piano, Bella?

—Un poquito —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué no nos tocas alguna melodía, _cariño_? —pidió Edward en plan de sabelotodo.

Era algo que sin duda no quería perderse. Bella aprensó su labio, el cobrizo pensó que le lanzaría una mirada envenenada, más nunca que se sentaría a tocar. Sus dedos, delicados y finos, comenzaron a revolotear como plumas suaves cayendo sobre las teclas. Un sonido burbujeante y cálido comenzó a llenar la habitación, tan melodioso, que Edward se encontró con la boca abierta.

De pronto lo inundaron imágenes de ella vestida únicamente con una camisa suya, haciendo que la temperatura en la habitación subiera algunos grados. La subiría sobre ese piano y la recostaría con delicadeza. Se imaginó envolviéndose la cintura con las suaves piernas de Bella, que lucirían pálidas con el contraste negro del instrumento, un rubor adorable cubriendo sus mejillas, su respiración agitada mientras se revolvía bajo su cuerpo, presa de la excitación. Sus ojos desbordando chocolate y lujuria… Sip, se la cogería sobre el piano tantas veces, que quizás tendría que comprarle otro a Carlisle…

Con una sonrisa, su abuela le dio una palmadita en el hombro, haciéndolo dar un respingo.

—Te ves asombrado, hijo, ¿no sabías que tocaba?

—Como veras… no, mamá. —_Mierda,_ tenía que reajustarse los vaqueros antes de poder ponerse de pie.

—Es preciosa, Bella… —susurró Esme, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas le dijeron a Edward que su abuela ya estaba recordando_… a Elizabeth._

—Sí que lo es —afirmó Carlisle mirando con admiración a la castaña.

Mientras la música seguía, Edward pensó que la chica sin duda era todo un estuche, una dulce e inocente niña. Refinada, remilgada y perfecta, la clase de hija que cualquier padre hubiera podido desear. Al cobrizo nunca le había importado su estatus social, sin embargo ahora podía ver la enorme diferencia entre ellos. Justo ahí, toda fina y educada, Bella le pareció tan lejana que se sintió… extremadamente insignificante.

Sacudió la cabeza, _no es como si fuéramos a estar juntos o algo, imbécil_.

Después de algunas melodías, comieron un par de bocadillos mientras platicaban con sus abuelos.

—Entonces, Edward apareció con el carísimo estetoscopio de Carlisle puesto en su pequeño cuello, incluso casi lo arrastraba entre los pies —contó Esme entre risas.

Bella soltó una carcajada mientras lo miraba llena de alegría. Él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma tensa. No le estaba gustando nada esto, no el hecho de que estuvieran rememorando todas las estupideces que hacía de niño, sino el hecho de que sus abuelos estuvieran haciéndose falsas ilusiones. Había pedido a Bella que fingiera ser su novia para no verse encerrado cuando lo cuestionaran sobre Lauren, en el momento le pareció buena idea, pero ahora… Bostezó fingiendo tener sueño, necesitaban salir de ahí cuanto antes.

—Deben estar cansados —murmuró Esme, tal y como Edward sabría que haría. Su abuela siempre estaba al pendiente de él—. Preparé tu habitación, cariño, no sabía que vendrías con compañía, sin embargo creo que los dos pueden dormir ahí…

—¿Juntos? —chilló Bella.

—Bueno… —su abuela sonrió contrariada—, si quieres… puedo prepararte otra habitación, pero quiero que sepas que no nos molesta si pasan la noche juntos… —aseguró con una sonrisa tranquilizadora mientras levantaba los platos, Carlisle recibió una llamada a su celular, por lo que se disculpó antes de salir de la habitación.

—Gracias, abuela. —Edward abrazó a una incrédula Bella por detrás, y le dio juguetonamente una embestida, le encantaba rebotar contra sus nalgas. Bella lo miró de forma furibunda, asustada buscó a Esme, pero ella no había visto nada—. Entonces dormiremos juntos.

—Edward, yo no… —se quejó la castaña al tiempo que giraba la cabeza para lanzarle otra mirada envenenada.

—No digas nada, amor… —Le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejándola desconcertada y ruborizada—. Por mis abuelos está bien, ¿ves? —Estaba adorando esto, molestarla y joderle la vida como ella siempre hacía en las fantasías.

—No creo que deberíamos…

—¡Oh vamos, Bella! —sonrió Carlisle, que había regresado del mini consultorio que tenía en la planta baja—. Elizabeth nos curó de espantos hace mucho. —Los brazos de Edward se tensaron ligeramente alrededor de la castaña—. Tuvo a Edward cuando tenía dieciséis. ¡Imagínate la sorpresa! —Bella abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Será mejor que vayamos —espetó Edward cortando la plática de su abuelo.

No era necesario que Bella supiera que Elizabeth fue una mamá joven, y que murió de forma trágica y misteriosa. Carlisle podría sacar a flote su intensa búsqueda, y _no gracias. ¿_Qué necesidad de envolver a Bella en temas escabrosos? La soltó, pero únicamente para tomarla de la mano y guiarla a su habitación. No, definitivamente hablar de Elizabeth era un tema oscuro, ya se había expuesto demasiado por el día de hoy.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, los recuerdos de él y Lauren se le vinieron como un montón de flashes. Su risa cantarina, sus profundos ojos azules destacando por su rubia cabellera… Una de las cosas malas de haber regresado a Forks era que el pasado parecía estar en cada rincón, echándole en cara que todo lo que quería estaba desapareciendo, o peor aún, que no había hecho en realidad nada. Cinco años perdidos en nada, la vida se le estaba yendo en estupideces.

—Mi habitación —informó casi de forma sepulcral.

Aquella era una pequeña replica de su cuarto en Nueva York, salvo que aquí había demasiadas ventanas, con una majestuosa vista hacia el bosque. Edward se aseguró que en su departamento hubiera lo mismo, extrañaba Forks cada maldito segundo, y cuando por la noche regresaba a casa, su habitación le recordaba que hacía esto porque amaba a sus abuelos. Por ellos haría todo.

De lado izquierdo estaba una pequeña cama matrimonial, decorada con un suave edredón en tonos oscuros y esponjadas almohadas. Al fondo, la colección impresionante de discos que había adquirido durante su adolescencia, seguían perfectamente bien acomodados. A Edward siempre le había gustado el orden. El que alguna vez fue su sofisticado equipo de música ya se veía un tanto obsoleto, la alfombra blanca como la espuma y su armario. Sonrió torcidamente, o Esme se mantenía aquí o simplemente había limpiado por su venida. Optó por lo primero.

—¿Cómo los ordenas? —preguntó Bella sacando un disco al azar.

—Primero por gusto… después por año… —comentó distraído, todo esto se sentía extraño.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —Isabella se acercó a él y tiernamente posó una mano sobre su tensa mandíbula. Contuvo el deseo de cerrar los ojos y restregarse como un jodido gato contra ella.

—No es nada —respondió con su mejor cara de póker, sin embargo Bella siguió mirándolo de esa forma intensa, parecía conocerle tanto, que aquello no le gustó. Se sentía como un libro abierto cuando estaba con ella.

—Mientes, ¿quién es Elizabeth? —Mierda, ahí estaba, _putos-ojos-traidores._

—Mi madre —respondió secamente.

—Oh, lo siento —susurró apenada.

—No lo sientas. ¿Qué te parece la habitación?

—Tu habitación es hermosa, tus abuelos encantadores. Siempre tuve miedo que fueras un violador en serie… pero ahora ya no lo creo —bromeó tratando de aligerar el extraño ambiente, lo había conseguido. Edward elevó una ceja.

—¿Segura? —ronroneó acercándose a ella. Bella se mantuvo firme, sin quitarle la mirada.

—Sí, ya no me inspiras tanto miedo, la verdad, _cariño. _—Sonrió de forma petulante—. De hecho, ya no me das miedo en lo absoluto.

Edward la miró con un gesto de incredulidad al tiempo que alzaba las dos cejas, dejó que su vista vagara descaradamente por su menuda figura, deteniéndose demasiado tiempo en cada parte; se veía demasiado sexy con su chaqueta puesta, sus pechos pequeños y deliciosos, sus caderas pronunciadas que soportaban todos y cada uno de sus embates, en la fina curva de su cuello. Cuando llegó a sus ojos, notó su visible incomodidad en su postura rígida.

—Creo que tengo hambre, si sabes de qué tipo, verdad… _¿Bella?_ —gruñó antes de arremeter contra ella.

Cayeron de forma torpe contra la cama, al tiempo que Bella soltaba un chillido de terror. Y a pesar que se aseguró en todo momento de no sujetarle las manos, no dejó de someterla mientras le hacía cosquillas hasta que Bella comenzó a toser.

—¿Qué era lo que decías? —preguntó entre risas.

—Que eres un puto violador. ¡Suéltame! —gritó histérica aun riéndose y retorciéndose debajo de él. El ondular de su cuerpo estaba despertándole partes que no deberían de despertarse.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento detuvo las cosquillas y sus manos comenzaron a acariciarle los costados deliberadamente. En un impulso igual de ridículo, se meció contra ella, sus sexos frotándose sobre la ropa les robó a ambos un gemido gustoso. Y cuando Bella jadeó sintiendo el cambio crecer entre ellos, el deseo por besarla hormigueó en sus labios. Bella desvió la mirada hacia su boca, probándole que ella deseaba lo mismo.

—¿Se puede? —La voz de su abuela sonó detrás de la puerta destruyendo la extraña situación en la que se encontraban. Edward soltó a la castaña, sin embargo la acomodó en su regazo.

—Claro, adelante mamá. —Bella lo miró enfurecida y algo aturdida, pero el cobrizo se limitó a sonreírle mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

—Lamento interrumpir, cielo… solo quería ver si mañana pudieras llevarme tú a la consulta. Aprovechando que están aquí… tu papá quiere ir a Seattle.

—¿A qué va tan lejos?

—Ya sabes… le dijeron sobre los avances de la investigación… —contó Esme encogiéndose de hombros, Edward de nuevo se tensó.

—Mañana te llevaré entonces.

.

.

.

—No puedo creer que cargaras con tu ropa de indigente —comentó Edward elevando una ceja en cuanto salió del baño.

—¿Qué esperabas? ¿Mi lencería de _la perla? _Esa la tengo guardada para cuando valga la pena —espetó de forma arrogante.

—Se te va a apolillar —contradijo Edward moviendo la mano con gesto airado. Bella le lanzó un cojín en la cara mientras él se reía—. Y… hablando de compromisos. —Edward se giró para verla, apoyándose sobre su codo—. ¿Qué te hizo buscarme como una acosadora? —Bella se ruborizó mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas contra la cama, de pronto mirar el techo le pareció muy interesante—. Bella… sigo esperando, prometiste contarme todo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir? —susurró.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la azafata? Fue muy bueno… —aseguró al tiempo que colaba una de sus grandes manos por dentro de su blusa. Bella sonrió mientras le daba un golpe en la mano.

—¿Sí te gustó? Pensé que después de lo que pasó lo habías odiado. —Se giró para mirar a Edward, quien tenía una sexy y torcida sonrisa—. Lamento echar a perder todo…

—Antes que me desmayara, fue grandioso, no estropeaste nada, ésta vez fue mi culpa. Te confieso que nunca había cogido en un cuarto tan pequeño, y eso me calentó de sobremanera. —Su voz fue un poco rasposa haciendo que Bella se revolviera sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. _Seguro es el cansancio._

—Bueno… pues yo te confieso que te seguí porque me debes días de entrenamiento y ya casi no me queda tiempo. ¿Qué te crees huyendo sin avisarme?

—Traté de avisarte, no es mi culpa que duermas como una roca —aseguró divertido, pero Bella sabía que estaba mintiendo. Bien pudo mandarle aunque sea un mensaje—. ¿Qué pasó entonces con James? —escupió con desdén. Bella frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que se portara de esa forma cuando hablaban de su marido.

—Está confundido —musitó mirando hacia la suave sobrecama.

—Eso me queda _muy_ claro, ¿qué te dijo ésta vez?

—Que no siente que yo quiera seguir con lo nuestro… bueno, porque no hemos tenido, tu sabes… _relaciones_. Entonces dice que yo… no lo quiero porque no se lo demuestro —contó, Edward soltó una carcajada por lo que lo miró con odio—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—Te está chantajeando, Bella, ¡por Dios! ¿Acaso retrocedió a la preparatoria? Esas estúpidas amenazas solo se las creería una niña. —Bella se ruborizó ante sus acusaciones.

—No me está chantajeando, tiene razón. ¿Qué no lo ves? Somos esposos, y yo no puedo pretender recuperarlo si no soy capaz de estar con él; por eso te seguí, porque necesito que tengamos más fantasías hasta que yo me vuelva una experta, o al menos pueda sostener una por completo —balbuceó—, si volvemos a lo mismo, estoy segura de que buscará eso que… _no fui capaz de cumplirle_ —susurró las últimas palabras.

—¿Y eso no habla mucho de él? —reiteró el cobrizo con voz dura.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—Solo digo que si te falló una vez, ¿quién te asegura que no lo volverá a hacer?

Bella mordió su labio. _Sí_, eso era algo a lo que le había dado vueltas y vueltas, incluso muchas veces pensó si sería capaz de volver a estar con él y pretender que no había pasado nada. ¿Pero entonces qué hacer? ¿Divorciarse? ¿Quedarse sin nada? ¿Perder al amor de su vida? _De ninguna-jodida-manera._

—Hablaré con él sobre eso, por supuesto —aseguró—, pero ahora esto se convirtió en algo de vida o muerte, ya no tengo tiempo.

Edward se le quedó mirando de forma indescifrable por un par de segundos eternos, Bella se sintió incluso intimidada por aquella mirada. ¿Estaría pensando que era una estúpida? ¿Una mujer desesperada? ¿O quizás una loca? Sin embargo, sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse segundo a segundo, la atmósfera cargándose de otra forma, una que ya se le estaba haciendo familiar, haciéndola tragar saliva duramente.

—¿Estás preparada entonces? —preguntó en tono ronco al tiempo que tiraba de su cintura pegándola completamente a él.

—Esto… ¿ya? —balbuceó, sus manos recorriendo la curva de su cintura la tenían literalmente hiperventilando.

—¿No quieres comenzar ahora? —Sonrió mientras inclinaba despacio la cabeza hasta rozar la piel de su cuello con sus labios.

—N-No lo sé —tartamudeó al tiempo que la recorría ridículamente un hormigueo expectante—. ¿No quisieras mejor mañana?

—Siendo así, que descanses… —susurró Edward liberándola, para luego darle la espalda.

Su comportamiento voluble y frío la descolocó un poco y se sintió ridículamente vacía, quería que la abrazara como siempre. De alguna forma se estaba acostumbrando a esos brazos rodeándola por las noches de forma protectora y… _¿qué diablos le estaba pasando?_ Tuvo que conformarse con girarse también y abrazar una almohada.

.

.

.

—Bella no es una persona mañanera, mamá.

La voz profunda de Edward se coló a la distancia por la pesada bruma del sueño que aún la envolvía. Bella abrió los ojos y bostezó de forma soñolienta al tiempo que se estiraba cual gato. Luego parpadeó confundida, afuera aún seguía lloviznando, por lo que el sol nunca salió y ya eran las diez de la mañana… _¡Mierda!_

Apurada, se sujetó el cabello en una improvisada trenza y bajó corriendo por las escaleras, derrapó al dar vuelta hacia el comedor, y por poco tira un precioso jarrón que alcanzó de forma magistral a sostener en el último segundo. Volvió a alisarse la ropa y entró a la cocina.

—Lo siento —susurró cohibida. Esme le regaló una sonrisa al igual que Carlisle.

Edward, por el contrario, no la miró; se veía impresionante con tan solo los pantalones de deporte puestos y descalzo, enseguida de la barra de la cocina, al no llevar camiseta podía ver su tonificada espalda, así como el ondular de sus brazos mientras batía alguna especie de mezcla extraña; su cabello húmedo, y de pronto todo el aire abandonó los pulmones de la castaña.

Bella retrocedió unos años, a una cálida mañana de abril.

—_Te estoy haciendo el desayuno, Belly durmiente._

_Ella había bajado a preparar algo cuando se lo encontró en la cocina. James se veía todo guapo y seductor tan solo con sus vaqueros, mientras le preparaba la comida, su sonrisa era radiante. _

—_¿Estás teniendo problemas? —canturreó llegando a su lado, él estaba cubierto de harina y se le había quemado ya el tocino, por lo que una capa de humo estaba rodeándolo. _

—_Un poquito, ¿no me quieres ayudar? —preguntó con voz dulce. _

_No importaba el desastre, Bella lo abrazó ensuciándose junto con él. Sabía que no sería capaz de cambiar nada de ese momento y que querría volver aquí, a sus brazos, una y otra vez… _

—Le estaba diciendo a mis abuelos que eres una floja —comentó socarronamente el cobrizo, Bella aterrizó de golpe y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza, porque se sentía aun flotando.

—Gracias por hablarles tan bien de mí, Edward —refunfuño mientras entraba a la cocina, su mente sacudida por semejante recuerdo la hacía sentirse rara.

—En realidad, Ed siempre se levanta temprano, de niño iba a molestarnos a mí y a su abuelo para que le hiciéramos _hot cakes_ —comentó Esme.

—Ahora yo soy él que les hace el desayuno —dijo Edward vertiendo la mezcla en un plato hondo.

—¿Y qué vas hacer? —preguntó la castaña de forma curiosa.

—_Empanadas_ —dijo al tiempo que se chupaba la mezcla de los dedos, sus ojos verdes oscureciéndose segundo a segundo.

Bella cayó diez metros, incluso se tambaleó en la silla. _Santo Jesucristo vencedor_, ¿por qué Edward tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Por qué tenía verla de esa manera? Como si estuviera famélico, como un depravado… ¡Peor aún! ¿Por qué mierda su cuerpo ya estaba respondiendo a él? Juntó las piernas nerviosamente, y la fricción solo le mandó una descarga erótica de placer que la hizo ruborizarse.

—¡También las mías!—canturreó Carlisle haciéndola dar un respingo.

—Ya verás que bien me quedan, abuelo, las de _fresa son mis favoritas_ —aseguró mirándola de tal forma que le puso la carne de gallina.

Después del bochornoso desayuno, se dispusieron a alistarse. Y luego, se puso nerviosa cuando Edward puso el pestillo en la puerta.

—Necesito que uses esto —dijo el cobrizo al tiempo que se acercaba hacia una maleta y sacaba… unas bragas.

—Escúchame bien, fetichista del mal —repuso indignada—, no voy a usar eso.

—No es un fetiche, es un estimulador integrado en las bragas… _te va a gustar_ —ronroneó al tiempo que elevaba una ceja.

—Ya las odio, además ¿puedo saber por qué mierda cargaste con eso?

—No cargué con esto, las compré hoy tempano. Ahora póntelas, no tardes, Esme nos estará esperando para ir a la clínica, te espero en la cochera.

Cerró la puerta dejándola ahí a mitad de la habitación con la boca abierta. Como Bella jamás había usado uno de esos artefactos mágicos, no le importó ponérselas para complacer al depravado. Las bragas sin duda eran tan extrañas, de color azul metálico, el material se asemejaba al cuero. Obviamente lo que tenían en el centro era algo que no estaba segura de cómo manejar… Sin duda el retorcido era un fetichista, aunque dijera que no. Respiró hondo mientras se las ponía… pero… _Puto Edward._

¿Cuándo iba a entender que ella no era talla niña? Resoplando, logró que aquello subiera por sus piernas, y bufó cuando su pancita cervecera apareció en todo su esplendor. Solo había una manera de ocultarla, indignada y resoplando, logró acomodarse finalmente los vaqueros.

—¡Estoy envejeciendo aquí! —gritó el depravado del otro lado de la puerta.

—¡Sólo unos segundos! No seas desesperado. James ya sabe todo lo que tardo alistándome, nunca se queja. —Abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—Pues quizás ese sea un motivo de los que tiene para divorciarse —comentó de forma sarcástica.

El cobrizo se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, la camisa de cuello alto negra le oscurecía los ojos, los vaqueros marcando sus piernas al tener uno de sus pies cruzados frente al otro. Quizás podía ser muy cansino que un hombre –que más bien parecía modelo– te estuviera viendo mientras te alistas, pero no para Bella. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada, así que el tonto de Edward tenía que aguantarse.

Había amanecido demasiado fresco por culpa de la lluvia, por lo que se puso un bonito y abrigador suéter en color naranja y unos vaqueros azules ajustados, que le hundían aún más el "estimulador". Aquello ya no le estaba pareciendo tan buena idea.

—Me siento violada —maldijo mirándolo con odio.

—¿Ese sweater te lo heredaron? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso de sus quejas.

—¿Q-Qué tiene de malo? —inquirió mirándolo por todos los ángulos.

—_Cariño _—dijo sonriendo—, ¿ves por qué te digo que ni mi abuela usaría eso?

—No estoy tratando de agradarte —contradijo molesta y dolida a la vez—. Además, quiero quitarme éstas bragas sin chiste, me están lastimando, ¿no me escuchaste?

—El chiste viene cuando las encienda. —Sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, el tono en su voz, bajo y oscuro, la hizo estremecer.

—¿Encender?

—Así —reconoció de forma socarrona mientras pulsaba un botón. Las bragas del demonio cobraron vida propia moviéndose en círculos… _¡allí!_

—Oh… —jadeó abrumada.

—Está en el nivel uno, _cariño_, vamos, se nos hará tarde.

Bella no quería pensar en el nivel uno, tampoco quería pensar en que el aparato de mierda la estaba haciendo sudar, mucho menos en que seguramente estaba caminando raro. Afuera, observó cómo la hierba se había esfumado, por lo que frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién limpió? —inquirió buscando al personal de limpieza.

—Hay algunos que sí se levantan temprano.

—¿Tú solo limpiaste todo?

—Por supuesto, mis abuelos parecían vivir en una jungla… aún me falta toda la parte de atrás, mañana a primera hora lo haré. —Bella sonrió, era muy tierno y amable de su parte que hubiera hecho eso. Se notaba que amaba a sus abuelos.

Un jadeo abandonó sus labios cuando aquella prenda del demonio aumentó repentinamente su intensidad.

—_Nivel-dos_ —anunció sonriendo seductoramente. Sin duda no era tierno, no era amable. Era el hijo de satanás adoptado por unos dulces abuelitos.

—¿P-Por qué mierda me estás haciendo esto? —gimió cerrando los ojos, sosteniéndose con torpeza contra la pared.

—Porque tú dijiste que necesitas estar lista cuanto antes, ¿no? Podrás usar esto cuando James _no_ te excite.

—¡Ah, mira! Qué gracioso, denle un premio. —Elevó los brazos al cielo en tono burlón, lo estaba odiando sin duda.

—No me ofendas, _cariño. _—La miró amenazadoramente—. Recuerda quién tiene el control aquí —confirmó mientras elevaba la mano, mostrándole el pequeño aparato.

Indignada, apresuró el paso hacia la cochera, donde de pronto frente a ellos, apareció una preciosa Chevrolet clásica, de un color que alguna vez fue naranja. La chica se olvidó de todo, incluyendo el frío intenso o el aparatito del demonio, corrió directamente al asiento del piloto.

—¿Me dejaras manejar? ¿Sí, sí, sí? —rogaba dando brinquitos.

—No, y hazte a un lado. —Edward trató de abrir la puerta para subirse, pero Bella no lo dejó, por lo que estuvieron forcejeando—. Bella, ¿quieres quitarte?

—No.

En un movimiento rápido, Edward rodeó la pick up y se subió por el otro lado, Bella bufó, pero cuando resignada se iba a subir por el lado del copiloto, vio que Edward no podía prender la Chevrolet.

—Abre el cofre —intervino la castaña de forma arrogante—. Si logro que arranque, yo manejo.

—Lo dudo.

—Ya veremos…

Al cobrizo no le quedó más remedio que abrir el cofre y observar en silencio cómo ella ajustaba unas mangueras y limpiaba los postes de la batería. Estaba inclinada hacia adelante y tan concentrada, que no pudo evitar gritar cuando las grandes manos del cobrizo la tomaron por la cintura, y todo su enorme cuerpo se pegó completamente a ella.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —balbuceó torpemente al tiempo que se enderezaba.

Maldita sea, el aparatito haciendo su trabajo, combinado con el olor de Edward, la hicieron derretirse. Perdiendo fuerzas, se recostó contra su duro pecho. Era estúpido, sí, pero no pudo evitar elevar el rostro en busca de sus suaves labios. Edward la miró, sus ojos vacilando durante segundos, segundos que la pusieron nerviosa. Él suspiró acercándose a su boca para borrar inmediatamente cualquier duda cuando le respondió el beso, con tanto ardor que de pronto se encontró contoneándose contra él.

Solo unos instantes después, él se separó riéndose entre dientes.

—Si supiera que estamos solos —ronroneó al tiempo que le mordisqueaba el oído—, si tan solo supiera que mi abuelo no vendrá a intentar ayudarnos en menos de dos minutos… te follaría contra el capo de mi coche, sin duda te toca cumplirme mis fantasías.

—¿Esa es otra de tus fantasías? —preguntó girándose contra él, se sentía tan acalorada...

Edward solo asintió antes de separarse abruptamente, dejándola con una sensación de vacío tan abrumadora, que hasta se tambaleó hacia atrás.

—¿Ocurre algo chicos? —¡Diablos!, el _cosplayer_ tenía razón. Carlisle apareció de la nada.

—La pick up no quiere encender y… bueno, Bella la está revisando —anunció el cobrizo atrayéndola ligeramente por la cintura. Su nariz paseándose por la curvatura de su cuello estuvo a punto de hacerla gemir, _mierda, _estaba tan sensible por culpa del aparatito del diablo.

Ahorcaría a Edward, le daría con el control en la cabeza… Carlisle los miró con una tierna sonrisa, Bella se sintió mal por el pobre señor. Se recordó mentalmente preguntarle a Edward por qué diablos seguían fingiendo.

—Creo que estaban un poco sucios los postes de la batería. ¿Podrías encenderla de nuevo, Edward?...

Aún con una sonrisilla de suficiencia, Bella se despidió de un atónito Carlisle con la mano. Había logrado encender la camioneta, y ahora iba conduciendo esa preciosidad, mientras Edward iba sujetándose con fuerza del tablero como si fueran a chocar. Esme iba en medio de los dos con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Ya deja de hacer eso, Edward —se quejó Bella, refiriéndose a dos cosas.

—No.

—Te v-voy a dar un motivo para que te asustes —aseguró con voz entrecortada.

—Ya estoy bastante asustado, no necesitas hacer nada —afirmó en su misma ridícula postura—. En cambio… yo sí puedo hacer algo que te robe hasta _el aliento._ —Dijo en voz baja. Bella se estremeció, el vibrador la estaba matando, por lo que tratando de concentrarse prendió el radio en busca de una estación, pero nada se escuchaba bien.

—Lo que debes hacer es comprar otro estéreo.

—Me gusta el que tengo.

—Quizás unos faros…

—Deja de quejarte de mí camioneta o mejor manejaré yo.

—Edward Cullen —lo reprendió Esme—, no quiero que le estés hablando así a Bella.

—Mamá, ella comenzó todo, es muy mala conmigo —aseguró con un fingido tono de horror, Bella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No… le creas nada, Esme —gimió entrecortado.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó Esme de pronto.

—¿Qué sonido, mamá?

—Es como… —se quedó en silencio—, como un zumbido ¿qué no lo escuchan?

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y lo único que se escuchó fue el zumbido de las putas bragas violadoras. Bella se ruborizó a grados insospechados y Edward comenzó a toser como siempre tratando de disimular sus carcajadas.

—¿No será tu celular, Bella?

—N-no lo sé…

—Por aquí… —Esme tocó su pierna—, vibra por aquí…

—Mamá, deja a Bella, no puede contestar —regañó Edward con una enorme sonrisa—. ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? Luces muy acalorada.

_Mierda._ Bella respiró hondo. El cabrón había venido jugando con el control una y otra vez. Bella estuvo a nada de gritar, se pasó dos altos y una vez frenó en seco. Podría jurar que se había sacado sangre de tanto morderse el labio en su intento de contenerse._ Iba-a-matarlo._

—A veces tu… hijo me saca de quicio, Esme —comentó Bella entre dientes.

Tenía calor, mucho calor. Bajó la ventana y el aire fresco la calmó solo un poco, a su lado Esme se estremeció, por lo que de la nada, el aparato del diablo dejó de moverse. Edward lo había apagado.

—Lo sé, nena, Edward a veces es muy malcriado. ¿Estás mejor ahora? Te ves muy roja.

—Ahora estoy mejor —repitió mientras deseaba que sus ojos fueran láser para fulminar a Edward—. ¿Qué es lo que van hacerte, Esme? —Trató de calmarse mientras subía la ventana.

—Hemodiálisis.

—¿Tienes problemas en los riñones? —interrogó Bella.

—Sí… estamos en espera de un donante, de momento no es tan necesario…

—Sí lo es —gruñó Edward—, pero ya te dije que no batallaremos más, te donaré un riñón y fin de la discusión.

—No vas a donarme nada, corazón, ya te lo dije.

Bella se quedó aturdida y trató de concentrarse en la carretera, no se imaginaba el problema de Esme, y tampoco se imaginaba que Edward se ofreciera como voluntario. De solo imaginarse por lo que estaba pasando Esme, o la preocupación del cobrizo, se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. A muchas personas –incluyéndola a ella– no les gustaban las operaciones, y donar un órgano de vital importancia no era cosa de todos los días.

.

.

.

—¿Les gustaría acompañarnos en la noche al baile anual? —preguntó Esme después de un rato de tenso silencio.

—¿Siguen haciendo esos bailes? —farfulló Edward rodando los ojos.

—Por supuesto, cariño, tu abuelo y yo iremos, claro está.

—¿Baile? ¿De qué? —curioseó Bella mientras se estacionaba afuera del hospital.

—Se celebra en el parque _Nacional Olympic_, ¿le cuentas tú, cielo? Nos vemos en dos horas.

Esme se bajó de la Chevrolet y se despidió con una sonrisa. Diablos, ¿para qué mencionar ese estúpido baile? Su abuela le estaba poniendo las cosas muy difíciles.

—¿Por qué celebran un baile? —Bella se movió hacia un lado para que él pudiera tomar el volante.

—Es una tradición ridícula del pueblo, es una especie de día de San Valentín en pleno Septiembre.

—Qué raros —murmuró.

—Bastante, no tenemos que ir si no quieres —se encogió de hombros—, le diré a mi abuela que veníamos muy cansados del viaje o algo.

Bella guardó silencio por lo que a Edward le pareció una eternidad. Sin duda un baile de ese tipo querría bailarlo con su esposo o algo. Esto se estaba saliendo de control, tenía que hacer que Bella regresara a Nueva York cuanto antes…

—¿A dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó la castaña, su vista clavada en el paisaje.

—Estaba pensando que podemos hacer una fantasía, aprovechando que Esme está en consulta y Carlisle en Seattle, ¿te parece? —Bella se ruborizó mientras asentía.

—Quiero quitarme esto cuanto antes, no puedo creer que me atormentaras así, ¡frente a tu abuelita! fue demasiado Edward, ¡apágalo de una puta vez! —chilló cuando Edward lo encendió de nuevo.

—Nop, quiero que estés lista para cuando lleguemos.

—C-Creo que… —jadeó al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente los ojos—, estoy _muy_ lista.

—¿Quieres que te folle a mitad de la carretera? —sonsacó tratando de sonar arrogante, pero su voz ronca y cargada de excitación lo delató terriblemente.

—Sí, por favor —medio gimió, medio jadeó.

Edward se quedó de piedra. _Puta madre_. Quería detenerse y follársela como un salvaje. Solamente Bella podía ponerlo a cien por hora y no era algo bueno, el aroma dulzón de su excitación lo estaba volviendo loco mientras aceleraba para llegar a la casa. Agradeció en el alma que el horroroso suéter cubriera su delicada piel, o si no se habría convertido en un salvaje ahí mismo.

—La fantasía es fácil, Bella —habló como si hubiera tragado tierra—. Seré doctor y tú mi paciente. ¿Viste en donde estaba el consultorio de Carlisle, no?

—S-Sí.

—Bien, solo llegarás y tocarás la puerta como un paciente normal. Te espero ahí en diez minutos.

—¿No bragas? —preguntó Bella, su rostro ruborizado y sus mejillas encendidas.

—Esta vez irás justo como vienes vestida.

Edward llegó casi resbalándose por las prisas al consultorio de su abuelo. Se aseguró de retirar todo el material delicado de la repisa, así como de despejar cualquier papel que Bella pudiera echar a perder. A los pocos minutos escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

—¿Por qué te encerra…? —la chica se interrumpió al verlo vestido.

Edward se había puesto una bata blanca de su abuelo, además, el uniforme que llevaba abajo era de color verde acuoso. Se había peinado todo el cabello hacia atrás, unas gafas también de su abuelo y un estetoscopio rodeaba su cuello.

—Adelante, señorita Swan, llega tarde —saludó con voz educada. Bella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada—. ¿Cómo sigue del asma? —preguntó sin mirarla mientras tomaba asiento.

—Ehh… mejor —balbuceó confundida.

Edward suspiró. A Bella le costaba siempre entrar en un personaje, era muy tímida al principio, aunque en la cama comenzaba a desinhibirse mucho mejor. Claro, aún era reservada, aún procuraba no gemir, todavía se empeñaba en cubrirse, y qué decir de las cosas raras con las que salía en cada fantasía, pero ya llevaban muchos avances.

—Pensé que ésta vez estaba aquí para hacerse un _Papanicolaou_ —murmuró encaminándola hacia su personaje.

—¡Oh no! No lo creo —aseguró ruborizada. Edward le lanzó una mirada asesina al tiempo que subía de nivel en el control.

—Sí lo creo, ¿qué tal se siente? ¿No presenta molestias? —preguntó de forma socarrona, ella lo miró de forma turbia.

—U-Un poco de molestias —jadeó—, _doctor._

El cobrizo por primera vez en años tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de autocontrol que poseía para no soltar una carcajada y arruinar el papel de médico. Bella se veía adorable en toda su furia, con el rostro enrojecido y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Decidió no hacerla enojar más y bajó la intensidad que había puesto en el control mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

—Por supuesto, la revisaremos primero de _ese_ malestar —aclaró en forma seductora poniéndose de pie y guiándola—, adelante, tome asiento.

Titubeando, Isabella miró la habitación. Edward había colocado una silla de dentista que su abuelo poseía, justo en el centro. Realmente esperaba que la silla aguantara lo que pensaba hacer sobre ella, o tendría que comprarle inmediatamente una nueva a Carlisle. A un lado, había colocado un pequeño compartimiento en forma de mesita, para poner los instrumentos que sin duda no eran de un médico.

—¿Desde cuándo presenta los malestares? —examinó acercándose a ella. Viéndola sin duda como un depredador listo para comerse a su presa.

* * *

**Bueno nenas, ¿qué les pareció? Esperemos que doctor Cullen encuentre la enfermedad de Bella-... y que tenga cura, jeje. En cuanto a Edward bueno pues esta mintiendo demasiado y esperemos no se le salga de control la situación que esta fingiendo con Bella en casa de sus abuelos. ¿Ustedes que dicen, ya quieren ver a Lauren?**

**_Gracias a_**: kimjim, patrinix, May Cullen M, shalicia Cullen, supattinsondecullen, kami cullen castillo, isabellarobledo, loneliness94, Amanda Cullen Salvatore, Julie Haviva, dhamareff, madeki, theparadise, Suu Cullen, MimiCullenSwan,**_ por agregarme a favoritos y a alertas, bienvenidas._**

**A mis cosplayers: Jachu Cullen **Muchas gracias nena, por aquí ando apurandome con la actu ¿te gustó? **LuzDeLunaLestrange **hola nena, lo bueno de todo esto es que estás de regreso ¿me explicas por qué rojito? Jajaja me perdí, mil gracias por tus palabras y ya sabes que para acosadoras yop. **Cris Pattinson. Cullen** Muchisimas gracias nena que linda, te gusto este capi? **Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore** aww muchísimas gracias linda ¿leiste todo en un día? Que barbára Espero te siga gustando. Pau! Pues en este capi Bella tiene que fingir ante la familia de Edward y sin duda cada vez se mete más en su corazón ¿Cómo los viste? **Izarys24 **muchisimas gracias nena por tus palabras ¿Cómo viste a los chicos? Yo creo que inconscientemente se están acercando cada vez más. **Syreney **hola nena, creo que Bella en su locura saca de quicio y saca risas a todos, espero que te siga gustando. **Emily **pues a Bella la puso a temblar pero Edward, ya sabes que es un pervertido del mal que no le importa venir con su propia mamá y jugando con Bella, ;) espero te haya gustado. **Ara **hola nena yo también creo que el pretexto de seguir a James va mas alla de lo que Bella quiere aceptar, Edward por su lado es muy tierno con sus abuelos pero es un cabrón en cuanto a sexualidad se refiere ;) ** .castillo **hola hola, de nuevo muchas gracias por tus palabras Edward no es perfecto, solo guapo y condenadamente irresistible pero está tratando de tomar las riendas de su vida, ¿Cómo viste el capi? Te gusto? **Any mary cullen **Muchas gracias linda, la aparición de Lauren ya es inminente. **coki cullen**A estos dos les falta abrir los ojos, creo que un poquito más a ella que a él, ambos se complementan lo que uno tiene miedo el otro no y viceversa ¿te gustó el capi? **Patymdn **Bella definitivamente necesita sacar a flote a su verdadero yo y dejar de ser timida, cosa que con Edward ya no es… tanto. Entre los dos pueden lograr grandes cosas, muchas gracias a ti por leerme. **Evetwilight **gracias nena, estos dos tienen mucho que descubrir juntos para darse cuenta si realmente están ligados o confundidos. Lauren esta por venir ya veremos que despierta en Edward. Hola **Janalez ** muchas gracias nena, ¿Cómo los viste en este capi? **Solecitopucheta **Edward esta cediendo primero que Bella pero Lauren esta por llegar, ¿crees que remueva algo en él? **Iku cSwan **James puede llegar a ser mas cretino todavía, pero es Bella la que ya debe despertar y dejar de creerle esas infantiladas, luego como dices Bella realmente esta confundida pero no quiere aceptarlo esa es la clave. Gracias por tus palabras! **Guest,** no dejaste tu nombre! Muchas gracias por tomar una historia a medias, a mi me pasa lo mismo soy una desesperada y dejo las historias para cuando ya hay muchos capis, gracias por hacer la excepción y no te preocupes haré lo que esta en mi mano para actualizar seguido : ) un gusto leerte. **Jesk **¿Cómo los viste en este capi? Aunque no lo acepten ambos están creciendo dentro de este juego. **Marchu **mil gracias por tus palabras, Bella como siempre haciendo locuras pero ya se controla más, ¿lo notas? **kryztal331 **nena, en el grupo deje un outtake de Emmett para disculparme por la espera, ojala también haya sido de su agrado ¿Qué te parecio este capi? **PichiFantasma, **te juro que si leo esto seguido parece que estoy diciendo otra cosa jaja, bueno siempre respondo también por MP pero como eres un fantasma me haras hacerlo por aquí, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, por todo el apoyo por la amistad que se va formando entre todas nosotras gracias a tan simplona historia, tus palabras en verdad que casi me hacen llorar no recuerdo haber sentido tan bonito al leer un review así. Sarai realmente es mi mano derecha en esto, me ubica cuando me quiero volver loca o cuando me atoró –sin albur- con la historia, realmente es maravilloso encontrar personas como ustedes, gracias otra vez. **shalicia Cullen **Hola nena, gracias ¿qué te pareció este capi? **vane cullen swant ** hola nena como siempre un gusto leerte, gracias por todo! **Gatita Cullen **pues bien, hasta ahorita ambos tratando lucir como que nada pasa pero ¿tu que dices? **May Cullen M **Gracias nena por tus palabras y por leer tan rápido la historia, Esme aun esta poquito recelosa respecto a Bella pero siempre quiere lo mejor para Ed, ¿Cómo viste? **Tiuchis **hola nena como siempre un gusto saludarte, ¿Cómo va todo? Pues bien, Edward la ha presentado como su novia frente a sus abuelos ¿Qué te pareció? **Princesitajane **Bella cuando se propone algo lo logra, si algo tiene es que es muy testaruda, esta dispuesta más que nunca a no echar a perder las cosas ¿crees que lo consiga en esta fantasia? **Suhaylc **hola hola pues bien Bella esta tratando de cambiar, a mi punto de vista ahora no es tan quejona como al principio ¿Cómo la viste? **Gretchen CullenMasen **Pues bien, Bella pronto estará a prueba con sus sentimientos reales, por lo pronto tiene una fantasía que cumplir y esperemos que no la arruine. **DiAnA FeR **Hola nena, Bella esta tratando con otro lado de Edward que no había conocido, ¿crees que eso la ayude a abrir los ojos? **Brenda Swan **nena como siempre un gusto leerte, en este capi se que anhelabas ver a Lauren pero Oh sorpresa… aun no jaja ¿Qué te pareció? **Edu **muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, por las charlas por todo ya sabes que te aprecio mucho ya sabes que casi ni me gusta el drama y la verdad no se que vaya a pasar cuando se den cuenta de que quizás si se quieren jajaja, una vez mas gracias por todo.** freedom2604 **siempre que leo tus comentarios me río un monton te imaginé corriendo en círculos para que te digo que no, en este capi medio respondo a tu pregunta con lo que se viene en Forks, ¿te va gustando? **dark Arizona **hola nena, gracias no sabia que mi fic fuera adictivo :3 eso me hace muy feliz, los abuelos aún no saben que pensar del lagarto ya que Lauren aun tiene presencia en sus vidas, ya iras viendo. **YessBarrios ** Hola hola nena ya sabes que tienes todo el derecho a acosarme, en este capi dejo pendiente una fantasía bastante sugerente ¿Qué crees que se venga? **Caritofornasier **como bien dices, Bella a veces es muy necia y testaruda y esa manera de ser la ciega frente a su realidad, esperemos que pronto reaccione. **Grace **Hola nena muchísimas gracias, James estará fuera del fic unos días ¿Qué te parece? Sarai beta malvada, muchas gracias como siempre por que vamos armando la historia y aunque ya casi te la sabes toda, me sigues ayudando un monton, **Yeya Azucar Cullen **pues si nena como dices, Bella no se da cuenta de las cosas por que es testaruda y se ha trazado una meta sin fijarse cuanto a cambiado a lo largo de todos estos días. Cindy reina sabrosa en este capi Bella esta tratando de portarse más natural y no quejarse por todo aunque claro, eso es imposible del todo. ¿Me haces un tiempito en tu lectura? Sé que estas ahí toda como posesa con tu libro pero oye, tengo derecho de antigüedad asi que espero tu coment. **loreblue31 **gracias a ti nena, me alegra hacerles un poquito mas llevadero el día, este fic no será muy largo no se bien cuantos capis le queden pero si te puedo asegurar que ya vamos mas alla de la mitad de la historia. **Jupy ** por lo pronto la tarea de Bella sigue en lo mismo, sin embargo entrará al pasado de Edward, uno que nuestro chico se ha estado rehusando a enfrentar.** Joiitahlaloquii **muchísimas gracias nena, ¿qué te pareció este? **Maary Cullen **hola nena que linda :3 muchas gracias por pasarte ¿te gustó esta salida? **Kim **decir que me morí de la risa cuando te vi por aquí es poco, bienvenida a otra de mis locuras muchísimas gracias por apoyarme también en esta historia que como veras es punto y aparte de HE.

**_Bueno chicas, Edward esta de cara a su pasado y tratando de huir, ¿creen que pueda salir bien de esta mentira? Y bueno Bella… ella solamente es ella, haciendo sus cosas e igual de terca pero eso esta por verse. Gracias mil por sus comentarios, sus platicas en el grupo y por todo lo demás, nos leemos pronto._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos.  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Nena sé tu sentir en este capi y como siempre, gracias por darme ese empujón cuando la duda entra en la forma en como llevo las cosas eres un amor!_**

* * *

El cobrizo por primera vez en años tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de autocontrol que poseía para no soltar una carcajada y arruinar el papel de médico. Bella se veía adorable en toda su furia, con el rostro enrojecido y su pecho subiendo y bajando con fuerza. Decidió no hacerla enojar más y bajó la intensidad que había puesto en el control mientras la escuchaba suspirar.

_—Por supuesto, la revisaremos primero de ese malestar_ —aclaró en forma seductora poniéndose de pie y guiándola—, _adelante, tome asiento._

Titubeando, Isabella miró la habitación. Edward había colocado una silla de dentista que su abuelo poseía, justo en el centro. Realmente esperaba que la silla aguantara lo que pensaba hacer sobre ella, o tendría que comprarle inmediatamente una nueva a Carlisle. A un lado, había colocado un pequeño compartimiento en forma de mesita, para poner los instrumentos que sin duda no eran de un médico.

_—¿Desde cuándo presenta los malestares? —e_xaminó acercándose a ella. Viéndola sin duda como un depredador listo para comerse a su presa.

* * *

_**"No mires hacia atrás con ira, ni hacia adelante con miedo, sino alrededor con atención"**_

_**J. thurker**_

—Desde… hoy supongo. —Bella estaba respirando agitadamente mientras veía con una mirada asesina al _cosplayer. _

—Escuchemos su corazón. —El cobrizo le subió con premura el suéter y le colocó entre los pechos el frío estetoscopio—. Parece un colibrí, late muy de prisa, algo está mal. Desnúdese —exigió con su mirada profunda y verde. Bella bufó, hoy el señor personajes quería jugar al doctor. Bella no veía la hora pero de quitarse las putas bragas. Respiró hondo antes de quitarse el suéter para luego seguir con los vaqueros.

_—¿Qué-rayos-es-eso?_ —demandó Edward mirándola totalmente desconcertado cuando terminó de sacarse los vaqueros.

—¿Esto? —Señaló a su faja.

—¿Por qué mierda te pusiste una faja, Bella?

—Siempre la uso… —murmuró viéndosela por todos lados—, ya sabes, me ayuda a tener todo en su lugar.

Por supuesto que la ayudaba a tener todo en su lugar, después de ver cómo las bragas marcaban su pancita cervecera, no dudo en ponérsela. Era una pieza invaluable en su armario, la cubría hasta debajo de los pechos y le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, la usaba siempre que podía, además, la había sacado de un montón de apuros.

—¿Haces esto a propósito? —El cobrizo sonaba exasperado mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Ponerte lo más terrible que tienes antes de comenzar una fantasía?

—Como te digo, es para tener todo en su lugar —aseguró, pero él la ignoró mientras seguía hablando.

—Vas por ahí diciendo "quiero lucir tan terrible como mi capacidad me lo permita".

—¡Es para acomodar lo que se bota de su lugar! —gritó cerrando en puños sus manos a los lados.

—¿Qué rayos se va a botar de su lugar, Bella? Estás loca, luces bien. —Caminó hacia ella, en sus manos traía unas tijeras.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso? —interrogó asustada, no era para tanto… no merecía… _morir por eso._

—¿Qué crees?

Asustada, chilló de terror mientras corría cubriéndose del loco doctor detrás de una camilla. Cuando Edward trató de rodearla, Bella empujó la camilla contra él pero no le dio, haciendo que se estrellara contra un montón de tubos de ensayo que se cayeron sobre el piso haciéndose añicos.

—¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Quieres por favor detenerte?

Bella no le hizo caso y comenzó a aventarle algodones, bisturís. Corrió hasta donde había un botiquín y encontró el alcohol, quizás si lograba rociarlo con eso podría cegarlo momentáneamente y luego buscar un fósforo… si iba a morir, lo haría peleando. Tomó el alcohol, pero antes de otra cosa, Edward la tomó con rudeza por la cintura. Bella luchó rogando por su vida mientras él la cargaba hasta recostarla contra una extraña silla.

—¡Ayuda! —gritó por enésima vez.

—Bella, mírame. —Ella respiró agitadamente mientras lo veía—. Cálmate, no voy a hacerte otra cosa más que esto. —Elevó las tijeras.

—¡No! No me mates —suplicó. El doctor sádico se soltó riendo mientras la sometía con su enorme cuerpo.

—No volverá a _des-excitar_ a nadie —aseguró. Con horror, ella vio cómo acercaba las tijeras y… comenzaba a desgarrar su faja, importándole muy poco su chillido de indignación.

—¡Era nueva!

—No quiero ver que te pones algo como eso, nunca más. Tú sí que sabes cómo evaporar una erección… o una fantasía. Quiero que te comportes ésta vez, ¿entendido?

Bella mordió su labio tragándose sus ácidos comentarios y calmándose mientras lo veía deslizar unos guantes por sus largos dedos expertos en la materia. Aún estaba furiosa viendo los restos de su faja sobre el suelo, y mientras él la obligaba a abrirse de piernas para "examinarla", contuvo las lágrimas de odio.

Esa faja era una pieza invaluable, le encantaba, y ahora la pobre estaba destrozada sobre el suelo… toda su furia comenzó a disiparse cuando Edward empezó a retirarle las bragas. La sensación que quedó después de tener tanto tiempo ese condenado aparatito la hizo revolverse. Isabella trató de controlarse, estaba respirando entrecortadamente, tan estimulada que sentía que podía correrse al mínimo toque.

Así que optó por imaginar a su ginecólogo real, el doctor Varner. Era un señor ya mayor de cabello ondulado y canoso, muy amable y atento. Se concentró en él al tiempo que miraba hacia el techo, la luz incandescente que estaba instalada en la silla la cegó parcialmente, por lo que movió la cabeza a un lado y vio una pequeña mesita llena de… _juguetes sexuales_. Se ruborizó furiosamente e instintivamente cerró las piernas.

—Señora Swan, ya bastantes cosas raras ha hecho por hoy, ¿no le parece? —la regañó—, necesito que colabore, por favor no dificulte más mi trabajo —recalcó con voz malditamente sexy y ronca el doctor Cullen, entretanto que forzaba sus piernas a abrirse. _Nada de Varner_, pensó.

—¿Qué tanto está haciendo allí? Seguramente… ni sabe nada, _doctorsucho… _—dijo respirando hondo y abriéndose completamente de piernas para él, apoyó los pies mientras aguantaba la vergüenza de estar totalmente expuesta para el doctor.

—¿Me está cuestionando?

—Sí —refunfuñó, estaba aún enojada.

Edward no le respondió, mientras tomaba un pequeño tubo del que salió un gel transparente, se untó un poco en los dedos y lo deslizó suavemente por su sexo, el líquido se sintió caliente haciéndola estremecer. Estaba pensado que aquello se iba a sentir frío, y además se encontraba tan sensible…

—Nunca cuestione mi trabajo.

—¿Entonces qué tengo? —jadeó revolviéndose presa de la excitación.

—Cálmese, señora Swan —susurró, mientras delicadamente le abría los pliegues de su sexo para introducir un dedo.

—N-No puedo… —Lo vio para quejarse, Edward también la estaba mirando y se derritió.

Tenía los ojos oscuros, el estetoscopio en el cuello, la bata inmaculadamente blanca, su aliento tan cerca… Se revolvió con deseo, sus pezones erguidos, su clítoris hinchado. Los ojos de Edward lanzaban oscuros destellos verdes que la desnudaban y calentaban de una manera extraña, su sonrisa torcida, todo él le provocaba demasiado morbo.

—Tiene que poder, respire hondo, ¿sí? Al parecer padece de _estrechitis aguda._

—¡Oh! ¿Eso es malo? —preguntó realmente alarmada, ¡solo eso faltaba! Tener una enfermedad mortal o algo.

—Ya veremos, lo revisaré en éste momento.

El médico tomó un pequeño aparato en forma de una bala color azul, pero cuando lo giró y éste comenzó a zumbar, Bella dio un respingo_. _¿Qué tal que aquello le daba toques?

—¿Qué tanta confianza le tiene a eso? ¿Y si me da una descarga?

Edward rodó los ojos para luego frotar el aparatito contra su clítoris. Bella medio gritó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—_Estrechitis_, sin duda —aseguró él con la voz áspera. Pero Bella casi no lo pudo escuchar, respiraba pesadamente, y cuando el vibrador hizo círculos sobre su clítoris, se arqueó sujetándose de los reposa brazos. Sin poder evitarlo, se corrió con un gemido ahogado—. Señora Swan. —Su voz ronca y llena de reproche la aterrizó de vuelta. Bella parpadeó sintiéndose como si estuviera mareada.

Edward estaba mirándola desde abajo, como si realmente estuviera examinándola en lugar de estarla masturbando con un vibrador. Se veía molesto, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncido.

—Lo s-siento, ¿ya terminó?… ¿Qué me va a pasar? —indagó con timidez, ya casi se habían arruinado las cosas, pero ¿qué tal que la _estrechitis aguda_ era muy mala?

—La que terminó fue usted —respondió molesto—, y aún no puedo saberlo.

Isabella respiró profundo, Edward sosteniendo el vibrador donde mismo la hacía retorcerse. La tenía sin terminar de bajar completamente del éxtasis. Se sentían deliciosas las vibraciones en sus húmedos y muy calientes pliegues, aferró las manos al reposa brazos, no quería tener otro orgasmo. Trató de enfriarse recordando que Edward le había explicado que si se corría rápido, la intensidad de la fantasía disminuía. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio, la sensación del vibrador le estaba haciendo perder el control, ella jamás había probado ni sentido eso. Estaba al borde, le quedaba muy poco para volver a fallar y él lo sabía, el muy cabrón lo sabía y se detenía.

A veces dejando el vibrador en su clítoris, otras paseándolo a su antojo. De pronto, el doctor se puso de pie frente a ella. Su mandíbula estaba tensa, se veía absurdamente sexy con esas gafas. Se quitó los pantalones de médico y se abrió la bata, dejando ver la deliciosa tableta de músculos de su abdómen expuesta, así como su erección erguida en toda su extensión. Bella lo miró sin pudor, sabía que él estaba haciendo lo mismo, y que después que pasara todo esto, no volvería a verlo jamás. El doctor lentamente pasó los dedos por su sexo húmedo y luego los arrastró hasta sus labios. Bella cerró la boca, no quería probarse _¿Qué le ocurría? _

—No —gimió—, e-es un depravado.

—Abre la boca —ordenó. Bella negó, sabía que si decía algo Edward se iba a aprovechar —, Isabella me va a encantar cuando me toque hacer de tu amo, ahora _abre-la-boca_, vas a probarte.

Pero Bella volvió a negar y… mierda. A Edward le brillaron los ojos al tiempo que le lanzaba la mirada _cinco_. De la mesita tomó más lubricante y otro vibrador, uno grande. Bella se tensó cuando le frotó sus ya muy sensibles pliegues, y sin preguntar ni avisar, le introdujo ese gigantesco consolador. Gimió alto y fuerte, Edward no perdió el tiempo, deslizando los dedos en su boca mientras bombeaba el vibrador dentro de ella. Bella cerró los labios entorno a sus dedos, probando su sabor. Era extraño porque aquello ya no se le hacía tan malo. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se arqueaba con todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Edward era inclemente y duro. Sin aviso, sustituyó el vibrador por su miembro, haciéndola gritar de placer.

—_Shh_ —susurró en su oído—, los demás pacientes la pueden escuchar, necesito comprobar por mí mismo si su problema tiene solución, trate de controlarse.

Isabella asintió y cerró los ojos sujetándose de sus amplios brazos, por primera vez en todo éste tiempo se imaginó en un consultorio real, recostada de la misma manera, con el doctor Edward Cullen; afuera, la sala está repleta esperando su turno de consulta y ella se está tirando al sexy doctor. Quizás es casado como ella, y está _aburrido..._ Decidida a sacar esos pensamientos que conducían a James aburrido, elevó las caderas acompañando las profundas estocadas de Edward, al tiempo que se enredaba a su cuello como boa mientras se besaban con avidez.

Edward sabía delicioso, a menta, a su sabor de siempre. Ahora que le había enseñado cómo usar la lengua, los pequeños golpecitos que le daba en el paladar de pronto la excitaban de sobremanera, intentó besarlo por igual. Sus pies apoyados firmemente impedían que Edward la lanzara hacia arriba mientras empujaba una y otra vez.

—Voltéate —de nuevo ordenó el doctor, retirándose con suma lentitud. La sensación mientras él se salía le provocó un espasmo—. No te vayas a correr otra vez, Isabella —advirtió dándole una sonora nalgada—, no voy a tolerarlo.

Bella quería indignarse con semejante doctor enojón, pero decidió no tentar más la suerte, por lo que se acomodó como pudo en la pequeña silla de cuero, su culo estaba al aire, y sabía que detrás de ella estaba el sexy doctor. Edward se volvió a hundir en ella, llegando hasta el fondo con una profunda estocada, haciéndola gimotear. James siempre la había obedecido, por lo general hacían la pose del misionero, o a veces de lado… pero ahora, mientras Edward tiraba de su cabello obligándola a arquearse, sus pechos bamboleando sin control, fue que se dio cuenta que también le gustaba ésta forma de sexo. Edward tomó de nuevo el lubricante y el líquido caliente cayó por su ano y llegó hasta donde sus sexos estaban colisionando. Llevó uno de los vibradores a esa parte y… _ah, no. _

—No, doctor, no por favor… —jadeó al sentir el vibrador en esa parte tan prohibida.

—¿No quieres hacer lo mismo que Victoria? —preguntó, su voz contenida y su cuerpo deteniéndose de golpe—. Si no quieres, puedo detenerme.

Con una mano le estaba presionando la espalda, manteniéndola fija. Con la otra le estaba pasando el vibrador en círculos por el ano. Isabella espero a la intrusión, si resultaba muy dolorosa le diría que parara.

—B-Bueno, intentémoslo…

—Es muy pequeño, no te dolerá. Cuando yo intente meterlo, tú solo empuja, Bella, si no te gusta me detendré. Te lo prometo.

Ella lo sabía, él siempre se detenía cuando algo no le gustaba. Además, Bella quería practicar esto con James, quería sorprenderlo, así que consideró que estaba bien ir intentando. Entonces el vibrador empezó a moverse hacia adentro, Isabella empujó pero sintió una sensación extraña… incluso dolorosa. Se removió incómoda, definitivamente no le estaba gustando. Edward dejó de presionarle la espalda y trasladó la mano delicadamente a su clítoris, haciendo círculos lentos con el pulgar. La sensación era muy intensa y su cuerpo se descontroló ligeramente. El vibrador entró un poco, Bella gruñó al tiempo que empujó un poco más, logrando que éste se deslizara completamente. La sensación fue intensa y su vientre se contrajo expectante. Edward jadeó pegándose completamente a su espalda.

—Listo, pequeña, ya está adentro. —Le acarició la mejilla con suma ternura para luego embestir con fuerza.

Edward podía comportarse tan extraño cuando tenían sexo. Era dulce y delicado, pero sus instintos más primarios siempre estaban detrás de toda esa superficie. Con su mano libre metía y sacaba el vibrador, mientras que con la otra hacia lentos círculos en su clítoris. Los conocidos espasmos que anunciaban su orgasmo empezaron a acrecentarse, gimoteó intentando durar más.

—Do-Doctor ya no puedo —lloriqueó presa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Entonces dámelo, Bella, dámelo ya.

Embistió hasta el fondo haciendo que ella pensara que se iba a partir en dos, con un devastador grito se corrió, el vibrador se sacudió en su interior y sus pliegues tiraron con fuerza del miembro de Edward. El orgasmo se volvió tan largo, tan arrasador, que se murió unos segundos.

Escuchó un gruñido cerca de su oído, Edward se estaba corriendo mientras embestía lánguidamente aún dentro de ella. Inmediatamente después sacó el vibrador y la levantó. Le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de dejarse caer con ella en brazos sobre la silla.

—Creo que la enfermedad no se le va a quitar jamás —aseguró con la voz entrecortada, Edward aún no recuperaba la respiración.

—Eso fue… —jadeó Bella—, muy intenso. Jamás había hecho… nada igual.

—¿Estás bien? —indagó pasándole el cabello húmedo detrás de las orejas, observándola con detenimiento comprobando que todo estuviera bien, como si realmente fuera un doctor examinando a su paciente.

—No lo sé, tú dime… —Él frunció el ceño contrariado—. ¿Era broma lo de la enfermedad? —Edward se soltó riendo mientras la estrechaba, por lo que entendió que era todo parte de la fantasía, aliviada también sonrió como tonta, estaba mejor que bien—. Estoy muy agotada, Edward… ¿crees que me puedas llevar a tu alcoba? —Se ruborizó—. Me tiemblan las piernas y no creo que vaya a poder subir sola.

—Por supuesto, te llevaré.

Bella no dijo nada mientras Edward la llevaba cargando en sus brazos. Por el contrario, hundió la cabeza en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Olía a sexo, a su loción, a su perfume fresco y natural…

—Mmm… ¿irás al baile? —preguntó Bella contra la piel de su pecho.

—Probablemente.

—Y no crees que es… bueno, raro, que _vayamos_ ¿si en realidad tú y yo no somos nada? Se supone que es algo así como San Valentín, ¿no?

—No es gran cosa, lagarto. Todos los demás llevarán a sus esposas y novias, y si voy solo no pararé de sentirme como harina de otro costal. No le des más importancia de la que tiene. —Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo travieso y no vio nada en ellos que la hiciera dudar de su afirmación, de que no le importaba en realidad si ella iba o no.

_Maldición_. Si realmente quisiera una relación seria con él se le habría roto el corazón en ese mismo instante. _Lo que está más que bien para mí_, se recordó con firmeza.

Una vez en la alcoba, el celular de Edward sonó. Lo miró mientras se alejaba aún desnudo para contestar. Con sus piernas torneadas, su musculosa espalda y sus anchos brazos, el sol incluso robaba brillos a su piel… El cobrizo era una obra de arte. Terminó la llamada y se giró con una sonrisa hacia ella, se veía feliz.

—¿Quién es Jacob? —preguntó hundiéndose en las suaves sábanas. Le había escuchado nombrarlo durante la conversación. Él elevó una ceja.

Se ruborizó por la intimidad que estaban teniendo, nunca había esperado tanta cercanía con nadie que no fuera James, aunque el estar de ésta forma con Edward ya no le molestaba… tanto. Era como dormir con un gay, así pensaba Bella desde que dormían juntos. Se repetía aquello asegurándose así misma que eso era el cobrizo. De esa forma no se sentía culpable cuando amanecían abrazados...

—Es mi mejor amigo, quiere que vaya a su casa, ¿quieres ir? —Su voz sonó ligeramente emocionada.

—¿Tendré que decir que soy tu novia?

—Nop, frente a él no es necesario. Solo con mis abuelos… quizás también si vamos de compras te tomé de la mano, aquí en el pueblo todos los rumores se saben…

—Está bien para mí —respondió satisfecha.

—Entonces, voy a ducharme y nos vamos…

Bella aprovechó para ducharse en otra habitación, y mientras se vestía se preguntó si su amplio suéter verde sería también objeto de burlas por parte de Edward. Suspiró cuando se miró frente a un enorme espejo. La castaña usaba ropa amplia porque sentía que cuando la usaba ajustada, las miradas de los hombres la seguían. Y si algo no podía soportar era llamar la atención. Se estremeció involuntariamente al recordar la forma lasciva en que… _Aro_ la miraba. Sus grandes ojos negros comiéndose su figura, su risa estruendosa mientras enredaba los dedos en su cabello, a veces tirando con fuerza haciéndola gemir de dolor. Recordó con horror esos días de cautiverio y se estremeció.

Bella estaba amordazada, las manos sujetas fuertemente detrás de su espalda le estaban lastimando las muñecas, pero nada, sin duda nada de eso era tan espantoso como el hecho de estar semidesnuda frente a esos mafiosos italianos. Después de aquello la vida de Bella nunca fue la misma, no quería gustarle nunca a ningún hombre. Los odiaba a todos.

James había logrado sacarla de esa miseria, le había hecho recuperar parte de su autoestima, sin embargo el pobre se había cansado al final. Se había cansado que ella no mejorara, que se vistiera y se portara como una abuela… Suspiró y se quitó los amplios vaqueros que había escogido y los cambió por unos más ajustados, y unas botas altas que le llegaban a las rodillas. La hacían lucir sexy. Se veían tan bonitas así todas largas, y sí, las amaba y se las pondría siempre.

Edward dio unos suaves toquecitos en la puerta antes de entrar. Se había puesto una polo azul que hacía que sus ojos se vieran de ese mismo color, la prenda se ceñía celosa a su amplio pecho, los vaqueros cayendo cómoda y seductoramente por sus piernas, en sus manos sujetaba una chaqueta, y sin embargo fue él quien silbó al verla.

—Te ves bien, lagarto. Muy bien. ¿Ves, qué te cuesta complacerme una vez? —comentó al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo.

—No lo hago por ti. —Bella se ruborizó mientras esa extraña electricidad zumbaba en el aire, respiró hondo mientras salía apresuradamente de la habitación.

Era increíble cómo Edward lograba hacerla verse, nadie la había hecho sentir tan bonita… o deseada de esa manera sin lograr ponerla nerviosa. Por el contrario cuando él se lo decía, un calor le inundaba el corazón y lo hacía palpitar como loco ante esas palabras, incluso se sentía feliz. No quería detenerse a pensar por qué le estaba pasando esto, o por qué no había corrido ya asustada lejos del _cosplayer._

Mientras miraba por la ventana de la Chevrolet dejó que su vista se perdiera en el camino rodeado de árboles y vegetación. No tardaron en llegar a la reserva india donde vivía el amigo de Edward. Cerca de ahí se podía ver una playa llamada _"La Push",_ el nombre le causó mucha gracia. El cobrizo le prometió que irían a visitarla, por lo que sí, hoy estaba muy feliz. La pequeña cabaña decorada en tonos rojos se abrió paso en medio de la nada.

Edward venía muy sonriente, por lo que su alegría contagiaba a Bella. Seguramente apreciaba mucho a ese Jacob, lo que nunca esperó ver fue al enorme y musculoso leñador de bosques que estaba sentado en los escalones. _No-podía-ser-cierto._ Apenas se había estacionado y ella descendió rápidamente.

—¿Jacob… Black? —susurró al tiempo que se acercaba a un confundido Jake.

—¿Bella? —preguntó desconcertado—, ¡oh, mierda! sí, eres tú. —El moreno la encontró a mitad del camino, aplastándola en un enorme abrazo que por poco le fractura las costillas.

—¿De dónde se conocen? —inquirió un extrañado Edward, luego su cara cambió repentinamente—. ¿Éste es tú _Jacob, _el mecánico?

—Gracias, Ed, también te extrañé —murmuró Jacob de forma sarcástica.

Bella simplemente no podía creerlo, ¡Jacob Black estaba frente a sus ojos! Estaba impresionante, desbordando todos esos músculos en la ajustada camiseta negra, los vaqueros sentándole condenadamente sexis. Su olor especiado y fresco como el bosque. Definitivamente el trabajo en la mina lo había puesto así, ¡Dios! Hasta calor le dio. Después de Jacob la castaña simplemente no pensó que se pudiera volver a enamorar, lo había querido tanto… y ahora estaba aquí, con su sonrisa radiante y sus ojos negros rasgados…

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? Edward, por favor no me digas que tú y Bella… —Lo miró luciendo realmente aterrado, _mierda._

—No, ella es solo mi amiga. Nos conocimos en el trabajo, está aquí de visita únicamente —respondió Edward con un tono malhumorado. Jake los miró alternativamente, la duda instalada en sus profundos ojos negros.

—Nunca habías dejado que nadie manejara tu Chevrolet, ni siquiera dejaste a _Lauren_ —afirmó Jacob, el nombre de la susodicha se sintió como un pequeño balde de agua fría.

Ahora estaba en el territorio de esa mujer, ¿y si Edward quería verla? ¿Y si volvían? Mierda, ¿pero a ella qué más debía importarle?

El _cosplayer_ únicamente se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir indiferente.

—Perdí una apuesta, parece que le enseñaste bien de mecánica —reconoció el cobrizo de forma escueta. Jake pareció creerse lo que su amigo le dijo y luego la miró sonriente otra vez.

—¡Oh, Bella! —dijo visiblemente emocionado—. Tenemos que ponernos al día, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, haremos una reunión con los _quileutes_ mañana, contaremos historias, comeremos elotes asados…

—¡Me encanta! —canturreó emocionada.

—¿Irán _todos?_ —preguntó Edward en voz más baja de lo normal.

—Sip —confirmó Jake lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva.

_._

_._

_._

Aquella canción que decía: _"pequeño el mundo es"_ le quedaba como banda sonora a la vida de Edward.

Era imposible que Bella hubiera tenido algo con su mejor amigo. Jacob Black había sido su amigo de siempre, su compañero y aliado. ¿Cómo jodidos iba a superar que hubiera salido con Bella? _¿Se habrían acostado?_ ¿Conocería la delicadeza de cada curva de Bella? _¿La suavidad de su piel?_ Mierda, ahora si estaba jodido. Estaba hiperventilando, incluso medio gruñendo cuando entraron a la pequeña cabaña de Jacob, aquella que aún compartía con Sam, su padre.

No era posible cómo todo había cambiado en tan solo unos segundos, años de amistad estaban por irse al trasto donde Edward se enterara que Bella había dormido con Jacob. Simplemente era algo que le resultaba intolerable, era un estúpido y un pendejo por estar pensando en eso, pero por alguna razón no podía pensar en nada más.

—Es que no me lo puedo creer —expresó Sam mirando a la castaña. Edward suspiró, él tampoco podía.

—Sam, a mí también me da mucho gusto volver a verlos —respondió Bella en tono amable.

—¿Cómo sigue Charlie? Mándale mis saludos, dile que por aquí todo va bien con las minas…

_¿Minas?_ ¿Las impresionantes minas de…? Oh mierda, claro. _"Corporación Swan"._ Esto era culpa de Edward que nunca le había preguntado a Bella nada sobre su dinero. Nunca le dio la importancia sobre aquel Jacob que la enseñó de mecánica, era todo tan bizarro que se tuvo que sentar. Estuvo malhumorado mientras le preguntaban a Bella sobre su vida en Nueva York, y agradeció que ella fuera la novedad y así no le preguntaran a él más que cosas básicas.

Jake quería saber todo sobre ella, su ansiedad por ponerse al día sinceramente lo estaba encabronando. Sus grandes manos tocándola de vez en cuando, sentada a su lado Bella se veía pequeña e indefensa, seguro que Jake estaba tomando esteroides, todos esos músculos se veían hasta exagerados; y cuando Bella deslizó un dedo por sus músculos ruborizada mientras le halagaba… Edward no pudo evitar curvar sus labios en una sonrisa. ¿Se vería mal si comentaba que era _casada? _Bella pareció haber olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle…

Edward suspiró, no quería jugar limpio. Un momento _¿jugar?_ ¿A qué?

—¿Irán al baile anual?… Quil y los demás ya están afuera, podemos irnos todos juntos. ¿Qué opinan? —preguntó Sam.

—¿Quieres irte con nosotros, Bella? Es un baile sin mucha trascendencia, podemos bailar un poco, además me muero por ponerme al día.

_Cabrón_, por supuesto que quería ponerse al día.

—Me encantaría —respondió contenta, pero luego su rostro por fin se giró a verlo—. ¿Te molesta si me voy con él?

_Diablos sí_, quería subirla sobre su hombro y meterla a la camioneta, quería enterrar los puños en el que hasta hoy había sido su mejor amigo, quería… Jake le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía_ "no interfieras". _¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Edward sacudió la cabeza. No quería a Bella, y sin duda ella no era suya. _¿Suya?_ ¡Mierda!

—No te preocupes —masculló entre dientes—, allá nos vemos.

Aún medio gruñendo se subió a la Chevrolet. La verdad que ya ni quería ir. ¿Qué dirían sus abuelos de todo esto? Puta madre, las mentiras se estaban complicando. Respiró profundamente, y el olor dulzón que había dejado Bella se coló por todos sus sentidos, excitándolo irremediablemente.

Recordó la intensa sesión de sexo que había tenido lugar en el consultorio de su abuelo. Mientras Bella se cambiaba, Edward había tenido que ordenar todo, y ahora tendría que llegar a la farmacéutica a comprar varias cosas que, como siempre, habían salido dañadas por culpa de la castaña.

Pensar en ella lo hizo estremecerse mientras se bajaba a la tienda. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra y el cuero crujió bajo sus hombros al tiempo que tomaba más aire. ¿Tanto era su deseo de ver a Jake? ¿Sería que gracias a éste encuentro dejaba a James para irse con Jacob? ¡Qué mierda sería eso! Estaba bastante claro que al menos con _él_ no quería ir al baile. Quizás se sentía extraña después de lo que habían hecho, en realidad ella de nuevo le había dado más de lo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, y por ridículo que pareciera, se sentía bien por haber compartido una _primera vez_ juntos.

El que ella escogiera a otro no debería tenerlo jodidamente preocupado, pero últimamente se preocupaba por todo, ¿no?

—¿Y Bella? —preguntó su abuelo tan solo verlo llegar al parque donde se realizaría el estúpido baile.

—Resulta que conoce a Jake, eran mejores amigos —sonrió con ironía—, no tardarán en llegar. —_Espero, _agregó para sus adentros.

—Y bueno… —Esme lo miró con sus profundos ojos verdes llenos de dudas—, yo quería… decirte que no nos esperábamos esto, digo, Bella es muy linda, pero no creí que realmente hubieras… olvidado a Lauren.

_Diablos_, aquello se había sentido como un golpe en el estómago. Miró hacia las copas de los pinos que adornaban todo el paisaje y tomó un trago de fresco aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Hay que seguir adelante, abuela.

—Lo sé, cielo, a mí solo me interesa que seas feliz. Cinco años sin verte me estaban matando, te escuchabas vacío, sin vida, y eso me tenía muerta de miedo…

Su abuela solo suspiró mientras Edward no respondía, en realidad no sabía que incluso a la distancia Esme fuera capaz de adivinar por lo que estaba pasando. La música comenzó a sonar entretanto las personas se acercaban a la pista de baile. El parque _Olimpic _lucía hoy excepcionalmente impecable. Incluso sus abuelos habían ayudado a decorar parte de los árboles con pequeñas luces blancas, y varias personas estaban preparando todo para lanzar globos aerostáticos.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando divisó a Bella riéndose al lado de Jacob. Su menuda figura enseguida de ese gigante lo hacía querer contratarle un guardaespaldas, Bella no debería estar cerca de semejante tipo, sola. La sangre ardió en sus venas y se encontró apretando los puños a los lados, y cuando Jake tiró de ella para que bailaran, estuvo seguro de que un gruñido bajo abandonó sus labios.

—Cielo, solo está con su mejor amigo… además Jake también es tu mejor amigo, no hay razón para ponerte así —susurró Esme acariciando delicadamente su brazo—. Nunca te había visto tan molesto, de verdad la quieres. —Edward se congeló en su sitio, _no_, no la quería… al menos no de la forma que Esme estaba sugiriendo—. Iré por un poco de comida…

Edward aún no recuperaba el habla, y por estúpido que pareciera, no podía dejar de pensar en mil formas de ahorcar a Jake, sobre todo cuando Bella se resistió a bailar y lo condujo hacia una mesa. Por Dios, quería saltar sobre su amigo y lanzarlo algunos metros lejos de _su_ lagarto…

—Hoy tuve muchos avances en el caso de tu madre —comentó Carlisle repentinamente, borrando sus estúpidos deseos de matar a Jake. Edward cerró los ojos.

—Abuelo…

—Los tienen, Edward. Finalmente tienen a esos engendros detenidos.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó estupefacto.

—Los encontraron en Port Ángeles, estamos seguros que fueron los causantes de la muerte de Elizabeth y otras mujeres, tienen una red que manejan desde Arizona. Incluso fuera del país hacia Europa, es una gran mafia italiana que se dedica a la trata de blancas, sin embargo actualmente los detienen solo por unos cargos menores… Ahora la policía local está esperando que una chica testifique en su contra, es de vital importancia.

—¿Estás seguro? —demandó aún aturdido.

—Sí, solo que la chica se rehúsa a confrontarlos… ya le han mandado dos citatorios y no ha asistido. La verdad no estoy seguro que vaya a querer hacerlo.

—¿De dónde es la chica?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y no sabes el nombre?

—No… solo sé que es muy rica y que teme por su reputación —aseguró Carlisle, sus ojos azules brillando del mismo color del cielo.

_Todo fue un lio, los disparos comenzaron y lograron escapar. Mi papá nunca se ha detenido en su búsqueda, ahora sabemos que pertenecen a una mafia italiana, creo que me querían para toda una red de trata de blancas. Fue horrible, en esos dos días el clima era justo como éste, llovía a cántaros…_

Mierda, ¿por qué estaba ligando esto con Bella? Sería mucha casualidad pero… de ser así ella tendría que atestiguar y no lo haría, estaba seguro. A ella no le importaba la reputación, era más bien el terror que aún tenía, siempre había sido palpable; de solo imaginarla indefensa, con miedo, enfrentando a esos cabrones, de pronto Edward lo vio todo rojo. Un desconocido instinto de protección lo tenía casi tambaleándose en su sitio.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —inquirió Carlisle visiblemente confundido.

—No… es decir… —Su voz sonó ronca mientras sacudía la cabeza—. Abuelo, no estoy seguro de las cosas… te prometo que mañana te explico, ahora… solo necesito algo de tiempo, a solas.

—No te preocupes, hijo, los van a capturar, nunca dejaré impune la muerte de tu madre —afirmó su abuelo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de alejarse.

_Su madre._

Eso era mucho peor, finalmente los asesinos de Elizabeth estarían tras las rejas, y lo único que le importaba ¿era que Bella los enfrentara? Por Dios, probablemente no era ni siquiera el mismo caso, caminó internándose un poco en el bosque. Se sentía acorralado, estúpido, y sin duda se estaba perdiendo mucho de su camino, todas las murallas que había creado alrededor de su vida se estaban desmoronando…

—¿Qué te crees dejándome sola? —interrogó una suave voz mientras que deslizaba una mano entre su brazo y lo detenía. Lo rodeó para luego apoyar delicadamente la cabeza contra su pecho.

Edward no sabía cómo sentirse. Era ridícula la forma en que al escucharla, una media sonrisa torció sus labios, la forma en que su aroma logró reconfortarlo, calmarlo, y no pudo más que sonreír mientras hundía su cabeza ligeramente en el cabello de Bella. La rodeó con sus brazos. Diablos, qué bien se sentía tenerla a salvo.

—No quería interrumpir el reencuentro _con-tu-novio_ —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Aquí mi único novio eres tú —aseguró haciendo que se estremeciera—. Tus padres están aquí y no quiero darles una impresión equivocada.

—Bella… no tienes que seguir fingiendo… yo… lo siento. —Se pasó una mano nerviosamente por el cabello—. De verdad lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto y… —Ella puso un dedo en sus labios.

—Los dos tenemos problemas y cosas oscuras en nuestra vida, Edward. Déjame ayudarte así como tú me has ayudado a mí.

Edward suspiró al tiempo que se perdía en sus profundos ojos marrones, luego cuando ella le sonrió él tomó su mano.

—¿Quieres bailar? —consultó mirándola con una sonrisa.

Bella lucía un suéter grande que juraría le había ordenado que tirara, unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla, pero las altas botas de cuero negras la hacían verse terriblemente sexy, la quería desnuda únicamente con esas botas. Las demás chicas del pueblo iban vestidas como si realmente fuera un baile de graduación o algo, con vestidos ostentosos y peinados exagerados. Bella simplemente era hermosa en su sencillez.

—No sé bailar. —Rodó los ojos—. ¿Recuerdas?

—De hecho, recuerdo _muy bien_ tus movimientos —comentó arrogante tirando de su mano pese a sus protestas y arrastrándola a la pista de baile.

Varias personas del pueblo se giraron para verlos. Bella chillaba que la soltara mientras él la forzaba a entrar en la pista. Era estúpido estar haciendo esto, todos en el pueblo lo conocían, sabían de su larga relación con Lauren.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada furibunda, Lauren era su prima y seguramente querría hablar de esto, pero ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en la chica de ojos castaños, que sonriendo negaba con la cabeza de forma reprobatoria.

Lo pisó, diez veces es poco, chocaron contra varias parejas, hasta que al final Edward optó por subirla a sus pies.

—Bájame, Edward —suplicó—, mejor vamos a sentarnos…

—No. —Sujetó con ambas manos su pequeña cintura mientras se movían al compás de la música—. Eres la chica más descoordinada del mundo.

—Cállate, además esto es ridículo —susurró la castaña recostando la cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Qué? ¿El que no sepas bailar?

—Todo… —musitó—, me siento como una niña.

Estuvo molestándola y siguieron riéndose mientras practicaban los pasos. Bella ahora estaba colgada a su cuello, estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Portándose como un par de borrachos, o unos estúpidos adolescentes. La canción _Stay de Rihanna_ sonaba mientras que poco a poco la pista de baile se iba despejando, por lo que Edward bajó de sus pies a Bella.

_—Funny how you're the broken one, but I'm the only one who needed saving… Cause' when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving…_

¿Cómo por qué mierda estaba cantándole la canción a Bella cerca del oído?

Quizás porque se sentía exactamente como decía la canción, se estaba hundiendo en un mundo que se había complicado demasiado y ahora realmente deseaba que ella se quedara. Pensó que cantándole como idiota seguramente lo único que lograría sería alejarla, pero lo sorprendió mirándolo de forma intensa. Así de cerca podía ver las pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas sonrosadas, ella nunca se maquillaba y así era perfecta. Incluso se había fijado también en el movimiento de sus labios. Su labio superior era ligeramente más grueso que el inferior, sus ojos los más transparentes y cristalinos que hubiera visto en ninguna chica jamás, de pronto, le pareció que podía ver todo el camino hasta su alma.

Bella seguía mirándolo, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios, como si le gustara todo lo que veía a través de él. Se acercó un poco más, necesitando embriagarse de su aroma a fresas. Era un estúpido, sin duda, pero eso es lo que había estado haciendo desde las últimas semanas, o que tal ¿desde los últimos cinco años? E_stupideces_ ¿qué más importaba si realmente se moría por besarla aquí y ahora?

Sujetó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos, y sin pensar en las consecuencias, la besó despacio, tocándola con sumo cuidado, como si fuera un cristal y temiera romperla en mil pedazos. Acariciando sus labios con lentitud y degustándolos como un dulce manjar. Ella no opuso resistencia, lo que tomó como carta para seguirlo haciendo. Su corazón se disparó en una loca carrera cuando Bella suspiró mientras le devolvía el beso de forma pausada e incluso tímida. Sus delicados brazos se apretujaron un poco más alrededor de su cuello, buscándolo con algo más que pasión contenida, de pronto fue como si estuvieran envueltos en una fantasía, una donde solo eran dos enamorados besándose bajo una estúpida carpa iluminada, en un parque, rodeados de nada.

.

.

.

Y si estar besando a Edward como si no hubiera un mañana no era un indicio de que estaba perdiendo la razón, entonces no sabía qué lo era.

Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que detuviera esto, que absolutamente _todos_ los estaban viendo. Pero la otra voz era más contundente, aplastante mientras le gritaba que estaba en un pueblo perdido y que disfrutara de esto, porque en unos días no volvería a verlo _jamás. _Y sí, el solo hecho de recordar eso le sacudió el corazón, y sí, esa era otra señal de por qué tenía que dejar de besarlo. De pronto recordó que no estaba respirando.

Edward, como si leyera sus pensamientos, rompió lentamente el beso, sin embargo recargó la frente contra la suya, su corazón bombeaba rápido, podía sentirlo al tener aún las manos apoyadas en su duro pecho. También la castaña respiraba agitadamente, en su interior se habían removido cosas extrañas, ¿ahora a quién iba a culpar por esto?

—¿Quieres un refresco? —preguntó Edward sacándola de un estúpido trance. Aun temblorosa solo fue capaz de asentir.

—M-Me sentaré un poco… si eso no te molesta.

—Para nada, te alcanzo en unos segundos. —Le dio otro suave beso en los labios dejándola mareada.

Bella caminó sintiendo que flotaba entre las nubes y estúpidamente se tocó los labios. Ese beso había sido especial, muy especial. Sus labios aun hormigueaban y su corazón se había derretido como nunca lo había hecho. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio intercambiando un par de palabras con Jacob. Seguramente estarían hablando de esto.

Se ruborizó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, su mirada se topó con Esme y Calisle. Ambos estaban sentados en una pequeña banca, riéndose mientras Esme le daba de comer pastel a Carlisle. Por primera vez no fantaseó con James. Su marido consideraba ridículas esas demostraciones de afecto, además tampoco hubieran bailando, y mucho menos la habría besado en mitad de una pista frente a todos sin importarle el qué dirán.

Bella se dio cuenta entonces que estaba poniendo a James sobre un altar como si fuera un santo, cuando no lo era. ¡Por Dios! Pero si _¡la había engañado!_ Aquello la sofocó ligeramente y contuvo un gemido de dolor. Miró de nuevo a Edward quien le giñó un ojo ignorando a Jake. ¿Podría dejar a James de lado y…_?_ _No_, sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando muchas tonterías, esto solo era un trabajo para él. Se repitió que faltaba muy poco para que esto terminara, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso se le abría un doloroso hueco en el pecho y no sabía por qué.

.

.

.

—¿Entonces estás diciéndome que no son nada? ¿Crees que no te conozco? —bramó Jacob empujándolo ligeramente.

—Jake —siseó Edward sosteniendo con fuerza los refrescos en su mano, eran lo único que impedía que lanzara a su amigo lejos—, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni tampoco ella. Lo que pasa entre nosotros es algo que no tienes por qué saber. Créeme.

—Creo que me merezco una explicación, no solo porque ella fue mi novia y ahora tú la estás besando…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrumpió el cobrizo—, ¿qué aún no la olvidas? Por favor…

—Es también porque no me has dicho qué jodidos le hiciste a Lauren. —Aquello lo dejó sin aliento.

—¿Q-Qué le ocurre?

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti, no es la misma desde que la dejaste. La abandonaste sin más, Edward, es mi prima. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? ¿No te has puesto a pensar lo que significó para mí que la dejaras de esa manera? Eras mi mejor amigo hasta entonces.

Jacob era su mejor amigo, _todavía._ Siempre habían sido competitivos con todo, eso le encantaba a Edward, los retos, las aventuras… Estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo por un imposible, sin duda.

—¿Estás diciendo que ya no somos amigos?

—Estoy diciendo que le debes una explicación —refutó visiblemente crispado.

Edward iba a responder cuando una suave brisa trajo un olor cítrico mientras que una mano se posaba en su hombro, sufriendo como una descarga eléctrica.

—Lauren —susurró sin siquiera voltear. Todo su cuerpo se sacudió de forma involuntaria.

—¡Oh! Basta, chicos —se quejó—. ¿Estaban discutiendo, no es así?

—Lauren, es que yo… —murmuró el moreno.

—Te pasas, Jacob, te pedí… no, no, _te exigí_ que no hablaras de esto con Edward… —reprochó, sin embargo su tono fue dulce.

Todo era tan extraño mientras los primos discutían… Edward miró a Lauren. Que el cielo lo ayudara, estaba preciosa. Lauren estaba preciosa. Incluso más bonita que antes. Sus curvas se habían acentuado marcando sus caderas tras aquel frágil vestido verde. Su cabello rubio, largo y en espesas ondas hasta la cintura lo tenía idiotizado, y sus ojos, _mierda. _Siempre de ese color enigmático: verdes o azules según como se vistiera. Era menor que Edward por tan solo cuatro años, cuando él la dejó, había recorrido cada curva con la lengua, le había adorado y venerado todos los días. ¿Cómo era posible que una criatura como ella aún siguiera sola? Esto solo tenía que ser producto de un milagro.

—¿Podemos dar un paseo? —interrumpió Edward, perdiéndose en los ojos ahora verdes y claros de la rubia.

—Sí… — susurró muy bajito al tiempo que se ruborizaba.

.

.

.

—¿No vienen, cielo? —La suave voz de Esme logró que Bella diera un respingo, sostenía la mano de Carlisle, ambos sujetando un hermoso globo aerostático.

—No —sonrió buscando a Edward tímidamente con la mirada—, vayan ustedes, yo… esperaré aquí a Edward —murmuró bajito, Esme asintió.

—Estaremos por allá lanzando el globo, no tarden.

Bella suspiró con una sonrisa, quería que Edward le enseñara a lanzarlos. Quería seguir fingiendo ser su novia, por primera vez se sentía bien haciéndolo. Se sentía libre, diferente. El cielo se estaba iluminando con todas esas esferas, haciendo un magnifico contraste con el cielo profundamente negro. Frente a ellos había un hermoso lago iluminado por todos los globos, era algo tan hermoso que nunca lo iba a olvidar. ¿En dónde estaría Edward?

—Edward tardará un poco —comentó Jacob acercándose a ella como si leyera sus pensamientos. Sujetó su mano y Bella solo le sonrió tratando de no lucir maleducada.

—¿En dónde está? —preguntó tratando de ocultar la nota de alarma en su voz.

—Creo que tiene cosas que arreglar con mi primita… —explicó Jake con un tono extraño al tiempo que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Bella lo buscó con la mirada y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo encontró… alejándose entre los árboles al lado de una rubia…

_Lauren._

—¿Quieres prender un globo? —consultó Jacob. Bella estaba aturdida, los ojos le quemaban como si estuvieran ardiendo—. Te aseguro que no es peligroso.

Pero Bella estaba inmóvil, no podía ni respirar. Edward no la quería, qué estúpida fue siquiera en pensar eso. ¿Por qué rayos iba a quererla? ¿Por qué ella iba a quererlo a él? _Estaba casada,_ estaba haciendo esto por _James_. Aún aturdida, acompañó a Jacob a comprar un globo.

—¿Qué significa lanzarlos? —preguntó en voz baja mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en el _cosplayer._

—Es una milenaria tradición oriental, dicen que si antes de lanzarlo pides un deseo, al llegar al cielo éste se cumplirá —respondió Jake.

Bella miró a Esme a la distancia, quien le regaló una sonrisa, luego entre los dos esposos tomaron el globo y lo elevaron para que se lo llevara el viento. Sus manos unidas en todo momento, y cuando lo perdieron de vista se dieron un tierno beso. Un amor así, de tantos años, tan bonito y difícil de destruir.

La castaña se quedó de pie en la orilla del lago, estaba sola, en todos los sentidos. Elevó su globo pidiendo… _solamente ser feliz._

* * *

**_Hola nenas, este capi es diferente, los sentimientos de nuestros personajes se van encontrando ¿Qué creen que Edward tenga que hablar con Lauren?_**

**Gracias a**: ConniStew, Kainita, EvangelineMalfoyCullen, ShopieB, vanesuki, carmen cullen93, AlexiitaPattinsonCullen, AyaTakemeaway, Labios Rojos, amante y lectora de fics, BlueDragonfly545, ReneesmeCC, Oriana figueradasilva, Roxana garciarivera5,** por agregarme a favoritos y por seguirme.**

**A mis cosplayers**: **Bella-Nympha** si, esta vez si lo entiendo jajaja ya estaría de Dios. **Pau** espero que todo bien en tu casa, ¿qué te pareció la aterrizada que le di a Bella? Yo creo que es necesaria. **Anymarycullen** nena espero hayas podido conciliar el sueño ¿qué te pareció este? **Janalez** pues Lauren finalmente ha aparecido ¿qué crees que le diga a Edward? **Amante y Lectora de fics**, gracias por tu comentario mis personajes tratan de robarles aunque sea una sonrisa :) actualizo una vez a la semana si bien nos va, gracias por la espera. **theparadise**, Gracias nena por tus palabras y bienvenida. Bella pues ella es así, el problema es ¿hasta cuando? **Susana Vazquez** hola hola, pues ya sabes James nunca la trató específicamente mal y ha sido honesto pidiéndole el divorcio, por un lado entiendo que lo quiera de vuelta pero por el otro la engañó, ahora le toca darse cuenta que le conviene más. **Sugar'sSmile** nena, de nueva cuenta bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus palabras, este capi es un poco darse cuenta de las cosas entre ellos. **IkucSwan** Aquí la respuesta a tus preguntas nena ¿Cómo las interpretas? Jaja espero te haya gustado. **suhaylcnena** aquí la fantasía ¿te gustó? **Grace** no te preocupes por las palabras nena, solo me gusta leer que les va gustando la historia, gracias!**Marchu** linda esos sentimientos ya no pueden ser obviados pero ahora falta reconocerlos de frente. **Vane CullenSwant** ya sabes puras locuras entre estos dos y esta vez tocó la fantasia doctor/paciente. **Karol** Hola nena pues a mi y a Sarai nos dio mucha risa lo del zumbido y lo agregamos de ultimo minuto, ¿Qué te pareció este capi? **evetwilight** pues déjame decirte que esas bragas las vi en internet o sea que están a la venta jaja ¿Qué te pareció este capi? **Kim** no te apures ya sabes que por aquí andamos, descuidé un poco el otro fic por que de momento solo se me viene esta historia a la mente, gracias por seguirme : ) **Aya-Takemeaway** Gracias nena! El pasado tiene forma y se llama Lauren, ¿qué crees que tengan que hablar? **Jupy** pues esperemos que Bella se de cuenta de si quiere o no a James a tiempo por que Lauren ya esta de vuelta. **Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore** Aquí tus respuestas nena, ¿Cómo lo viste? **solecitopucheta** ¿qué te pareció la fantasía nena? Llegaron más lejos gracias a la confianza que ambos se tienen, sin embargo el pasado esta frente a ellos. **Jesk** aquí tus deseos son ordenes y Lauren esta presente, en este capi vimos a Edward bastante celoso veamos como se lo toma Bella. **DiAnAFeR** las cosas comienzan a descubrirse para los dos, solo nos resta ver si con eso es suficiente ¿tu que crees? **COKI CULLEN** gracias a ti por leerlo nena, ¿Qué te parecio este capi? **Edu** linda pues aquí tienes como les afectó a los dos la presencia de sus respectivos ex's ¿Cómo viste? **Gatita Cullen** Lo siento nena, aquí Lauren tenía que aparecer falta ver que tenga que hablar con Ed, **Brenda Swan** hola nena, ya sabes estos dos combinan de todo para sacar una fantasía, el suspenso termina con Lauren al final ¿qué crees que hablen? Y sí, creo que tu presentimiento es una realidad. **freedom2604** eres super chistosa nena, dime tu nombre para no hablarte por tu Nick. Bueno Esme como dices tu, no le dio una buena impresión Bella al principio como viste en este capi la señora aun quiere a Lauren pero en realidad solo quiere ver a Edward feliz, lo de Bella tocando el piano en realidad no es nuevo, si te buscas en los primeros capis tocaba el piano para James ;) tus sospechas eran acertadas ¿Cómo viste? **GretchenCullenMasen** Edward es capaz de todo a la hora de una fantasía, se convierte en otra persona distinta ¿Cómo lo viste? En este capi la respuesta a tus preguntas, Lauren ya esta aquí. **go4RK** Dios prefiero decirte pichi si digo tu Nick parece que… ok ya, jajaja linda me puse a stalkearte como se dice por aca –o sea vi tu perfil- y muchas gracias por mencionar mi historia ¿ya te he dicho que eres un amor? Gracias :3 **Cindy** cuchu linda bueno pues Bella va comprobar que nuestro cosplayer no le es tan indiferente como ella creía y ahora va a tener que comenzar a replatearse las cosas ¿sera que lo hace? **joiitahlaloquii** gracias por tus palabras nena, efectivamente Lauren se apareció por aca a ver que sucede. **Maary Cullen** muchas gracias linda, los chicos van por pasos y ahora acaban de retroceder, ¿crees que las cosas entre ellos cambien? No pareces una loca acosadora, lo eres, jajaja no te creas gracias otra ves : ) **Sarai** por ultimo, se que este final te dejo con sabor amarguito de boca ya sabes que mi lado dramático esta apareciendo y te suplico me reivindiques si ves que estoy cayendo como otro fic por ahí… jajaja tu si eres la acosadora que saca a la platicadora en mi y me tienes contándote toda la historia jaja tramposa! Gracias nena.

_**Pues bien, ¿por qué creen que Edward tomara este rumbo tan drástico? Un segundo estaba bien con Bella y al otro mejor huyó ¿a qué creen que se deba además de lo obvio? coflaurencof **_

_**Mil gracias por sus comentarios, su paciencia y nos leemos pronto.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos.  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Nena como siempre un gusto trabajar contigo, muchas gracias por todo!  
_**

* * *

Bella miró a Esme a la distancia, quien le regaló una sonrisa, luego entre los dos esposos tomaron el globo y lo elevaron para que se lo llevara el viento. Sus manos unidas en todo momento, y cuando lo perdieron de vista se dieron un tierno beso. Un amor así, de tantos años, tan bonito y difícil de destruir.

La castaña se quedó de pie en la orilla del lago, estaba sola, en todos los sentidos. Elevó su globo pidiendo… _solamente ser feliz._

* * *

"_**Nunca te rindas tratando de hacer lo que realmente deseas hacer. Donde hay amor e inspiración, nada te puede salir mal"**_

_**-Ella Fitzgerald**_

Con cada paso que Edward daba alejándose de Bella se sentía más liberado y feliz, porque gracias a eso, ésta estupidez se terminaría de una vez por todas.

_Sí imbécil, repítete eso hasta que el poder de la mentira te convenza. _

Se frotó ligeramente el pecho, sintiendo un dolor que más bien se asemejaba a un extraño vacío. Respiró hondo, estaba todo tan jodido. El viento fresco con olor a lluvia y pino lo golpeó en el rostro, y sin embargo, no logró despejarse ni tampoco se llevó esa extraña sensación.

Continuó con el mantra que se había auto impuesto hacía no menos de dos minutos: _ella está casada, nada tienes que estar haciendo besándola como si realmente fueras su novio, eres un pendejo y además uno consumado, después de todo sí mereces un premio, uno que diga "Premio al imbécil del año" *sonido de aplausos* ¿Escuchas? ¡Todo el público te está ovacionando! _

Edward sacudió la cabeza, la idea de hacerse falsas ilusiones lo estaba carcomiendo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

—Y… ¿dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Lauren con voz cálida como una caricia.

Edward dio un respingo, recordando que no venía solo. _Mierda._

—Yo… bueno, ya sabes —balbuceó—, en Nueva York.

Lauren sonrió y bajó la cabeza concentrándose en el camino.

—Eso lo sé, me refería a en qué trabajas o qué has hecho… además de evitarme durante todo éste tiempo —reprochó, sin embargo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

—Lo siento… yo… he estado trabajando, ya sabes, en esto y en aquello…

_Como cosplayer complaciendo las fantasías más retorcidas que te puedas imaginar,_ _soy todo un experto en realidad, ¿te sentirías orgullosa de mí? _Pensó para sus adentros.

Lauren solo elevó una ceja, pero él la ignoró siguiendo el camino hasta llegar a una estrecha plataforma que daba directo al lago, sus pasos crujiendo bajo la madera. Al final del camino Lauren se dejó caer contra el piso de forma ágil y despreocupada, recogiendo sus piernas contra su pecho. El viento soplaba cada vez más fresco, pero a la chica parecía no importarle mientras se le arremolinaba el cabello contra las mejillas.

—¿De qué querías hablar entonces, Edward? Si esto te resulta tan incómodo como parece, no es necesario que tengamos ésta conversación y lo sabes.

Edward suspiró desviando la mirada, la luna frente a ellos se reflejaba distorsionada en las suaves ondas que el viento formaba contra el agua del lago, el aroma a naranja y cítricos enseguida de él lo hizo recordar noches enteras de pláticas al lado de Lauren. Ese olor inconfundible de su piel, su risa… por primera vez en muchos años se sintió en casa y, por primera vez en todo éste tiempo, era un extraño invadiendo lo que algún día fue su hogar.

—En realidad si es incómodo —comentó y luego se soltó riendo, ella también lo hizo—, nunca creí que algún día íbamos a estar de ésta manera, no sé por dónde empezar, ¿sabes?

—Era mejor que me dijeras lo de Esme, lo habría entendido.

—¿En serio me habrías entendido? —Giró la cabeza para verla, el contraste de su piel y su cabello era espléndido, un golpe de calor para cualquiera. Su piel lucía un suave bronceado y sus ojos ahora estaban oscurecidos—. ¿Me habrías dejado marcharme?

—Lo habríamos resuelto juntos.

—Sabía que dirías eso —resopló.

—Eres tan cerrado. —Suspiró la rubia—. Pero bueno, no quiero pelear, Edward… yo te extrañé —comentó con voz quebrada.

Edward la miró, tenía ahora los ojos vidriosos e intentaba sonreírle a pesar que se notaba que le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo, sujetó su mano y le depositó un suave beso.

—Yo también, no te imaginas cuánto.

.

.

.

Bella vio desaparecer a Edward entre los árboles al lado de Lauren, y pudo sentir cómo todas las miradas estaban sobre ella. _Diablos_, eso de estar en un pueblito ya no le parecía tan buena idea, lo supo ahora mientras escuchaba risitas y rumores. Qué mierda de lugar. Lo peor no era el hecho de escuchar a nadie, lo peor estaba pasando frente a sus ojos mientras Edward no le dio ni una sola explicación y se largó dejándola sola. Quizás sería bueno irse, el problema era que se estaba debatiendo entre irse en un taxi o regresar con Jacob a bordo de su motocicleta… En eso su celular sonó, suspiró al ver que era Charlie, por lo que se alejó un poco de todo el bullicio, aun así no fue suficiente por lo que se tapó el oído libre para escuchar mejor.

—_¿Se puede saber en dónde rayos estás?_ —gritó enojado del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, papá, también me da gusto escucharte.

—_Nena, lo siento, yo… ¿En dónde estás? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Sabes que tenemos que viajar a Seattle, mañana es el último día para testificar_. —Bella aprensó su labio inferior mientras el nerviosismo la invadía, quiso alejarse más del ruido pero de pronto internarse más en el bosque no le pareció una muy buena idea.

—Papá… he estado pensando mucho y…. —tragó el doloroso nudo en su garganta—, no quiero testificar contra nadie, ya quiero sepultar esto…

—_¡No!_ —bramó Charlie del otro lado—. _No sé en donde rayos estés, pero te quiero mañana en Seattle, es nuestra oportunidad para descansar, Bella, esos bastardos tienen que pagar por el infierno que nos hicieron pasar. ¿No te sentirías mejor si supieras que están tras las rejas?_

—Sí, pero…

—_Entonces entenderás que al menos yo me sentiré mucho mejor. Lo hago por ti princesa, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en ti, siempre voy a querer tu bienestar, y créeme cuando te digo que no voy a estar en paz hasta que esas personas queden refundidas tras las rejas. _

—No quiero testificar, papá, por favor —susurró.

—_Bueno, yo… está bien, cielo, como tú digas._

Colgó.

El paisaje era hermoso, el aire limpio y fresco, sin embargo de pronto se sintió abrumada, lo sentía muchísimo por su padre, pero esto se había terminado. Ella sepultaría ese pasado, así que por el bien de Charlie más valía que él lo hiciera también. Estaba muy nerviosa, nada lograba despejarle la mente… hasta que vio a Esme y Carlisle, entonces recordó que su estúpido "novio" la había cambiado por otra y se enfureció, eso y además se entristeció. Se rodeó con los brazos intentando darse calor, como siempre, trató de evitar sus problemas enfocándose en otra cosa. Decidida a no pensar en nada, caminó directa a Jacob.

—Me iré contigo —concluyó.

En el camino, se abrazó a la amplia espalda de Jacob y trató de enfocarse en su olor a especies y bosque, de verdad trató de sacarse el mismo pensamiento de la mente, no ayudó el hecho de que platicaron muy poco ya que el ensordecedor ruido de la motocicleta no dejaba escuchar mucho, pero en cuanto Jake se estacionó afuera de la deteriorada mansión de los Cullen, aprovechó su oportunidad.

—Entonces… —El moreno apagó su impresionante motocicleta—. Tú y Edward…

—No somos nada —se apresuró a decir, queriendo incluso desterrar el nombre de su mente.

—Pues para no ser nada se besaron de una forma que le robó el aliento a varios. —Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla—. A mí por ejemplo.

Bella se ruborizó al tiempo que se bajaba torpemente de la motocicleta, recordó los suaves labios de Edward acariciándola con premura mientras una de sus grandes manos le aferraba la nuca y la tenía a su completa merced… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar en eso, pero cuando estaba bajando un pie se le enganchó con el embrague y casi se va de bruces.

—Cuidado, Bella —Jake la sujetó sonriendo, quedaron muy pegados el uno del otro, y comprobó que el rostro de él era toda una belleza que la hizo suspirar. Sin embargo…

—Jake —susurró enderezándose. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás y finalmente clavó los ojos en él—. Estoy casada.

Hubo un silencio tan profundo que por un momento pensó que él no la había entendido.

—¿Con Edward? —inquirió atónito, sus ojos tenían un extraño pesar.

—¡No, no!… —medio gritó—. Después que te mudaras aquí, yo conocí a otra persona, sin embargo estoy pasando por momentos difíciles y bueno… no quisiera hablar de esto.

—Hum ¿estás engañándolo con Edward? —Bella no contestó, no pensaba hablar de _eso, _entonces él suspiró—. Fue tonto de mi parte pensar que alguien como tú aún seguiría soltera, pero bueno —sonrió mientras ella se ruborizaba—, sabes que en mí tienes un amigo y también sabes dónde encontrarme. —Se acercó y la estrechó ligeramente entre sus brazos.

Las luces de un automóvil aproximándose hicieron que todos sus músculos se tensaran pensando que sería Edward, se separó con una sonrisa forzada de los brazos del moreno y se giró hacia la luz. Suspiro de alivio al ver que eran Esme y Carlisle.

Jake se despidió de ellos y Bella se quedó ahí, sintiéndose como una estúpida. Se replanteó sinceramente en hacer su maleta y regresar inmediatamente a Nueva York, pero la llamada de Charlie le tenía hecha la cabeza un lío, necesitaba descansar por lo menos hoy. Entendía la preocupación de su papá, pero eso no cambiaba las cosas. No quería ver a esos maleantes nunca más.

—Bella, ¿qué haces ahí? Ven —Esme estiró su mano—. Vayamos a tomar un poco de café, ¿quieres?

A Bella no le gustaba el café, sin embargo asintió. Hacía cada vez más frío y unas nubes oscuras se acercaban, el calor de la bebida sería agradecida por su cuerpo entumido. Carlisle se disculpó dirigiéndose hacia lo que parecía su estudio, lucía un poco nervioso por lo que ambas mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina.

—¿Y dónde perdiste a Edward, cielo? —preguntó Esme al tiempo que prendía la estufa.

_¿Perderlo? _Cerró brevemente los ojos, recordando ese rostro de modelo concentrado únicamente en una cosa: Lauren.

—Creo que yo fui la que me perdí. —Aprensó su labio inferior con nerviosismo, no quería hablar de ese _traidor. _

Lo que resultaba bastante raro, pensar en él como un traidor. ¿Por qué? Edward no le debía explicaciones, y si ella hubiera visto a James habría hecho lo mismo, ¿no? Salir corriendo detrás de él, así que se repitió que no debía sentirse enojada, sin embargo no pudo dejar de estarlo.

—¿Qué tanto hace Carlisle en su estudio? Se veía nervioso —comentó tratando de cambiar de tema. Mirando hacia la distancia desde donde podía ver una luz en el pasillo, seguro ese era el estudio.

—Mañana es la audiencia contra los criminales que mataron a Elizabeth. Es por eso que está nervioso, no sabe qué hacer. —Suspiró con pesar—. Las cosas quizás no salgan bien. Créeme que he intentado que lo supere, de verdad lo he intentado, pero no quiere. La muerte de Elizabeth nos golpeó de forma distinta y no puedo culparlo. Yo por mi parte dejo todo en manos de Dios, pero si él se siente mejor al poner a esos tipos en la cárcel…

—¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Elizabeth? —preguntó Bella un tanto dudosa, no sabía si estaba invadiendo semejante privacidad, pero quería saberlo.

—Un día fue a comprar algunas cosas para hacer la cena, Forks… bueno, siempre creímos vivir en un lugar tranquilo, éramos personas muy confiadas… —Se encogió sutilmente de hombros—. La dejé ir sola, yo me quedé cuidando a Edward y Carlisle estaba en turno de noche en el hospital. Ella nunca regresó.

Esme puso una vaporosa taza de café frente a ella, el aroma inundando la cocina.

—Lo siento…

—Encontramos su cuerpo unos meses después, fueron los meses más horribles de mi vida. Edward era muy pequeño, lloraba constantemente preguntándome por su mamá, tan solo tenía cinco años. Yo tenía que ser fuerte, no podía verme llorando porque se asustaba y quería aún más a su mamá.

Bella cerró los ojos recordando al precioso niño que fue Edward. Lo había visto en varias fotos que había por la casa, con su cabello un poco largo y cobrizo, su piel blanca y lo imaginó con sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, pidiendo ver a su mamá. Imaginarlo de esa manera la sacudió como si se hubiera agarrado de un cable de alta tensión, y el deseo de llorar la sorprendió con las defensas totalmente bajas.

—Esme, en verdad que lo lamento —aseguró con una extraña voz ronca.

—Mi hija intentó volver a casa, luchó por su vida, de eso estoy segura. Se escapó de esos delincuentes, según los informes de la policía, corrió por un terreno baldío donde le dieron alcance y mientras ella intentaba desesperadamente huir —Esme apretó las manos en puños—, le dispararon por la espalda. La querían tener en una red… de prostitución, supongo que su amor por Edward la hizo querer regresar, pero al final no lo consiguió.

Esme se quedó callada, ni una sola lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Su semblante era duro y Bella se preguntó cómo lograba hacerlo, ella ya estaba llorando y… oh… _no… no, por favor no…_

—M-Mañana va Carlisle, ¿a dónde?

—Es el juicio contra esos criminales. Va a Seattle, Carlisle declarará con las pruebas que tenemos, pero no creemos que serán suficientes, estoy segura que eso lo dejará devastado…

Ella siguió hablando, pero Bella se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Regresó con vívido horror a esa cabaña, se vio llorando, golpeada, y se imaginó a Elizabeth. Luchando desesperadamente por volver con Edward, con sus padres. Bella no pensaba que lograría salir con vida, así que después de forcejear muy pronto, simplemente dejó de hacerlo.

Pensó que la muerte sería más fácil, llevadera. Qué tonta fue, nunca se imaginó que ellos lo último que querían era verla muerta, y que si no la hubieran rescatado, la muerte sin duda sería lo único que la hubiera liberado de esos maleantes. En su adolescencia Bella fue mimada, era una niña que tenía todo con tan solo un chasquido de dedos, incluso era popular y se arreglaba mucho, Alice siempre le decía que era preciosa, a la castaña le encantaba sentirse bonita y levantar miradas a su paso. Hacía tanto de eso que ni siquiera pensó que aquello hubiese sido real.

Estaba segura que esa forma de vida la hizo ser una presa fácil frente al peligro. Después de aquello aborreció el dinero, detestó su rostro y su cuerpo. Siempre pensó que por culpa de eso la habían secuestrado, se desentendió de todo y se dedicó a trabajar duramente para conseguir por sus medios el dinero, así como comenzó a vestirse con ropas grandes y holgadas. No dejaría que su cuerpo volviera a ocasionar problemas. Pero ahora, por primera vez desde que le ocurrió ese accidente, se sintió mal por los demás y no por ella misma.

Se dio cuenta que no importaban las clases sociales, ni la figura, ni nada. El mal estaba suelto y en forma de mafia. Miró a Esme quien seguía hablando de Carlisle y se imaginó a Charlie, buscándola sin cesar. Se imaginó la angustia de Renée…

—Entonces Carlisle dejó el hospital —continuó Esme—, invirtió hasta el último recurso que es ésta casa.

—¿Hipotecó la casa? —susurró la castaña, eso ya lo sabía pero fue duro escuchar el porqué de todo.

—Sí —sonrió con pesar—, Edward está empeñado en pagarla, es tan necio —negó con ternura como si lo estuviera recordando—. En realidad ésta casa ya no me importa ¿sabes? Puedo morir en un asilo, siempre y cuando Edward regresara con nosotros, al final las cosas materiales van y vienen, el amor que tengo por mis dos hombres será para siempre. Edward es mi hijo, tengo tanto miedo de perderlo a _él también… _

Y entonces a Esme se le quebró la voz. La castaña respiró agitadamente. Tanto esfuerzo, tantos años invertidos buscando a los culpables, y ahora que finalmente los habían encontrado, gracias a ella serían libres. Volverían a secuestrar a más mujeres, a violarlas, a usarlas y tirarlas como si fueran trapos… De pronto todo el peso de su conciencia se reveló en una gran oleada que la hizo perder las fuerzas. Soltó la taza de café y ésta se quebró en el suelo derramando el líquido y haciéndose añicos. Bella se agachó tratando de recogerlo todo, pero era imposible…

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño? —preguntó la mujer de forma alarmada. Bella sacudió la cabeza, no. No se encontraba bien, un chillido irrumpió por su pecho y subió por su garganta—. Deja esto, cielo, siéntate, llamaré a Carlisle.

Bella no podía controlarse, comenzó a jadear en busca del preciado aire que no alcanzaba a llenar sus pulmones, un incontrolable torrente de lágrimas empeoró la tarea natural de su cuerpo, simplemente ya no podía respirar por más que jalaba el aire. El doctor llegó junto con una preocupada Esme, la ayudó a caminar hasta el sofá y la recostaron mientras le pasaban el inhalador de su bolso.

Unos minutos después logró estabilizarse, sin embargo no pudo dejar de llorar.

—Estoy mejor —balbuceó, su voz sonó un poco áspera.

—¿Por qué tuviste una crisis de asma? ¿Te pasa seguido? —cuestionó Carlisle mientras seguía revisando su pecho.

—Me pasó porque… —jadeó en busca de aire—, porque he tomado una decisión.

Esme tomó su mano, en sus ojos estaba instalada la incomprensión.

—¿De qué hablas, cariño?

—Yo soy esa chica que no quiere declarar en Seattle, también… fui víctima de esos delincuentes. —Tomó un poco de aire—. Mañana iré con ustedes. Los Vulturi van a pagar por lo que me hicieron —afirmó con contundencia ante la mirada de sorpresa de ambos abuelos.

.

.

.

Edward gruñó mientras se colaba entre las piernas de Lauren, una cosa había llevado a la otra, y ahora estaban tumbados sobre la suave alfombra que formaba el césped.

La estaba besando desesperadamente, tocándola por todos lados. Tratando de recuperar todos los años perdidos, tratando de reencontrarse a sí mismo.

Ella jadeaba revolviéndose bajo su cuerpo, sus suaves manos se internaron por dentro de su camisa, recorriéndole la espalda con premura en un lento movimiento de arriba abajo. Su boca lo buscaba con suavidad y timidez. Lauren siempre había sido muy cohibida y frágil, tan tímida que le recordaba a… _no._ Pateó el pensamiento y siguió besándola con ímpetu, como si estuviera sediento y ella fuera una botella de agua en el desierto. Quizás ésta sería la primera vez que tenían relaciones al aire libre, algo bastante aventurero para venir de Lauren, si alguien se internaba en el bosque podría verlos, pero no era esto lo que preocupaba a Edward.

Lo que lo tenía jodidamente desconcertado era su propio cuerpo. Se estaba portando como una máquina, toda su mente se había desconectado y había entrado en piloto automático. Como cuando estaba trabajando en _Cosplay._

Al principio de su carrera como _cosplayer_ le costaba mucho trabajo dejar a Edward Cullen en la puerta y convertirse en una máquina de sexo. Había sido duro combatir su amor y fidelidad por Lauren cuando tenía que ceder a las fantasías de sus clientas. Con el paso de los años, incluso él, que amaba a Lauren, que se consideraba una buena persona, dejó de serlo para convertirse en Anthony Massen.

Edward siseó contra los labios de Lauren cuando ella se acomodó y sus sexos se rozaron. La rubia lo conocía incluso mejor de lo que él mismo se conocía, habían compartido tantos años juntos, tantas caricias. Sin duda estaba excitado, Lauren le gustaba, pero… ¿entonces por qué no se sentía bien? Era como si Anthony se hubiera apoderado de él, ese ser frío, esa máquina de complacencias que había cambiado toda su vida a monótona y aburrida.

Fue Bella la única persona que logró sacarlo de ese estupor, y era solamente ella la razón por la que ahora mismo no podía concentrarse. Antes de abandonarla en el parque la había mirado una última vez, la castaña se veía feliz, incluso radiante. Sus pies se habían vuelto de plomo y estuvo a punto de dejar a Lauren para regresar con ella. ¿Qué estaría pensando ahora? La había abandonado y sabría Dios cómo se regresaría, era tan impulsiva que la creía muy capaz de regresarse caminando, ¿y si no regresaba? ¿Y si le pasaba algo como… a Elizabeth?

_Carajo,_ todo el cuerpo se le puso tenso, y cuando un trueno desgarró el aire dejó de besar a Lauren abruptamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Lauren con voz ronca cargada de excitación. Comenzó a frotarle los brazos con delicadeza tratando de darle alivio. Ella siempre reconfortándolo.

Cuando era pequeño creció cargando en sus espaldas el hecho de no tener padre y a eso se le sumó la trágica muerte de su madre. En la escuela todos le preguntaban si era huérfano, aceptó las burlas y las miradas de lástima por años y solo fue hasta que conoció a Lauren que su vida adquirió otro color. Era como si ella fuera el sol, la luz en toda su oscuridad. La rubia fue su tabla de salvación, con ella descubrió todas las cosas que no sabía ni que existían.

—¿Edward? ¿Estás nervioso?

—¿Cómo? —_Desconcentrado,_ más bien estaba desconcentrado.

Ella estaba ahí, toda bonita con las mejillas encendidas. Sus generosos pechos subiendo y bajando por su respiración entrecortada, Edward sabía con certeza que en éste momento ella estaba lista para él, para culminar una unión que nunca debió ser separada. Lauren era preciosa pero…

—Lo siento, Lauren. —Se incorporó quedando sentado frente a ella, ambos tenían la respiración errática—. ¿Sabes? Acostumbraba a pensar en ti como si fueras un sol —se encogió de hombros—, mi sol personal. Toda la luz que eres capaz de irradiar alejaba las sombras con las que siempre he tenido que lidiar.

Ella suspiró y Edward fue incapaz de mirarla, por lo que siguió hablando antes de perder el valor.

—Pero las cosas han cambiado, me he dado cuenta que soy capaz de manejar esas sombras, pero nunca podré luchar contra un eclipse.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿que ahora la amas a ella? —indagó la rubia con voz pesarosa.

El cobrizo comprendió con absoluta y abrumadora certeza que ya no estaba enamorado de Lauren, y saberlo fue como si le quitaran una gran loza de encima, sin embargo un enorme abismo se instaló en su pecho al darse cuenta de quién sí estaba enamorado.

—Lo peor es… que desearía no hacerlo —aseguró mientras le sujetaba la mano—. Durante años en mi mente solo estuviste tú. De verdad deseaba volver a Forks, quedarme aquí y ya no tener que irme, deseé desesperadamente que me esperaras porque estaba seguro que te amaba y te haría feliz. Pero Bella —sonrió con algo de amargura—, bueno, es otra cosa.

Hubo un denso silencio, solo se podían escuchar el chapoteo de algunos peces en el lago, el ruido del viento al mover las hojas.

—¿Y por qué no lo intentas? —susurró Lauren rompiendo el silencio.

Edward la miró estupefacto, sus ojos azules aunque llenos de lágrimas eran sinceros. Era increíble que le dijera eso. Sobre todo cuando él fue un egoísta que solo pensaba que pobre del que se fuera a enamorar de Lauren porque lo iba a exterminar en cuestión de segundos. Una ola de sinceridad lo invadió y se encontró murmurando:

—Está casada.

Lauren suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No te merece.

—Sabía que no debía contártelo.

—¿Es la hija del dueño de las minas, no? ¿No te estará usando? Tú sabes bien cómo es la gente de dinero.

Sí, Edward sabía bien eso.

—Esto es diferente —susurró—, es tan complicado, no pienses que Bella está aquí siéndole infiel a su marido conmigo, ella sería incapaz de eso, aunque ahora justamente es lo que parece… todo es tan complicado, estoy tan jodido.

Se sujetó la cabeza con ambas manos, de verdad quería arrancársela. Solo a un pendejo como él se le ocurriría enamorase de Bella. De todas las mujeres libres y bonitas del mundo tenía que escoger a la imposible. A la que estaba terriblemente enamorada de su esposo al punto de lo insano.

—¿Sabes que te quiero? —musitó Lauren muy cerca de su boca, lo que lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Lo sé —balbuceó.

—Lo último que quisiera es verte como ahora. —Deslizó una mano por su mejilla—. Por eso tienes que luchar por ella. Hazlo, Edward, si es tan tonta como para no valorarte, yo seré igual de tonta como para esperarte. Estaré aquí, te lo aseguro, así que espero que sea lo suficientemente inteligente para darse cuenta de cuánto vales.

.

.

.

Después que Bella les contara todo a Carlisle y a Esme, se sentía como un zombie. Quería un abrazo, quería esos abrazos que sacan el aire, quería que la reconfortaran diciéndole que todo estaría bien, para ser más exactos, quería esa dulce voz que a veces le cantaba mientras se revolvía en pesadillas, quería a Edward consolándola. ¿Por qué? Solo Dios lo sabría.

Ya no estaba enojada con el señor personajes, en su mente solo recordaba el día en que lo ayudó con las heridas que Tanya le había hecho. Lo que él era capaz de hacer para ver bien a sus abuelos o… lo que era capaz de sacrificar para sacarlos adelante era digno de admirarse. ¿Por qué habría de juzgarlo?

—¿Por qué no descansas, Bella? Te ves agotada, cielo… ¿Se irán entonces después de la audiencia?

—No lo sé… —comentó conteniendo un escalofrío, no quería pensar en despedidas.

—Solo espero que Edward me siga llamando, temo que cuando se vayan vuelva a olvidarse de mí —comentó con pesar. Bella se enderezó para sujetarle la mano.

—Edward te quiere mucho, Esme, quiere que estés bien, está muy preocupado por tu enfermedad. Yo misma haré que te llame seguido —aseguró.

—Y yo solo estoy preocupada por él, cada vez que lo llamaba se escuchaba tan frío… pero ahora sé que está bien porque te tiene a ti. —Esme la miró, sus ojos verdes, cargados de un amor y alegría que le derritieron el corazón.

—Quizás él esté… confundido, Esme, justo ahora esta _con Lauren_… —cerró la boca abruptamente.

_¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?_ ¿Qué clase de loca se había poseído de ella? La respiración se le desbocó casi al punto de volver a darle asma. ¿Por qué había dicho eso?

—Tonterías, cielo. —Esme le apretó la mano—. Te quiere a ti, seguramente solo está hablando con ella… le debe una explicación por su abrupta partida. Edward un día se fue sin avisarle a nadie más que a Carlisle, pero ten la certeza de que ahora solo tiene ojos para ti, nunca lo había visto tan feliz como ahora.

_Si, ajá._

Bella trató de ocultar sus emociones detrás de una de sus ya populares sonrisas forzadas, y para no dar más de qué hablar dijo que estaba cansada –cosa que en parte era cierta– y se dirigió a la habitación de Edward. Un relámpago desgarró la tranquila noche haciéndola dar un respingo cuando iba por las escaleras. _¡Mierda! Malditos rayos, ¿por qué tenían que existir? _

Caminó titubeante hasta a la habitación, otro rayo iluminó todo el cuarto y fue así que lo vio. Todo el aire se le salió de golpe y retrocedió de forma tan torpe que se pegó en el pie con la pata de la cama. _Puta madre_, chilló en silencio. Con horror lo volvió a ver, ahí estaba él, cerca de la cama, haciendo sus ruiditos raros…

_Puto grillo del demonio._

No dormiría en esa habitación hasta que ese desgraciado no se hubiera ido. Le aventó una almohada y el infeliz saltó hacia ella. Gritando como histérica bajó corriendo las escaleras y se detuvo solo hasta que llegó a la estancia. Jadeando, subió las rodillas contra su pecho para enterrar la cara ahí. Tratando de controlar de nuevo el asma, una vez que le venía ya era muy difícil que se controlara.

Se acurrucó en el sofá el cual estaba enseguida del hermoso piano, sería genial tocar unas melodías, pero temió que si sus gritos por obra de Dios no habían despertado a los abuelos de Edward, sin duda ese ruido lo conseguiría. Las sombras que se formaban producto de la tormenta afuera la trasladaban a esa horrible cabaña una y otra vez, se encogió en su lugar sintiéndose pequeñita. Era hora que esos cabrones pagaran lo que le hicieron, no podía seguir con esto.

James estaba harto de abrazarla siempre, e incluso se iba a dormir a veces al sofá. Edward nunca la había rechazado, pero bueno, no es lo mismo porque con James tenía cuatro años viviendo y Edward apenas la conocía, prueba de esto mismo era la forma en la que la había abandonado en el parque. _Mierda,_ tenía que dejar de evocar ese recuerdo. Él podía también aburrirse fácilmente de ella y no lo culpaba. Seguiría con su trato, justo ahora tenía en mente una fantasía, y después de cumplirla regresaría a Nueva York. Aplicaría ese dicho que dice: "más vale malo por conocido, que bueno por conocer"

Bella aceptaba que Edward se había metido en su piel, más de lo que debería, y seguramente la culpa la tenía su maldito cuerpo de modelo. No había otra explicación, y aunque en su mente la puta vocecilla le gritaba algo, la ignoró concentrándose en el estruendoso ruido de los truenos.

.

.

.

Edward dio vuelta de forma tan cerrada que la Chevrolet derrapó en la entrada de su casa, el suelo mojado provocó que girara sin control dando dos vueltas haciendo literalmente un escándalo, y al final por obra de Dios, se detuvo a punto de estamparse contra un árbol. Respiró agitadamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra el volante.

Pero es que en su mente solo se reproducía una y otra vez la misma imagen. Bella tomando un avión con destino a Nueva York, a los brazos de ese cabrón que tenía por esposo. Subió la mirada y no distinguió ninguna luz prendida en su habitación. Eso solo era otra mala señal, seguramente Bella tendría prendidas las luces muerta del miedo a causa de la tormenta.

Entró como un tornado y subió corriendo las escaleras. Su corazón se oprimió de forma dolorosa al ver la cama vacía. Bella se había ido de verdad. Respiró hondo y su vista se clavó en algo que se movió de pronto, tan solo era un estúpido grillo cerca de la cama, suspirando abrió la ventana y lo empujó con el pie hacia afuera. Se quedó sentado a oscuras en el borde de la cama, aturdido pensando que ella había decidido marcharse y ahora no había nada que hacer, de cualquier manera ¿qué pensaba hacer?

_Oye, Bella, me di cuenta de que… bueno, yo te quiero… _

_Sé que dijimos que nunca confundiríamos esto, pero, soy un estúpido anti profesional…_

_Mmm, Bella, estaba pensando que quizás podríamos intentarlo, si tu dejas a James yo puedo prometerte que…_

_Sé que eres millonaria y que yo soy algo así como un prostituto, pero te daré lo necesario, nunca te faltará nada, estoy estudiando ciencias y conseguiré otro empleo…_

Sí… claro. ¿Y cuándo despertaste? Le murmuró con sarcasmo su voz interior.

Respiró hondo y le dolió el pecho. Bella le diría un rotundo no, claro, en el supuesto que ella estuviera aún aquí y no camino a su esposo. Estaba tan mojado, tan cansado… Como un puto robot se desvistió con lentitud, tomó solo unos pantalones de deporte, y sin camiseta y descalzo bajó hacia la lavandería, los truenos eran tan fuertes que rogó porque ninguno le fuera a dar al avión en el que iba Bella, con su suerte todo podía… vio un movimiento en la sala y se quedó helado.

Ella definitivamente no podía ser una aparición, y aunque lo estaba viendo con esos enormes ojos marrones, seguía en silencio. El cabello le caía en ondas por enfrente del rostro y su camiseta desgarrada le daba un aspecto… Definitivamente Bella debería trabajar como personaje de terror de alguna película, solo ella podía quedarse así de callada a mitad de una noche de tormenta y no decir nada. Ponerse una camiseta espantosa y mirarte de manera tan profunda que podía darte bastante miedo.

—Tengo miedo —confesó.

—Yo también, pareces Kate de actividad paranormal justo en estos momentos —respondió Edward, seguro como el infierno de que también tenía esos ojos y esa melena esponjada.

—Había un puto grillo en tu habitación —susurró.

—Ya lo espanté.

—¿Y si tenía hijos y ahora andan por ahí buscando a su padre?

—No creo que sea tan mal padre, o en todo caso ya los dejé huérfanos —aseguró, ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que ya no hay nada?

—Segurísimo.

—Me saltó a la cara.

—Lo pateé hacia afuera por la ventana —afirmó. Bella asintió, complacida con la respuesta.

—Se lo merecía. Entonces… ¿vayamos a dormir?

—Me parece bien, ¿quieres que te cargue, Kate? —preguntó socarronamente, ella rodó los ojos pero lo sorprendió diciendo:

—Sí, por favor.

Se acercó a ella quién rápidamente se enroscó en su cuello. Acurrucándose contra su pecho desnudo. Al tenerla entre sus brazos Edward definitivamente se sintió en casa.

.

.

.

Bella enterró la nariz entre el hombro y el cuello de Edward, sutilmente lo olisqueó. Definitivamente quería quitarse esa maldita maña de andar olisqueándolo, pero no podía. Con un suspiro comprobó que solamente olía a él, a ninguna mujer con la que seguramente…

Se tensó inmediatamente, _no, no iba a juzgarlo._

—¿Estuvo bien tu cita? —_Oh genial,_ ¿pero quién tomó posesión de su boca?

—Sí —respondió, y aunque estaba oscuro y no podía verlo sintió que él estaba sonriendo, y eso fue como prenderle fuego.

—¿La extrañabas? —Definitivamente Bella ya no era Bella. Sabría Dios qué demonio la había poseído, quizás si se había convertido en Kate después de todo.

—Sí —confirmó al tiempo que enterraba la nariz en su cabello y aspiraba, ella estuvo a nada de darle un manotazo, no quería su nariz en ningún lado.

—Qué bueno, bájame, puedo caminar, _señor monosílabos. _

—¿Qué no tenías miedo?

—Pues ya no lo tengo, bájame, ahora —exigió.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

—Voy a gritar que me quieres violar —aseguró mirándolo con odio.

—Asustarás a mi pobre abuelita.

—Pues que te vaya conociendo —murmuró mientras se revolvía entre sus brazos.

—Deja de moverte así, podemos caernos y rodar por las escaleras. —La sujetó con más fuerza, pero Bella estaba indignada, indignadísima de hecho. Por lo que lo mordió en un brazo y él estuvo a punto de dejarla caer—. Esa puta manía tuya de andarme mordiendo, ¿eres un caníbal reprimido? —siseó al tiempo que la bajaba.

—Y tú eres un traidor —medio gritó viéndolo con odio y forcejeando porque no la levantara de nuevo en brazos, el rostro de él cambió por completo.

—Siento haberte dejado en el parque… —comenzó a decir pero Bella no quería escucharlo.

—Olvida lo que dije. —Se tapó los oídos pero Edward siguió hablando—. _La, la, la —_comenzó a cantar ya no quería escucharlo.

—¡Vaya, Bella! Qué madura —farfulló tomándole ambos brazos, ella lo empujó, pero por supuesto que fue como querer mover una roca. Peor aún, la roca cobró vida y la volteó para que ya no pudiera pegarle, su mejilla quedó contra la pared—. ¿Te puedes quedar quieta? —susurró en su oído, luego le mordisqueó ligeramente el lóbulo.

—¿Se besaron? —preguntó con un jadeo, ya estaba agitada otra vez, pero en ésta ocasión era más bien por sentir el duro cuerpo del _cosplayer_ detrás de ella.

Tenía una erección, de hecho ahora mismo la tenía detrás de sus nalgas por lo que se estremeció, maldita sea, incluso sintió todo su cuerpo vibrar con anticipación.

—Con lengua y todo —comentó en tono socarrón mientras paseaba los labios por su cuello.

—Eres un imbécil —gimió arqueándose hacia él.

—Eso mismo estuve pensando todo el día, ¿sabes? —dijo con voz sensual al tiempo que introducía sus grandes manos dentro de su camiseta, recorriéndole con prisa las costillas hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—Pues me alegro que te des cuenta —aseguró con los ojos cerrados y apoyando las manos contra la pared.

—Y la culpa la tienes tú. —No estaba siendo delicado mientras tiraba de sus pezones.

—¿Y eso por qué? —Inquirió con voz ronca.

—Porque sí.

—¿Se acostaron?

—¿Y si así fuera? —inquirió altivo. Bella dejó de moverse quedándose tensa.

—¿Se acostaron? —repitió tratando de sonar dura, pero falló terriblemente y su indignación sonó a un susurro ahogado.

—No.

No debería, pero aquello fue un alivio y su cuerpo se relajó. Edward tiró de su cabello obligándola a que se arqueara para poder besarlo. Bella estaba furiosa y por eso comenzó a besarlo como nunca había besado a nadie. Una ridícula oleada de posesión se erguía frente a ella y no podía evitarlo, era muy pero muy estúpido sentirlo como suyo, y más estúpido aún estar ardiendo en celos, pero sencillamente la loca que guardaba para ocasiones especiales finalmente había salido. Estuvo repartiendo rasguños y algunas patadas hasta lograr salir a la superficie y hacerse cargo de toda la situación.

Ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada mientras entraban a trompicones al cuarto. Bella le enterró las uñas en los músculos de su espalda con odio. Él dejó escapar un sonido tan erótico que la puso a mil por hora. Mientras el _cosplayer_ le quitaba la ropa como si tan solo fueran harapos, se sintió como si hubiera ganado una competencia. No quiso quedarse atrás mientras le sacaba los pantalones. Él la levantó en vilo y a diferencia de acostarla en la cama como pensó, la estrelló con rudeza contra la pared, sus cuerpos quedaron acomodados como dos piezas de un rompecabezas.

—No sé cómo haces para que siempre encajemos tan perfecto —jadeó envolviéndole las caderas con sus piernas.

—Para eso fuimos diseñados los hombres, para _encajar _—murmuró.

—¿A qué te refie…. —La embistió con tal fuerza que se quedó sin aire—. Puta madre —siseó Bella enterrándole las uñas en los hombros.

Edward también murmuró un par de incoherencias mientras comenzaba con su danza mortal, se estaba enterrando en ella profundamente, no estaba siendo delicado y Bella no quería que lo fuera, lo odiaba mucho. Lo odiaba por haberla dejado sola, por haberse ido con Lauren, lo odiaba porque estaba sintiendo cosas por él que no debería.

No parecía un hercúleo esfuerzo para él, sostenerla con una sola mano, ya que con la otra le estaba acariciando lánguidamente un pezón. El reflejo de esas manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo era lo más erótico que hubiera visto en su vida, y en ese instante comprendió cuál era la razón por la cual muchas personas grababan videos íntimos. Y decían que las mujeres no tenían orgasmos por la simple estimulación visual...

Cerró los ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar soltar un grito, se corrió tan vertiginosamente que perdió todas las fuerzas. Edward maldijo y sus embistes se volvieron tan profundos que literalmente la hizo ver estrellas. Luego de que su encuentro del tercer tipo terminara, Bella se quedó en una especie de trance donde no sabía si se había dormido o seguía despierta, la cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas con pensamientos, lo que nunca pensó fue que pasado un rato sin previo aviso, él la sujetara con el peso de su cuerpo, penetrándola nuevamente como si no se hubiese corrido ya dos veces en un lapso de dos horas.

Desgraciadamente su cuerpo estaba totalmente listo para él, lo que la hizo enfurecerse.

Después de aquello la castaña se hizo la indignada, pero no importó cuánto había luchado, no había podido dominar el sueño y se había acurrucado contra el fornido pecho masculino... y así logró dormir plácidamente durante toda la noche.

Despertó muy temprano por haber dormido tanto, Dios, esperaba no haber roncado ni babeado. Nada como la cruel luz del día para deslucir a cualquiera, con algo de temor se arriesgó a mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Por supuesto, Edward estaba perfecto. En lugar de la apariencia desgreñada de quien cogió durante toda la noche, estaba guapísimo con su rebelde cabello cobrizo y una sombra de barba incipiente que le oscurecía la mandíbula. Atractivo y relajado, mostraba un aspecto que haría soñar a cualquier mujer con pasar una larga mañana de domingo haciendo el amor con él, acurrucados como si nada más existiese en el mundo.

La estúpida voz en su interior estaba resurgiendo y haciéndose escuchar. _¿Hacer el amor? _Lo de la noche anterior sin duda no había sido eso. Necesitaba marcharse de ahí cuanto antes, eso significaba practicar al menos otra fantasía más. Una muy básica. Respirando hondo salió de la cama y por primera vez en su vida se levantó temprano. Tenía que hacer algunas cosas muy importantes y no tenía mucho tiempo, por lo que se vistió de forma sencilla y salió de la habitación tratando de no hacer ruido.

Sintiéndose una delincuente, tomó la camioneta de Edward y condujo rumbo al pueblo, no llevaba conduciendo ni 10 minutos cuando sonó su celular, mierda ¿tan pronto se había él levantado? Miró la pantalla y se relajó increíblemente cuando vio el número.

—_Mala amiga._ —Rosalie estaba enojada del otro lado de la línea.

—Rose… lo siento, es que yo…

—_Emmett y yo terminamos_ —susurró, y por primera vez en su vida le escuchó decir aquello en tono triste.

Por lo general Rosalie se cansaba muy rápido, o quizás solo se abrumaba demasiado. Bella había tratado de advertir a Emmett sobre aquello, pero él simplemente no la había escuchado.

—¿Ya te aburriste? —preguntó Bella mientras se miraba las uñas.

—_No fue eso… es que Emm iba muy rápido, quería ir en serio y ya sabes… _—balbuceó—, _yo no soy de esas, no me gustan los compromisos… sin ofender._

—Ya sabes que no me ofendes, Rose. ¿Y ya tienes nueva conquista en mente?

—_No_. —Gimió y Bella supo que algo más andaba mal.

—¿Qué es? —indagó

—_Es que… por primera vez en mi vida, no sé si hice lo correcto. Cuando le dije a Emmett que ya no podíamos vernos más, él solo me dijo ok y se fue. ¡Un simple ok! ¿Te das cuenta? Eso demuestra cuánto le importaba_.

—Rose… ¿no es eso lo que querías?

—_Ya no lo sé._

—¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad, una de verdad? ¿Por qué no dejas que un hombre te trate bien una vez en la vida?

—_Belly…_

—Te lo mereces, amiga, has sufrido mucho y a éste paso nunca vas a ser feliz. —Rose se quedó seria, lo que pareció una eternidad tratándose de ella.

—_Gracias Bella, te prometo que… lo pensaré._

—Bien bitchy, de verdad eso es lo mejor… regreso en un par de días. ¿Te llamo regresando?

—_Perfecto._

—Entonces nos llamamos, adiós.

—_¿Bella? _

—¿Sí?

—_Aplica éste mismo consejo para ti también, amiga, te mereces ser feliz con alguien que te valore y… creo que ese no es James._

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir?

—_Que no te fuiste hasta Forks solo para complacer a James, ¿no te has planteado lo que sientes por Edward?_

—¡Rosalie! —chilló escandalizada—, no siento nada por él… solo es trabajo —aseguró.

—_Piénsalo, amiga, no te engañes… nos hablamos, bye._

Colgó.

Bella miró la pantalla del celular con odio, ¿por qué Rosalie habría dicho semejante infamia? Bella había seguido a Edward porque necesitaba urgentemente sacar una fantasía por sí misma, eso era todo. Iba a conseguirlo a como diera lugar, luego regresaría a Nueva York y sería feliz con su marido como antes lo habían sido. De regreso se estacionó y al bajarse, se quedó mirando la vieja mansión, cuando de pronto escuchó un ruido y se asustó, pero luego se relajó al ver quién era. Edward venía corriendo hacia ella, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos bastante ajustados y una sudadera gris con capucha. Era guapo hasta haciendo deporte, maldito con suerte.

—Eres de lo peor —acusó mirándola con enojo.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó confundida, él no podía saber a lo que había ido al pueblo, había sido tan cuidadosa…

—¿Salir a correr a mitad del bosque y sin avisarme? —reprochó mirándola de arriba abajo. Ella suspiró, aliviada que malinterpretara su vestimenta.

—Solo quería hacer algo de ejercicio antes que comenzara a llover otra vez —mintió lo mejor que pudo—, por no mencionar que tampoco me apetece mojarme, así que solo aproveché.

—Bueno, tengo que darte algo de razón, además no quiero que nadie me vea así. —Edward señaló con un gesto los ceñidos pantalones cortos que llevaba—. A menos que seas _Michael Phelps_ los pantalones como lycra no son una prenda que un hombre deba ponerse a la ligera. Creo que mi cuerpo ha cambiado a como era hace cinco años.

Bella se quedó mirando la prenda en cuestión. Por el modo en que se adaptaba como una segunda piel a aquellos muslos atléticos y lustrosos y al extraordinariamente apretado y fantástico culo que cubría, Isabella no pudo menos que estar de acuerdo. Por no mencionar que no hacía mucho por ocultar los más que impresionantes _bienes_ que Edward tenía entre las piernas.

El _cosplayer_ carraspeó un momento.

Oh Dios, se le había quedado mirando a la entrepierna. ¡Mierda! Bueno, tampoco era culpa suya. Había sido él quien había empezado a hablar de su cuerpo y el modo en que los pantalones se aferraban a todas sus… partes.

—Pues yo creo que estás muy… bien —dijo Bella.

Una carcajada profunda resonó en el pecho masculino.

—Dios, Bella, contigo me parto de risa. Solo tú podrías ser tan educada mientras te comes con los ojos el paquete de un sujeto.

Bella lo miró con horror al tiempo que ahogaba un grito.

—No me estaba comiendo con los ojos tú… tu paquete.

—Sí, como tú digas, ¿vamos? —sugirió de forma arrogante mientras comenzaba a correr.

Bella suspiró antes de seguirle, al menos él parecía haber olvidado lo que pasó el día anterior, otra cosa que compartía con Edward era que ambos padecían amnesia, o a lo mejor a ninguno de los dos les gustaba afrontar las cosas, quizás eso era mejor. ¿Para qué hablar de algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza? Ella no sentía nada por él, como él no sentía nada por ella.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, al menos uno de los dos ya aceptó lo que siente ¿creen que Edward sea capaz de confesárselo a bella?**

**Gracias a:** darky1995, Vanerk II, Hellen Masen, Anna Mariea F, Milee36, maryaanz, dulpatt, MapacheEstratega, Korita05, liliane91,

**A mis cosplayers:** **Pau**, linda cuando no es una cosa es otra espero que todo bien en casa, Edward ya aceptó sus sentimientos sin embargo sabe que con Bella no es fácil hablar de verdades ¿crees que se anime? **Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore** hola nena aquí el problema ya no es Lauren, James tiene más influencia en Bella que nadie, le toca a ella aceptar que tanto lo quiere de verdad. **Evetwilight **hola pues aunque Edward ya aceptó sus sentimientos, no sabemos como tome Bella eso, ¿tu que dices? **Edu** linda, no queda nada entre Jake y Bella, solo quedaron como amigos y eso ya lo aclararon. En cuanto a Edward y Lauren si se siguen atrayendo, pero él sabe que su corazón ya no le pertenece, sin embargo si Bella no se da cuenta, va a quedarse sin James y sin Edward, muchísimas gracias por tu comentario linda un gusto como siempre leerte. **Karol, **pues tu deseo medio se cumplió por que Edward botó a Lauren mas eso no significa que ella haya salido del todo de su vida. **Syreney **Como dijiste, lo bueno de esto fue que le sirvió a Edward para aclarar sus sentimientos, el problema es como reaccione Bella si es que él se los cuenta. **karlita carrillo **Edward difícilmente se pondría en ese plan, después de todo no le debe nada a Bella sin embargo ahora ya ha desterrado a Lauren de su vida, ¿crees que Bella haga lo mismo con James? Nuevos sentimientos al menos de parte de Edward sí, y ya viste como cambió la actitud de Ed ;) **COKI CULLEN **muchas gracias nena, ahora fue el turno de Ed para darse cuenta de una vez por todas de sus sentimientos, sigue esperar como se va a portar con Bella y si la indiferencia que ambos están mostrando los lleve a algún lado. **Jupy **pues ahora que Edward sabe bien lo que quiere creo que empezara a luchar para conseguirlo ¿tu que crees? **Izarys24 **aww nena muchas gracias, pues bien en este capi uno ya se dio cuenta de lo que siente ahora falta esperar. **Guest1 **no me pusiste quien eres! Jaja gracias de todas maneras. Bella es muy torpe pero es muy sexual y Edward despierta en ella todo eso que ni sabia que era capaz de hacer, ahora falta que se de cuenta de que es lo que en realidad le pasa. **darky1995 **muchisimas gracias nena por todas tus palabras, efectivamente ya va siendo el turno de Bella de comenzar a abrir los ojos, esperemos que pueda. **Grace **muchas gracias nena, empiezan a resolverse toda clase de misterios espero te siga gustando. **Vane Cullen Swant **ouu nena lo último que quiero es hacerte llorar, a veces hace falta una sacudida para ver lo que de verdad nos conviene, Edward ya se dio cuenta. Falta nuestra protagonista. **Guest2 **tampoco me dejaste tu nombre! Lamento también haberte hecho llorar con el final es una lucha constante contra lo que esta bien y lo que esta mal, sin embargo Edward ya dejó de luchar y se va a entregar a lo que realmente quiere que es Bella, como dices la casualidad entre ellos dos conectados por el mismo dolor, servirá para unirlos más, muchas gracias por tu comentario! **Guest3 **tampoco me dejaste tu nombre, como dices Lauren y Edward hablaron pero sobre todo el acercamiento físico entre ellos, le sirvió a Edward para descubrir que ahí no hay nada más que un profundo cariño, muchas gracias por tu comentario ;)** Ara**, jajaja Por el amor del señor hermoso, te prometo que no te quería hacer llorar, ¿te he dicho que desgraciadamente mi especialidad es el drama? Trataré de no usarlo en este fic te lo prometo sin embargo te compenso en este capi diciéndote que Edward ya sabe lo que quiere, el problema para él es como lo va a obtener. Muchos estamos solos nena, sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga, un abrazote. **Jesk **aquí el resultado de este encuentro, espero te haya dejado mejor sabor de boca. **Solecitopucheta **Lauren tenía que llegar para quitarle a Edward la venda de los ojos, lejos de confundirlo le aclaró las cosas y ahora tiene un nuevo reto que cumplir ¿Cómo ves, podrá?** Suhaylc **Edward se dio cuenta ya, más temprano que tarde de lo que siente por Bella, ¿crees que ella se lo tome para bien? **May Cullen M **nena despertar sentimientos es mi meta en la vida, jajaja ntc bueno te cuento que antes de que se frustren más, Edward ya sabe de quien si esta enamorado pero sabe que Bella es un hueso difícil de roer, sí pobre Bella pero ella se lo buscó y si rechaza a Edward ahí esta Lauren para consolarlo así que… más le vale no hacerlo ¿tu como ves? **Any mary cullen **muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, ahora nuestro cosplayer ya sabe lo que quiere y se esta planteando como obtenerlo : ) **Gatita Cullen **tus deseos son ordenes nena, ya se dio cuenta de que no siente lo mismo por Lauren ahora es el turno de nuestra chica, ¿entendera que ya no siente lo mismo por James? **Cindy** cuchu linda, Lauren es muy linda, sexy y comprensiva, si Bella deja a Edward tiene un perfecto paño de lagrimas en donde ir a llorar así que más le vale a nuestra chica no rechazarlo o casi veo lo que se viene, muchas gracias por sus palabras y animo de que yo siga escribiendo usted me saca de quicio quiere que escriba pero luego me manda una saga absorbente de mas de 12 libros que logra distraerme y desvelarme a grados insospechados, vuelvo a culparla de mi tardanza en mis historias ;) saludos que este bien. **Gretchen CullenMasen ** Pues si nena, Jake siempre fue el mejor amigo de Edward y lo peor para él esta ocurriendo en todos los sentidos, su mejor amigo estuvo con la persona que ahora sabe que ama, ahora solo falta que Bella reaccione si no puede quedarse realmente sola. **CarlieS **gracias mil nena, pues la que debe de preocuparte ya no es Lauren si no Bella, si sigue aferrada con James, dejara a nuestro cosplayer el camino libre para volver a los brazos de su ex, muchísimas gracias por tus palabras es un gusto leerte : ) **madeki **aún no es tiempo para odiar a Edward, mejor hay que darle un jalón de orejas a Bella, gracias nena! Quisiera actualizar a diario pero no puedo, así que gracias por tu espera : ) **freedom2604 **alias Gloria como empezaré a llamarte de ahora en adelante, un gusto leerte y bueno jajaja me muero con eso de que te pusiste una bolsa de papel, eres bien ocurrente. A Edward ya alguien le iluminó el cerebro y sabe que lo que quiere tiene nombre y apellido ahora sigue como va a conquistarla, Lauren despierta en Edward muchos sentimientos pero los que despierta Bella son distintos sin embargo si ella no se da cuenta, la rubia tiene muchas oportunidades de recuperarlo, un gusto leerte como siempre. **Pichi** linda, ya te dije un monton de cosas pero bueno, otra vez gracias por tus palabras, Edward ha escuchado sus oraciones y ya sabe lo que quiere, ¿crees que Belly Bells lo acepte? **Sarai **como siempre un gusto trabajar contigo y que me orientes en esta historia que ya sabes que siempre como que ando perdiendo el ritmo, muchas gracias por apoyarme no solo con la escritura si no con la forma de todo esto que hemos hecho, luego por fin también cumplo tus deseos y Edward ya sabe que ama a Bella, jajaja ya sabes que si Bella no se pone las pilas, Lauren está más que dispuesta a consolarlo, ¿tú que dices? **Kimberly **nena que gusto que te siga gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras bien sabes que este es un trabajo muy distinto a lo que escribo y estoy feliz con el recibimiento, Edward no la cagó ahora falta Bella y sus sentimientos. **DiAnA FeR **hola nena, Bella y su esencia inocente no creo que cambie por mas que practique, luego los sentimientos de ellos dos es algo que ya se va resolviendo como podrás ver, espero te haya gustado. **Caritofornasier **Edward no se olvidó asi como si nada de Bella, por el contrario ahora más que nunca sabe que la quiere y eso mismo lo motivo a huir de ella, sin embargo no pudo ir muy lejos. Bueno también te cuento que si se trata de la misma mafía y hay que ver como se enfrenta Bella a esos. **Rosie **jajaja tus comentarios si fueron pacificos casi rayando en algún odio inflingido pero no te preocupes, voy sacando a los obstáculos poco a poco ;)

**Bueno chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios todos son geniales de verdad los aprecio mucho. Edward esta aterrado por lo que siente y ahora lo embarga la decisión de cómo expresarse con Bella, ya que como vieron, sigue de necia con que ella no quiere nada. ¿Será que realmente no siente nada por nuestro cosplayer?**

**Nos leemos pronto : )**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Historia adulta, si eres menor de edad ruego sea bajo tu responsabilidad.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes que se mencionan a lo largo de la historia, son auditoria de Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

_**Historia protegida por SafeCreative, dile no al plagio.  
**_

_Las invito a unirse al grupo, por ahí subimos adelantos.  
www. facebook. com__/_ groups/ cosplay. casadefantasias (recuerden sin espacios)

_Ademas ya tenemos trailer!  
www. youtube / watch?v=_RKZgEnFkeU&feature= (ya saben le ponen el punto com y unen los espacios)  
_

**_Capítulo beteado por Sarai GN, Beta FFAD www Facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_Nena sé que este capi bueno... tu sabes, jajaja pensaré todas tus propuestas, miiil gracias por todo!_**

* * *

_—Dios, Bella, contigo me parto de risa. Solo tú podrías ser tan educada mientras te comes con los ojos el paquete de un sujeto._

_Bella lo miró con horror al tiempo que ahogaba un grito._

_—No me estaba comiendo con los ojos tú… tu paquete._

_—Sí, como tú digas, ¿vamos? —sugirió de forma arrogante mientras comenzaba a correr._

Bella suspiró antes de seguirle, al menos él parecía haber olvidado lo que pasó el día anterior, otra cosa que compartía con Edward era que ambos padecían amnesia, o a lo mejor a ninguno de los dos les gustaba afrontar las cosas, quizás eso era mejor. ¿Para qué hablar de algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza? Ella no sentía nada por él, como él no sentía nada por ella.

* * *

**_____"De lo que tengo miedo es de tu miedo. "_**

**___-Shakespeare, William_ **

_Jodidas piernas ni aguantan nada._

Edward apretó las manos en puños y siguió corriendo a pesar que estaba a punto de tener un desgarre en su pierna derecha, o quizás solo era un calambre que lograría tirarlo al piso.

La realidad es que estaba corriendo demasiado sin importarle si Bella lo alcanzaba o no, en momentos no supo si estaba huyendo de ella o solo tratando de despejarse. Pero claro, no pudo lograrlo. Su cabeza parecía querer estar toda la mañana pensando en lo mismo una y otra vez, replanteándose seriamente la inocencia de Bella, quizás era una condenada actriz y nunca lograría descubrirla, quizás todo esto era una broma y en cualquier momento un montón de cámaras saldrían a decirle: _caíste. _

Era increíble cómo otra vez estaba fingiendo que nada había pasado. Quizás debería abandonar la idea de declararle sus sentimientos, estaba seguro que incluso perderían su amistad, y era algo que no se sentía capaz de abandonar, quedarse sin nada de ella lo abrumaba a grados insospechados y lo hacía querer hacer cosas estúpidas… como tirarse al suelo en posición fetal cual marica, o comer helado, muchísimo helado de vainilla hasta convertirse en un obeso que nadie contrataría…

—Edward, ¿podemos detenernos un poco? —gritó la castaña deteniéndose. El cobrizo cerró los ojos.

No, él no quería detenerse… mejor ya no quería que ella sacara al tema nada. ¿Qué tal que le decía eso de _ya-no-podemos-ser-amigos_? Mierda, no estaba listo para dejarla ir, tampoco estaba listo para soportar que de sus labios volviera a salir el nombre de James, pero bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Sacudiendo el cuello como si estuviera listo para una pelea, se giró lentamente hacia ella. Durante cinco años había fingido ser una persona que no era. Bien, ya era tiempo que Anthony sirviera para algo. Al verla se sorprendió de que estuviera tan lejos de ella, nunca pensó que hubiera corrido tan rápido.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó y su voz sonó monótona, carente de vida. Como la que usaba cuando se volvía en Anthony.

Incluso se atrevió a mirarla como si fuera poca cosa, pensó le daría asco pasarle el cabello sudado detrás de las orejas, trató de ver su rostro como el de alguien a quien hubieran estado ahorcando por horas por lo roja que estaba, trató de pensar que su atuendo era la cosa menos sexy que hubiera visto nunca… pero no pudo. Estaba jodidamente impresionado por su aspecto, se veía natural y hermosa, podría cogérsela contra un árbol ahí mismo.

—Quiero que hagamos otra fantasía. —Edward se debió haber quedado con la boca abierta por que ella soltó una risita mientras se acercaba—. Me gustaría ésta vez… ser yo quién la escoja.

Aturdido, sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse. Un mundo de posibilidades se abrió frente a él. Sobre todo de oportunidades.

—¿Qué fantasía quieres?

—Quiero que seas mi profesor y yo ser tu alumna —susurró con las mejillas encendidas, él elevó una ceja mirándola de arriba abajo.

—¿No hemos estado haciendo esa fantasía desde que nos conocimos? —inquirió en tono socarrón.

—Bueno… —se ruborizó aún más—, yo…

—No te preocupes, lagarto. —Se acercó un poco más a ella, y su aroma le golpeó como una roca. Así sudada, con el cabello estirado en esa horrible coleta, era lo más bonito que había visto en toda su vida. Su mano adquirió vida propia mientras tomaba un suave mechón—. Tienes el cabello rojizo, no me había dado cuenta.

—Solo bajo el sol —aclaró mirándolo fijamente.

Se quedaron en silencio en una especie de duelo de miradas. Él quería decirle tantas cosas. Explicar el error de haberse enamorado de ella y que tratar de buscar una solución le estaba costando la misma vida.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —Aquella pregunta fue como un impulso y su voz sonó baja y profunda rompiendo el silencio.

—Yo… —Mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, lo que hizo que el _cosplayer _desviara su mirada a esos tentadores y suaves labios.

Las imágenes de ella besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana se amontonaron todas en su mente y fueron cayendo una por una, haciendo que su miembro se despertara feliz, como un maldito radar que ha encontrado su objetivo. Tenía muchas ganas de estamparla en ese árbol definitivamente, o quizás de subir a su alcoba y ducharse juntos, pasar los dedos por esa larga melena, luego descender por la suave piel de su espalda desnuda… el cielo ya se estaba cargando de nubes negras y pudieran pasar todo el día en la cama…

—Estaba pensado en mí disfraz —comentó ella sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones. Claro que estaba pensado en la fantasía. _Ella ha venido a trabajar, para eso te pagó,_ _no para estar pensando en chorradas romanticonas_ le gritó el subconsciente. Edward pateó de su mente el pensamiento de declararse por cuarta vez y contestó con voz aburrida:

—Muy bien, creo que tengo un sitio perfecto a donde podemos ir.

Sin más, se giró sin mirar a Bella y terminó de correr hasta que llegó a casa. Después de bañarse y luego mientras se cambiaba trató de mantener sus sentimientos a raya, pero cuando vio a Esme y a Bella haciendo desayuno, no pudo evitar que la escena le gustara y que deseara con todas sus fuerzas que esto se quedara así para siempre.

Luego, suspiró cuando Bella se cortó un dedo, se rio cuando la castaña se quemó el delantal, rodó los ojos cuando ella quebró un par de platos y contuvo una carcajada cuando el aceite del tocino le quemó la mano y ella maldijo en voz baja.

—Espero no morir envenenado —cuchicheó cerca de Carlisle.

—Para nada, hijo. —Su abuelo le dio un golpecito en el hombro—. Esa chica es muy buena.

—¿Tú lo crees? —indagó mirándola, ahora se le había enredado el cabello con el cierre de la blusa y Esme se lo estaba desenredando con cuidado para que pudieran sentarse a comer.

—Sí —aseguró Carlisle—, te hace feliz, eso es lo único que importa. Cuando envejeces, tener a alguien con quien platicar y reír es lo único que queda.

—Bueno… —_Mierda,_ realmente esto estaba apestando.

—¿Sabes? Nunca creímos que encontrarías a una chica mejor que Lauren, tú sabes cuánto la queremos incluso ahora, a tu abuela todavía le cuesta procesar que tienes otra chica. Pero Bella nos ha demostrado que es la indicada, te la vives sonriendo, incluso la ves de una manera protectora que nunca te había visto. —Edward respiró hondo.

—¿Y eso es algo malo?

—No, para nada, ella también te quiere. Si te mueves tan solo un poco, ella se desplaza hasta ti y se acomodan perfectamente. Me recuerdan a mí y a tu abuela, son como imanes, eso me da mucho gusto, hijo.

_Doble mierda._

—No has probado la comida. —Bella lo sacó del extraño abismo en el que se estaba hundiendo.

—Lo siento… —susurró aturdido, Bella estaba ahí mirándolo sin hacer nada más.

—¿Qué esperas para probarla? —medio ordenó, haciendo reír a sus abuelos. Edward la miró elevando una ceja y luego se llevó un poco del desayuno a la boca.

—Te quedó… —hizo una pausa dramática—, bueno, si evitamos el sabor a sangre de tu dedo… creo que está delicioso.

—Gracias —dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante, encantadora… y sin duda Edward estaba _triplemente jodido_.

.

.

.

_Esto me tiene que salir bien._

Bella estaba en la tienda de disfraces de _Port Angeles,_ deslizando la mano por la suave tela de uno de los trajes. Edward le había dicho que fuera de colegiala, pero eso no era lo que Bella quería. La verdad es que se moría por otra cosa y no lograba encontrar el disfraz. Había insistido en que él se quedara en la Chevrolet porque conociéndolo, no la dejaría comprar lo que estaba pensando.

La tienda olía a incienso de lavanda, y la encargada rubia y algo robusta no dejaba de verla como si se fuera a ir sin pagar. Trató de ignorarla y tomó el traje de una buena vez.

—Me morí y resucite gracias a tu tardanza —espetó de forma sarcástica el fastidioso _cosplayer_ en cuanto ella se subió a la camioneta.

—Necesitaba medirme el traje —murmuró embriagada, su aroma se había concentrado en la pequeña cabina y fue como un golpe de calor para sus sentidos.

—En serio, creo que envejecí diez años, ya no siento las manos.

—Fue difícil encontrarlo —contradijo contenta, porque después de todo sí había encontrado lo que quería.

—Espero que no te hayas comprado la talla de la encargada —comentó con una sonrisa torcida que aunque le daban ganas de golpearlo, también se estremeció.

Edward se había puesto una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos vaqueros rotos en una de las rodillas. Su cabello estaba revuelto y apuntando en todas direcciones, su perfil podía quitarle el aire a cualquier persona sobre la faz de la tierra. Bella no podía dejar de pensar que debió dedicarse a modelar, aunque bien la prostitución por supuesto que le dejaba más. Cualquier mujer pagaría por estar con él, y si a eso le sumamos que cumplía fantasías… Un odio visceral subió hasta su pecho y la sacudió con fuerza. Odiaba pensar en la cantidad de mujeres con las que estuvo, con las que estaba y con las que iba a estar.

—¿Y tú por qué te andas fijando en las tallas de la encargada? —demandó sin pensar, y su voz sonó extrañamente ronca.

—¿Te estás poniendo celosa otra vez? —preguntó él en tono seductor. ¿Celosa? No, no eran celos era… otra cosa.

—Yo nunca me he puesto celosa, de ti al menos —balbuceó nerviosa.

Ni siquiera cuando las chicas miraban a James externaba su descontento. Siempre intuyó que a su marido le molestaría una esposa celosa y trató en lo posible de agradarlo, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, en su relación ella siempre intentó ser la esposa modelo. Miró a Edward quien la estaba mirando también, esbozó otra sonrisa y le apretó delicadamente la mano antes de mirar la carretera.

—Lo que tú digas, lagarto.

Bella solo rodó los ojos, durante el camino el _cosplayer_ le fue describiendo un poco sobre el lugar, así como le contó que de niño su abuelo solía traerlo mucho aquí y a Seattle, lo que le recordó que tenía una cita con esos criminales por la tarde. El puro pensamiento le bajó el estómago al suelo y la puso nerviosa. Tenía que hacer ésta fantasía, no le quedaba tiempo. Además, intuía que si le decía algo de lo que iba a pasar más tarde a Edward, él tampoco podría concentrarse.

Se estacionaron afuera de un enorme instituto, a pesar que se veía bastante solitario, no pudo evitar estresarse. ¿De verdad había accedido a esto?

—Entraré yo primero y luego te llamaré cuando tú puedas pasar. ¿Está claro? Quiero que te vistas en los baños de la escuela, ni por error se te vaya a ocurrir salir ya con el uniforme de colegiala de aquí de la camioneta.

—Entendido, _profesorucho_ —contestó en tono de _sí, sí, ya bájate. _

—¿Estás respondiendo sarcásticamente? —inquirió en un tono bajo y oscuro que la hizo tragar en seco.

—Yo… no.

—Bien. Está pendiente de tu celular —aclaró antes de bajarse.

Los minutos pasaron y con cada uno Bella se sentía más y más nerviosa. Era una reverenda estupidez haber venido en horas incluso laborales. Aunque era día festivo y no había alumnos, parte del personal administrativo y de seguridad entraba y salía de la escuela. ¿Y si los descubrían? Seguramente terminaría en la cárcel y no para acusar a los Vulturi, si no para acompañarlos en la celda.

Jugueteó con la bolsa donde venía su disfraz y respiró hondo varias veces. Nada logró calmarla, miró su celular y ninguna llamada. Muerta del estrés se bajó de la Chevrolet y trató de respirar y aspirar un montón de veces. Una silueta la hizo desviar la mirada, ahí, a no más de 20 metros, estaba la rubia.

_Lauren._

A su lado, un estúpido y sensual Edward estaba sonriendo como si lo que sea que ella hubiera dicho fuera la cosa más chistosa del mundo. Aquello fue como un petardo para sus recién descubiertos instintos, se sintió tan increíblemente iracunda que le dieron ganas de subirse a la camioneta y dejarlo solo. Tuvo que apelar a su lado racional y suplicarle algo de cordura. Esto estaba mal, si Edward quería estar con ella, si ésta era su oportunidad para volver o lo que fuera, Bella debería estar feliz, de verdad debería de estarlo.

Pero no lo estaba.

Cuando el saludo por fin terminó, lo vio caminar con paso seguro hacia la escuela. Su espalda ancha moviéndose al compás de esas largas piernas. Suspiró y luego volvió la mirada hacia la rubia, quien naturalmente también tenía los ojos clavados en él. Lauren era muy diferente a la castaña, desde los voluptuosos pechos hasta el cabello rubio o el ridículo vestido rosa.

Sin duda era lo que Edward necesitaba y por eso la buscaba, ¿por qué aquello la hería? Era estúpido querer gustarle al cobrizo, bastante estúpido de hecho. Bella estaba casada, pero tenía años sin sentir que pudiera gustarle a alguien que no fuera James. Seguramente por eso quería gustarle al _cosplayer_, no por alguna otra cosa, claro está.

.

.

.

Mientras caminaba hacia el laboratorio, todos los recuerdos inundaban a Edward.

El hecho de haber visto a Lauren lo había descolocado un poco. Ella trabajaba aquí y ahora él estaba viendo la forma de entrar a uno de los laboratorios donde alguna vez le propuso una fantasía… y ella se había negado. Haberla visto lo hizo sentir como un degenerado que se burlaba de todos los recuerdos que habían tenido juntos, ensuciándolos con su trabajo actual.

Pero bueno, Bella no era cualquier cliente. Además iba a cumplir una de sus muy pasadas fantasías. Por supuesto que Edward había interpretado el papel de profesor cientos de veces, pero nunca en donde quería, un instituto de verdad. Otro punto más para la castaña es que era atrevida y siempre terminaba cediendo con cualquier fantasía, por supuesto que era recatada y remilgada, pero aun así se animaba, si a eso le sumaba que le atraía tanto que con tan solo pensar en ella dentro de sus vaqueros su miembro se sacudió como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica…

El tono de unos grillos en su celular lo hizo dar un respingo ¿quién mierda le había puesto ese tono?

—¿Bella?

—_¿En dónde estás? Ya voy en camino._

—¿A qué hora me cambiaste el tono por el sonido de tu animal favorito?

—_A la hora en la que empecé a odiarte tanto como a los putos grillos, ya estoy lista_… —bajó la voz—. _Espero usted también lo esté, profesorucho…._

Edward se estremeció de placer ante su tono, había sonado tan sexy que no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Espero que venga preparada, señorita Swan.

El _cosplayer_ había escogido vestirse con un traje gris que lo hacía lucir como todo un académico… o como sea. Ojalá algún día realmente pudiera impartir clases de verdad, se dejó de estupideces y se escabulló dentro del laboratorio. Ahí siempre estaba vacío, y el vigilante nunca llegaba hasta esas áreas.

El estúpido sonido de grillos volvió a sonar, eso quería decir que Bella ya estaba al borde de una de sus crisis de ansiedad.

—_¿No estamos infringiendo la ley?_ —susurró Bella.

—Solo un poco. ¿No estás emocionada?

—_Estoy aterrada, Edward. No me gusta faltarles al respeto a los señores policías…_

—Eres tan ridícula, solo disfrútalo.

—_¿Y si sale un fantasma? El baño donde estoy luce muy aterrador…_

—No va a salir nada. Ven a buscarme al laboratorio, está a dos pasillos del baño, es la puerta que tiene una ventana en el centro. Tocarás la puerta y contarás hasta tres antes de entrar, en cuanto lo hagas seré el profesor que te mandó castigar por tu mala conducta, ¿está bien? Aquí no puedes aventarme con la tiza, ni tampoco con las bancas, si quiebras algo Isabella… habrás reprobado.

Bella gimió bajo como respuesta, lo que lo hizo sonreír maliciosamente. Colgó y rogó a todos los cielos que esto fuera a salir bien.

.

.

.

A hurtadillas, Bella caminó por el pasillo hasta el laboratorio. Seguía con una sonrisa al ver su uniforme, nunca pensó que la adrenalina y la emoción por disfrazarse llegaran a gustarle, hasta éste momento.

Encontró el laboratorio y por la ventana vio a Edward. Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de abrir la puerta, tenía que hacer bien éste papel, ¡era el último! Era como su graduación y tenía que poner todo su esfuerzo, sería una estudiante… mala. Dio unos golpes, contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta.

El salón más bien parecía el laboratorio de biología, había montones de frascos sobre una repisa de lado derecho ¿acaso esos de allá…? Sí, mierda. Eran unos fetos, algunas plantas, varios pupitres y finalmente el pizarrón donde Edward estaba haciendo anotaciones. Se había puesto un traje gris definitivamente hecho a la medida, que le resaltaba el extraño color de su cabello cobrizo y alborotado, esas gafas que podrían derretir a cualquiera y se veía tan concentrado como un verdadero profesor. Tomó una bocanada de aire y empujó la puerta completamente para entrar, iba hacer el papel tan bien que Edward la felicitaría al final de la clase.

—¿Qué hongo mi champiñón?—comentó la castaña apenas abriendo la puerta.

El profesor, quien estaba escribiendo en el pizarrón, se detuvo abruptamente y el chirrido que hizo el sonido de la tiza contra éste fue estruendoso, logrando que Bella rechinara sus propios dientes.

—¿Cómo dijo? —preguntó aún sin mirarla.

—Dije, ¿qué hongo?

—¿Eso… qué quiere decir? —Aún no la miraba, tenía los ojos cerrados y se estaba pellizcando el puente de la nariz.

—Qué onda, como está, ¿por qué me mandó llamar? —espetó frustrada, por Dios ¿es que Edward nunca iba a estar en su misma onda?

—Usted sabe por qué la mandé llamar, pero solo por destruir el léxico de esa manera, tardará más su castigo. —Abrió los ojos—. Ahora siéntese y… —se quedó a mitad de la palabra viéndola de arriba abajo.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó agitando sus pompones. Edward suspiró, una sonrisa sensual dibujándose detrás de esa fachada de profesor.

—Dijiste que la fantasía era profesor-estudiante —murmuró con voz rasposa.

—Pero soy una porrista estudiante. —Dio saltitos moviendo los pompones.

—Sí que lo eres —comentó en tono seductor haciéndola ruborizar—. Ésta es una de tus fantasías también, ¿ah?

—No… —negó fervientemente, sí lo era pero… _diablos_.

—Guarde silencio —ladró de pronto, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el profesor.

—Deme una "A" —dijo Bella desafiándolo, incluso elevando el mentón. Edward elevó una ceja.

—¿A?

—Ahora una "S" —Edward negó sin dejar de verla. Sintiendo una ridícula rebeldía, Bella elevó los pompones y brincó—. Deme una "N". —Movió los brazos y empezó hacer como que se deslizaba en el suelo, pero definitivamente esto solo a Michael Jackson podría salirle—. Deme una "O". ¿Qué dice? ¡Asno! —gritó antes de saltar y dejarse caer en el suelo abriendo mucho las piernas.

Pero esa fue mala idea porque seguramente no estaba luciendo muy sexy; además, mierda, el puto dolor de las piernas la hizo jadear.

—¿Está bien? —indagó Edward un poco alarmado, refunfuñando se levantó y un hueso en su pelvis tronó de forma rara como si acabara de acomodarse.

—Claro que estoy bien,_ profesorucho_ —refunfuñó.

—Entonces, déjese de tonterías y entre de una vez.

Entró caminando detrás de él, aún cansada por el esfuerzo, y cuando vio el pizarrón… Por ridículo que fuera, el profesor realmente estaba escribiendo cosas de biología… ¿Profase? ¿Anafase? ¡Mierda, que aburrición! Refunfuñada le aventó un pompón a la cabeza.

Edward dejó de escribir y se giró con tanto odio que incluso la hizo encogerse en su lugar. Se agachó para recogerlo y se acercó a ella con pasos largos y fluidos.

—¿Se puede saber cuál es su problema? —preguntó estrellando el pompón sobre el pupitre.

Por un momento se quedó engarrotada y nerviosa. Estaba a nada de pedirle disculpas, de poner atención o de… _no_. Ella quería hacer bien esto, quería demostrarle que por una vez en la puta vida podía ser incluso… más sexy que Lauren. El puro pensamiento le enervó la sangre y se puso de pie frente a él.

—Mi problema no está en que no entienda el proceso de la mitosis, _profesorucho._

—¿Entonces en dónde está? —insistió al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Es que pensé… que bueno, hoy la clase sería de anatomía.

—¿Tiene dudas con eso?

—Un poco, sí, me gustaría… —Deslizó lentamente las manos hacia el duro pecho—. Conocer de primera mano la constitución física de los hombres.

—¿Y qué la hace pensar que me interesa mostrarle eso? —preguntó sujetándole las manos.

Bella se quedó mirándolo un poco aturdida mientras sentía un pinchazo a causa del rechazo que le había hecho Edward. Rebuscó en sus ojos y al toparse con su mirada ardiente se dio cuenta que seguían en el papel. Sacudió una mano para liberarse, y sin dejar de mirarlo murmuró:

—Puedo sentir su deseo. —Palpó su enorme erección—. ¿Podría explicarme qué es esto?

Edward tensó tanto la mandíbula que casi la escuchó crujir. Decidida a seguir con aquello, se puso de puntitas y buscó su boca, aquellos labios suaves como la seda. El _cosplayer_ la sujetó por la cintura, delicada pero firmemente.

—Usted es solo una niña —murmuró con voz ronca contra sus labios.

—Eso no me hace desearlo menos.

Y era verdad, el hecho de estar ridículamente celosa de Lauren incluso la hacía desearlo más. Lograba despertar un verdadero interés en hacer bien las cosas, al grado que cuando estuviera con alguien más, pudiera recordarla por lo buena que era y no por las estupideces que siempre hacía sin pensar.

Fue empujándolo por el pasillo, tropezando con algunos pupitres mientras se besaban, hasta que chocaron contra el escritorio donde ella lo obligó a subirse. Parecía ligeramente desconcertado mientras lo hacía pero no dijo nada. Bella se subió a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a soltarle el cinturón. Él la ayudó elevando las caderas, y cuando el enorme miembro saltó a su vista, lo sujetó con las dos manos.

—Mierda, Bella —jadeó—, vas muy en serio…

—Siempre me pregunté cómo sería la piel de ésta parte de la anatomía de los hombres —murmuró tirando de la cálida piel—, ahora que ya sé cómo es, me muero por probar.

—Puta madre.

Fue lo que Bella escuchó cuando se llevó la erección de Edward a los labios. No podía creer que por primera vez él luciera desconcertado e incluso algo perdido con la fantasía, bueno, eso creyó hasta que en un movimiento muy rápido él la sujetó por los hombros y tiró de ella para besarla con un hambre tan arrasadora que se quedó perdida. Más aún cuando él volvió a girarla como si fuera nada más que un trapo y quedaron en una posición, que de no tenerle toda la confianza del mundo, habría gritado horrorizada.

El 69 lo había escuchado nombrar, a Rosalie sobre todo. Nunca pensó que podría practicar aquello sin morirse de vergüenza, en cambio cuando Edward removió sus bragas y posó su cálida boca contra su palpitante centro, jadeó ahogadamente deseando restregarse contra esa tortuosa lengua.

Cada vez que Edward se paseaba por su clítoris como si fuera la cereza del pastel, ella tiraba con la boca tanto de su erección, que sentía bajo sus piernas el cuerpo del _cosplayer_ estremecerse y tensarse. Por primera vez pensó que podría durar horas haciendo esto, sentir cada músculo de su cuerpo librando una deliciosa batalla contra el orgasmo, y saber que justo a él le pasaba lo mismo la hacía sentirse orgullosa al igual que poderosa. Nunca pensó que alguna vez podría tener el control sobre alguien, tampoco ser capaz de dar placer.

Mucho menos a alguien que no era su esposo y que la estaba tocando como si la conociera de siempre. Edward sabía dónde y cómo llevarla hasta el borde del acantilado, y luego, justo como ahora, mientras le mordisqueaba con delicadeza y le sujetaba las nalgas con sus grandes manos, dejó de pensar para entregarse de lleno al placer. Gimió ahogadamente mientras se corría, y succionó tanto la erección de Edward que deseó que él se corriese en su boca. Sí, era bastante estúpido querer probar aquello que sabía y olía a cloro, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de desear nada más, porque con uno de sus movimientos fluidos él la retiró y la colocó a horcajadas sobre él.

Aún seguía estremeciéndose presa del orgasmo cuando Edward elevó las caderas y la penetró con una profunda estocada, haciéndola gemir ahogadamente llena de placer.

—Quería que se viniera en mi boca, _profesorucho_ —susurró recostándose sobre el amplio pecho, mientras dejaba que él la retuviera con firmeza contra su pecho y la embistiera tan hondo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

—Me gusta más venirme dentro de ti. Cuando terminas de correrte, te vuelves más estrecha si es que eso es posible. Me vuelves loco, Bella —jadeó mientras se impulsaba una y otra vez.

Ella estaba perdida en una bruma de placer, vagamente escuchó el sonido del escritorio crujir debajo de ellos, quizás estaban a punto de destrozarlo y no le importaba, porque en ese momento, seguramente presa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, lo único que podía pensar era que también él la volvía loca.

.

.

.

Después de la sesión en el escritorio, Bella recogió sus pompones e hizo otra de sus ridículas porras. Tan absurda que tuvo que regañarla y volver a cogérsela ahora contra un pupitre. No había sido fácil pero tampoco imposible. Después que terminaron, desgraciadamente estaba seguro que la amaba.

Amaba todo lo que hacían juntos, sus payasadas, su inocencia, sus caricias, su sentido del humor e incluso sus rabietas. La quería solo para él, para seguirle enseñando cosas, para aprender más con ella, para tener una vida juntos, y por todo eso, estaba bastante jodido.

—Tengo hambre, ¿crees que podamos comer algo? —preguntó Bella cuando iban de regreso a la casa de sus abuelos, Edward esbozó una sonrisa.

—Claro, te llevaré a un lugar perfecto.

Quizás era estúpido, pero se le ocurrió que podían comprar un par de hamburguesas y comer cerca de un prado que le encantaba, situado a las afueras de Forks, y con un poco de suerte podrían pasar más tiempo juntos... de otra manera, sobre todo. No que no le gustara follarse a Bella, por Dios, de hecho estaba pensando que se estaba volviendo un degenerado porque todo el tiempo la deseaba, sino que también estaba buscando otro tipo de compañía con ella, se había dado cuenta que podían durar hablando horas de cualquier cosa durante las noches, en realidad ella era muy divertida.

Edward se salió de la carretera y estacionó la camioneta bajo un árbol, Bella elevó la ceja cuando él se acercó a abrirle la puerta.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —preguntó mirándolo con cierta reticencia.

—Vamos a comer, ¿quieres bajarte o prefieres quedarte encerrada en el auto?

Bella rezongó pero acepto bajarse, no llevaban mucho trayecto pero ella ya había gritado varias veces cuando un chapulín le saltó a los zapatos o cuando una indefensa mariposa se posó en su hombro.

—Odio la naturaleza, de verdad que la odio, Edward. Además, seguro se nos va a enfriar la comida —refunfuñó Bella por octava vez.

—Andando, floja, entre más rápido camines más rápido podremos sentarnos a comer.

—Quizás si me cargaras llegaríamos más rápido —murmuró socarronamente, Edward elevó una ceja y se inclinó hasta que una de sus rodillas tocó el suelo—. ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Te quieres subir de una vez a mi espalda o prefieres que se haga de noche?

—No —susurró—, era broma, Edward yo…

—Ahora —exigió.

Bella se quedó quieta un momento. Los vaqueros le sentaban bastante bien, pero como siempre, el horrible suéter morado la hacía lucir más delgada de lo que en realidad era. Suspirando en clara disconformidad, le pasó las hamburguesas y se subió a su espalda. Sus pequeños brazos rodearon su cuello con fuerza y sus piernas intentaron también rodear su cintura.

Contra su espalda, el cuerpo de la castaña irradiaba un calor reconfortante y deseó poder sostenerla por siempre, incluso por primera vez en su vida se permitió fantasear con otra cosa que no fuera algo referente al sexo. Mientras caminaban ella iba riéndose, y cada vez que él fingía que se iban a caer, ella lo abrazaba tanto del cuello que seguramente le dejaría marcas.

Aunque sin duda ya lo había marcado de muchas maneras, y por supuesto no le importaba aquello. El bosque que se extendía a su alrededor era un interminable laberinto de árboles y follaje, mucho follaje. Edward miró a Bella por encima de su hombro quien lucía nerviosa.

—¿Qué piensas? —indagó curioso.

—¿Sabes regresar? La idea de que no encontremos el camino de vuelta me está poniendo nerviosa.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no soy tú, que seguramente solo sabes ir de tu casa al trabajo. —Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el hombro, él se soltó riendo mientras apresuraba el paso.

Después de un par de minutos, la luz pasó de un tenebroso tono oliváceo a otro jade más brillante al filtrarse a través del dosel de ramas.

—Ésta fantasía me gustó mucho —canturreó la castaña cerca de su oído, y el sonido de su voz junto con su cercanía le provocó un delicioso cosquilleo.

—A mí también, estuviste maravillosa. Te veías tan sexy que juro que con tan solo recordarte puedo volver a follarte más tarde en la camioneta —aseguró con una risilla.

Frente a ellos se extendió un área simulando un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de tenue blanco. Pudo oír el burbujeo musical de un arroyo que fluía en algún lugar cercano.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso —susurró Bella al tiempo que se bajaba de su espalda.

Edward quería regañarse mentalmente por haberle dicho esas cosas, pero mejor no lo haría, si no fuera un bastardo cobarde incluso le diría que además de maravillosa había estado perfecta, y que por la forma en que se entregó a él y muchas cosas más, la amaba con locura, pero se decidió por su estúpido sentido del humor, era mejor acudir a eso que sincerarse.

—Siempre puedes agradecerme.

—Gracias —dijo cabizbaja. Edward frunció el ceño.

Mierda, quizás era momento de decirle la verdad y no andarse con rodeos, ¿a quién quería engañar? De todas formas nunca podrían ser amigos, él simplemente no podría soportar estar con ella y a la vez no estarlo.

—Edward, quería decirte algo. —Ella fue la que lo dijo, se giró para enfrentarlo y sus ojos, ¡vaya! Estaban colmados de lágrimas, y ver aquello se sintió como una patada en el esófago.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin aire.

—Quizás después de esto no pienses que soy tan maravillosa, ni nada de lo que piensas de mí…

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es que… lo que pasa es que… descubrí que la mafia que asesinó a tu mamá, bueno… son los mismos que me secuestraron. Tengo que ir a declarar en un par de horas y sé que es egoísta… pero, ¿podrías ir conmigo?

Tuvieron que pasar alrededor de diez minutos para que Edward pudiera responder a esa pregunta, y no por que no conociera la respuesta. Sino que finalmente saber que Bella y su madre habían sido atacadas por las mismas personas le heló la sangre impidiendo que pudiera llegar a su cerebro y procesar bien lo que había escuchado, se enervó tanto que por un momento pensó que estaba levitando y que esa masa de músculos en la que estaba atrapado terminaría desplomándose contra el suelo.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… yo lo siento tanto, no sé por qué te lo pedí. Sé que es duro para ti encararlos por lo de Elizabeth, más aparte estar conmigo. —Su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse—. Lo siento, Edward, lo siento tanto. ¿Te doy asco ahora? —sollozó. Edward abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

—¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!?

—Sé sincero por favor, no tienes que fingir ni intentar quedar bien conmigo…

—¿No lo entiendes, Bella? —la interrumpió dando un paso más hacia ella—, ¿no entiendes cuánto me duele pensar que los mismos bastardos que tocaron a mi madre, te tocaron a ti?

—Por eso te digo que…

—¿No entiendes cuánto me importas? ¿No ves cuánto te quiero?

Y bien, ya lo había dicho. Maldita sea, esa no era la forma que se había imaginado, ni el lugar, ni mucho menos el momento, pero qué diablos, era lo que sentía desde lo más profundo de su alma. El sentimiento era tan intenso que simplemente no podía guardárselo más, ni tampoco engañarse con que podía superarlo, tampoco era pasajero y al parecer era bastante real y permanente, lo malo es que por su cara la respuesta estaba dicha sin necesidad que ella hablara.

.

.

.

No, seguramente estaba malinterpretándolo. Edward no podía quererla… no del significado amar, era que la quería como amigos, claro.

—Yo también te quiero, siento haberte ocasionado tantas molestias… —aseguró, él parpadeó luciendo sorprendido, luego sus ojos brillaron con pesar, como si esa respuesta no le hubiera gustado en lo absoluto.

—Lo lamento por muchas cosas, Bella, nunca debí aceptar el trabajo contigo, no debí haberte pedido que fingieras ser mi novia, es… no sé —se encogió de hombros—, las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros —comentó en voz baja—. Todo lo que te haga daño a ti ahora me lastima muchísimo. Porque de verdad… me gusta mucho estar contigo, créeme que no es ninguna molestia. —Suspiró, sus ojos verdes y cálidos.

Mierda, esto no le estaba gustando nada a Bella. Primero por la forma en la que su corazón dejó de latir al escuchar el rechazo, Edward estaba tan arrepentido de conocerla que ahora no podía dejar de tenerle lástima. Genial. La calidez en su mirada, el tono aterciopelado de su voz lo decía todo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —se rio nerviosamente—, además, querer estar conmigo no te conviene nada, incluso lo que te estoy pidiendo, no necesitas hacerlo.

—Supongo que podría intentar no querer estar contigo, incluso no debería desearlo. —Se acercó a ella y tomó sus manos—. Pero ahora me preocupo por ti, más de lo que debería y más de lo que me concierne debido a tu estatus, estás casada y los dos rebasamos ese límite que nos habíamos impuesto…

—Debería haberme alejado cuando me lo pediste —lo interrumpió—, debería hacerlo ahora mismo, Edward, pero no puedo.

Bella cerró los ojos. Dentro de sus límites, ella los había rebasado todos desde el mismo momento en que lo conoció en _Cosplay_, había algo en Edward que la arrastraba sin remedio, y que por más que intentaba, no podía dejar de buscar.

—Y no quisiera que te fueras, Bella, definitivamente no —le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo—, porque yo… Bella yo...

Edward se quedó callado, mirándola fijamente como si no encontrara las palabras precisas para decir, sus ojos verdes ardiendo de manera que se fundían con todo el bosque alrededor, su respiración rápida, sus hombros tensos…

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, su corazón trasladándose a su garganta.

—Isabella —pronunció su nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que la despeinaba; un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo—. ¿No lo estás entendiendo, verdad? —cuestionó con una risa irónica—. Me gusta ver cómo te ruborizas, esa chispa de intuición en tus ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... no debería de importarme, ¿no lo ves? La idea de verte suplicando, humillándote ante él, soportando esas bajezas… no debería hacerlo, sin embargo, maldita sea ¡lo hace! Cuando nos separemos, creo que me será insoportable seguir viviendo. —Clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los suyos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca.

Primero se quedó mirándolo fijamente, y después la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas a Bella ante el rápido giro que había dado su conversación. ¿Edward la quería? ¿Habría entendido bien? Esto no podía estar pasando, no, de ninguna manera. Parpadeó aturdida, mirándolo con intensidad buscando en sus ojos lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. Él _no_ podía haberse enamorado de ella.

No, Edward no podía hacerle esto, no podía quererla sabiendo que estaba casada, él no… pero… _mierda_. Ahí en sus ojos había tanto amor, tantos sentimientos que se desbordaban hasta golpearla como un terremoto, y sin pensarlo, lágrimas bajaron por su rostro. Lo supo porque cuando se llevó la mano a las mejillas estaban húmedas.

—Sé que es ridículo que te lo diga y que soy el primero en romper nuestro trato, también soy consciente de que estamos en otro nivel… económicamente hablando. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello de forma nerviosa—. Pero te juro que haré lo que esté en mis manos para darte lo que te mereces, yo nunca te cambiaría, Bella. Justo por cómo eres es que estoy… tan enamorado de ti.

Bella se quedó sin aire en los pulmones, las palabras de Edward habían dado en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, golpeándola como si fuera una gran bola de demolición, quizás lo era porque incluso se sintió mareada. Increíblemente, pero en lugar de desmayarse, se vio con él, llevando una vida sin preocupaciones, relajada y divertida, y precisamente por eso, es que no podía estar con él. Estaba acostumbrada a James, a su vida con él y le aterraba pensar en un cambio.

De hecho, la castaña odiaba los cambios, no sabía manejarlos, ¿y si cambiaba tantos años con James por algo que quizás no funcionaría? ¿Y si pasados unos meses Edward se aburría? Por Dios, tan solo tenía conociéndolo un par de semanas…

—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, Edward… lo siento tanto… —sollozó, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que le dolieron las costillas, el pecho completo, la garganta, la cabeza y de pronto sintió como si se fuera a desplomar—. Supongo que aferrarme a lo imposible me hace una idiota.

No se atrevió a mirarlo en ningún momento como la cobarde que era. Ella jamás hubiera querido romperle el corazón, incluso esto le estaba resultando más doloroso que cuando James le pidió el divorcio, lo cual resultaba bastante patético. Por el amor a todo lo sagrado ¡se estaba ahogando! El_ cosplayer_ suspiró mientras que la estrechaba, ella no se esperaba eso, por lo que dio un respingo.

—Eres idiota —aceptó con una sonrisa triste—, al igual que yo.

Por fin sus miradas se encontraron y ella se rio, como la tonta que era. Ahora se reían juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación.

—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró Edward de pronto, su tono fue bajo y triste. Bella desvió la vista para ocultar de nuevo sus ojos.

—Supongo que ésta oveja es una estúpida —musitó.

—Y yo supongo que soy un león morboso y masoquista. —Bella se animó a mirarlo pero él ya no estaba ahí, su mirada perdida en el bosque la hizo preguntarse a dónde habrían ido sus pensamientos.

—Si me lo permites… —habló después de un rato, sus ojos ahora no expresaban nada—, quisiera acompañarte al juicio de cualquier manera.

—Si aún quisieras, por mí está muy bien. —Él solamente asintió.

.

.

.

Tras regresar en un espantoso e incomodó silencio, Edward se preguntó a qué hora Bella tomaría su cosas y saldría corriendo. Llevarla al aeropuerto era lo menos que podía hacer, pero intuía que a ella le quemaban los pies por partir cuanto antes. Quizás después del juicio.

Suspiró mientras lanzaba a la parte trasera de la Chevrolet las frías hamburguesas. Vaya manera de echar a perderlo todo. _¡Bravo, denle otro premio! _Canturreó con sorna su subconsciente. Sí, había sido difícil aceptar que estaba enamorado. Sabía lo difícil que sería la caída, pero no le importó, simplemente tenía que hacerlo.

No volvieron a hablar mientras Edward conducía a Seattle, tampoco intento preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, ni disculparse. La amaba y no se iba a disculpar por eso, perderla solo eran las consecuencias de la reverenda estupidez de amarla.

Esto estaba tan jodido, tan estúpido, todo era estúpido y estaba más jodido que nunca. Fue estúpido decirle que la amaba, ¿qué esperaba? ¿Sonrisas y besos? ¿Cuándo iba a entender que las cosas estúpidas como esas solo pasaban en las películas?

En la cabina la temperatura había bajado varios grados, no supo si por la distancia que se había levantado entre ellos. Pensó que el camino iba a ser eterno a éste paso, pero se sorprendió llegando a Seattle más rápido de lo que incluso le hubiera gustado. Quería embriagarse del aroma de ella, quería recordarla porque ya no se verían jamás, sin embargo habían llegado a su destino.

* * *

**Bueeeno chicas, pues así las cosas Bella tiene demasiado miedo a cambiar y eso podrá complicar las cosas un poco, ¿ustedes creen que Edward se de por vencido?**

**Gracias** a: thelma black, Hinatapink, kamiilacortesb, SOL REYES TAVERA, Aries AL, angelita04, Lore562, dana masen cullen, Kristenst, Vikkii Cullen, garayalcalde Jocelyn, MacaCullen17, getyourCRAYON, cullen's nicky, a cullen swan, Lullaby SH, LizzieSwanCullen, ILJB25, yeinychiba, joyw0115, katerin1718, M aleCullen, por agregarme a sus listas y favoritos.

**A mis cosplayers**: **Pau** nena, me imagino que andas bien apurada yo también. Pues como ves a Emm que terminó con Rose y al parecer no es el único que va al club de dejados, Bella acaba de hacer lo mismo con Ed, por lo pronto lo del juicio sigue ¿qué crees que pase? **Kim** hola nena pues ya sabes cómo son estos dos, fantasía pero también fin de la fantasía valga la redundancia. **Grace **disculpa la espera nena es que tuve mucho trabajo, espero te haya gustado : ) **Bella-Nympha **pues no paso mucho tiempo para que nuestro cosplayer se declarara pero pues aca los resultados ¿crees que Bella cambie de opinión? **Edu** linda pues desgraciadamente Bella está hundida en una mentira que siente por James y las consecuencias fueron rechazar a Edward esperemos no se arrepienta. Un gusto leerte! **Amanda-Cullen-Salvatore **Pues los Vulturi serán a lo próximo que tenga que afrontarse Bella y en cuanto a lo que siente por Edward está por verse : ) **CarlieS **Pues el empujón le llego a Edward de repente y aquí la realidad de por qué no quería hacerlo, falta ver si nuestra chica recapacita. **Karlita Carrillo **Como dices tú nena, peor ciego que el que no quiere ver y quizás a Bella esta decisión le cueste. **Any mary cullen**Bella sin abrir los ojos y rechazando a nuestro chico, ¿crees que Ed lo deje asi? **kristen pattinson swan **Al final Ed te hizo caso pero las consecuencias no fueron muy buenas, yo también quiero un cosplayer! **Carliztwilight **Me imaginé que estabas acá nena pero golpeándome con semejante capi, jajaja Dios espero no quieras morir**. ****susana vazquez **Edward de verdad ama a Bella, la pregunta es si Bella de verdad ama a James, saludos nena. **Syreney **pues reaccionó como loca jaja, ya sabes tiene miedo, ¿le damos una oportunidad? **vane cullen swant **hola nena, ¿ahora para quien va la bofetada? Un gusto leerte. **DiAnA FeR **cual declaración en NY? Jaja no entendí pero bueno por lo pronto aquí hubo una declaración, ¿Qué te párecio? **Iku cSwan **hola nena pues bueno, Edward quería sacarse a Bella de la cabeza y para eso utilizo a Lauren a la hora de la hora finalmente termino cayendo redondito por ella y salio mal pero bueno, el es así directo. **Evetwilight **no se cuándo Bella vaya admitir lo que siente, pero en voz alta ya dijo lo que no siente así que solo nos queda esperar. **kryztal331 **pues ya hablaron nena, el problema fueron los resultados Bella le tiene miedo a la verdad en su corazón. Y**essBarrios **Que gusto que estes de vuelta nena y ahora quizás si tengas que hacerte el personaje y patear a Bella, ¿Cómo ves? **Lore562 **Hola nena primero que nada gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar todos mis capis eres un amor, no tengo fecha de actualización solo lo hago cuando tengo una tarde libre, gracias por leerme! **Jesk **es más probable que en esta historia odies a otro de nuestros personajes jaja en fin Bella necesita urgente darse cuenta de las cosas esperando no sea demasiado tarde. **Marchu **hola nena pues si hiciera eso que sugieres termina la historia jaja en fin, muchas gracias por tu coment! **Gatita Cullen **pues nena ahora la historia cambia y Bella es la que nos deja a todas con la boca abierta, gracias a ti por comentar. **Patymdn **pues Bella se esta creyendo su mentira nena y haciendo a Edward a un lado de su vida, aquí te respondo a un monto de preguntas con el capi ¿Qué te parecio? **COKI CULLEN **antes de ese capi que sugieres te traigo este y ahora si con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, veamos como le va a nuestra chica. Pichi linda con tus rimas y tus reviews no te mereces semejante capi, sé que no te gustara jaja casi te puedo ver haciendo corajes pero bueno es un fic odio-amor, ¿Qué dices? **darky1995 **bastante terca nena, ¿Cómo viste? **Emily** donde-diablos-estabas jaja pues bienvenida de vuelta nena espero que todo bien, creo que desperté mas amorodio en este capi, ¿Qué dices? **Solecitopucheta **Ed la ama pero Bella no : ( tu como ves? Será que de plano no lo ama? **Brenda Swan **Pues Edward tomando cartas en el asunto y Bella mejor haciéndose a un lado, sé que a todos nos da miedo el compromiso pero es muy bonito cuando te dejas envolver por ese sentimiento, si por algo no funciona no conozco a nadie que haya muerto de amor, así que adelante nena anímate. Un gusto leerte aquí y en el grupo : ) **suhaylc **Pues los miedos de Edward se volvieron realidad, ¿crees que nuestra chica recapacite? **aea7 **hola nena, si estoy con el fic de haciendo elecciones te prometo pronto actualización y espero este te vaya gustando. **loreblue31 **hola nena pues Bella nos dejó a todas pensando, ¿crees que cambie de parecer? **Gloria **te imagino corriendo en círculos y tirando de tu cabello, Bella es tan necia que dan ganas de tomarla por los hombros y zangolotearla tu que dices? **Joiitahlaloquii **aun Bella se siente enamorada por James, ¿sera? Por lo pronto ya le rompió el corazón a nuestro chico. **Jupy **Bella ya va al juicio pero con todos los sentimientos a flor de piel, ojala recapacite lo que le dijo a nuestro cosplayer. **Cuchu **hoy brillo por su ausencia pero le mando saludos de cualquier forma, suerte en todas sus actividades diarias. **Sarai **te dejé al último porque se lo que piensas de este capi jaja nena, ya sabes cómo son las cosas haré lo mejor que pueda por compensarte!

**Entonces Bella ha tomado una decisión porque cree estar enamorada de James, yo digo que le da pavor el cambio y se merece una patada pero bueno ¿ustedes que dicen?**


End file.
